The Black Blood Prince
by Mulleb
Summary: Crona is a prince being driven into madness. Maka is a DMWA student sent to stop the prince from become a kishin in any mean necessary. What she doesn't know however that Fate have chosen a way she couldn't have thought of. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Well, here's my first fanfiction.

Sistine: Finally! Took you long enough.

Mellub: I know.

Sistine: So are you worry?

Mellub: About what?

Sistine: About the world going to actually read something that you wrote.

Mellub: Oh... that. *feeling nervous* I'm not worry.

Sistine: Are you sure? I know that not everyone who read a story review it and there must be hundred of thousand if not more people who might read your story.

Mellub: *stood still for a few second in stun silence before fainting*

Sistine: Ops. *scratching back of head* My bad. Oh, well, enjoy the read people. *electricity course through her hand* While I get our great writer here back on his feet.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The grinning moon was chuckling at the silence world below waiting for it to play out its dramas. From it position the moon look down upon a city that was overshadowed by a castle. Standing on a balcony was a peculiar creature so thin that a beggar would worry for the soul's life. His blank gaze would make a moron think him retarded, but emotions and thoughts were bury somewhere deep within him.

"Why does everyone hate me?" asked the wry prince. It was a pointless question for he has already questioned himself a thousand times over the years. The black blood prince was a monster... no, a demon. That have terrorized his country since the day his father, King Jekyll, die under questionable circumstance. Just saying his name would cause the greatest of men to lose his breakfast.

Not that many people would recognize him. Lady Medusa would keep him within the solidarity of the citadel until he was sent off to devour more souls. The only people who saw his face frequently would be a few brave or desperate maids and the garrison of troops. Though the sight of the prince would have made anyone look once and than a second time.

If someone saw him from afar and he wasn't dress in a dark blue silk shirt with long, cuffed sleeves and black trouser. Most would mistake the messy pink hair boy as a girl. With all his curves, firm ass, and high pitch voice he sometime wonder if Lady Medusa did something to him before or after birth. By force of habit his hand reaches for the light weight, black pointed crown that rest on top of his head. _Stain black with the drying blood of the souls who had beg for mercy. _There was no remorse or any feeling to the thought just a statement.

A knock on room door draw him back to reality. Turning his head he watch as a timid maid poke her head in. "My lord," she said keeping her voice from trembling, "Lady Medusa is here. She wants you to come to the throne room immediately." Giving the maid a nod he toyed with the idea to play with her hair.

_It look smoother and cleaner than the last one. "_T-tell her I'll be there in a moment." The maid gives a bow of acknowledgment and closes the door behind her. Sighing, he entered his room to search for something of important. Though he didn't know what he was looking for. After his father death he had a feeling that there was something he left behind. Whatever it was Father had hide it well. Only things in the room were a small bed, a plain wardrobe, and a table with a mirror fastens on.

"_Luxury would cause a person to grow lazy and weak,"_ Lady Medusa would have said. Few second of fruitless searching later the prince found himself staring into the mirror. One of the two companions he had in life stare back at him seeming to plead for help. "What could she want me to do now?" He asked the image.

The image shrugged. "Probably to send you out for more souls." Taking off it crown the image examine it rotating it around. "There still seem to be some gold shining through the black," it said pointing at a few spots here and there. The prince stared at the image trying to understand what it said. Sighing, the image put the crown back wondering how far gone the prince was. "Better not keep her waiting," it said sounding a bit bitter.

The prince understands that and gave a nod to the image. At the door, before he opened it, the image asked, "Would you like to answer some questions when you come back?"

He stood there for a moment or two as if he just asked is he coming back. "Pass." Walking through the hallways with the walls bare and seeming endless. The prince listen to the echo of his feet steps bounce off the damp, cool walls. When he was younger he feared that there was always someone around the corner ready to jump him. It was a silly notion, but not an impossible one. So the prince trained his ears to listen. Right now, he was the only person walking about by the sound of things.

It was times like those this he can forget about life. With his ear alert to danger the rest of him was sliding off into his own little fantasy. He wasn't going to his horrid mother at the moment. He was heading to his enclave that no one knew about. Hidden within the deep of the castle was a garden full of flowers shade every color of the rainbow. The room had no roof allowing the sun to warm the room. He would tend to the flowers making sure every last one of them was healthy and blooming. After that he would lie down in a small clearing on a raise mount and lay there. To think and think until his drowsiness force him to move about. If only if he could ran away to his …

A familiar tingling in his back ripped him out of his thoughts. _Not now,_ he mentally groaned. Gritting his teeth the pain he felt as his other companion force his way out of his back. Black blood poured out swirling about until it forms a carbon black, muscular thing. "Ragnarok," whine the prince as he was sure there a stain on his shirt.

Ragnarok look down at his meister with a blank expression. Without warning he put the prince into a headlock and gives him a noogie. "Damn it Crona I'm starving. Found one of those maids and get me food."

Crona made a weak effort to pry the arm warp around his neck. "Quit it Ragnarok," he shouted.

"No, not until I get something to eat."

"But Lady Medusa wants us in the throne room."

The demon paused for a moment. "Fine," he said as he continued to grind his knuckles into Crona's skull, "but as soon we are done with that bitch. We're going to the kitchens."

Crona muttered out, "Okay." He resumed his march to the throne room and endure his partner noogie for another minute. Ragnarok then decide that Crona's head would make a great drum. He ignored it preferring this to the noogie.

At two solid wood doors he came to a stop. There was nothing special or interesting about the doors expect for the horn gargoyles that bite into brass rings. Grabbing one of the rings he gave three loud knock. "Come in," said an unfriendly voice. The two doors slowly part until they stop at a right angle.

Stepping in he barely notice the four guards standing in wait as they close the door. Each man chest was clad in a sleeveless iron shell. A light gray cloth ran down their arms and neck while light brown trousers roll over the top of boots. All of them had poleaxe in hand and swords resting in their sheath. None of them felt any comfort at the moment with him and his mother here. The fact that Ragnarok was flipping them the bird wasn't helping.

Nothing was spare to show the power and wealth of the master of the castle. The room itself was large and grand making it feel as if you were an ant walking into a giant lair. The walls were cover by paintings and morals competing to draw more attention to itself than its neighbor. Hangings from the ceiling were banners, the coat of arms of his family and his nation. A field of black support a yellow-brown cobra posed to strike. The other banner field a white background with four strips-red, purple, green, and gold- meeting in the center of the flag.

Under his feet a fine carpet color that of charcoal and have two white arrows on each side lead up to the throne. The throne was carved out of marble that would force eyes to focus on it. Engrave into the sides and below the arm were scenes of the Battle of Cean. Where the first king of the realm become ruler of what use to be northern France. In truth, the throne was all that needed to bring awe to any man. Sadly, there was a blemish sitting on it.

A woman in a black hooded robe had her legs cross and was lending on the palm of her hand. Bored at the moment she watch with mild amusement as Ragnarok stretch Crona face.

Stopping right in front of the throne Crona give a bow saying, "Greeting Lady Medusa." Ragnarok give a half bow repeating what Crona said before going back to play with his meister face.

"Hello Crona," she said in monotone. "You are looking well." Crona resist the urge to rise his eyebrow. That luxury was beaten out of him long ago. "Have any reports on Lord Owen progress arrived?"

Crona give a nod. "Last w-we heard L-lord Owen and B-Bellum had found and engaged with the rebels forces. As we s-speak h-he is hunting them down."

"Good," she said with a thin smile. _That's one problem out of the way. The next is going to be far more interesting. _Getting up from her seat glance around the room before founding what she wanted. Pointing at a small picture hiding between two large frames she said, "Take a good look at that."

It was a picture of two men sitting around a small table. An average size, well build man was lending over the table as the taller of the two sign a treaty. The average size hair was graying and his face wrinkle, but his eyes alive with life. The man looked smug for some reason though the dented armor was probably a hint to why. The other man look weathered and beaten with a fierce snarl that went well with his age face.

"What is this picture about?" asked Medusa.

Crona rack his mind trying his best to remember. Medusa had made him study history- mostly warfare and witchcraft- so many times that something about the picture was familiar. "Isn't that king who-the-fuck-care forcing the other guy to sign the treaty that made this rat hole a country."

Crona mentally groaned. Say what you will of the demon. He was a surprising good at paying attention and his memory was nothing to laugh at. Doesn't mean Medusa would over look the fact he failed to answer the question.

Medusa wasn't impressed at all. _He can't even remember the simplest of things,_ she thought in spite. "That is correct. What you should also know," she directed at Crona, "that they were cousins." Crona cringe at the promise of the punishment to come.

"So?" asked Ragnarok.

Medusa glared at the weapon for a second and was glad as the weapon shrink back. "Think of the current state of the king of France." Before Ragnarok said anything Medusa added, "Let Crona answers this one."

Being put on the spot Crona grab his arm in a death grip. "Um... W...well..." Medusa rolled her eyes at the display, but waited for Crona to organize his thoughts. "H-he's growing old. T-there's n-no children to t-take his place. He's insane."

Giving him a faintest of smiles Medusa gives a nod. _At least he isn't entirely ignorant. "_Good. Now explain to me why he would hand you over the throne."

This time Crona's eyebrow raise a centimeter before he was able to discipline it. "W-why would he? O-our countries has been a-at each other throat for years."

"That is why you're going to take advantage of his insanity and convince the fool to hand over France."

Crona's eyes went as wide as saucers and suddenly his feet become very intriguing. I-I d-d-don't think I c-can h-handle that."

Crossing her arm across her chest one of her hand rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Trust me Crona when I say this. If given a choice I would gladly go in your place. However, my standing as a witch wouldn't allow me to do nothing more than scare a few men. There no need to worry though. I'll be near so I can put my words into your mouth." The prince was still uncertain but knew there was no way to get out of this. He gives a nod. Satisfy, Medusa turn her back to her child feeling somewhat smug. _It was nice to have just an obedient puppet. _

_"_Go to the dining hall and get something to eat. Then turn in for the night. You'll be gone by dawn."

Crona said while bowing, "Yes Lady Medusa." He waited until she dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

Once they left the room Ragnarok let a loud gasp and said, "Finally. Any longer and I would have died of boredom." Grabbing Crona hair he tugs at it yelling, "To the dining hall!"

"I'm not horse," he stated.

"Of course you are," said Ragnarok with mocking glee. "Forward my pussy steed."

He glared at the weapon with all he can muster though all it did was make him look like he was pouting. Going at a slow pace, despite Ragnarok encouraging tugs, he thought over his assignment. This would be the first time he has to talk to royal blood or anyone else for that matter. Not including Lord Owen who was a lord in all but name. The youthful mercenary was something Medusa found dump along a road one day and for whatever reason appointed him the marshal general of the land. That was about three years ago.

Whatever Lord Owen was able to do he did it well. Proving more than once he was a capable leader he had lead the army faithfully and willing. The help he got from his partner Bellum did sway the outcome of battles at time, but his unorthodox tactics have kept him a step ahead of the rebels. Ten years of rebellion that plague the land was finally being put down. Soon enough Lord Owen was going have to match wits with someone more cunning in the near future. And Lady Medusa will use him until he had no more to offer.

"Seem like Lady Medusa is using us for something more than killing," he said wanting to get the demon option.

"I don't give a fuck," the demon said honestly. "Rather go eat a few souls. Dealing with nut job like that loony would be suicide."

"Than it's a good thing we're as mad as he," Crona said his lips pulled back into a sadist grin. "Isn't it."

Shrugging the weapon replied, "You'll probably screw this up, but worst came to worst. I'll have that king's soul for breakfast." From that point on Crona's body work without his mind. He was lost within his world where there a beach with no sea and the sun is lifeless. There he can be left alone.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the Sahara Desert, stood in defiance at the ocean of sand around it. Was a city that ignored the hostile lands it called home. On the outskirt of it mighty walls were farms. On those farms the peasants were awakening from their sleep before dawn. They were preparing to work out in the fields while it was cool enough to work.<p>

To the gates several guards standing at ease chatter away. On the walls themselves it was sparely garrison for it be a waste of men to guard something that was already in good hands. Further in Gothic buildings line the streets hugging tightly together to fit in the space it had. The streets were deserted of life, but sign of life came from the building as flicker of candy lights eat away at the darkness. Going pass the house standing on a stone platform high in the sky was the DWMA.

Back to the buildings in one of them was an apartment of a certain team that was at ease in their beds. That was until a purple kitten with a pumpkin collar and a witch hats enter a room.

The room was small but roomy. A bed lay in the middle of the room with a simple, but elegance wardrobe flanking it right and a bookshelf with book neatly in place to it left. At the feet of the bed was a table buried under papers and a stall with one leg slightly shorter than the other three. In the corner of the room was a mirror large enough to study everything above the waist.

The occupant of the room was in bed cover by her sheets. The cat jumped onto the bed and located where the head should be. "Maka," whispered the kitten, "Time to get up." The girl shift slightly, but didn't move from under the covers. "Come on now," she said a bit louder. "It's your turn to cook and sweep the house." An arm snake out from under the cover and swatted at the kitten. The kitten barely had time to register what happen before she was face first into the wooden floor.

Straightening her hat the kitten said out loud, "Fine. Have it your way." Pointing her paw at Maka she whispered, "Pump-pumpkin, pump-pumpkin." Maka and her sheets levitated off the bed and slowly flowed over the floor. She hovered there for a moment before falling. With a loud thump Maka let out a scream of shock. She trashed about trying to attack the kitten, but only manage to loosen the sheets gripped on her.

The kitten smiled at the scene. "I'll go start the fire."

"Get back here Blair," shouted Maka as she sat up. Her bedroom door shut and she could hear Blair singing her pumpkin sing from the other side. Deciding to deal with the cat later she got up and went over to the wardrobe. After several minutes of searching and dressing she stood before the mirror.

Maka was a slender girl with a small bust. Emerald green eyes shine with life, but her eyelids were still heavy from sleep. She wore a green dress splatter with red at the end of her skirt. Her ash blonde hair was tie into two ponytails with two black ribbons tied in place. Once she was happy with her appearance she went into the kitchen.

Blair has already got a good size fire going with the wood fuel oven and was cooking her own breakfast of tuna. While the kitten preoccupied the stove Maka put on an apron and grab a broom and start sweeping. Thirty- five minutes later with most of the house, excluding Soul room, taken care of. She waited for Blair to finish up by reading a book at the dining table.

"Stove is all your," said Blair in her playful tone. Maka look up from here book as found Blair eating away at a plate full of fish.

"Get off the table," she said for the millionth time as she set down her book.

The kitten let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine." Disappearing into a violet smoke replacing the kitten was a young woman. She was dress in a violet dress that showed a good chunk of cleavage of her massive bosoms and her skirt showed bare legs below her knees. Sitting in the chair Blair continue on eating caring not for the fork or knifes around her.

At the oven Maka supply it with some more wood. "Anything new on your part?" asked Maka as she started on the meat.

"Not really. Seduce a few men here take a nap over there. The usually." Maka couldn't help but agree with that statement. Not the seduce man part of course. Of late- either the fact that governments of this time were becoming more powerful or DWMA was doing a great job- kishin eggs have been on the decline. Which wasn't at all a bad thing, but founding missions those days were becoming difficult. How was she going to turn Soul into a powerful death scythe if there no kishin eggs to take?

As the night gradually turned into day and Blair long finish her meal. Maka asked, "Can you go wake up Soul. Breakfast will be ready soon

A mischievous grin crept onto the cat face. "Of course I can. Just give me a few second." Puffing back into her cat form she quietly creep into Soul room. Silent follow long enough to make one wonder what taking her, but the Blair voice roar out. "Wakey, wakey scythe boy. It time to play"

Soul voice soon yelled, "Damn it Blair! Get out of my room!" The sound of struggle last until Blair in cat form came sailing out the room. A slamming door made it clear that no one else was allowed in.

Maka was setting the table when Blair strolled up with a smirk. "He up," she said before curling up right by the oven. Several minutes of waiting produce an albino pocking his head from his room.

"Is she gone?" he asked.

"She's asleep," she said pointing at the oven.

"Good," he said coming out. "Doesn't that cat know when to quit." Soul was dress in long black sleeve jacket with a white shirt under it. Brown trouser hold up by a belt with a skull lock, his trouser legs cover the top of his shoes.

Maka shrug saying, "Maybe one day, but I wouldn't bet on it. Right now that doesn't matter. Sit down and eat. Classes start in forty minutes."

Taking his seat opposite of Maka he waved the girl worries away. "Forty minutes. There's plenty time to spare."

Thirty- six minutes later Maka was dragging a limp Soul by the collar. "Plenty time to spare," she muttered angrily to herself." "Sure take your sweet time."Out in the streets she maneuvered through the thickening crowd as people begin their day. In another city a girl with a limp boy would cause some concern, but the sight was so common none give a passing glance. Keeping a good pace they were at the school steps with no trouble at all.

Near the top of the steps Maka heard an all too familiar, "Yahoo!" To confirm her thoughts she found a blue headed assassin boasting and his gentle weapon partner waiting patiently.

Black*Star was in his usually getup, black loose trouser with his white belt and his short sleeve black shirt (minus the cone). Tsubaki was wearing a light gray shirt with a golden star imprinted on her right breast. A skirt hugs at her upper thigh as long pale stocking cover her legs.

At first it seems Black*Star was heading toward school ranting at how great he was. Instead he and Tsubaki were pacing back and forth discussing about... something that Maka couldn't understand. "Hey guys, aren't you suppose to be in class?"

Black*Star stopped in place and spin around on his heel. He shouted with a cheesy smile on his face, "MAKA... Soul?" Becoming puzzle he asked "Is Soul alright."

"Yeah, Soul alright," groaned out Soul as he regain conscience.

Glad that Soul finally come to Maka drop him. He hit his head as he drop, but other than a painful bump he was fine. Setting up in sitting position Soul said while rubbing his head, "That was so uncool."

Ignoring him Maka turned to Tsubaki asking, "I know that Black*Star would skip school, but you Tsubaki?"

The girl offered a friendly grin saying, "It nothing at all like that. Turn out that you got the today off."

"We do?" said Soul and Maka in symphony.

"Yap," said Black*Star. "There this huge meeting being holds in Madrid, Spain. Most of the faculties are going to be there so you guys got the day off."

First question came to Maka mind was what she going to do for the day. All the major choirs were done for the day and she read every book she has so far. She probably could hang out with... wait a minute. "What do you mean by us having the day off?"

"We got a mission," said Tsubaki.

Soul and Maka groaned mentally. The worst team-in term of collecting souls- in the DWMA was able to get a mission and they can't. This was getting plain out irritating. "Well, we better get going," said Black*Star. "I can't surpass God if standing here all day." Without making sure his partner was behind him he dash down the stairs at break neck speeds.

The weapon gives a shake of her head. "He forgot to tell you that Lord Death want both of you in the Death Room." With the message pass on Tsubaki calmly follow her meister trail.

_What could Lord Death want? _thought Maka as they enter the silent school.

Later in the Death Room the two found Lord Death and his son, Kid, sitting around a small skull table drinking tea. Lord Death looked like his usually self in his black jagged robe and cartoonish skull mask. Kid was wearing a black suit with the rest of his accessory.

Spotting the scythe meister and her weapon the old entity waved one of his foam hands saying in his cheerful manner, "Hiya. I was starting to wonder if you two would show up."

"Sorry about that," Maka said as they near him.

"No need to worry." His expressionless mask looked between the two. "Why don't ya sit down and have some tea."

"No thank you, "said Maka. Soul said the same thing.

"Alright, but at least take a seat." Doing so Maka and Soul did their best to get comfortable.

"Hey Kid," said Soul, "where Liz and Patty?"

"Back at the house," Kid said sounding somewhat bored. "Father wanted me here to chat a bit about your mission."

Maka straighten up a bit. "Mission?"

"It no big deal really," said Death after a sip of his tea.

"I would hardly call the assassination of a prince small business," said Kid.

"Assassination?" said Soul with a raise eyebrow. "Isn't that Black*Star thing?"

Death rubbed the back of his head with his foam hand. "Well, yes, but..." Everyone got the message. Taking another long sip for his tea Lord Death waited for one of the three to speak.

"Who are we going after?" Maka speak up.

"In all means your target is going to be a strange one. His name is Crona and nicknamed the black blood prince. He is the future ruler of Brittany and is turning into a kishin. Unfortunately, expect for a vague description, that all we got on him. Most of the time he is hold up in his castle in Cean seemingly scared to interact with anyone." Letting the information sink in Lord Death kicked himself for not able to give the meister anything else. Whoever runs the strings at the castle knows how to keep spies under check.

"However, our spy network managed to find out that the prince will soon be making a trip to Paris. We don't know why, but that doesn't really matter. Taken in account he can take any route you're going to need to use your soul perception to locate him. Once located, well... you know the rest." Draining the rest of the cup into his mouth Lord Death give a satisfy sigh. "This may go unsaid but be careful. Whatever this Crona is dangerous or not he is still an heir to a powerful kingdom. Make sure you're not catcher."

"Yes Lord Death,"said both Maka and Soul as they stand up.

"Before we go, I want to ask how we are going to identify the prince's soul," asked Maka.

"It seems that this guy weapon partner is always at his side," said Kid. "It would be safe to assume that he the only meister in the area."

"We will not fail you Lord Death," Maka said bowing.

Soul bow with a huge grin"This is probably going to be boring." As the two leave Soul added, "Hell, who I'm kidding? Let get this guy soul!"

Kid watched his friend backs waiting until they were out of hearing range before voicing his concern. "Shouldn't we tell them about the demon sword?"

Lord Death shrugs saying, "It's only a rumor. There haven't been one around for centuries and frighten, superstitious men are known for exaggerate their tales." His eyes smiled as he said, "Beside, I would think that your last "mission" taught you a valuable lesson."

Utter disgust covered Kid face. "Please, don't remind me."

* * *

><p>To say Crona morning was lousy was an understatement. Heck, to say his morning was downright miserable would be an understatement. It all started sometime in the dark when Ragnarok wake Crona up complaining he was hunger. He tried telling the demon that it was late, but Ragnarok didn't care. Force to walk to the kitchen in a night gown and no slipper his partner raged once he deem there was nothing worth eating. Turning his angry on the poor boy he has to tolerate the pain for nearly an hour.<p>

With all his angry gone Ragnarok went back to bed as if nothing happen. Crona tried to get back to his room, but exhaustion over took him and he slept on the cold, hard stone floor. He was awakened again by a guard who give him a sharp jab with the blunt point of his poleaxe. Cold, stiff, and hungry he was hoping for a quick meal, but the guard told him once he dress he was expected in the courtyard.

By the time he was dress the sun was reaching its highest point. He was sure he was going to be punished for sleeping in late, but it seems his mother already set it up. With a groan he enters the worn, but sturdy couch. The inside of it was well padded, but Crona knew from past experience that he was going to receive a good bruising.

Leaving the keep Crona pulled down the two curtains to hide his face. That and to keep from seeing what was happening to his home around him. Originally built in a time of constant warfare the castle at it peek hold a population about thirty thousand people not including the ten thousands of soldiers garrison here. This isn't the case however. Time is a cruel mistress at her worst. The castle three walls were the only thing maintained any more. The paved streets were cracking apart from plants and ice. Many of the long abandoned buildings were collapsing. It was, however worst beyond the first wall. At least a thousand people were left, but the remaining population left fourteen years ago. Most of them were now living in the thriving city about a mile away from the castle. Only one who occupied the castle now were the prince and the a couple thousand guards.

The noon sun baking everything below and Crona felt as if he was being boiled alive. To add to the problem they just left from the paved roads and already causing him to leap an inch off his seat. Only good thing out of all of this is that Ragnarok hate couches and stayed within Crona. "This suck!" the demon exclaimed somehow from Crona's back. "Why is it we can't just fly?"

"It isn't dark out and we can't arrive to Louvre Palace without an escort." The demon just grumbled about assholes and then remains quiet. With a sigh Crona sat there feeling every bump and hole as they headed south.

* * *

><p>Sistine: Let see here. If I place a charge here that would contract the muscles in his leg. If I place a charge here I'll mess up his memory. So that means I put my finger here... *place her finger on the side of Mellub's head. In respond his arm shot up cloaking Sistine in the jaw. Rubbing her jaw* Damn it. Always forget about that. Let try that again.<p>

Mellub: *shoot up straight* WHO,WHAT,WHEN,WHERE, AND WHY?

Sistine: Hey, those are some good questions? We should probably feel the people in a bit.

Mellub: Wait, what?

Sistine: *rolls eyes* I'll do it. You guys probably figure out the who. The what is not that important, but the when, where, and why are? The story is set in the year of 1500. This is taking place in the old world, but you probably wondering how large Crona's kingdom is. It starts in present day Brittany, all of northen France, and most of present day Belgium and the Netherlands. Why we wrote this story. Not enough Cromak stories and this what popped into his head.

Mellub: Hope people will write reviews. Unlike some people I don't mind being flame. So if you're going to flame me bring some firewood and a flamethrower. I'll bring some marshmellow, chocolate, and gram crackers. S'more anyone. Being serious now what I would really like is some good criticism.

Both: So please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Mellub: Second chapter ready to go.

Sistine: Yes! One, two shoot a shoe.

Mellub: Um... I don't think that how it goes.

Sistine: Who cares? Beside what about the disclamer thing.

Mellub: Oh yeah, I notice I forget to put one up last time. Though to be perefectly honest, who give a damn. I mean does the creator even know this site exist. It seem kind of pointless to say this, but I'll say this once and only once. I...

Sistine: MELLUB DOESN'T OWN SOUL EATER OR ANYONE IN IT. He does however created me and the few oc in this story.

Mellub: Did you had be so loud. *clear out ear with finger*

Sistine: Enjoy the read. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The first day of travel was uneventful. Once out of sight of any community his escort informed him that he can pull up the shades. He was more than happy to. It allowed some air movement that helped to cool things down, but he was still sweating like a pig.

They were able to get sixteen miles on the first day. They would have made a few more if Ragnarok didn't get fed up about leaving the castle without breakfast. A heated argument broke out-most of the heat coming from the demon- about eating the soul of one of the six soldiers. Crona managed to get the demon to agree to that the next village they come to he can have as much as his heart desire. Usually the escort would discourage a stop, but they were more than happy to comply to Ragnarok's wishes.

As for the village they stopped in, let's just say they better pray hard that this year's harvest was a good one.

The next morning, after a stay at an inn, it started to drizzle. The group welcomed the drizzle for it kept things cool. Though most of them thought it would be gone by noon, it kept up throughout the day slowly soaking the escort. Crona was able to keep dry by keeping the curtains down, but with them down he couldn't watch the world go by. The bumps and holes in the road kept him awake. With nothing better to do he sat there and thought, but even that got old eventually.

They weren't able to find an inn, so the guards quickly set up camp while the driver hid under the coach. Crona stretched his legs over the bench until they hit the opposite wall. Both his knees were in the air, but at least his back were on pillows. Feeling his chest tingle he watched as Ragnarok emerge. The demon head stop short of the coach ceiling.

Ragnarok flexed his arms saying, "Man, being in there too long sure makes a guy stiff." Crona nodded in agreement. Ragnarok opened one of the curtains and peered out into the night. He could hardly see anything he could, however, feel the rain hitting his face. "Guess we're not getting any supper tonight," he said with a ping of frustration mixed in. Crona nodded again.

"There wouldn't be any dry material around and the rain won't let up." Knowing his partner he added, "If you're hungry we can ask for some salted meat and bread." His partner's mood lightened a little, but he still pinched Crona's nose. The demon than went back to where he came.

Sitting up he went over to the window without the curtain and softly shouted out, "E-excuse me, c-captain." He called several more time before a thin tan skin man appeared.

"Need, anything my lord," he ask sounding a bit scared.

"I-I would l-like some salted m-meat and bread."

"Is that all you want?" Giving the captain a nod the man gave a bow. "Should I get my man to start a fire?"

"No." He wished that this guy would use some common sense. The man must have been told by Lady Medusa to take care of him. What he didn't know was her meaning of taking care of was made sure he was alive and well enough to fight when he got back. Other than that, for all she cared the guy could drag him through the mud there and back.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course he's sure you moron," shouted Ragnarok as he shot out of Crona's chest. The captain made a noise that was something between a yell and a holler. Jumping back, the man lost his footing and landed on the soggy ground face first. After a few seconds of regaining his feet under him he ran off as if his life depended on it.

With a sigh the prince said, "That was unnecessary."

"What? The asshole was being a retard."

Crona stared at his weapon for a moment before saying, "When we arrive in Paris I want you to stay out of sight."

"Afraid I'll insult the high and mighty king?"

"I'm serious Ragnarok. The only time you'll be able to come out is when we're in our rooms." The demon glared at the boy, but he wasn't at all effected by it. "Any normal human being would be offended by you. A king who clearly lost it could do anything."

"What's your point?"

"He killed a stray dog because he thought it was spying on him at night while he was asleep. If we fail, Lady Medusa will put us in the iron maiden." Ragnarok couldn't help but shiver at the thought.

"Only way I'm agreeing is if you're going to get me some sweets afterward." The prince nodded, happy that, for a while at least, the demon wouldn't cause too much trouble. The captain had just arrived and tossed the contents in his arms through the window.

"There you go my lord," he said in haste then darted off somewhere. The food in his lap was soggy, but he ate without caring too much. Ragnarok inhaled his food. The demon yawned before disappearing. Crona went back to laying down hoping the rain would lighten up by tomorrow before entering a dreamless sleep.

He was awakened by cold rain that stung his face. Going for the curtain he looked out into the dark, uncertain that it was day or night. The wind was a howling and lightning was dancing across the sky as her slightly slow friend thunder screamed in the night. Every horse in the camp was trying to break free from whatever was holding them in place.

Some of the men were struggling to mount their steeds, but the captain rode up to the window. His hat was tilted forward covering eyes that were panicking. "Sir, we must find better shelter until the storm pass." The prince gave a nod, understanding the predicament they were in.

It took about twenty minutes before the escort could set out again and their progress was at a snail pace. Half the time was spent calming the horses while the other was simply keeping on the track. One of the men was cursing to whatever god he prayed though it sounded pathetic as the words were lost in the wind.

Crona knew something was wrong when the coach give a violent tilt. His body was flung into the wall earning him another bruise. Poking his head out he asked, "What just happen?"

"Shit," seethed the captain. "We're stuck in a godforsaken hole." As far as Crona could see one of the back wheels was in a hole. A hole that was at least half a foot deep, something that anyone would want to avoid if you saw it, but with all the rain the hole had turn into a mud trap. "You," the captain yelled pointing to one of the guards. "Ride up ahead and see what you can find. I don't care if it be a barn or an inn. Got it?" The guard gave a nod of his head and then went as fast as he dared down the road. "The rest of you can help by getting this fucking thing out."

After tying down their horses, they scrambled to the back of the coach. Each men grabbed onto something, but it was difficult with the slick surface. "My lord, I hate to ask you of this, but you're going need to get out."

Crona said, "Okay." He careful opened the door and stepped out of the coach. It didn't take more than thirty seconds for him to become soaked to the bone. He stood there and watched the guard try to lift the coach while the driver encouraged his team forward. Seconds turn to minutes which felt like hours for they were getting nowhere.

Giving a shake of his head he said to them, "M-move aside." The captain said something that didn't register. The guard edged away as he came behind the coach. "Ragnarok," he said with an undercurrent of madness.

"What is it," said the demon as he appeared. "Can't you see I'm trying to keep myself from freezing to death?"

"Lift the couch out than we can find a fireplace."

The demon grinned showing off his teeth. The men around him edged away by a foot. "Bend down," said the demon. Crona did and Ragnarok grab under the coach. Muscles bulge out as he slowly forced it up. A couple of the guards, sick of the rain, forgot about the demon and helped out. The mud didn't give in without a fight, but it finally lost as it made a sucking sound as the wheel broke free.

Positioning the coach away from the hole Ragnarok said, "Get that fat ass of yours in there right now." With that said the demon fled back to the warmth of Crona's body. Everyone just stared at the boy wondering how anyone can live with that thing. The sound of hooves drew their attention to the guard who had headed up ahead.

Pulling up to the captain he said, "Sir, there is an inn about three quarters of a mile. The place was deserted of all life expect for the owner."

"That's nice to hear," he muttered. "Everyone get back into your positions. We're getting out of this rain if it's the last thing we do."

* * *

><p>Watching over the troubles of the tortured souls was none other but Medusa herself. She was hovering in the sky on her broomstick. Her hood was up, though it was unneeded for a spell kept her from the harm of the cackling lightning and freezing rain. With an amused grin she waited until the small group moved on before surveying the area.<p>

She would kill herself first before admitting it, but a small part of her does care for the boy. It was nothing more than motherly instinct but it still disgusted her. So here she was making sure that her child didn't screw up or get hurt. It was unlikely, but the black blood can only do so much. Once she had to save him from a burning building when he was seven. After that incident, she has kept a close watch over him.

In the time she has watched over him she has made several observations. One, his progress in becoming a kishin was going well. Two, however, for whatever reason that progress had stop. Three, his will was stronger than it should be. Finally, four, she need to find a way to get her plans forward faster.

_There must be a reason for this bump in the road,_ she thought in frustration. _An element of this experiment has made things come to a halt._ _What could it be? Could it be the interaction with the castle resident? No, he hardly spoke to them at all. The demon sword might be the problem if I didn't know better. _She backtracked herself trying to remember when things went wrong. As she looked back she did encounter one strange moment. It was three years ago when Crona was eleven. He asked her why did he have to kill and why he couldn't just have a friend. She gave the boy a good lecture on why not, followed by some time in the room, and dismissed it as nothing of importance. Come to think of it, that was the first time Owen and Crona meet. _Maybe it's time I had a chat with him. _

A hissing in the distance drew her out of her thoughts. Listening closely to it she became a bit confused. _"Are you sure?" _she said to the snake. The snake was more than sure. One of them almost stepped on him.

Reaching into her sleeve she pulled out a telescope. She scanned the area about a mile away waiting for the lightning to show her targets. _There. _There were two of them. One was hiding within a hooded, black jacket that covered its body with gloved hands and a male with white hair poking out from under a brown hat. Even with the jacket on she could tell by the person's stance and pace that she was a girl. Both seemed to be in their mid-teens. _Now, why would you two be in this dreadful weather?_

If life has taught her anything is that when something strange happens than the impossible becomes very probable. "Lord Death has finally caught on," she said feeling quite smug. "It took him long enough." Leaning back on her broom, she put away the telescope and started to twirl her ponytails between her fingers. "But why would he send children after Crona." It took a moment but once it came to her she couldn't help but smirk. "My... hope they will be okay." Taking the scope back out, she watched the two head toward the inn. "It would be a shame if I didn't get a chance to experiment with at least one of them."

* * *

><p>"Aaahhcccoooo," went poor Soul. Like Crona and his escort they had been caught in the rain. Unlike them though, they had started from Paris and been traveling northward. It took an entire day to get to Paris, France and they kept on going until it started to drizzle. They found an old run down hut to sleep in. Like the escort they hoped that the rain would move on. However, that hope evaporated when they were startled awake by thunder. They woke up two hours after Crona's group had fallen asleep.<p>

For fifteen hours now they have been walking through the storm praying that lightning would not strike near them. All this time the team had been walking aimlessly hoping against all possible odds they'd spot a weapon and meister soul. About two miles south of their current position Maka found their target. With a grin of triumph she shouted, "Found them."

Soul, who was very wet and very pissed, glanced at his partner. "It took long enough. Where are they?"

Maka grin faded a bit but her expression stayed bright. "They're two miles north of here. There are twelve souls in all. Four horses, five guards, one driver, and the prince and his partner. They are moving our way and not getting far. We should be able to overtake them soon."

Flash forward to current time, it was kind of obvious the two of them weren't making as much time as they would like. Wiping some snot away from his nose Soul said, "I think I'm coming down with something." He sneezes again feeling like he had been given the short end of the stick. "Where is this guy now?"

"Looks like they're making a stop at an inn," she said with a hint of relief in her voice. "The inn is a few hundred yards away."

"Before we take this guy on, can we dry off a bit?" Tilting his hat forward to shield his eyes he waited for a few moments for his meister answer. Soul knew that she was weighting the pros and cons.

Shaking her head she said, "We need to get in and out of there as fast as we can. The guards are going to be a problem for we can't just kill them. They aren't guilty of anything but doing their jobs."

Soul nodded in agreement. "Got any idea how to get rid of them?"

She shrugged saying, "Hit them hard with your blunt side I guess."

"Do we even have a plan?"

"Nope."

He couldn't help but smile. "We're just going to wing it."

"Until we can get more details on the kishin egg that's all we can do."

Without warning Maka came to a sudden halt. Soul was about to question her stopping but stopped when he saw what was in front of them. Only several dozen feet away was a two story building. It looked out of place in the middle of nowhere. The wood looked as if it just been painted with dusty white paint. The brown shutters on the windows seen better days, but the red roof and door were in good shape.

Maka was trying to see through the second to last shutter on the left side of the building. "He's here," she said pointing. "Top floor, three of the guards are asleep while the rest are guarding his door."

"What about the innkeeper?"

"He's out cold. Seems we got lucky this time. Expect for the driver, there's no one else to worry about."

Soul grinned his shark like grin. "Guess that mean we aren't going to startle anyone if we march right in."

She placed her hand into Soul's. "Ready?" she ask being dead serious.

"I'm always ready," he said being a bit cocky. His body glowed deep blue as he transformed. As the blue light disappeared in place of the boy was a six foot scythe. A red eye stared out from the iron staff with blood red and black, curved blade that shone each time the lightning flashed. Keeping a tight hold on him Maka ran towards the inn.

"Do you think we need an invitation or something before we meet his highness," joked Soul.

"Who knows, but I'm not going to die out here waiting for it," said Maka.

"As far as we know he might as well be a self-certain brat."

* * *

><p>Crona was sitting down in a chair looking down at his soupy meal. When they reached the inn the owner of the place was more than happy to lend them some rooms. The captain argued that he should get the best room in the place. Even if Crona inserted a few words between the loud man speeches stating he would be fine in whatever room he wanted. Not at all surprising, he still ended up in the best room of the place.<p>

The room was a nice size and was made more for a couple of people rather than one. He was sitting down in the middle of the room. A candle dimly lit the room shining on him and half a dozen bowls. To his back was the window which was close and to his front was the door. To his left was an empty wall with a rather large hole in it allowing him to see into the next room. To his right was the bed he wanted to be on, but his partner demanded for some food. After gobbling down half a dozen bowls of vegetables and beef soup he was sleeping soundly.

Crona himself wasn't all that hungry. He was pushing food around with his spoon. He wanted to lie down and go to sleep, but he was wide awake. If only there was something to make him exhausted.

"What the hell," shouted one of the guards, "Someone stop…" The shouting snapped him into attention. He was shocked when he heard the sound of bodies hitting the floor so quickly with an iron clank. In all truth the guards weren't the best in the world, but they could hold their own.

Crona stared at the door knowing something was coming. Sure enough the handle of the door slowly turned. With one quick jerk the door flew open banging against the wall. At that moment the shutter ripped open and lightning flashed illuminating the figure standing in the door. Now he didn't know a lot but even he heard of the keeper of the dead. "Ah!" he screams, "The grim reaper!" Causing his chair to tilt over, Crona fell backward with a loud "thump."

The meister and her weapon were in a state of disbelief as they stared at the prince. Pulling back her hood she said, "I don't look like Lord Death. Do I?"

Holding back a chuckle Soul reply, "You're fine. Though you have to admit in the right light...

"Just shut up," she said as she readied herself.

"You're a girl?" asked Crona as he got back up. Placing his crown on the table he examined the person before him. He felt his face heat up. _She's a pretty one at that. _To get a better look he walked around the table and took a few steps forward.

"And I'll take it that you're Prince Crona." He nodded stopping several feet from her. "Good," she said stepping into the room. "Prince Crona of Brittany, your soul has become a kishin egg." Placing her right foot out, spreading her legs, and putting all her weight on her left she raised Soul up preparing to strike. "Your soul is mine!"

Crona just stared at the girl for a few second before he smiled. There was nothing warm or alive in that smile. It was a smile of a madman finding something that didn't make sense. The gray of his iris dominated his dark blue as it grew. "You want my soul?" he said sounding as if he was talking from a distance. "You can have it if you can take it."

Taking that as a challenge she leaped forward cutting diagonally. She was excepting him to fall back or she might be fast enough to cut into his shoulder blade. She was completely caught off guard when his body twist and he bent down following the blade downwards. She tried to pull back, but the prince spun back like a coil slamming his fist into her cheek.

Her body crashed into the wall. As soon as she got back on her feet and she stood a good distance away from the boy. "You're alright?" asked Soul. Maka ran her tongue along her teeth.

"Ya. No blood or chipped teeth." She looked at the prince trying to find anything that wasn't that madden grin. He wasn't making any attempt to close the distance between them. "How can he be so strong? He's so scrawny, but it felt as if I been punch by an iron block."

"Better not get too close to him."

"Let try this again," she said out loud. Crona placed his hand over his mouth failing to stifle a giggle. "What's so funny?" He responded with nothing more than a giggle. Maka couldn't help but question the guy's sanity.

Edging forward she threw a few experimental swings. The results were that she wasn't going to cut him anytime soon. His body would twist this way and that. In a rapid sequence she cut at his leg, across his chest, and then down at his second leg. He pulled up his leg, bent backward in a painful angle for most, and jumped off his leg landing on the palm of his hand. He froze in place for a second before slamming his feet back down right where he started.

"He's mocking us," said Soul peevishly. Oh, if only they knew. The madness has taken hold of Crona's body leaving the prince himself as an audience within his frail mind.

Maka swung downward aiming to cut him right down the middle. The prince took a small step backward as he arced his back. The blade struck between his legs. Once Maka was over his boots he launched them up into the air. He caught her in the chin, though it wasn't as hard as the punch, it did send her stumbling back dragging the blade with her.

Crona brought his feet into the air and launched himself backward. He landed on the table causing his bowl to spill its contents. He was crouching, his grin now gone replace by a small frown. "You can't take my soul if you can't hit." Another giggle left his lips. "Not going help since I have black blood."

After rubbing off the blood with the back of her hand she rushed towards the table slicing downward. The table collapsed inward dumping its contents on the floor. Crona was on the bed holding the candle. "Don't want to burn down the inn," he commented. He was able to set down the candle before his legs came under assaulted. He leaped over the blade and landed on Maka's shoulder. He pushed onto her propelling himself toward the table while sending the girl onto the bed.

Standing over the down chair he waited until Maka was back on her feet. It didn't take long for her to come at him again. She slashed away at just right angles forcing him to move from his place. For sometime the two danced. The boy leading by evading gracefully while the girl followed with her attacks. "Stop messing around and fight already," said Maka.

"Why?" he asked pulling back his right side of his body. He gave a small smile a mix of joy and insanity. "I'm having too much fun." He dodged a swing thinking that he could do this for hours before needing to kill her. Until he felt something wet hit his back and his hand bumped into some wood.

"Got ya," Maka shouted. She drove Soul's blade into the wall up to the staff trapping Crona's legs. In one swift moment Maka jump kicked the boy slamming both her feet into his chest.

Crona flew out the window, but his boots got stuck between the wall and the scythe staff causing him to slam into the building. Maka pulled Soul free and watched as Crona landed headed first.

"Did we get him?" ask Soul his image shown on the blade.

Maka shook her head saying, "He's still alive, but most likely paralyzed." The prince lied there motionless showing no signs of getting up. "Oh, hell no," she curse. The form first seemed to vibrate, but it eventually got its arms under him pushing himself from the mud.

"The guy is one tough son of a bitch," noted Soul.

She nodded pulling her head in. "Well, its a good thing his partner isn't around."

"Actually, that is what worries me. The guy is suppose to be with the prince twenty-four seven. Where the hell is he?"

"Don't know," said Maka as she left the room, "But lets take him out before his partner arrives."

* * *

><p>Picking himself out of the mud, Crona give a shake of his head groaning out, "Ow, my head."<p>

"What the fuck?" screamed a furious demon. He popped out of his meister's body and he was not happy about being waken up. "How the hell did you fall out of the window? The fucking window!" He punched away at Crona's head which helped in loosening the bones in his neck.

"There was a girl in the room with a scythe attacking me," answered Crona.

"What?" yelled Ragnarok increasing his punches, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Shrugging- at least what might pass for shrugging while being under attack- he said, "I didn't want to disturb you." Getting to his feet he walked about seven yards and turned to face the door.

"Rather be eating that girl's soul inside than be out in this rain," said Ragnarok as he switched from pounding to cracking his meister's neck. "To add to insult you got beaten up by a girl."

"No," he muttered. "She just kicked me out the window."

"Ya, big difference," mocked the demon.

The sound of someone gasping made both of them focus on the girl. Maka's hood was back up though by now she was officially and utterly soaked to the bone. That and also stunned at seeing the demon. "What is that thing," asked Maka.

"Don't know," said Soul, "But I got a feeling we're about to found out."

"So, that's the girl," said Ragnarok loud enough to be heard by the dead. "You're a bigger pussy than I thought."

"Calm down," muttered Crona. "Let just kill her now so we can go inside."

After one last punch to the head and a "Finally, you said something useful," the demon disappeared and a five foot sword appeared in the meister's left hand. The blade was black as the darkest night, but a white square line went down the middle, ending at red inhuman lips.

Keeping her guard up, Maka said, "Found his partner. What do we do now?"

"Pray he doesn't know how to use him," suggested Soul.

Crona's right hand suddenly gripped his left arm in a death hold. He held the sword right in front of him with the lips facing towards the scythe meister. "Scream Resonance," whispered Crona barely loud enough for a mouse to hear. His partner, however, heard it loud as day. The lips pulled back to form a malevolent grin. Bursting out from those lips were saliva and a scream that can only be describe as ghostly and maddeningly pierce the night sky.

Maka had to resist the urge to cover her ears. She could still see the lightning flash, but there was no thunder. All there was, was that scream. Slowly, but surely it crept into her mind just wanting to tear it apart.

Her partner said something, but it didn't register. What he was trying to say was probably about the prince whose sword was ready to attack her right flank. She blocked it easily, but to her horror Soul started to scream in pain. "Quit it," she screamed kicking Crona in the place no one should kick a man, "You're hurting him."

Even in madness the prince felt the kick and Maka had hit him hard. Clenching his teeth he jumped back and was able to hold his calm demeanor for about five seconds. He was bending down, his hands over his groin with a face of pure agony. Ragnarok had stop screaming and was laughing so hard he was forced to stop every thirty seconds to catch his breath.

Maka on the other hand was far from laughing. The cut in the staff was deep and was bleeding heavily. She doesn't have a clue if this was fatal or not when in weapon form. "Stop worrying about me," said Soul with a tint of pain. "His guard is down. Finish him off."

Seeing what her partner meant she couldn't help but grin. "Your soul...," she shouted over the laughter of the demon. Once within reach she aimed the blade where it would slice through the base of the neck and into the heart and left lung. With one strong swing she ended, "...is my!"

"Or not," said the demon his laughter cut off by a wild smile.

She was standing in an awkward position as the blade refused to cut any deeper than the skin. She bit the inside of her cheeks to make sure she wasn't imagining this. Then she saw it. A small stream of black blood ran down the blade then drop onto the ground. "Black blood," she said as realization dawn on her.

The pain that the prince felt before was gone. His face was now sober and he calmly gripped the blade edge and pushed it away. "Yes," he said. "My blood is black." He leaned forward and whispered into Maka ears, "Why do you think they call me the black blood prince?"

Not at all comfortable with Crona so near her she kneed him in the stomach and jumped back. The only sign of her attack was a thin scab. He was bent over more of the fact that the knee force than in pain.

"Can we stop messing around and kill them already?" said Ragnarok. "I'm hungry and I want to take a nap." Crona nodded his head. Getting back in stance he took one last good look at the two.

"I recommend that you run." Taking a deep breath Crona said, "Scream resonance." Ragnarok renew his screams putting his heart and soul into it. As if gliding over the ground Crona rush forward ready to stab away. The first stab almost caught her right side as the fourth one clip her shoulder. Maka evaded the best she could and succeeded in only getting a few minor flesh wounds.

When she felt the wall of the building behind her, she rolled against it just in time. If she would have stayed she would had been impaled right below the rib cage. "We can't keeping dodging him," said Soul as his partner slowly backed away from the oncoming menace.

"If you haven't noticed, all we accomplished is making him angry."

"Then we probably should run." Maka reluctantly agreed with the prince and her partner. All they can do now is get away and report back to Lord Death. However, the moment she turned her back on him may be her last.

"We need to find an opening and make a run for it." Crona was inch by inch closing the gap with the sword ready to cut downward. Then a bright flash of light divided the two. They didn't know it at the time, but they were lucky. A crack of lightning had hit the side of the inn right above their heads. Causing a small fire that would burn out quickly due to the wet conditions.

Right now, all Maka knew was that the light was painfully bright. She tried to shield her eyes but the temporary damage was done. Her skin felt very hot and she was blind. Crona was quicker, but all he could see now was vague images that resembled shadows.

Since both Soul and Ragnarok was in weapon form they weren't harmed. Both meisters were rubbing their eyes trying to see clearly. "Maka, now is our chance to bolt!" She didn't know if running off into the dark while blind was a good idea, but she couldn't wait until her vision came back. So she ran. She ran straight ahead not caring if she ran into anything. Better to feel like a fool than be dead.

Crona heard something go right by him and he tried to follow the sound. "Stop them," yelled Ragnarok. "They're getting away."

"But all I can see is shadows and its dark out."

"Turn around and cut the palm of your hand."

Doing as told Crona extend his arm saying, "Bloody needle." In a way he was able to aim at the girl, but all he saw was a blob. The harden blood shot out of his hand and sped toward the girl. He heard a cry of pain. What he didn't see, however, was that he was able to cut her left leg. He also managed to rip a piece of cloth off Maka's dress and jacket. "Did I get her?"

"Yes and no," said Ragnarok. "She got away."

He expected the demon to start pounding away. Instead he gave out a loud yawn. "You know what. I'm tired, I'm wet, and my midnight snack just got away. Its time to sleep off my irritation." Crona felt the hilt of the sword vanish from his hand. "Heads up, the guards are coming. Useless bastards." A hand slapped him hard across his cheek. "Next time wake me up when we're under attack."

Ragnarok disappeared and a split second later the captain and a guard arrived. "My lord are you alright?" He twisted his head to the sound.

"I've been better," he muttered.

"Should we pursue your attacker?"

He shakes his head. "No." Turning his head back to where the girl retreated, he blinked a few times. His vision was slowly returning back to normal, but he guessed it would take at least an entire night before he regained full use of his sight. "I think I heard some clothes ripping. Can you go check over there?" He pointed to the area where heard the cry of pain. The captain looked at him as if he was mad.

"Go take a look," the captain said to the guard. After several minutes of searching he returned with a two pieces of cloth.

"Found these my lord. What do you want me to do with them?"

"Please, g-give it to me." Once he felt something soft in his hand he looked down. All he could tell was both cloths were rough around the sides, were wet, and muddy. That was from touching it rather than seeing. _Wish I knew her name. Maybe we'll meet again. _In his opinion, it was probably impossible. He put them in his pocket so he could examine them in the morning. He said, "One of y-you p-please take me to my room. I-I can barely see anything." He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He willingly let it lead him, while he thought about the blonde headed girl.

* * *

><p>"Round one goes to me Death," said Medusa feeling quite proud. Her subject has easily challenged and if not killed, forced the meister to flee. Under normal circumstances she would have punished the child for not killing her. She was, in a relative manner of speaking, a fair person. She never ordered him to kill anyone. The other reason would be that lightning strike. If that hadn't occured Crona would have surely slain his prey.<p>

She should know since she watched the fight the whole time. One of her precious snakes had seen the whole thing inside. When the fight went outdoors she watched with mirth.

"The girl was surely interesting. She at least put up a good show. The scythe wasn't too bad himself." Maybe she shouldn't punish Crona this time. No, she will be strict on "Lord" Death's students instead. He was way too soft and gentle with them. To form any real warrior, kishin, ect. You needed to teach and enforce the meaning of true power.

"_Where are they now?_" she asked her snakes. They replied their finding making it all too easy for her. She looked through her telescope and her smile turned predatory. "Its about time I added a new test subject to my experiment."

* * *

><p>Maka was running and nothing was going to stop her. Soul said something that she understood, but she didn't want to be reasonable. The pain in her right leg did slow her, but she was numb to it with all the adrenaline coursing through her veins. The only thoughts were to flee until she could flee no more.<p>

She tripped numerous times and she smacked into more trees than she would have like. There was only sound right now and the rain and thunder was damping everything else out. She was truly blind to her environment and all she could do was panic.

Eventually she tripped on a root and face planted into the mud. She tried to move her body, but it was being clear on this. It would not move until the burning subsided. In truth she didn't want to move. Not until she could see clearly at least a foot in front of her. The staff in her hand disappeared and a hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Get out of the dirt now. No reason in suffocating yourself to death."

"I can't move," she said her voice muffled by the mud.

"Great." Her face left the ground and was now, she guessed, facing Soul. "I got to do all the work around here," he said in a cheerful tone. She was sure that he was smiling trying to cheer her up.

"You know I can't see you?"

"I kind of figured that out at tree number two." He waved his hand in front of her eyes getting nothing out of her. "We better go find some shetler. Can you walk?" Soul supported Maka as she slowly got to her feet. She took two steps before falling over. "Shit," he said.

"You're going to have to carry me."

"Rather not."

"Why..." she said just before she remembered the cut. "How bad is the wound?"

"It's painful and probably not dangerous unless it gets an infection. Though I don't think it's the best idea for me to carry you."

"So that means we're pretty much stuck here."

"Yup."

Maka sighed. "Might as well get comfortable then." She froze as out of nowhere a powerful soul appeared. She didn't know what the soul was, but it wasn't kishin or human. Which left either a monster- she would have scented it long ago- or a... "Soul, we need to get out of here, now."

"Too late."

"What?"

"Tilt your head back." She was puzzled by the strange request, but she complied.

"It stopped raining," she said. She started to panic again, but she forced herself not to. _No. People need fear. Not to be ruled by it._

"Cobra-cobra, snake-snake," echoed a voice.

"Witch," said Soul his eyes going wide with fear.

"Cobra-cobra, snake_-_snake." There was no way in pointing down the source of the voice. It sounded as if it is coming from everywhere at once. "Cobra-cobra, snake-snake." There was a quiet laugh as if the speaker was thinking of a private joke. "Don't worry," said the voice. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Oh yeah!" shouted Maka wishing she knew what to glare at. "Then why did you trap us like an animal?"

"Because dear," she said her voice turning dark. "You know too much. For that you will be punished, but be happy. You're not going to lose much." At the end of that sentence, both Maka and Soul felt a piercing pain in their heads. They placed their hands over their ears trying to keep the voice out of their head. "Cobra-Cobra, snake-snake. Ah, the fun we will have little girl. Too bad I can't also bring your playmate with you, but someone is needed to send Lord Death a message."

Maka shook her head yelling mentally to whatever in her head to get lost. "Stop struggling. It only makes it worse." Exhausted from the day's events, her fight was lost. She found herself again in the mud her mind shutting down. The last thing she heard before she passed out was, "Sleep now little one. Lady Medusa will chase all the nightmares away."

* * *

><p>Mellub: Sistine, I did inteaned to let loose a lighting bolt. I didn't however meant it to be so close.<p>

Sistine: Whaaat? Do you think I would do anything to harm the cast of this story?

Mellub: Who did you tried to kill?

Sistine: I never. Why...

Mellub: Which one.

Sistine: Maka.

Mellub: *stared at here in wonder* You tried to killed the heroine. Why?

Sistine: Because she attack Crona.

Mellub: What! You got to be kidding me. Crona the bad guy here.

Sistine: No, he the misunderstood kid.

Mellub: I know that, but he still the villain of the moment. So you should have shot him. You support SoulxMaka.

Sistine: *shrug* I like the pair better, but one shouldn't cry over spilled milk.

Mellub: Whatever. *shakes head* Flames, good criticism, and compliments are welcome. So please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Mellub: Hey there. Here chapter three.

Sistine: Yeah and we have to thank applezaira for editing the last two chapter. Which bring us to asking our readers a favor.

Mellub: Applezaira is planing to retire from the internet for a little while, so for at least the rest of Octuber and parts of November. So if someone would be so kind as to edited my chapters over this time. Please sent me a message.

Sistine: With that said enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The rain kept up for another day. Then the morning and noon was wasted waiting on the road to dry out. By the time they got on the road again they have outgrown their welcome. Ragnarok have scared away some customers and have eaten a whole month worth of food for a few dozen people. The drunken guards join in and royalty or not. If the captain hasn't kept things under some control they would have been kicked out.

Five days have turn into a week and a half. When they finally arrive they were receive a cold reception. Crona was in the couch with the curtains drawn. He was taking a nap. The couch gave a violent jerk sending him forward. He groaned, but since his head landed on the other padded bench he stayed asleep.

Outside the couch the guards were stopped by the soldiers at the gate. "Halt," said a solider pointing out his spear. "State your business Brittanen swine." Several of the escort start unsheathed their sword, but the captain glared kept them in place.

"Who is in charge of this lot of oafs?"

"That would be me," said one old man pushing his way through the half a dozen men. "Need help with anything?"

"My lord, Prince Crona, have an audience with your king. We ask for permission and safety as long we're under his hospitality."

The man gave a nod of his head. "We had been waiting for your arrival."His eyes stray from the couch to the captain. He asked, "Mind if I make sure this the real deal."

"Not at all," he said with a smug grin, "be careful though. The kid bites." The man gave shrug and moved over to the couch. He moved the curtain and took a peek inside. He gave a nod of his head as he examined the prince.

"Not an impressing sight is he."

The captain came over to see what he means. After a quick looked in he give a small smile. "Oh, he can be a real hazard when he losses it. An idiot once was foolish enough to grab him by the shoulder. All that was left of him was put into a bucket."

"Where is his partner?" Part of him wanted to see the horrid Ragnarok

The smile on the captain face disappear replace by a fierce snarl. "It's none of your beeswax. Will you let us in or not?"

Waving a hand in defense he said, "No need to get angry or anything. I just wanted to make sure that everyone who will make an appearance to be accounted for."

"Trusted me, you don't want Ragnarok to show his face."

"Is he that bad?"

"You can't even begin to image." The man face seems neutral, but knew that he was frightened. He couldn't care how the Frenchman saw the statement. He just wanted to get this over with. "Don't just stand there old man. Send a messenger ahead to announce that he has arrived."

The man nods his head. "I leave you to wake him up."

He watched the man leave before proceeding to do his fair work of the day. Getting off his horse and opening the couch's door he leaned in. He placed his hand of Crona's shoulder and gently shakes him. "Excuse me my lord, but you need to get up." Crona give a loud groan, but wouldn't stir. "Sir," he whispered in his ear, "please have some dignity and get up."

He moaned again, but he slowly rises from his position. "We're at the palace?"

"No, but gather your wits before getting there." Crona give a nod of his head. With that done the captain got back on his horse and close the door. "Alright men," he shouted, "Froward march." The soldiers at the gate stood aside as the escort went through.

The group made about a foot before being stop by the tide of people moving about. If they were in their own territory the people would have made a path or they would shove they way through. This however wasn't Brittany and most of the people out of about knew who they were. They didn't need to make an excuse for taking their lives.

So they waited there with most of the guards feeling more irritated by the minute. About forty-five minutes pass before a good side group of soldiers waded through the crowd. "I took it you the group I'm taking to the palace," ask the leader of the group.

The captain gave a nod. "Follow me than."

As the couch move forward Crona become more aware to his surroundings. He should have pulled back the curtains that were open, but he let them stayed there. He wanted to stare out of the couch and watch the activities of the day. _How can there be so many people living in one place,_ he thought. Where ever he looked he would found someone doing something. There's a merchant selling his goods to several bystanders. A woman throw trash out her windows while a person down below was caught in it. Children was playing with a ball, women idly chatting, a beggar begging for money, an apprentice carrying a heavy load while following his master and so much more was happening.

From time to time a child here or a man there would notice him. The child would laugh and ask his mother why that guy have funny look here. The man would look at the crown on his and try to remember where he seen it before.

A part of him wished he could get away from the couch and explore this lively city. Though, he was more than happy to watch from the safety of his zone. Beside, he can't let anyone know who he was. All they knew right now that he was an important person. The moment they knew who he was things would get ugly.

The couch inch it way into the city until it was stop by a bunch of monks, nuns, and priests. They were crossing the street carrying a coffin. There seem to be a small army of them and their escort to the palace wasn't going to shove through them. "Great," said Ragnarok from within Crona back. "It not like things weren't already taking forever." Crona couldn't help but to agree.

"What with the hold up," asked the captain.

"The bishop of the area just died," someone explained. "He was a good man and many would consider him a saint."

The captain just rolled his eyes. "Okay, than why have we stop."

"We are paying him tribute."

"We don't need to pay him anything," he stated. Crona let out a sigh. Why did they come into Paris in the first place? Why not outside or even a mile or two down the road?

"Respect the man yellow belly ass," said one of the men.

"Why should we," he said searching for the man who spoke.

"If no other reason is that he was a good servant to the Lord."

"Ha!" went the captain. "Really? Did he serve the Lord or that asshole of a pope who live like a whore?"

A few people nearby mutter to themselves and glared at the captain for his words. _Oh, whatever god there is, _thought Crona, _stop this before it get out of hands. _

"Loose lips torch the witch," said someone.

"My lord doesn't have time for this. Either you get them to move out of the way or..."

"Or what? Attack us?" Even if it seems absurd some of the guards were more than eager for a fight.

The captain for a moment glared at the man. Shaking his head he said, "No." Taking in a deep breath he drawn his sword pointing it at the monks and yelled, "In the name of the black blood prince moved aside."

Everyone in the area stopped what they were doing and look over where the words came from. "Oh no," said Crona pulling back the curtains. The funeral party glared at the escort. Some of the priests made a cross in the air. The men started to grab onto the nearest object for defense. Women pulled their children away and the elderly started to cuss them out.

One of the priests came forward holding out a wooden cross. "Get out you foul demon!" he shouted. The captain just stared at the priest with a bored expression. There was mumbling among the crowd that soon turned into quiet threats. "The souls of this fair city belong to the one above. Not to filth of that thing," he yelled louder gesturing to the coach.

"Leave me be," Crona whispered. Even if someone heard him they would have ignored his plea. At the moment people's fear was turning into hatred. Some of them there have lost a friend or family member to a kishin. Having one waltz right in was an insult thrown at their face.

The captain said to no one in particular, "Calm down now. We are guests of your lord. It was agreed upon that we would be under his care."

The man in charge of the group said to the captain with a tone of worry, "Are you trying to urge them on?"

"No," he said as he evaded a rock thrown at his head. "But attack by the locals gives me a reason to down those bastards." With a grin he shouted while waving his sword, "To the palace!" He and one of the guards opposite of him slammed the flat of their sabers onto the first two horses' flanks. The horses reared up nearly knocking down two of the soldiers.

They galloped forth forcing anyone who valued their life to move. The driver held tight onto the reigns and grinned as the priest ran. That smile lessened a bit after feeling a few bumps, but not for the people who were unlucky. The escort following the coach was shouting with savage geld. The soldiers left behind drew their weapons.

The priest who yelled at the group was the first to be trampled. He wasn't the most liked man in the city, but he was still a servant of God. To murder him was a great sin in the people's eyes and since the people who done it was gone, all there was left to take their angry out on was the fools who brought them here in the first place. The soldiers were surrounded and with no where to go they fought. The fight was a slaughter for the most part. The crowd was armed with stones, clubs, and, knives while the soldiers were hard veterans with armor, swords and guns.

Once the riot was done about a few dozen men were dead. Many more were wounded though some would be dead within a week. The priest had all, but scatter to any shelter they could, leaving the coffin in the middle of the road. "Blasted Brittanens," said the leader as tend to the wounds of his man.

Several minutes later and a few more trampled men the escort came to a halt outside the palace high walls. Soldiers lined the brown walls all of them looking a bit edgy. Standing in front of the large wooden gate was a man dressed as priest with an ecclesiastical hat on top of blonde hair. His blue eyes, looking up at the sky, were out of focus. His hand was messing around with a cross with a skull on it as he hummed a tune.

The captain walked his horse up to the man and waited for him to respond. After several minutes of getting nothing but humming he cleared his throat several times. Still with no response, he then waved his hand in front of his eyes. "Excuse me," he said politely. Thinking that he hadn't heard him, he said a little louder, "Pardon me sir, but are you Justin Law?"

Still not getting anything out of him the man shouted, "Earth to overzealous freak, are you home?" He was starting to feel like a fool as the man continued his humming. Wondering if he was high he reached down to poke the man. The man grabbed the captain's wrist as it was a centimeter away from his nose.

Looking him in the eye he said with a smile, "Good afternoon sir. How can I be of service today?"

The captain yanked back his arm as Justin released it. Shaking his hand to relieve the pain he said, "Are you Justin Law?"

"Why yes I am? Why do you ask?"

"Prince Crona is here to see the king."

Clapping his hand together he said, "We've been expecting you. Did the rain slow you down?" The captain gave a nod. "Now that you are here let me be the first to happily welcome you." Turning around he shouted up at the gate tower, "Grant us entry my good man." After a shout of acknowledgment, the gate slowly swung out showing behind it a large courtyard divided into four squares with grass and trees within them.

Justin led them in for a few yards before saying, "Would the prince please get out of the coach?" Crona didn't hesitate as he climbed out. Once in front of Justin he looked down at the ground not meeting the friendly glaze coming from the man. Giving a slight bow Justin said, "Greetings your highness, I hope your stay will be both comfortable and meaningful." Crona gave a nod. "While your guards take care of the horses, we shall go on ahead."

Without waiting for Crona he turned his feet and headed inside. The prince followed not paying attention to the captain's protest, distracting himself with the architecture of the palace. It was a squared high walled building. On the outside wall are loopholes and bared windows against the light brown while the inside has glassed windows. It had six rounded pointed towers, one at each corner and the two over the gates. Inside the building every inch of wall is decorated with portraits of long dead, paintings that made one cringe and odd object like a lump of coal to rotting flesh.

Though what caught Crona off guard were all the people. Women and men of every shape and size, all dressed as if they were going to a party, walked along giving him nothing more than side glances. He couldn't even hear the stepping of feet as it was muffled out by all the rugs.

_Why am I here? _he thought to himself. This was completely out of his comfort zone. To make things worst he almost lost Justin twice. Once at a turn where a pack of women jumped him thinking he was someone else. Another one when a rude teenage boy a couple years older than him ran into him. Then the boy proceeded to go into a long worthless rant demanding him to apologize. By nature, Crona did apologize, but the guy seemed to want him to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

Thanks to Justin, however, the boy got sent away with a bump on the head. "I apologize for his behavior," he said as they continued on. "That is Don Kessel, the son of the king's distant aunt." Chuckling to himself he added, "He seems to believe that he is in line for the throne."

"Is he?" ask Crona out of curiosity.

"No one is, as far as the king is concern. Here we are." They stood before a door with three fleurs-de-lis, in a pyramid form, carved into the wood. Justin tapped his knuckles against it producing three sharp knocks. A low, monotone voice called out, "What is it?"

"Oh gracious lord, the prince has arrived."

"Well don't just stand there. Bring him in."

Pushing the door aside with ease they entered the throne room. The room wasn't as grand as the rest of the palace. The walls were bare expect for a huge fire place. The floor was covered in a fine layer of dust. Soldiers, the ones who weren't sitting down around the tables scattered around the room, lined the blue carpet running up to the thrones.

There were two thrones. A large one made of wood with golden trimming and red cloth and a smaller version of the larger. The only different between the two is the larger one had a blood red ruby embedded into on the top of the throne.

Over the larger throne is the banner of the current ruling house, three menacing eyes on a field of red. Over the smaller throne is the flag of France, a blue field with three golden fleurs-de-lis.

The smaller throne was empty, but sitting on the large throne was a skinny, pale man. His black eyes and hair seemed out of place and the white markings that looked like eyes on his veins didn't help. He was wearing a red coat and brown trousers, but if you looked up his sleeve that was only the top layer out of eight. Across his forehead he adorns a dark red bandana.

To a casual observer he seemed calm and collected. To those who have keener eyes, one would notice that his hands were grabbing the arms ends a little too tight. His left eye would give a slight twitch, while his right scanned the room.

Justin walked up to the throne with Crona right on his heel. Stopping right in front he gave a deep bow saying, "Prince Crona has come for his audience." Stepping to the side he left the prince in the gaze of the king.

"K-king Asura, I p-presume?" asked Crona.

Asura lips curled back into what might be called a smile revealing large, yellowing teeth. "They call me that," he said his voice smooth and somewhat creepy. "What does the pretty boy want with me today?" The prince surpassed a shudder as Asura referred to him.

"It has c-come to my account that you have no h-heir." The man before him seemed to swell a bit as his face turned a dark red. His teeth were grinding loud enough for most of the people in the room to hear.

"For your information I'm as fit as a bull." He stood up and walked up to Crona. He didn't exactly tower over him, but the man had an inch or two on him. Bending his neck to stare into the prince's eyes he said, "For fifty- five years I ruled this land. I got at least another thirty left in me. There's all the time of the world before I need a son."

"By then he'd be a dried up prune," muttered Ragnarok.

Crona was worried for a moment that Asura had heard, but he was more concerned in proving his point. Wrapping his arm to the nearest soldiers he pulled him in asking, "Do I look a day over thirty?"

The man tried to squirm out of the king's grasp, but he was surprising strong for his age. "Of course not, my lord," he said. "In fact, any lady would beg to be with you." The man was more than happy when the king let him go.

"See." Turning to Justin he asked, "Justin, do you think I need an heir anytime soon?" They waited for a response for about a minute before realizing that the priest wasn't there right now. He was humming again staring out in space. The people there weren't at all surprising by his manners. Asura on the other hand... "Justin! Snap out of it," he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The priest, a bit dazed, said as he came back, "Yes, my lord?"

"Do you think I need an heir?" he said with a hint of anger. "I can wait for a few more years."

Being a smart man Justin said, "Of course, your reign will last a while a longer." That got him a smile. "However, we can't predict the future. God willing your reign will be as long and great as your grandfather." Probably best to leave out that his grandfather was poisoned because of the execution of several thousand people each year. "He did have a son at the age of twenty-five even if he believed he wouldn't die the next day."

The king seemed a little displeased by the answer, but gave a nod. "True. And my father had me even younger. Sadly, my only other sibling died when I was five and my mother a year after that." Sitting back down in his seat he looked at the throne beside him. "It also would be nice if there someone else by me."

_Crona,_ Medusa said in his head, _get the man's focus back on you. _

"What i-if that woman d-didn't produce you an heir," he ask.

The king's left eye lazily look to him while his right stayed on the seat. "Get rid of her of course after having some fun. Then I'll get another girl and tried my luck with her."

"What if you died without an heir?"

A grinned of madness plastered his face. "I really don't plan to die. Have you heard of the Fountain of Youth?" Crona shook his head. "Some guy called Columbus some time back discovers a new world. Somewhere in that new world is a fountain that gives anyone who drinks it eternal youth. With it I can make myself a god."

Everyone in the room went dead silent and stared at the man. One even went as far as coughing out crazy. Frustrated at the response he said, "Do you think I wasted my time on sending a expedition to the new world for a fairy tale?"

_Do I have do answer that?_ Was everyone's thought.

"My lord," said Justin, "Things can still happen before the expedition returns and you should really consider a back up plan."

The king gave Justin a wave of his hand. "Fine. If neither I can produce an heir nor find the Fountain of Youth in time, what do you suggest?"

"I think that Prince Crona may have something in mind."

The king's attention turned to the prince searching him again. Personally, Asura could care least about the bitter rivalry between their two nations. As long as what was best for the country was done other things can be over seen. Of course, Asura's view of what is best has been blurred by the madness that had sieged upon him.

_You got his attention, _said Medusa, _now repeat after me and don't stutter. Mess this up and you will be punish. _

The prince forced himself to keep calm. After taking several breaths he said in a quiet, but easy to understand voice, "I wish to end the conflict between us. For hundreds of years we have fought among one another hoping one day we would finally finish off the other. While we bicker among ourselves the world is moving on. With the discovery of the new world many of our common foes will seek to snatch the riches from right under our noses. That would include Brittany so called ally."

He was referring to England. Even though both counties see France as a threat that is all they shared. England has always feared Brittany navy fleet and they consider their lands belong to them. To put it simply, the people of French and Brittany had more in common with each other than with England.

"Once, the lands that were once Gaul was combined in one France. A nation to fear that dominated European politics. Now, we are nothing more than brats who can't bring themselves to compromise. If this keeps up in years to come Spain and England will leave France behind in disgrace. I think it is high time that the two of us settle the problem now or other means will be used to reach the same goal."

"You want to be my heir," said Asura.

Taking the say-every-word-I-say a little too seriously Crona let out a dark chuckle. "Who else has better rights? Surely not the cousin who parades around your palace as if he owned it."

"True," remark Asura, "but why would a boy controlled by a hag of a witch be any better?"

Crona had to stop himself from saying a few choice words Medusa wish she could say to the king's face. After a few second of silence he continued. "That is only a rumor. Even if I was under control of a witch, Brittany in recent years has prospered. The rebels are nearly dead, the roads and coast are cleared of marauders, the economy is flourishing, and we have some of the most brilliant minds to date. How has France fared lately?"

Asura shrugged. "Iffy would be the best word for it."

"And do you think that your cousin would make things better?" The king gave a slow shake of his head. "I do have claim to the throne. The founder of our nation was cousin to the man who once ruled. If I know my genealogy, we are more closely related than you are to Kessel? Giving the throne to the Cobra wouldn't make much of a difference if you give it to a Three Eyed." Once done Crona stared at the floor wondering if he's done well enough to pleased Medusa.

Justin went back to humming, but his eyes didn't seem to be out of focus. The soldiers nearby were leaning a bit forward. Asura licked his lips as his fingers beat against the wood. When he spoke he said with a trace of curiosity, "Are you willing to make a bet?"

Crona gave a shrug. "D-depends on what we're betting on?"

Asura had a small, smug smile. "If I either find the Fountain or produce an heir before I die. Brittany will come under my control with no resistance. You give up the throne and settle as a lord of the region around Cean. You may keep one of your armies to keep as a sign of no hard feelings, but everyone else will be incorporated into France. The navy will be handed to me to prepare an invasion of England. Finally, you will surrender that accursed chair sitting in your throne room."

"And what would I get if I win the bet?"

Opening his arm wide he gestured to everything around him. "If I'm dead, the last thing I'll care about is what happens here. France would be yours for the taking. You could do whatever you like." That got everyone attention. The soldiers started to mumble among themselves as Justin tried to reason with his king.

"My lord, as grand as that sounds it would be best to reconsider..."

"My mind is made up," said Asura sounding quite sure of himself. "The question now is the prince here willing to agree?"

In the back of his mind he could hear Medusa chuckling. _Make the bet. He won't be around long if I have anything to do with it._

Crona gave a nod. "Good," shouted Asura jumping out of his chair. "Let's shake on it." Handing out his hand he waited for Crona to grab it. Crona stared at it for a moment before his shaking hand went into the king's hand. The man's hand was cold and sweaty as he shook it. As soon as he could he pulled back his hand wiping it off on his trousers.

"Now why don't we go to the dining hall?" Wrapping his arm around Crona's neck he give another of his creepy smiles. "You must be famished after your trip."

"Y-y-yes, b-but I'm also tried. I think I'll r-retire to my quarters."

"Nonesense!" he yelled pulling Crona tighter to his body. "I have some of the finest chefs of all of western France." Starting down the carpet he said to the soldiers, "Make sure that the snake in my room is well feed. It's doesn't need to get fussy over nothing."

As they walked to the dining hall, with Justin following, Crona tried to think he was somewhere else. Any where would do. He just wanted to get out of reach of Asura.

He got his wish as he sat all the way down the end of the long table while Asura and Justin sat at the other end. The king didn't seem to mind.

The five course meal that came... was an experience he wasn't going to forget. For starters, they received a plate full of small sea stars which was crunchy. Next they had what he had at first thought was liver of a sheep until Asura asked if this was his first time eating a human body part. The third meal was normal boiled lobster with carrots and beans, but it was douse in so much salt and pepper. Crona handed it to Ragnarok under the table, but not even he could choke it down. Next was a small several of something called a pepper mix with sugar. Finally, they have honey clover bees which still had the stingers.

Though, being through one of the king's meals, Justin had plain pasta with cheese. For dessert he just ate the honey. "T-the meal was very..." remarked Crona as Justin lead him to his room.

"I'll admit, his majesty's taste is peculiar." Scratching the back of his head he gave a shake of his head. "At least the meals are always an adventure."

Crona planned to leave the next day, but due to Asura wanting to be hospitable insisted he stayed for another day which extended into three. Let's just say by the fourth day, nothing could convince the prince to stay. After a polite and fierce no from the good captain they were off going as fast as possible to put distance between them and the king.

"Thank God!" exclaimed Ragnarok as they cleared the city limits. Crona was sitting on the floor of the coach allowing the demon to come out. "If I had to eat another salt mine I was going to screw that king's soul. Fuck the risk of war. That man's taste buds have long been killed!"

Crona was chewing on a piece of jerky. On day two that afternoon he gave up on trying the meals. Right now all he cared about was filling his stomach. "You shouldn't complain," he said his voice muffled by the jerky. "At least he didn't make you watch the games with his "guest"." He shivered at a particular memory of a person being peeled alive. He now knew where that liver came from.

"I still had to listen to his conversations. What is that guy and stating every danger there is in everything."

Shrugging, Crona swallowed the jerky and attacked the buttered bread. "Well, as soon as we get back to Cean I'll buy you all the sweets within the city. Thank you for behaving yourself."

"It thanks you very much," said Ragnarok as he pulled at his cheeks. "All the sweets I want sounds fine, but nothing that has honey! I had enough honey to last me a life time!" Crona gave a nod. For the few times in his life he would be more than happy to report back to Medusa.

* * *

><p>Flash forward a month. The moon was high in the sky with it usual grin. It was a clear and cold night and the city of Cean was asleep. No man or woman dared to wonder the dark streets. Though the city is patrolled by the local militia unlike other cities of the day it was wall less. Meaning a person could easily get in without being detected.<p>

Limping right in was a girl whose clothing were in rags. The bottom half of her clothing was in ribbons and her right sleeve was missing. Her green eyes were blood shoot, the red overwhelming the green. Her body was grimy and she felt like crap.

She coughed harshly as she went door to door weakly knocking on them. Few could have heard her knocks and those who did were too late to catch her. She would quickly leave the door hoping to find someone.

She hasn't eaten much during the past few weeks and the water she drank might have lead to her illness. Either that or the wound on her leg that was swollen and red. The wound burned, but than again what didn't? The hike she endured took a toll as the fever came. Her body was so hot and all she wanted to do was sleep.

However, something told her to keep moving. There were people out there that cared for her who would be in grief if she died. She must survive. She needed to find some help before it was too late. An hour later she had walk through town finding no one.

If her mind were working she would have stayed in town and kept on trying. However, her mind was in a haze and her thoughts process would have made things impossible to understand things. Right now she caught sight of the castle. _There must be someone there. _

She slowly made her way trying to remember something. It was a nagging feeling. It the feeling that says this place was supposed to be dangerous for some reason. _Surely I can't be walking into danger. I would remember if this place is dangerous. Right?_

She made it to the gates and was able to give one weak knock on the irons bars before collapsing onto the gate. "Please," she coughed into the gate. "Please help me." The world blacked out as she slid to the ground.

* * *

><p>The few guards on the gates were staring into the night trying to stay awake. One of them shuffled in place and getting annoyed that his replacement hasn't come yet. "Damn the night watch," said one of them. "What are we guarding against any way?" Moving from his spot he looked over the wall edge. Turning around he waited for an answer from his fellow comrades. "I mean, we already have three bloody forts supporting the flaming city. What idiot would be asshole enough to assault the city?"<p>

"Someone's coming," shouted a guard.

Turning around he yelled, "Where?" Spotting the person he said, "Get an arrow on it." A person came right beside him bow armed and ready. As the form came into focus he shouted, "Stop. Don't get any closer." The form didn't respond. "We got an arrow on you. If you don't stop we will shoot."

As soon as he got a good look at the person his eyes went wide with shock. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" he shouted pushing the bow down. They watched as the pitiful form limped up to the gate. Once she crumpled onto the ground he shouted, "Someone alert..." _Who are we suppose to alert? _Nothing like this have happen before.

The guards were divided up in ranks but everyone there was the best they could be round up in the surrounding area. So everyone was more or less the same rank. Come to think about it the person who was in usually in charge was off helping with the rebel problem. Then the next person in charge would be the person in charge of the castle itself. Meaning... "Tell the prince that someone has just collapsed outside our gates."

* * *

><p>The prince was in his room lying on his bed. He was staring into space not really thinking. Ragnarok was toying with a piece of string. The last month has been same old same old.<p>

The guards that had escorted him were now dead. As punishment for failing to protect him Medusa ordered their deaths. Their souls were used to feed Ragnarok.

The guard found him in his usually state when he entered. "My lord, the night watch at the first east gate reported a person collapsing right in front of them." Crona leaned forward and stretched his arms.

"Lead the way," he said as he got up. Ragnarok put down the string and relocated himself onto his back. As they walked through the castle Crona asked, "What do we know about the person?"

"Not much. All we know is it's a girl and in poor conditions." Crona gave a nod, curiosity taking hold of him. He quickened his pace wanting the see the girl.

He was more than astonished when he saw the girl before him. "It's her," he whispered not wanting to be heard by the group. _It's the grim reaper girl. _

"What should we do?" asked one of the guards. He didn't know. What were the chances that the same girl would just show up at his doorstep?

"Can I eat her soul?" ask Ragnarok leaning over Crona's shoulder. The prince froze up for a moment.

_Whatever I do I can't allow that. _"No."

"Why not?"

Crona shrugged. Bending down he placed his arms under her legs and back bridal style. He blushed slightly as he picked her up. "She's injured and needs care."

"That's not the reason," said Ragnarok. "Your hormones are acting up and you want some eye candy." Crona's face was on fire as the guards chuckled at his expense.

Ignoring them he carefully carried the girl into the keep. "Get anyone with medical experience," he whispered. "Tell them to meet me in the guest room."

* * *

><p>"Took her long enough," said the snake woman hovering in the air. Twisting her ponytail she let out a sigh. "For a moment there I thought she going to keel over. She might still, but oh well. If she does survive than maybe she can get the experiment back on track." With that said she went to her den more than ready to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Mellub: Look like things are moving along quiet well.<p>

Sistine: I say. Can't wait... Um, Mellub, is that Asura marching this... * Asura knock Sistine down knocking her out*

Asura: You! Are you Mellub!

Mellub: Yes *sounding annoyed* why do I have the pleasure of having the demon god here?

Asura: Why the hell am I demonted to a king?

Mellub: BE HAPPY I DIDN'T NEED A DERANGE PEASANT!

Asura: *In stun silence*

Mellub: I really don't have any idea why anyone even like you. You're a sorry excuse of a villian. Really, the second most powerful being in the world and you become a kishen because you're a cowardly fool. You're fall sound like Satan own fall, but at least he was an arrongant bastard. Hey, I wish to see Medusa roasting in hell yet I well admit she one of my favorite villians around. So be happy you're a king.

Asura: *Few more moments of silence before screaming* How dare you speak to me like that!

Mellub: I'll talk to you however I like. Oh and word to the wise. Better get off of her before she wake up.

Asura: *Mad grin* Why should I? She rigth where she... *He turn blue as electricity was sent into his body. Being shove away from his position a very piss off Sistine standing up have electricity coursing through her body* Holy shit! It a humanize pikachu!

Sistine: I'm not a rat!

Mellub: Pikachu is a mouse *get death glare from girl* I'm shouting up about that, but she is my creation, the Angel of Lighting or eletricity to be corret about it. And no she isn't a real angel. I'll will say that her power isn't orginal, but *sadist grin* she can control her power so well. If she want to she can stop your heart beat with a little zap or when she in her mood she can torture someone by playing with their brain. Seeing that your still human with a centeral nervous system you probably should ran. *Asura got shock again before running for the hills*

Sistine: Get back here! *chase after him at the speed of light*

Mellub: *snicker* If he can survie for fiveteen minute and she keep up that speed too long he might surive. People, I know you're out there and read this. So please review. Flames, good criticisms, and nice comments are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Sistine: Ha, ha. Three, four, destory a car. *Boom!*

Mellub: Sistine! *Coming outside* You better not have just blown up my new car.

Sistine: Nope. Just Medusa.

Mellub: Sistine!

Sistine: Kidding. Gee, can't take a joke.

Mellub: How is it funny to destory someone car?

Sistine: I got it from the junk yard.

Mellub: Oh... sorry for yelling at you than.

Sistine: Seriously, you need to have more fate in me sometime. *MY CAR! shouted someone in the background*

Mellub: *Frowning at a blushing girl* You were saying.

Sistine: Um... enjoy the read. *Dash off somewhere*

Mellub: *sigh* Like she said and while you read I'll go after her.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

A month and a half has passed since anyone in Death City has seen the scythe meister or her weapon. It wasn't exactly uncommon for a team to be gone for just a long time. At time those who been send to the Far East countries weren't heard from for several years. But this isn't the same case. France isn't next door, but if one would push hard they could get to the country, carry out the mission, and be back within roughly two weeks. Though, meister teams do have an uncanny ability to get to a located at a godly speed.

So to say that their friends and superiors were worried would be putting it right on spot. They do still have faith that the two would return safely and unharmed. Maka would probably apologize and make dinner for the group just because she was happy to be back. While at the party Soul would tell their tales maybe exaggerating a bit here and there and have a friendly joke with Kid or Black*Star. Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki would tease Maka for being along with a guy for so long hinting at things they knew would probably wouldn't happen. Stein would make sure that the two catch up on their work and Spirit would hound the boy about things which would get him a good Maka Chop.

That hope was shattered on a nice sunny day. The sun was grinning while taking in deep, even breaths. It was unusually cool out for a afternoon with a nice breeze blowing. The city was buzzing with activity. Among the activity were two sisters carrying their own bags after a long day of shopping. In physical structure it would be hard to determine that they are sister. The shorter one had short blonde hair with blue eyes and a decent size bust. The taller one had long, straight brown hair that went half way down her back, and hav e brown eyes. She also has a decent size bust, but smaller compare to her sister.

And you can easily see that. Both of them worn tight fitting, red shirt with the sleeves that stopped an inch away from the wrist. They also had on light blue trousers and have on black flat hats.

Their personality might as well be as different as night and day. "Liz, how is it during the day all you can see is the sun, but at night you see the moon and the stars."

"I don't know Patty," said Liz as she rearranged the bags. "Though it maybe that the sun is brighter than the moon and stars. So when it set the sun can't outshine the moon and stars."

"Oh," said her sister in an intelligent matter. "That makes scene." Squinting her eyes she, stared at the sun. With a childish grin she said out loud, "Wonder why God would give the sun and moon such funny faces? Maybe it's just his way of making a joke." Liz just nod at her sister reasoning.

As they round a corner a man smack right into Liz. Liz let a yelled as the two tumbled to the ground. Object flew everywhere and a particular bag of radish slammed right into Patty causing her to join the struggle on the ground. After a brief entanglement where the unfortunate man accidentally found his hands on Liz's breast. The girl exploded shouting, "Get off of me you sick pervert!"

She shoved her fist into the man jaw successfully dislodging him from his position. All three of them scramble to their feet with the man saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. I only mean to..." Stopping to take a good look at the two he said with relief, "You're the Thompson sisters."

"Yes we are," Liz stated coldly. Patty was on the ground rounding up the spoiled items.

"Thank the heavens that you two are here. There a problem which I just came from." He gesture by pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "There this kid who have some majors issue. My friend and I were minding our own busy when out of nowhere an albino walk up to us and started to ask question."

"That a problem," asked Patty as she finish up placing everything back in place.

"No, but some of his question were strange. He asked what city he was in, did we know where a girl is, and other things like that. During one question he grab his head which we thought was a sign of pain and seem to wobble a bit. My friend grabbed him by the shoulder to keep him steady, but the moment his hand touched him he freak out. He leaped out of my friend reach and his entire arm turn into a curve blade. Then he tried to hack us to pieces."

"Wait," said Patty, "did the albino have red eyes and the blade red and black zagzig?" The man gave a nod.

Catching onto Patty's logic Liz ask, "Where is this guy?"

"This way," he said turning around. "They're not far from here." At full speed they follow the man. Liz had one of Patty's hands in hers while Patty tried her best to keep hold of her cargo. They went several blocks before being stop by a large crowd. The three force their way through apologizing as they went. Once they were in the large circle the crowd form who were keeping a good distance away from the two men in the center.

A man was lying on his back with a teen pinning him by keeping a blade at his throat. As soon as the sisters saw him they knew who it was. "Soul gets off of him," they screamed in union. The boy turned his head to look at them. The male that have led them had decided it was best to leave because of the glared they received. The sisters on the other hand were more stun by their friend state.

His white hair was matted in mud. Shell shocked eyes look between the two as if consider them a threat or not. Most of his body was covered in dirt while his shirt around his chest and arms were stained red. The sole of his shoes were worn down and by the way he shifted on them seem to show he's in pain. In his current state both girl knew that they better handle this careful.

Patty took the first step saying in her usually cheerful tune, "Hey there Soul. Where have you been?" She put out her finger wagging it at the boy. "You had us worry sick about you." As she slowly edge toward Soul she kept watch on him. He haven't press the blade forward, but he haven't pulled it back either. "Aren't you going to answer me Soul?" She was about a yard away from him before he pressed the blade slightly forward. It was hard enough to draw blood, but the man would live if he doesn't go any further. Patty stopped and waited.

After about a few minutes Soul said, "Who are you?"

Patty raise an eyebrow while Liz said somewhat offend, "Don't you remember us? It's Liz and Patty."

"Liz? Patty?" he said several time as if saying it would mean anything. "Liz. Patty," he said a bit louder. He grinded his teeth as pieces of memory came back. Two of them contradict the other. The first time they meet when he got hurt and the second at a party. With his free hand he grasps his head in confusion.

While he was lost in his head Liz ran up to Patty shouting, "Weapon mode now."

"Right," Patty said dropping the bags and as her body started to glow pink. She leapt into to air spinning and as she came back down Liz grab her and point the wooden barrel at Soul's head. The metal plate on both sides of the pistol had Death logo engrave on it.

Soul snarled as he looked down the barrel. "Get off of him Soul," Liz said coldly. "You don't want to kill him."

"You're right," he said pulling his blade away. With a flick of his shoulder he slice at Liz shouting, "Have about I kill you instead." Jumping back, she fire away unloading everything that she got. Soul yelled in pain and pulled the blade in front hoping for some protection. The moment Liz let loose the first shot the crowd dissolves not wanting to get hit by stray shots.

At first Soul hold his own, but he eventually give up ground. The man he had pinned down got to his knees and crawl away keeping his head down. "Put the blade away," she said. She stopped firing briefly hoping that the albino would come to his scents. Instead he tried to charge her only to be stop by a long black scythe.

"Dueling among students is forbidden unless a teacher is present." Standing behind Soul was none other than Professor Stein himself. He is clad in a white overcoat with a blue shirt and black trousers. Throughout his body and clothing were stitches and sticking through his white head was a large screw. Pushing up his glasses his gray eyes studied the boy in front of him. _He definitely has seen better days. _Soul just glared at Stein looking as if he was a corner animal.

"Soul," screamed the scythe. "Why are you scaring people scentless when you should be with my daughter?" (A/N: This doesn't sound quite right does it?)

For that Soul face went blank and he intelligently said, "What?" Using the moment she had Liz rush up and slam the pistol butt hard into his head. In a few second his knees buckled on him and he was on the ground unconscious. Letting go of the pistol it turn back into her sister. Patty bent down to pock at the boy face.

"Thank for coming," said Liz, "but we had things under control."

"As that maybe the case," said Stein as he let go of the scythe. "When I heard several of my student were causing trouble I'm require to stop them at once."

"Though what the hell was going on," said a redhead man as he straightens himself. The man was dress in a black suit with the shirt button undone showing a white under shirt.

"That what we like to know," said Liz. Glancing down at Soul she gave a shrug. "Soul was acting complete out of character when we found him. Act as if he didn't have a clue who we are."

"By the conditions he's in may explain something," said Stein. "Would you two be kind enough to carry him to the school infirmary?" Turning to his anxious friend he said, "Spirit, it would be best to inform Lord Death about the situation."

"Why do I have to?" protested the weapon.

"Because you're the one at hand who can." He could see the look in the man eyes. Spirit concern for his girl was understandable, but having him interrogated their only lead while he wasn't all there won't help anything. Spirit gave a nod and ran off. The sister warped their arm around Soul's shoulder and legs. "Be careful not to wake him." They slowly made their way toward the school with Stein close enough to the boy to make sure he doesn't do harm if he gained conscience.

About half an hour later they were in the infirmary. The small room consists of a couple of beds, a desk with a chair, a cabinet, and another chair in the far corner which they place Soul in. The chair has iron pieces to retain a patient if he proved to be violent or not cooperative. That was the case with Soul when he came to.

The moment he realize he couldn't move he struggle to break free. He trash about causing the chair to fall over. His struggling didn't stop when he hit the floor. In fact, it only caused him to grow more violent. Stein- who was sitting down in front of Soul- and the girls waited until he was red in the face and sweating heavily. Once his trashing has stopped the sister put him back on all four.

The boy eyes focus on Stein. "How long to you plan on keeping me here?"

"Until you show signs of getting better," the professor replies. Getting to his feet he got closer to the boy. Soul flinched when Stein hand came near his face. "Calm down. All I'm going to do is to check on your current health." Soul look doubtful, but he allowed Stein's hand to roam his body.

First thing the professor check was for injury. He found a bump on the boy head, but that was most likely from their recent conflict. Lifting his shirt he examined the place where the blood is. There was a fresh pink scar that had healed nicely. He then roll up the sleeves and got the same result. Besides being filthy and being under feed his body was fine. "Your body is sound. Now let take a peek into your mind."

Stein went over to the desk and several pieces of paper and a pencil. Coming back he said to Soul, "I'm going to ask you some question and I want you to answer them. Understand?" Soul gave a nod. Sitting back down Stein looked into the boy eyes for a few second. He was pretty sure what was wrong, but it doesn't hurt to reassure his conclusion.

"First off, you do know your name is Soul?"

"Last I check, yes."

"When the last time you had something to eat and drink?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Where have you been the last month?"

Soul face set into a frown. "I was somewhere in a dark room. Don't know have long, but I just found myself in the desert outside this city gates."

"Do you know where you live?"

"Um... no."

"Have you been around a girl recently?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

Soul face was somewhere between agony and worry. "I remember I was around some woman, but I knew that it wasn't person I should be with."

"Meaning you weren't with Maka?"

"Who?"

Liz- she and her sister were sitting on the bed- said, "You know. Tall girl, ashy blonde hair, likes to read and got a temper worst than a viper."

Soul shook his head. "I still don't know who you're talking about."

"Moving on," said Stein. "Do you know what this woman look like?"

"No. She was in this loose hooded robe. Only thing I can remember about her is she kept saying this word over and over."

"Can you remember the word?"

"No, but it had to do something with a snake."

"Last question, do you have any friends?"

"I don't know."

Nodding his head Stein wrote everything down. Muttering to himself he wrote one finally statement before saying, "This isn't good."

Peering over Stein shoulder the sisters tried to see what he wrote down. "So," said Patty, "what wrong with him."

Standing back up he went over to the table. Picking up a cigar and a match he placed the cigar into his month and lit it. After inhaling the smoke several times he said, "Our friend here got amnesia."

"What's that?" voice Patty for both the girl.

Turning around he let out a puff of smoke that was shape in a skull. "To put it in simplest term amnesia is when a person for whatever reason loses his memory. Seem like he got an extreme case of it." Tilting his head at Soul he said, "Usually for something like this to happen either a blow to the head, over consumption of alcohol, or psychical trauma must occur. However, Soul shows no sign of any of the above." He stopped briefly to look at Soul as he started to trash about again. "I can't be sure of the third really, but beside aggression he seems fine in that department."

"Than what could be the cause of it?" ask Liz.

"There is a fourth reason on how he got into this state and most likely. He and Maka have stumble upon a witch." Both Liz and Patty froze in their place as they listen to Stein cold words. "If it wasn't the fact that Soul is still with us I would dismiss Maka as died. Though being in the grip of a witch isn't much better."

"What," exclaimed Spirit seemingly appear right in front of Stein. He grabbed the professor by the collar and started to shake him like a rag doll. "You are telling me that my precious, little girl is in trouble." Before Stein could calm his friend the over protected father was in Soul face screaming, "You better tell me where my daughter or I swear you'll be..." He wasn't able to finish the sentence for Soul decided the man had lost it. With his sharp teeth he took a shot at chomping off Spirit's nose. Only by Stein quick response by pulling the man away did Spirit keep his nose.

"Look," said Soul, "I don't have any idea what going on in the first place and I don't have any idea where this Maka girl is." Jerking his arms up in a frustrated attempt to get free he added, "Can you let me out of this thing?"

Ignoring him the other four huddled together. "We got to send a rescue party," said Spirit. The girls nod in agreement.

"To where?" ask Stein. "She can be anywhere in all of Western Europe or she could be in Persia for all we know. For now the only thing we can do is help Soul regain his memory."

"We can do that?" said Liz.

"As long the brain itself isn't damage we can, but because magic have been used it might take a while."

"So what should we do with Soul?"

"Keep him out of sight," stated Spirit. "Make sure he doesn't harm himself or anyone else. No one needs to know he is here for now. Don't need to worry people."

Stein nod in agreement. "Beside, we're not exactly sure what have happened to Maka. Many numbers of things could have happen to her. For now let keep Lord Death inform and move Soul down to a more comfortable location." The other three weren't very willing to accept that they can't do anything, but they did agree.

"Since you guys are done plotting," said Soul, "could you please get me out of this thing."

Stein again went over to the desk and grabbed a small clear ball. Bring it to Soul he said, "Only if you took this."

"What is it?"

"It's a drug that endues sleep." The boy looked at the pill uncertain. With a nod he opens his mouth. "Please lift up your tongue." He did and Stein carefully placed the pill under it. It took the drug several minutes to take effect, but soon Soul eyelids were growing heavy.

Liz and Patty moved forward and took the strip off. Helping him up they placed his arms around their shoulders to support him. "You should know where to take him," said Stein. The sisters give a nod and carry Soul away.

"Tell me Stein," ask Spirit, "why would a witch take just Maka and leave Soul?"

"I wish I had a straight forward question for you." Sitting back down he inhaled deeply allowing the nicotine to relax him. "What I think is that Soul is a message."

" Message?" Spirit places his hand on his forehead as he shook it. "A message saying mess with me and you'll regret it."

"Maybe, but why leave him alive? Is it possible the witch is questioning the authority of Lord Death?"

"By abducting one student and send one back without leaving even a hint of a trail to track."

Stein gave a nod. "Seem to be the case." Taking the cigar out of his mouth he rubbed the hot end into the table until it was out. "Hopefully Maka would be treated with well enough."

Spirit let out a sigh. "That's all we can do. Hope, pray, and get that kid memory back as soon as possible." With that Spirit left the room to inform his master about the turn of events. Leaving Stein to question the fate of the scythe miester.

* * *

><p>If they knew of Maka conditions at the moment those who care for her would be in a fight of relief she okay and terror of where she is. The first day she was found Crona personally carry and watch over her until a maid with some medical experience was found. The diagnosis wasn't good. She had a high fever. There was an infection at the wound on her leg. She was nothing more than skins and bones and her skin tone was that of a ghost. To them it seems that only a miracle would save her.<p>

A miracle did happen if it from someone watching over her or being plain lucky no one will ever no. Maybe it was just that the people around her had enough common scene and knowledge to get the job done. However her recover didn't happen overnight.

Crona left the girl life to the maids and wish them best of luck. First things they did were peel off the rags and wash off as much of the grim they could with a wet cloth and soap. They clean the wound the best they can before sewing it up. Once she was as clean she can be they put on a white night gown and place her in bed to rest off. All they could do now was watch over her.

Every day for about two weeks the maids would daily place and replace a cold, wet cloth on her head. They would careful pour some water down her throat and at times when she was conscience enough to mutter to the world with words that made no scents. They feed her soft food like porridge or mash up peas.

They would check on her temperature trying to determine if it was better from yesterday. The infection was constantly monitored to see if it was being starve off or not. At times it seems that the only way to keep it from spreading was to chop off her leg, but around the tenth day the infection had disappear. Several days later her fever was gone. The color of her skin has return by the sixteen day. By than the maid had declared that the girl was out of the danger zone. All that was need now was some rest and some meat on her bones.

During this time the prince would take a few hours of his day and help by watching for any changes in her features. For any of those with a naughty mind, not once did he fantasized about her in a perverted way. Instead he looked over her as one who has come upon an exotic animal. Last they meet she has bravely face him until she knew that she can't win. What more he could tell she was afraid of him. Most would barely get within shouting distance of him much least within his reach.

It was now the eighteen day since she has arrived. Crona was once again studying the forms under the blankets. Her breaths were deep and even causing her chest to raise and fall slowly. Her ponytail was undone so her hair was spread about her head. Her face was that of complete peace.

He was sitting down in an average size dusty room. The only furniture in the room was the chair he sitting on and the plain bed the girl were sleeping on. There was a single window that showed the east side of the castle. On the walls were candles and they were lit for the sun had set long ago. Usually when there are visitors, which should be noted there haven't been any visitors for some time, the room would be made into a place that would feel more like home.

There was no one else in the room until Ragnarok got bored. Popping out he said, "What is so interesting about this girl? There half a dozen running around that look better than this flat chest pig." The only acknowledge he got from the preoccupied prince was a nod. Grabbing Crona's head he shook it around shouting, "Don't ignore me."

"Be quiet," he mumbled. "She is trying to sleep."

"Why the fuck you care? You don't even know her. Oh, should I also remind you she failed in killing you."

"Please Ragnarok. Just..." His sentence was interrupt by a soft sound emanating from the bed. The two turn their head at the bed. The sheets started to move as the girl twist and turn.

"Look like sleeping beauty is waking up," stated the demon.

"You should probably leave now."

"Why?"

"Last thing she need is you scaring her."

Rolling his eyes the demon said, "I have no idea what you planning, but let me say if anything go wrong her soul is my." Once he was gone Crona let out a sigh of relief. He had one problem down another one just around the corner. He wasn't sure have the girl will react when she found herself alone with him. He doubts it would be a warm reception. Scooting his chair a little closer he looked at the girl's face and waited.

Maka awaken from sleep, but she tried to bury herself into the soft object her head lay on. She hoped to get some more rest if she refused to open her eyes. After several minutes of this she gave up. Turning her face away from the object she slowly opened eyelids that felt like lead. She found herself staring at a gray roof.

_Waited a minute,_ she thought as her brain started to take things in. _Have did I get here? _She closed her eyes again giving her head a quick shake. _Wasn't I on the ground face down? Guess someone found me. _Her eyes fly open this time and started to search the room. _Well, whoever it was I should thank them. I feel a lot better than I did earlier. _When her eyes did finally found someone it only took her a second to recognize him_._

What happen next might have been called comical in a different situation. In one fluid movement the girl bolted up bringing her arm up with her and then brought it down in a half made fist on Crona's head. Than with amazing speed for one who had been bed ridden she got out of the room dragging her sheets behind her. Leaving a confuse prince to puzzle out what just happen. The attack didn't hurt him at all. It just left him baffled. _I know that it wouldn't be warm, but that was... _

"Hello to jack ass," shouted out Ragnarok. "The girl is getting away."

Without saying a word Crona spring out of his seat. "W-wait," he shouted as he gave chase. "I'm not g-going to hurt you." The girl has already got a good lead on him, but he could already hear the noisy clanking of solider feet converging on the soft pattering of bare feet. She seemed to be quick witted for twice he heard shouts of frustration. When he found her she was giving a feeble attempt to break free from her catchers. She was a bit red in the face and sweating heavily. She has lost all her sheets which several guards have already found.

The two guards allow her to pound away at their chest. They were exactly amused. Not every day you have a young, pretty girl running amuck. "Should we take the young lady back to her room?" Crona gave a nod.

As they carry her back to her room the girl struggle saying, "Let me go."

"Do you promise not to run?" She answered by stopping her struggles. The guard put her down loosening their grips enough for her to move forward, but if need it be easier to retain her again. She look at the two with indignity before walking forward with ease with only a hint of a limp. As they return to the room Crona couldn't help to watch her in awe. Just pride as if everything around her was under her control. As if anything that dare challenge her would regret it.

He has often seen the same sort of pride with in Lady Medusa. Yet it was different. While Lady Medusa took pride from a sense of control and causing pain. This girl pride came from being who she is.

Back in the room the guards made sure that the girl got back to bed before positioning themselves outside the door. Crona have send one of them off to get one of the maids. Now he was sitting down while the girl sat down on the bed. She looked at the boy with wry eyes. They stayed there in awkward silence.

She was the first one to break the silence. "You hurt him."

"W-who?"

She frowned and gave a shake of her head. "I have no idea. For the most part I only remember that you hurt a friend." She than let small smile grace her face. "Is it strange that I know that yet don't have a clue how it happen?"

Crona give raise an eyebrow. "Yes. Don't y-you remember t-that you attack me? That I-I was fighting in self-d-defense."

With a cock of her head the girl had a particular look. "I did? That wasn't nice of me."

The prince doesn't know what was wrong with her, but he got a bad feeling that he just got only problem at hand. "Do you k-know where you l-live?" She shook her head. "D-do you know who you're f-friends are?" She shook her head. He questioned her until he couldn't help but groan.

"Great," said the demon as he popped out. "Her brains are scramble."

The girl eyes grew wider, but she kept her cool. "I didn't know our conversion was being listened to," sounding irritated.

"I can't believe you forget me," said the demon. "I always thought I'm the type no one forgets."

"Trust me," said the girl. "I think I recall an ugly creature just as yourself."

"You're not much of a princess either cow." Looking down at Crona he asked, "Can I eat her soul?"

"N-no," he weakly mutter out.

The demon flicked the prince in the head. "Fine, but I would be careful if I was you." Then he disappeared once more.

"Charming companion," the girl said sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Look like the maid is here. Think it best you leave now."

Crona nod in agreement and fled the room. He sprinted the whole way to his room not caring for the looks he got from others. He needed to rethink his plan in a comfortable place.

As soon he entered his room he locked the door and went to balcony. The night sky was blanketed in clouds hiding the moon and the stars. He couldn't make up much as he stared out into the night. Not like it matter. He was too busy trying to make things work.

If you ask him what possessed him to do what he did that night. He wouldn't be able to tell you. In truth it was probably be better off if he just left her for died. Yet against his better judgment he brought her into his home. He knew that Medusa would be upset that he brought a stranger into her stronghold. So he did what most teens did when they think they did something wrong. They kept their mouth shut. He also ordered all the guards and maids to keep their silence which they did. They may not grip the terror the boy goes through, but they do have a certain understatement of the women. She wasn't a merciful person to anyone. Some of them had seen it all too often.

Originally he planned on keeping the girl here long enough until she was well. He might how gotten lucky and have a chat with her. After that he would give her enough money so she can travel to where every she might go.

With the new turn of events he does not know how to deal with it. He couldn't just send her off into the world with nowhere to go. Putting her into the care of anyone in the city was risky just because being involve with him would cause most people to shun her away. There was always the choice of killing her, but deep down in his soul. He was sick and tired of killing. Maybe he could place her with the guards. _Bad idea. Young girl with rough, aggressive men is not the best choice. _Maybe he could hire her off as a maid. _In her current conditions that would be foolish. _

Thoughts kept on flowing into his head for a while. At last he came to one conclusion. _I just keep her out of sight long enough for her memories to return. _He wasn't all that sure that her memories would come back, but it was the only choice he can see.

Now some of you might be thinking Crona can't lie to Medusa. However, he wouldn't be lying if there is nothing to talk about in the first place. As long she is ignorant of the girl present. He can easily pretend that all was fine.

So with his mind made up his eyes return to focus. Heading back to the girl's room he found that a single guard stood in front of the entrance. "P-please step a-aside." The guard replied by doing so. He went up to the door and to be safe knock on the door.

"Who is it?" come the girl voice.

"It i-is I," he replied.

"What do you want?"

"Can I c-come in for a minute?"

"You may, but make it quick."

Going in he found the girl sitting up with the sheets covering her legs. Her arms were across her chest. She frowned at the boy as he came near her. "Didn't I say be quick? The woman said that I need to rest."

The prince cleared his throat before saying, "F-from this d-day forth, until you r-regain your memories. You shall b-be a g-guest under m-my roof. N-no harm will c-come upon you and a-any w-who s-seek to do h-harm w-will have to d-deal with me."

For a moment the girl just looked at the boy, measuring his words. "Does that mean I'm your prisoner?" she asked to make sure of something.

"Not a-at all. A-at anytime y-you may leave if t-that what y-you wish."

Hearing this she couldn't help but smile. "That is good to hear." She then lied down and shut her eyes. The prince saw this as his cue to leave and as he left he put out the candles. "Good night," said the girl as he close the door.

"G-good night to you as w-well," he called back. As he head down the hall a small portion of him in the back of his mind was please for once. A chance of freedom was at hand and if it can find a way. That girl will break the boy's chains.

* * *

><p>Back at DWMA a death scythe was heading home for the day. All of a sudden the strong feeling of dread came over him. "Oh, no," he whisper to himself. "Maka is endangered." Though the danger he was thinking of was that of a boy. Quicken his pace he thought to himself, <em>Early to bed early to rise. So I can found my innocent daughter before some man steals her innocents away. <em>

* * *

><p>Mellub: *anime sweat drop* Spirit, you will never change will you. Oh, hey everyone. Wasn't able to catch Sistine so... All I got to say if this have any mistakes in it, it because I haven't found anyone to profread this and I already had this done. Oh well. Hope you still enjoy it. Ple...<p>

Sistine: *Came in a flash* Please review! Flames, good criticism, and any comments are welcome! *Gone in a flash*

Mellub: Sistine! * Gave chase* Get back here!


	5. Chapter 5

*Sistine come into the room took a drink out of the mug of beer in her hand. After a relax sigh she found Mellub banging his head into the desk*

Sistine: Mellub, what are you doing? Beside trying to give yourself a concussion.

Mellub: *Shook head to clear it* I'm finishing up the revising of this chapther. I got to say I hate revising.

Sistine: I thought you like writing?

Mellub: I do. I just don't like revising. I really need to pay more attention to when I type. Also I need to work on my spelling. I forgot how to spell met for a little while. Met! Just a small word yet I forgot how to spell it. *Continue to bang head*

*Sistine walk over to Mellub and zap him in the neck. Causing him to fall flat on his face and stay there* Sistine: If you stop doing that I'll let you move again.

Mellub: What am I suppose to do if I can't bang my head?

Sistine: I don't know. Bake some cookies.

Mellub: Okay. *Sistine zap some area. Setting back up Mellub shook his head* Man, I hate it when you do that.

Sistine: Well, if you don't harm yourself I wouldn't need to do it. *Grab Mellub by his shirt collar and push him toward the kitchen* Now go bake some cookies. While he does that the rest of you enjoy the read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Do you have anything to read?" asked the girl.

"Hm," replied the prince as he raised his head to eye level. It been several day now since the girl have broken free of her illness. Sunlight shined through the glassless window where the middle of the room was best lit. There was now a small table next to the bed which had dishes from breakfast still on it. The room had been sweep and dusted so that there was only a thin layering of dust.

For whatever reason, Crona have chosen to visit the girl during breakfast, lunch, and dinner for at least an hour a day before going back to his chores of the day. Most of the time he had the maid bring his meal along with the girl's own. At the moment Ragnarok was polishing off Crona's leftovers as his miester and the girl sat in silence.

During those visits all the two would do would keep watch over the other. They would examine each other as if the other would do something out of the ordinary. Crona hold his silence out of pure shyness while Maka does it to see what the boy is like. So far all she got was that either he was extremely shy or a crafty person.

She finally broke the silence out of boredom. "Do you have any books? It's not that I don't mind having you around, but the maids have me confine to this bed. Until I'm as round as a barrel they won't let me take a step outside this room. Leaving me to stare at the wall. I would appreciate it if you would get me anything to keep me preoccupy."

Crona rub the back of his head looking down at the floor. "I g-guess I can g-get something to r-read. What t-type of b-book do y-you like?"

She gave a shrug. "Anything will do. As long it isn't idiotic or dull."

"Oh, I'm sure he can found something," said the demon as he thrown away the plate in his hand. Patting Crona's head as one would pat a dog he said, "This pussy has one of the biggest library in the known world."

"You do," she said leaning forward her eyes bright with joy. She was showing more interest than she meant to, but a bookworm would have a field day if she had a library at hand. Crona gave a hesitated nod for the enthusiastic girl. "Well don't just sit there. Go get me as many books as you can carry."

Crona was use to being ordered around though it was usually only from Medusa. So he thought it over whatever he so get it or send someone else. After a moment he decided he would. "I'll b-be r-right back." It wasn't until he was out of the room and already a good distance to the library that he realized something.

Coming to a sudden stop he said out loud, "Lady Medusa wouldn't be happy if I go to the library without her acknowledgment."

His weapon let loose a sigh. "You're wussing out? She isn't even here. Besides, it not like you is forbidden from going." He does have a point. The woman discouraged him to do things like this, but he can go in whenever he wanted. "Any way you're not going to learn something she doesn't want you to learn. You're just bringing books to a girl."

"Yeah, maybe I'm being paranoid." However, the prince couldn't help to feel that he should send someone else to do it. He didn't want to face his mother wrath. Pushing his concern to the back of his mind he continued on his way. He came upon the library doors which were two small doors with a silver plate on the right one saying in cursive letters Gorgon Royal Library.

The entrance to the library may be dull, but the library itself was a sight to behold. Ragnarok was exaggerating a bit when he said it was the biggest around, but it was definitely huge. Some would even claim it had as many books as that of The Great Library of Alexander during its heyday. Crona himself thought the claim was a bit silly, but he could understand why people believe it.

The room itself was three hundred feet by two hundred. There were dozens of bookshelves at least seven yards tall, spanning the room containing thousands of books, maps, and scriptures of every subject known to man. Yet there was still a second level with as many books as the first. To keep the room from being dark there were many well design lantern hanging around made to prevent the spreading of fire while providing light. To keep it from being musky there are vents through out the place allowing in fresh air. There were strategically place fireplaces to keep the room warm and dry. Scatter all about were tables which once were filled by anyone with the interest of books. Rich or poor, noble or peasant, young or old, and intelligent or fools were all welcome as long as they mean no harm to the books or the residents of the castle.

Of course, that was what Crona had been told by the old librarian, Mr. Antonio. He has only listened to the man when very he was sent to get a book. Yet, he probably knew more about the man than he should have. The guy was a chatterbox and at times the prince would have to wait patiently as the man search the sea of books to found what he wants. He doesn't know what to make of the man, but he was the only person who seem to care nothing about his terrible reputation. Probably making him at least one of his more favorable people he knew.

Upon entering the room his eyes quickly adjusted to the slightly, dimmer candles light. He walked down a wide path flank by an almost continuous wall of bookshelves. It took him several minutes before he got to a large, semi-circle table. Manning it was a man who was bended over a book with both hands on the table.

The man was of old age, somewhere in his sixties. He was, however, far from being frail. He was short of average size and big-bone. His gray shirt and dark indigo trousers outlined his small, but refined muscles. A full head of graying hair was comb back allowing the few wrinkles he had to be display. Of the skin you can see was lightly tanned.

Coming up to the table Crona said, "E-excuse me, M-Mr. Antonio." He ignored the prince. "Pardon m-me but I l-like to check out s-some books."

Antonio put out one of his arms with his hand out saying, "Just gave me a moment. It getting to the good part."

"Excuse me asshole, but we want your service," said Ragnarok. For a moment the man face look puzzled, but soon a broad grin break across his face.

Looking up his light, hazel eyes smile through the thick set of glasses. "Prince Crona, Ragnarok, good morning to both of you." Marking his place by creasing the corner of the page he shuted the book and gave full attention to the two. "How may I be of help today? Do you want to recheck out the _Invasion__of__the__Vikings?_ How about the _Adventures__of__the__Third__Crusade__from__the__Eyes__of__a__Soldier?_ Or have you finally decided to take up my offer to read the _Divine__Comedy?_"

"N-no," said the prince averting his eyes from the energetic man. "I'm h-here to g-get a few books for o-our guest."

"Oh," said Antonio with a spark in his eye, "the young lady is educated than. That is good to hear. So is there anything in particular she wants."

Crona shrugged. "She s-said she r-read anything as long it i-isn't dull."

The old man's back shot up straight up and his hands clap loudly together. His smile by now was so large that the demon wondered if the man face was going to rip wide open. "Excellence, for all my years of being here not once had I come across a dull book." He jump over the corner and sprinted away shouting, "Come alone now. Don't want to keep the lady waiting."

The prince followed the man trying his best to keep up through the maze of selves. As soon as he was with him the librarian was gone again pushing a ladder with wheels down the row. "Doesn't he very run out of energy," asked the demon. All Crona could do was gave him a shrug.

The old man finally came to a stop and waited for the two before shoving a book into Crona hand. "This," he said in a matter of fact tone, "was written by the Muslim Prophet Muhammad after his raise to power. This over here is of myths of the India and surrounding areas. Oh, if the lady love politics this book on Monarchy verse Republic would give her a bit of a silver tongue." On he went, the librarian, starting at the bottom of the selves quickly moving up picking every book he deem worthy. At first Crona was fine, but as the man continue on. He took no heed to the alarming rate which he was tossing the books down.

Antonio meant no harm. If he noticed how fast he was going he would had slowed down. The man was only half way up the ladder and already the prince had a high stack of books in his arms. This was, however, only a twentieth of the materials he could catch. The rest was pooling at his feet growing higher by the second.

Through part of this the demon watched with amusement. Than a book bounce off his head which lead him to catch as many books he can before he was pelted. He let out a strings of foul oaths at the old man, but he might as well been yelling at a rock. The man was engrossed with his work. He didn't stop until he finally reached the top.

Grabbing a small volume with a self-satisfying nod he slides back down the ladder. The heels of his feet nearly miss the edge of the pile of books. After he took a good look at the book he said, "I been looking for this for weeks. I should really keep in mind to develop some organization skills in the next few months." Looking up he turned around absent minded of the mess before him.

With a puzzled face he look down the rows of shelves yelling, "Prince Crona? Where have you gone off to?" After several seconds of searching his eyes fall upon the pile. "Oops," he said with a small smile. "My bad. Look like I did it again." Putting the book aside he went over to the pile and start digging. After a good ten minutes have past he was able to find a hand. Grabbing it, he gave one good tug and pulled the prince from his tomb.

It didn't take more than a second for Ragnarok to burst out shouting, "Are you trying to kill us?"

Giving a small bow Antonio said, "Please forgive me for this my lord. I got carry away."

"It's a-alright," Crona muttered out. This wasn't the first time this have happen, but the man never killed or seriously injury anyone. It was just one of his quirks.

"Can we punish him?" asked the demon. "It is getting real old."

"Maybe you can punish me later," said the librarian as he picked up some of the books. "If I remember correctly we're keeping a lady waiting?" Crona gave a nod and help him by handing him the books. It take more time putting them back, but in no time all that was left was three stacks of books. "I'll take this one if you two take those." Ragnarok complain for a bit, but did help in the end.

When they got to the room with their load they found the girl sitting down in the chair looking out the window. Her elbows were placed firmly on the window edge and her chin laying in her hands. The old man set his stack down by the bed before walking over to the girl. He took a look over her shoulder. "Is there anything of interest?"

She shrugged and said in monotone, "Been waiting for a guy to come back. I'm just watching the world go by."

Antonio chuckled at the girl. "Aren't we all waiting for that certain someone?"

The girl didn't move from her position, but her shoulders tense up. "If you're not here for any good reason I'll like it if you'll leave."

His mouth formed a mocking frown. "An old man should be able to make a jest without meaning any harm." Without looking back he waved his hand at Crona. It took the prince a moment to figure out what he wanted, but he grab a book and press it into the man hands.

"Look," said the girl with an edge to her voice. "I'm far from a humorous mood, so please leave."

"I do need to get back to my position," said he, "but..." He reached over the girl's head and waved the book in her face. "I got special delivery for one pretty, young lady."

She stared at the book for a moment with her eyes betraying her bored tone. Good thing the man couldn't see her face. "The book won't be pulled away when I reach for it."

"Tempting," he said being honest, "but a mind like yours isn't made to be inactivity." She cautiously reached for it. Once it was in her hand the man let go. She examined the leather cover book. "TheTalesoftheSuccubus." The book was torn out of her hands and quickly replace by a green hardback.

Turning around she said a bit annoy, "I thought you weren't going to snatch the book away." When she saw the red hot blush on the man face she couldn't help but say, "Guess the book isn't meant for my innocent eyes."

The man gave a shrug. "There a few things I found which I wish I thrown out years ago." Hearing a strange noise both of them look over to the source. The old man blush turn into two full suns as the perverted sword looked through the book. The demon had a grin that would cause anyone to be curios about what he was reading.

Crona was looking up at the demon knowing he shouldn't but he ask, "What does it say?"

"Take a look," said the demon handing it down. Before Crona could get a glance Antonio ripped it out of the demon hand.

Than he rushed over to the stacks, tear them apart, and after reassembling them he had four more books in hand. "Sorry, but I should be taking those back to their proper place." He dash out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

Two of the remaining three in the room wonder what that was all about. The girl had a faint idea while the prince was completed clueless. "Man," said Ragnarok, "first time I found a fucking book that was actually good and he refuses to let me read it." His eyes wonder to the stack of books, but decide against looking for something else. As soon as he can he was going to get his mesiter to search for that book.

"If reading what you want than there plenty here," said the girl. She open the book in her hands and scan a few pages. "Thanks for getting this."

Crona was about to say, "Your welcome," when the demon said, "That thank you very much." The girl glared at the demon before shrugging.

"Thank you very much..." she paused as she realized that she knew neither the thing nor the prince name. With a sheepish grin she said, "You know, I don't know what you call yourselves. Would you mind telling me?"

"Ragnarok and don't forget," proclaimed the demon.

The prince muttered out while looking at his feet, "S-she call m-me Crona and I'm the current heir to the t-throne."

The girl raised her eyebrow at the she part, but dismissed it as nothing important. She extended out her hand saying, "Well Crona, Ragnarok, thank you very much for getting me those books. Though, it would be rude of me to not give my name. Maka Albran and currently don't know if there anything special about me." The prince stared at the hand uncertain if he wanted to shake it or not. The now pronounce Maka waited for him to do something. "You do know what a handshake is?" Crona gave a nod. His hand slowly made its way into hers.

_Her__hand__is__soft__and__warm,_he thought as he shook it. It had been a while since he felt warm flesh. Not counting Asura for he reminded him of a frog that once jumped onto his hand. It was cold, wet, and slimy. Last time Medusa hold a part of him was... he couldn't even remember. It when he was a little kid and that all he could tell anyone.

"You can let go now." Maka has long stop shaking. Crona blushed as he pulled away his hand.

"S-sorry."

For some reason Maka couldn't help but blush at his reaction. "There is nothing to be sorry about." Avoiding an awkward moment she open the book in her hand and said as she start reading, "Shouldn't you be doing something right now?"

Crona eyes widen as he said, "Yes, I-I got to do my l-lessons."

"Do you have to," whined Ragnarok. Ignoring him, Crona left the room in a hurry. Leaving Maka to lay down on her bed and become engross with the story.

Several hours have past. Maka was deep into her story when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in," she said not caring to look up. A couple of the guards brought in a big tin tub. Not being at all gentle they dropped it in the middle of the room. Causing a metallic clunk that drawn her out of her story. "What is that for?" she ask the departing guards.

"That," said an elderly woman entering the room, "is where you'll be taking a bath." In her hands she carried a bar of soup and a bucket of water. Several other maids follow right behind with a bucket in each hand. Pouring their load into the tub the water let off steam as it came in contact with the cool tin. Then they leaf to get another bucket full.

Maka watch the process for several minutes before going back to her book. She wouldn't mind a bath. She, in fact, welcomes the chance to feel clean. She definitely was cleaner than the first day she arrived, but there is only so much you can do with wet towels. She could have done without the old woman yanking her book away. "Hey! I was reading that."

"Be quiet dear," said the woman. The woman was on the plump and stocky side. She wore a black dress with a white lacing with an apron over it. Her iron gray hair tied up in a bun went along with her sharp gray eyes. A gaunt face was set in a fierce snarl as she handled the book as if it was a poisonous serpent. "Let me guess. That old fool Antonio is corrupting your mind. It wouldn't be the first time he stuff wild ideas into a perfectly, good young woman"

"No one is doing anything to me," she shouted as she took the book back.

"See," cried the woman, "no proper wife should act so violent."

"What?"

"No man would want an attitude in his future wife."

"What?" Maka said her voice becoming tight. All of the sudden she got a strong urge to slam the binding of her book into the woman's skull.

"I mean that you are blessed with good looks," she said as she examined the girl. "But if you want a good husband you need to put down the book. No one wants a woman who does man work." Picking up another book she looked to the bath with a thoughtful expression. "One can't care for a household with your head in the clouds."

A vein strained against Maka's forehead. "Maybe some women don't want to be mindless drones. Maybe some women can easily handle men work. Maybe some women would rather live a nice life single than be a slave to her husband. Have you ever consider that?"

The woman gave a shake of her head from disappointment. "What parents would allow just ideas to take root. They should be ashamed of themselves." Maka don't know who her parents are- though she would be ashamed of Spirit for a complete different reason- this woman had no right to insult them.

"Put that down right now. Crona himself brought me those."

Again the woman shook her head. "The prince encouraged this intolerable behavior? Well, it isn't surprising base on his raising." Putting the book back she added, "I'll leave them here for now, but I'll get that librarian to take all those back. Susan! I told you once I tell you again. Watch where you're going." One of the maids have tripped and spilled water all over the floor. Going over to the mess the woman gave the maid a stern lecture.

_Hurry__up__all__ready_, thought Maka as the maids clean up the mess. Once they were done the old crone shoo the girls out the room.

"Hope you don't mind a bucket less of water," she said as she close the door. "Now get undress and into the tub."

Maka rolled her eyes. "I don't need a nanny so if you be so kind as to leave."

"Fine," said the woman, "just know that after the bath you'll be fitted for a new dress. I won't have someone running about in their night wear."

After the woman have left Maka check to make sure that she haven't taken any of the books. Once she was sure that they were all there she took the the bedside table- now empty of dishes- and place it next to the tub. She placed her story onto the table and in no time discarded the only garment she wearing.

Sticking her finger into the water she found that it was quite warm, but not too hot. She eased herself into the water enjoying the warmth. She submerged her entire body and came back up shaking her head of excess water. "Hope that crone doesn't mind mopping up," she said with a smirk as she reached for the soap set beside a bucket and towel. "The floors does need it." Doing the repeating process of scrubbing and rinsing of she watched as filth was replace by peach skin. She did the same to her hair. She finished the processor with one last dunk sending water over the edge.

It was probably messier than need be, but it didn't really matter. As long as she gets under the woman's skin she would be happy. Just to add the frosting to the cake she sat in the tub reading her book for several hours. The water has long been cold when the door swings open. "Hey," she cried pulling the book over her breast, "ever heard of knocking!"

"Oh cool it girl," said the old woman. She marched into the room follow by two other girls carrying colored clothes, accessories, a stool, and sewing equipment. "I haven't seen anything new from what you got. And whoever is guarding the door stop being a peeping Tom." The door slammed shut without hesitance though Maka could have sworn that she heard a snicker.

"My, aren't you a messy woman," she said examining the area around the tub. "Another thing we must work on. However, we can worry about that later. Dry off and come over here." A little annoyed that the woman seem unaffected by her actions Maka reluctantly got out. She dried herself and in her birthday suit she walked over and stood on the stool.

"She may have nothing new to show," stated one of the women with a giggle. "There's hardly anything to look at in the first place."

"Can we get this done with," asked Maka who is losing her temper. "It's kind of cold in here."

"Than I recommend that you stand there with your arms out and feet together," said the woman. "There no way will I let you wonder my halls with only a night gown. This will take some time so can you bear with us for a little while." The girl gave a sigh and a small nod. "I'm glad that we come to understand one another. Now do as I said."

Maka did and hold her position for some time. She watch with mild interest as the maids did their work. One of the maids noted as they measure her that most man hated it when a girl is taller than him. She shut up as she received a menacing glare. After they measure her they debated among themselves which color would best work with her. She tried to tell them that she would wear anything as long it wasn't pink. All she did was get two of them into an argument if pink would be best.

The woman silence the two by telling them that violet was the best choose. The two throw the idea back and forth for a little bit before agreeing. So they set to the task of cutting out the cloth and placing it onto the freezing girl.

"Ow! Watch it. Those things are sharp," said Maka. The maids were pinning the cloth to hold it in place when one of them catch Maka in the side.

"Stand still and there won't be any pain."

"I'm staying still," she whispered under her breath. She felt a prick on her ass. She wanted to put her hands over her ass to protect it, but kept her place.

"Sorry," said the woman sounding innocent, "how clumsy of me."

"She is alright" said a maid. "May got small bosom, but her behind are of good size."

"Can we please change the subject to something else that not my ass?"

"How about we talk about your manners?"

She was about to respond to that when an idea pop into mind. "Why don't we talk about the prince?" she said sounding as curios as she really is. "He seemed to be the skittish type."

The two maids stop their work to register what they just heard. Both had fear and horror in their eyes as they managed to keep their facial expressions blank. The woman on the other hand gave a hearty, "Ha!" She waved around the pin in her hand as if it was a scepter. "The prince should act like a prince. Not some lowly criminal catch in the act." With a shrug of her shoulders she gave a sigh. "Than again there is only his hag of a mother to blame."

"Who?" she said as excitement of gaining some useful knowledge start to siege her.

The two maids seem ready to quiet the woman by throwing themselves on her. However the woman look at the two seeming to questions their motive, which was enough to keep them in place. "I can't tell you who she is, but I can describe the witch of a woman who had plague this castle."

"Please do, but keep on doing your work."

"I can easily do both," said the woman as she look at the cloth with a trace of annoyance. "Where should I start? Probably be best to start at the begin. I'm Miss. Iwa. The head maid and keeper of this lovely establishment since before the death of King Jekyll father. Long have my family served the Gorgon family and long have we watched each generation slowly die out. The last generation only consisted of his greatness and a sister who had died before she could marry.

"For some time the king went without seeking a wife. To busy was he from keeping the country out of financial trouble he didn't have time to court ladies." Her face turned that of complete disgust as she hissed out, "Than that woman one day came waltzing into his life."

"What was so bad about her?"

The maids and Miss. Iwa were done pinning and now were sewing the dress together. "It would be easier to mention what wasn't. Oh, she was pretty, I guess, but wasn't what one would call beautiful. What catch his highness attention was her intelligent. Smartest woman that I have very met. She easily balances out the kingdom budget, reorganize the army, and help keep the French in there place."

She shook her head again in disappointment. "But her personality was or should say is terrible to the point of questioning her humanity. She is cold as winter darkest nights and as heartless as she is smart. The word mercy have no meaning beyond another word for weak. Causing pain and suffering was second nature and she only do good when it benefits her."

Maka felt a pain go through her leg as Miss. Iwa stabbed her. She didn't pay any mind. She was too busy trying to puzzle out this heartless woman. "I take it that Crona's father is dead."

"You got goods ears," stated the old woman. "Best things a young woman can have. Yes, he die ten years ago. That would be... five years after their wedding."

"Wait. He married this "horrid" woman?"

"The worst and probably the most fatal mistake he every made. Back then it caused just an uproar that no one took in mind the reason the marriage happen. The woman was certainly amused by some of the king antics, but I doubt she every cared must less love him. Looking back now it seemed all too obvious she planned on killing him to take power for herself. Though I never knew why she waited so long..." Her eyes glaze over giving the far sight look. Her hands seem to be on automatic as she continue on with her work.

Even though she was more than glad in receiving new information Maka was feeling a little unease. "Um... I just wanted to know more about my host present activities. Not about his mother."

"Idiotic girl, his life is at the mercy of the woman's whim. Every since his father died she molded him into a beast."

"Really? Being shy and nervous makes him evil."

The old woman looked at Maka in the way a person would look at one who is ignorant of the evils of the world. "It those... assignments he is sent on with that demon, Ragnarok. What he does isn't for me to say, but you might found out if you ask him. Though, it might be easy for he seem so interested in you." With a frown she finished sewing the dress itself and add on the finishing touch. "Come to think of it you're the only thing that seems to take him out of his daily routine."

"You say that as if it a good thing."

"Best thing that you're arrival have done to him," she said making it sound somewhat like a compliment. "Did you know that the last few days he could have easily handed you over to her? That woman only come around three days out of seven- thanks the Lord for that! During those days she would gave him this week assignments, lesson, and enforce her power over all who residence in those walls. The prince would than carry them out. After his tasks were done he would divide up his free time between hiding in his room to exploring the castles grounds whenever he's in the mood."

Snipping off the last string she step back to observe her work. "Whatever influence you gain over the boy please keep it there." The way she said it the plea somehow sounded like a command. "Aw, you look beautiful my dear. Someone get a mirror so she can see our work."

"Thrust, back hand, upper cut, block right flank, block top, left swipe, right swipe, stop and sheath sword," ringed out the institutor voice. Without hesitation or thought Crona executed the order. The iron blade flashed in and out of sight as he perform each move with ease. "Good, now do it again."

Crona gave no sign of hearing him other than doing the sequence. His bare, scared chest gleam with sweat in the drooling sun light as it dived downward. Since noon after his studies he has been drilling away at the many techniques and forms he had learn. At the moment he was glad that this was the only time that Ragnarok wouldn't pop out at random. This was a time he could lose himself without going into madness or depression.

The man before him was a veteran who was crippled due to a lost of a leg. Without being able to do his trade he took the next best thing he could found. Dress in a white shirt and brown pants he was sitting down his peg leg laying on his real one. A scar crossing his blonde hairy face was the reason Ragnarok wasn't being use. The institutor rolled his light blue eyes as he heard a low rumbling sound coming from the prince's stomach. "Miss lunch again." He got a nod. "Haven't I told you before not to miss lunch." He got another nod. "Come on boy, that mother of yours lets you keep the tongue for a reason." The prince switched forms. "Alright, that's quite enough. Hate to see you drop dead."

Crona stopped in mid-stance a little daze. "Stand ready," said the man as he stood up. Hobbling over to the boy he stared at the fresh wound among the faded. "That wasn't there yesterday," he said as his leather, gloved hand touch a mark right over the heart. The prince shivered at the touch. "Was this yours doing or your mother."

"Medusa," he whispered.

With a sigh the man said, "Put the sword away and get dress. Go get a decent size meal. Make sure you eat something before the parasite gets it." Crona gave a nod as he pulled on his shirt.

"P-please tell the m-maids that I-I'll be d-dining with Maka."

"Well do," he shouted over his shoulder as he went to examine the equipment.

Once out in the hallways a tingling in his back alerted him. "We'll go get a snack after we check on Maka."

"Or we can leave the cow alone and get some dinner," said the demon. As Crona ignored his weapon Ragnarok gave a cry of annoyance. Grabbing his partner cheeks he twisted and stretch the flesh to it limits. "Who do you think you are? Aren't you starving?"

"Quit it," he said weakly. The pain was something he can deal with, but he wish his partner wasn't so rough.

"Stopped acting so fucking strange and go to the kitchen."

"We can after I check up on Maka."

Ragnarok throw his arms up with a shout of frustration. "Fine, but make it quick."

A ghost of a grin appeared on the prince's face. "He was right. I shouldn't have skip lunch." Coming onto the door he found a guard peeking through a small hole in the door. Crona raise an eyebrow as he asked, "What a-are you d-doing?"

The guard twirled around shouting, "Nothing! Keeping an eye on the girl, that all." Crona accept the excuse with a nod, but made a mental note to assign this guard to a different post. The guard move aside and open the door.

With a quiet thank you to the guard he entered the room to found a dazzling sight. Miss. Iwa and two maids were standing to the side complimenting on the dress they just recently finish. In front of a large mirror Maka was admiring the dress by twisting this way and that. The silk dress was a dark violet with a light hue of blue trimming. Small emeralds line the neckline and waist. The neckline stopped right above the breast showing off a little cleavage. It hugged onto her body like a second skin displaying all her curves. The skirt hovered over her ankles revealing her bare feet.

The prince tried to take his eyes off the girl, but he couldn't. He stood there mesmerize his mouth slightly open. "For a cow you don't look half bad," said the weapon.

Everyone halted what they were doing and turned their gaze onto the prince. Feeling a blush Crona look at his partner and stuttered out, "R-Ragnarok."

"Oh, it you two," said Maka. She sway over to the prince and asked, "What do you think?"

"A-about what?"

"My dress. What do you think of it?"

He gave a shrug. "It looks v-very nice."

"Of course it does," said Miss. Iwa. "Best I can do on a short notice, but it must be the best at hand. We can't have her going around in night wear." Looking outside she saw the sun half way down the horizon. "Oh my, haven't realized that so much time has past."

A grumbling of a stomach brought a small smile on Maka's face. "Speaking of time I think we didn't do lunch." Hearing another grumbling from the prince the girl said, "Look like that make two of us."

With a nod Crona said, "I-I was heading to the d-dining hall..."

"Great!" exclaimed the girl. "Would you mind if I accompany you?"

"Hell yes," screamed Ragnarok pushing Crona's head down so he can come to eye level with Maka. "I don't want to be sitting in a room on hour end so he can be in your present."

Maka rolled her eyes at the demon. "Didn't I ask Crona?"

Miss. Iwa cleared her throat catching Maka's attention. "Is it wise for you to be moving about so much just after your recovery?"

With a frown Maka reply, "Come on. It can't be too far of a walk. If it makes you happy I'll use Crona here as a support." Wrapping her arm around Crona's own arm she was unaware of the dark blush she cause.

The old woman stared at the two for a moment, before saying, "My lord, would this bother you in any way?"

"No," he said as he snapped his neck into place.

"Yes," said the demon.

"Oh, be quiet Ragnarok. No one is asking for your opinion. As for you young lady as long you don't over do it you may go."

Maka only gave a grin to the woman before dragging Crona out of the room behind her. "Finally, it's nice to stretch after being inactive for so long. What does the chef plan to cook tonight?"

"I-I d-don't know. C-chicken, I guess."

"Sound good to me."

Ragnarok voice his complaints, but in the end it didn't matter. However, he didn't stop until they arrive at the dining hall. It was a wide room with several long, narrow tables running parallel of each other. Other than the family banner hanging on the wall the room had no decorations.

The gang found their food at the end of the middle table all set out and ready. Several candles illuminated the area where they ate. For the most part the evening was uneventful. Ragnarok was a pig and Crona ate only half the food on the plate. Maka ate the hearty meal with no problem. As she ate she told Crona about the book she was reading. The prince didn't say much, but paid closed attention to the detail account the girl gave. In truth, the book sound interesting and at the end of dinner he ask if she would let him read with her. "I don't see why not. It would be more fun to read with someone than alone."

After dinner Crona escorted Maka back to her room and wish her a good night. Then he walked to his room in a state of confusion. _Why__was__she__so__friendly__to__me?__No__one__is__that__accepting__of__others.__Are__they?__It__only__because__she__doesn't__know__who__I__am__isn__'__t__it.__Once__she__know__she__wouldn't__have__anything__to__do__with__me._Those thoughts didn't dismiss the fact that he want to spend time with her. He knew this was temporary, but he wanted to learn as much about Maka before she leaves. _Maka,_ he thought testing the name in playful manner. _Sweet__and__simple,__just__like__the__girl._

"Forget about her for now," said the demon seeming to read his mind. "Let hit the hay. I'm beat." Crona nod in agreement and headed for his room.

* * *

><p>Sistine: Hope the chapter was legible. Mellub did his best to edit this. *hiccup* Don't worry people. I only had a cup and a half of beer.<p>

Mellub: *come in with two plates with cookies* I'm back.

Sistine: Yeah! Cookies! What type are they?

Mellub: Sugar and chololate. Why... *Smell alcohol* You been drinking again haven't you.

Sistine: Yap. Want some.

Mellub: No thank and no cookies for you.

Sistine: Why not?

Mellub: I don't mind you drinking. *chuckle* In truth, it found to watch you when every you are drunk as a salior. However, with you alcohol and sugar is a bad combination.

Sistine: * try to take cookies* Give me.

Mellub: No Sistine. *lend away from her* After the alcohol have run it course you can have some.

Sistine: I want them now! *jump Mellub*

Mellub: *wrestle to keep cookies away* Sistine! Stop it right now!

Sistine: Give me cookies!

*Crona and Maka in costume watch the fight from a round table with three more plates of cookies*

Crona: *taking bite out of a sugar cookie* S-shouldn't w-we help him?

Maka: Why? I'm sure he can handle himself. Beside, want her to learn we have those over here.

Crona: N-no And b-before we forget. P-please review. F-flames, good c-criticism, and comments are welcome.

Maka: Until next time have a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

Sistine: Five, Six, pick up sticks!

Mellub: Sticks? Really? *pick up a stick from a crate full of them* This seem like large step down from destorying a car. Wait a minute. This stick is a strange hue of red and the texure feel funny. What type of wood is this?

Sistine: It's dynamite.

Mellub: Okay than. Guess there... Dynamite! * Careful place the stick back* Where did you get this much of it?

Sistine: *grinning* Using a certain someone special privileges I borrow a ton of this stuff from the army engineering division from my world.

Mellub: *sigh* Sistine, put it back.

Sistine: Sorry, but the people who gave me this doesn't want to get into trouble so no refunds.

Mellub: Than get rid of it. Don't care how or where as long no one get hurt.

Sistine: Okay *get cart to move the crate* this crate will not harm anyone or anything.

Mellub: *Watch Sistine cart away her load* Sometime I wonder why I made her like that. Oh well, enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Miss Iwa looked upon the sight before her with awe. The timid prince was sitting beside Maka's bed listening intensely as the girl read out loud. Ragnarok was leaning forward with his arms cross resting on the prince's head. The demon was half asleep for right now the story had reach one of those slows places.

A small smile crept onto her face as she compared Crona to that as a kid. By no mean was he innocent in the sense of knowing no evil. He had committed his share of crimes to cover his soul black with sin. Yet whenever the girl stumbled upon something he would ask in a childish manner on what it meant.

Though what brought awe onto her wasn't the fact that the girl reading to him. They have discoverer a couple of weeks ago that his vocabulary was terrible. Oh, he does know the basic words need for everyday life. He also knew everything that had to do with military affair and for some strange reason any words that is connected to magic. Beyond that he is so ignorant that Maka had to slowly read and patiently answer the boy's question when she come upon a word he doesn't know about.

What surprise her was that the prince was able to motive himself to come here in the first place. Two days ago he had gone off on one of his "assignments". The first time he disappear Maka did take notice, but didn't care much about it. When he did come back he stayed away from the keep for several days not daring to come near.

When he finally decided to take shelter the first place he went was Maka's room. He walked right in during breakfast and took his place as if nothing was out of the norm. For curiosity sake the girl asked where he been. He plainly stated he was out. She tried to push the matter, but the prince stuck with his story.

After this "assignments", instead of staying away he came right back just before dawn. Like last time, he instantly came to the girl's room and waited for her to wake up. Of course, Maka was startled to found him looming over her. After she explained to him about some rules she would like him to abide to. She asked again where he been. She got the same respond from before.

Miss Iwa discovered the two as the two were currently minus Ragnarok. The demon was asleep until in some unexplainable why smell the food she brought. He caused some trouble when he learned that he wasn't getting the food meant for the girl. The wretched creature didn't settle down until she rushed back to the kitchen and brought back a hastily made meal. She should have gotten something for the prince, but he said he was fine.

Base on the dark bags under his eyes she knew he needed sleep. From past experiences she knew he wouldn't sleep or at least rest until his mind was somewhat at peace. Maybe he was here to do just that.

Maka's smoothing voice and kind demeanor did seem to relax him. Though, she wished he would found another way of hearing it besides from reading. She had been nagging the librarian to take the books away. Leave it to the fool to found ways to avoid reclaiming the tools of corruption.

"Excuse me for interrupting my lord. It's time for you to do your chores."

The prince glanced at the woman with some irritation. "You better go," said Maka. "I don't want to keep you from anything important." Crona gave a nod of his head and left with the demon giving a cheer of joy of getting away from the cow.

_His health has improved slightly from earlier, _thought Miss Iwa. _Wonder if the girl realizes what she doing to him._ As much as she was happy the way the girl has been acting she wasn't fooling herself. She wasn't sure if the prince understood what the girl was doing. The lack of interacting with others had left him defenseless in social techniques.

However, she could understand the girl's position. Maka have no real idea who her host is and use the only thing that might keep her out of harm way. Only by luck did she figured out being nice to him would serve her best. Though, if the prince was anyone else he would have tried to take advantage of her by now. If he had, which she highly doubts, he would learn that the girl was not as gentle as she appeared. In her opinion, as long as she didn't do him any lasting harm she may continue on with her self-preservation.

"Before I go do you need anything," asked Miss Iwa.

"No mother," said Maka rolling her eyes.

_Someone should scurb her mouth with soup. _"Alright then, I'll be back around noon." With that said she left to make sure everything else in the castle was running smoothly.

* * *

><p>Maka waited several minutes before setting the book down on the bedside table. With ease she slid off the bed and quietly made her way to the door. The limp she had was now gone making what she was doing much easier. At the door she kept out of sight of the hole in the door. Standing there for several seconds she listened for any sound beyond the room. Once she was somewhat certain there wasn't a guard at the door she took a peek through the hole to conform it.<p>

An eye stared right into hers. "Good morning my lady," said the guard trying his best to hide his amusement. "Today seem to be a promising one doesn't it."

"It was promising," said Maka in a neutral tone.

"Well, tomorrow might be the day."

"Maybe," she said retreating to the bed. Instead of grabbing for her book she lay down and stared at the roof above her. The glare she gave it could have bore holes.

She was in a foul mood and the only thing she could take it out on was the books- like hell she does that! - the chair, and the pillow under her head. She took the pillow from it place, staring at it for a moment. Throwing down in front of her she pound away at it imaging the pillow being the person she dislike the most. Right now, it would be that old crone that holds her prisoner in this room.

That wasn't really the main reason she was upset. The old woman was certainly a pain, but she meant well. No, her troubles fall in two categories: her fuck up memory and the prince himself.

Ever since she regained conscious she focused on retaining any lost memory. And she had retained a few pieces of memory. Too bad it was complete worthless. Oh, it was nice that she remember this one enjoyable experience in the mountains or that her favorite color was sunflower yellow. It wasn't, however, going help her in any way in her current situation.

The prince was a complete different matter all together. She didn't mind too much having to be Crona new interest. In fact, it allowed her to study him which led to mix results. Making a mental list she checked each major issue off as she went through them.

First off, the prince is acting complete different than anyone in the castle said he should. Expect the people who been in his serves for years, everyone always had an air of unease and caution around him. Base on what she learned from Miss Iwa and a few other rumors that can be more or less true. He should be acting like a manic that went off every time things doesn't go his way. Maybe two weeks wasn't long to give her the right to say that was wrong. However, she came to believe that Crona was shy and aloof person who had the patience of a god to deal with Ragnarok.

Leaving that thought at that she come upon confusing number two. It could be nothing more than the resident's mood toward the prince. She wasn't sure when it started, but there was this nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Whenever Crona was around the feeling come upon to her as if trying to warn her. And every time the demon come out it increase until it become like an alarm. It would always go away when Crona left so she never took it into any real consideration.

However, this would lead her to worry number three. It was about that friend of her that was injured. She was a little resentful about the incident even if she couldn't recall it. Anyone who harmed someone she cared for would get it, but she had more or less forgiven Crona. For the moment that is. She could agree with the prince on the fact she did attack him. Though, the reason why she attacked was what troubled her. Rarely, do people assault others for no reason. There are many who would attack for wrong and at times downright retarded ones, yet there was still twisted logic to it.

If only she knew why she did it, so she can put her final worry to rest. Was her confinement nothing more than an old crone being cautious? Seem very likely, but the things she heard made her think. Was Crona truly shy and withdrawn or was that a clever act? Why does he keep a guard in front of her door? Did he do it to make sure she stayed in place for her own safety or did he plan to use her for personal gains? Or did he just needed time to revenge a wrong that she failed to deliver?

Maka finished pounding the pillow for all her rage was now replaced with a feeling of uncertainty. "I wasn't doing anything wrong when I assaulted him," she said to the pillow. "I know that much." The pillow sat there indifferent to the girl feelings or her punches. Shaking her head she said as she reached for her book, "Well, if things turn for the worst I'll cross that bridge when it does come."

Though, to be honest to herself she knew that if things do go downhill she would be in trouble. She doesn't plan to escape, but she looked into the possibility. At best her changes were slim. The first obstacle would be the room itself. Escape through the window was impossible for it was several stories drop to the ground. The only other exit was the door and unless there wasn't a guard there she had no way of getting by one.

If she managed to get out of the room than she would have to navigate through the keep which she had no knowledge beside the onetime Crona took her to the dining hall. If she somehow managed to get by the guards and maids she would have to found a way across three walls that was sparely cover, but had highly alert guards. That and the fact there shouldn't be anyone wondering within the castle grounds making her present easier to spot. Lastly she would have to avoid detection from the small cavalry garrison for several days and if the prince was determine. Stay out of sight of the Brittany's military until she was out of the country.

If she was to pull off just a spectacular escape what would her next move be? She could easily sell the dress to buy the necessities. The silk and emeralds would fetch for a high price if she didn't had to run in them. After that was done Maka doesn't know what her next move would be. She knew she needed to go somewhere, but with no protection or memories of where she belonged. She would be force to stay put until her memories came back. Only God knows have long that would take.

So for now her best choice she had would be to stay where she was. And hope that the confinement to her room would end soon. She does love to read the books she gotten, but one grow tired of being inactive. _Please let this end in a good way,_ she half prayed.

* * *

><p>"What was your success on this assignment," asked Medusa as she lazily ate strawberries out of a bowl set on one of the throne arms. Lounging on the marble chair she had just came from her den eager to hear Crona's report. Well, as eager as one can be, knowing that he hadn't reach the ridiculous amount she had set for him.<p>

"Ragnarok and I-I were able to d-devour about seventy-four souls." Crona's eyes were gazing at his mother shoe's not daring to look her in the eyes.

"Not bad," she said as she pop a strawberry into her mouth. Crona head rise a little at the mistaken compliment. "But you could have done far better," she said with a cold edge.

The prince cringe at her tone, but managed to get his head up a little higher. "Y-yes, Lady Medusa."

Medusa noticed the raise of his voice. _Was that a little determination I hear or was Ragnarok pulling my leg like that one other time? _She knew the currently hiding demon would devour his meister_'_s soul without a second thought. However, the two relationships seem to resemble something similar of two brothers. Of the two Ragnarok was older and had a lot of influence over the boy. That pest somehow convince his meister to put a sticky substance onto the throne, which left her glued in place for several hours before ripping the cloth of her favorite robe to gain freedom. Needless to say the two suffered severely after that.

"Have any problems occur while on your trip?" She received a shake of his head. There was probably something that did go wrong, but she had no way of proving it. She hasn't supervised him on this last assignment. She was too busy keeping an eye on the prince so called guest. "Have anything been amiss during my absence of the castle."

Crona's body tense up slightly. Giving a small shrug he said, "Not e-enough m-maids, fighting a-among guards, the usually." Medusa raise an eyebrow hoping the action would shake him into telling what she wanted to hear. It did shake him, but his mouth remind tightly shut.

_How is it possible that he had any resistance in him? _Being the one who sent the girl in the first place she knew all too well that the boy was lying. And it frustrated her he was willing do so. _Must be confident enough to believe he can hide her in the first place. _In fact, she had been monitoring the girl ever since she first awakened.

She was surprise the girl survived the illness and was shook with the prince actions toward her. What she suspected was more of a cold, distant demeanor. Instead he, in his own way, was trying to warm up to the girl. When she raise the boy she knew all too well how to mold him into what she wanted. It took years for her to create her masterpiece and she knew that the girl couldn't do anything to change it. Though, the effects she had on him in just a short period of timewas disturbing. She can, however, use this to her advantage when the time was right.

"Then way were you in the library last week?"

Crona gave a shrug. "S-someone asked m-me to get a b-book for her. A-at the time she was p-preoccupy with something."

_Hm, telling the truth while avoid the full truth. Too much of me is rubbing off on him. _"You know how I feel when you're in there without my permission."

"Y-yes," admitted Crona. "But a-all I d-did w-was get w-hat she wanted."

If she truly hadn't known anything she would had force Crona to confess the whole truth. Instead she said, "Alright. I'll let you off with a warning this time." Stunned of her unnatural understanding and thinking he managed to lie to Medusa, all he could do was give a nod. After finishing the strawberries Medusastood up and said, "You're dismissed to your studies." With a "Yes Lady Medusa." he left the room with no hesitation. Once he was gone Medusa grabbed the empty bowl and slithered down the rug. "All of you are retired for the rest of the week," she said shoving the bowl into one of the guards' hands.

"Thank you Lady Medusa," replied one of them. "May we know where you're going?"

"No," she plainly stated over her shoulder. For a while she walked down the deserted hallways appearing to wonder about. Several people saw her go by, but they stood as still as statues not daring to catch the glace of her eyes. She couldn't help but found it amusing how each person reacted with fear. One young, newer guard looked like a startle lamb, while another older one kept a clam posture only to be ruin by the sweat pouring from pours. It was a good thing for them to act like they did for if anyone dared to follow her. They would found themselves wishing for death when she was done.

She didn't stop her wondering until she came to a remote three way hallway. The thick layer of dust provide proof for the absent of life. Only her tracks and the tracks of rodents were print into the floor. At first it looked as if Medusa have lost her way as she glance down the hallways. _Good, there no one about. _With one quick swipe of her hand she dispersed the dust on the wall right in front of her. Under it was the Gorgon's coat-of-arm, expect the cobra, glaring, had it head poking out of it coils.

"Cobra- cobra, snake-snake," she whispered. As she chanted this several time the eyes of the snake glowed a copper yellow. This went on for about a minute. When she heard a sharp click she stopped immediately and jabbed her middle and index fingers into the snake's eyes. Pulling her hand back the wall slowly departed from the floor reveling a reinforce door. Blood, which was a blacken red, was written in witch's writing on the iron bars. Pushing the door open on the letters she ignored the dust racing in to cover her tracks.

Entering a dimly lighted, spiraling stairway she waited for the wall to grain it way back into place. She knew by the time the wall was back in place that no trace of her coming was left. To anyone who past by all there would be were dust and rodents droppings.

As she descended down the stairs the lighting become brighter from bulbs of lights power by lighting. She discovered this impressing device completely by accident. She was trying to harness the power of lighting into a form of torture. She already knew a way of making lighting, but only after nearly killing herself by taking all the air out of the room did she invented the light bulb. It took a little time, about three-quarter of a century, and money, but she was able to make a convenient way of making light bulbs that lasted several months. It wasn't easy instilling the wires that ran from bulb to bulb down to the generator, but in her opinion it was worth it. The bulbs gave off more light than candles and she didn't have to worry about fires.

At the bottom of the stair case she came upon an iron door. No special spells or words, but an odd triangle shape key drawn from her pocket open it. Bright light flooded out blinding her for a moment. Several dozen hisses greeted her bringing a small smile to her face. "Hello my dears," she said entering the room. "Mother has come back."

How foolish was it for the people of the castle think she leave them out of her sight. The place she called her den was a heaven for the scientific and different from the intolerant world. This was once the dungeon of the castle which was now her home/laboratory where she conducted all her operations from. Here, with her many snakes and crystal ball, she can keep watch over everything that happen around here. From the maid being courted by the stablemen to Maka reading about witches- _Note to self, either burn or place the book in personal library- _she saw all and know all that goes on within her domain.

The den consisted of four rooms. The biggest, which she entered into, is part laboratory part kitchen. Irons tables filled of chemicals, animals' parts, and plants were careful place near or beside wood burning stoves. Some of the tables were brunt while others had large holes due to strong acids. At one table it was cover in syringes full with a black liquid. Hanging above the tables were pots and pans a good many of them corroded.

One room was used as her sleeping quarters/dining hall while the other was a bathroom. The last room was the smallest, but most important to her. In there was where she kept both her snakes not inside her body and the ball. The room had a table with the ball sitting on. Cushions of different colors cover the floor accompany by hundreds of snakes that slithered about. Smiling, Medusa said, "Everything is going well?" The snakes answered with a hiss.

Before going to the table she took off her robe and throw aside. The blond hair, yellow eyes woman wear a sleeveless black shirt and loose trousers. Without the robe to hide her arrow shape tail and the snake tattoos on her arms her image just scream witch. Bare foot she treaded through the snakes taking no more notice of them than needed. The serpents without complaining yield their spot allowing Medusa a path and place to seat.

Sitting down she said, "Give me the report of the nobles of the realm." She quickly received it about the remaining aristocrats. This here required a little back story. Ten years ago, after the death of the king, rebellion broke out all over the land. At first they were small, but with a little encouragement from Medusa behind the scene. The rebels carried out a three year massacre known as the Blue Blood Genocide. She only wanted the most powerful families destroy, but she failed to take in account the fury the people had.

Now the aristocrats of Brittany were like any other in the world. However, that was the problem. After centuries of continuous war, famine, and being what might as well be called slave, the peasants, who make up most of the population, were resentful of the nobles. Once the military was kept out of the way, due to Medusa involvement, the gates of death for all aristocrats were thrown wide open. In the end it did achieved what she wanted, but it was so effective that only six minor families through a combination being loved and luck did they survive.

In both short and long run it damaged her plans. Even though the monarchy had the largest portion of the military at the time, in no way was it a majority. One thing she haven't thought of at the time was the aristocrats would try to defend themselves individually instead as a group. At some point they did do that, but the damage was already so great their efforts were meaningless. They left her a country in turmoil which took her years to undue her mistakes.

To add salt to injury an all out war almost break out between France and Brittany. She cannot understand it, but even though the two countries for years had an I-live-with-you-if-you-don't-stab-me-in-the-back attitude. The noble families of each country would shamelessly marry another without a second thought. As long as she can remember the kings of both countries with mix result attempt to end this practice. At the time of the massacre a good many French nobles were caught in the crossfire which cause an all out frenzy among the fools. It took a threat from a Germany invasion to keep them at bay.

Though, the massacre wasn't a totally disaster. With fewer fools around she could easily pass any law with little resistance from the six newly appointed masters of the lands. Over two-third of all of Brittany was easily assailable and the years of chaos did give her child plenty of time to grow.

Coming back to present times Medusa said, "All the idiots are in their place. How about the English and French nobles? One puny lord death and another getting a son is of no important. Hm, King Asura is holding a party at his palace. Let take a peek at that. "

Placing her hands over the ball she wave them over it as if doing so would bring up the image she wanted. She gave her chanted several time before getting the picture. "How is my soon to be kishen doing tonight," she said with a tight smile.

The ball project the throne room filled with most of the rulers of the France lands. The fires were roaring in their mantle, entertainers entertain the crowd, the guests were merry, many of which are drunk, and the king was sitting idle on his throne. By the way he looked he seemed collected and cool, but the many soldiers surrounding him would lessen that. In front of him was a young lady who was putting on a good show of self-control was talking to the king. Medusa couldn't hear what she was saying, but the way her lips move she was trying to lure the king into conversion. So far she wasn't getting anywhere.

The king had a hungry look in his eyes as he causally sat there. "Is that the lust of a man or the lust of a kishin?" she said with a voice full of mockery. "Not like you're going to feed that desire. You had made a promise to keep yourself under control. A pity, but I can't allow that now can I." Giving the snake in the room a command she watched as it maneuver toward the woman. For a moment she feared that one of the soldiers notice the serpent, but all he did was bended down to tie his shoe.

The snake went under the woman skirt and climbed her leg. It took her several seconds to notice it, but when she did she screamed at the top of her lungs. She started to hop on one leg while shaking the other one. Unstable on her one foot she fallen over landing on a terrified Asura. The king, believing he was under attack, pulled out his weapon. A small rod with triangular blades at each end which is separate from the handle by two spheres.

Grabbing the woman by the collar he hoist her up into the air causing her legs to dangle. She kept on her screaming and kicking which a few blows found a mark. She became deadly silence when a blade was press up against her throat. They hold this position until Justin, who been standing beside the throne the whole time, said a few words to his master.

Asura spared a glance at his adviser and then scan the room before him. The once merry crowd was now looking at their king with concern. Thinking that he was catch up in one of his crazy fits most of them were eying the door. Tension in the room grown until the snake let go at the last moment. As it made its escape many in the crowd yelled out in disgust. Some tried to kill it but it was too fast for them. The last person to see it watch it rushes into a hole.

After the serpent disappear and the notion the king got work up over nothing come to them they all return to the party at hand. Asura put down the woman while giving his apologizes. The woman accepted it, but was gone as fast as the snake. With a sigh he put back his weapon and dumped himself into his seat. "Don't worry my good king," said Medusa as the picture faded out. "Things must get bad before it get worse. Now, let's check on my child."

* * *

><p>"A pinch of basal leaves," said Crona as he tossed the spice into the bowl.<p>

"Yap," said Ragnarok reading from a piece of paper.

"A heart of a rabbit."

"Raw and fresh from the source."

"A dash of ginger along with an ounce of pepper."

"Man," replied Ragnarok as he scratched his head, "making potions sound like we're cooking."

The two were in the kitchen studying up on spell casting and potions. Being a male, Crona can't tip directly into the reserves of magic he inherited. However, he can used it indirectly by making potions which he had somewhat master.

They were the only one in the room for the chief and his assistants gone because they had been around for a few of his failed mixtures. Most time all that happen would the potion would turned a certain color meaning it was worthless now. There was a few times where it would explode causing a royal mess. Standing in front of a heated stove Crona was almost done with this spell.

"Add a tablespoon of salt to stable the mixture and pound it up together." With a pistol he grounded the mixture until it was a red, gooey liquid with chunk of meat floating about. "Lastly we put in a spoonful cinder to improve the taste." With a spoon he stirred it until the liquid turned a green-yellow color. "It's done," he said grabbing the bowl. "Are you sure you want to test this?"

"Hell yes," said the demon as Crona handed the potion to him. "With this I can transform into a wolf." Without a second thought he gulp it down paying no attention to the disgusting taste. Wiping his lips he tossed the bowl away and waited for several minutes. Crona started to worry that he failed at perfecting the simple mixture. Than with a poof of green smoke the demon disappear to be replaced by a mice version of himself.

With the two round ears, whiskers, paws, and a little shiny ball that served as a nose Crona had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing. "So," said Ragnarok with a squeaky voice, "how do I look?" His paws went to his head to found something he knew wolves didn't have. "What wrong with my ears?" Noticing his voice he shouted, "What with my voice?" Trying to grab Crona by the hair he exclaimed, "Get me a mirror right now!" Crona search the room for a mirror, but had to settle for a reflective silver platter.

With difficulty Ragnarok took it and had a good look at his reflection. "I'm a fucking mouse!" Swinging the platter about, he caught the crown sending it flying across the room.

"Be careful with that," shouted Crona as he rushed after the crown.

"You turned me into a rodent! I think that more important than a piece of cheap jewelry." The prince gave a nod of his head as he search for his symbol of position. Crawling on the floor he listened to his partner trying his best not to laugh. "How can this have happen? You must have screwed something up?"

"Maybe," said Crona who was somewhat convinced he did miss up somehow. "I was only mesmerizing the instructions. I said the ingredient out loud and you had the recipe to confirm it. Are you sure you read it correctly?"

"I'm positive I did," said the demon sounding offended that he could have done something wrong.

"Well, we'll check after I found the crown." It took him about half an hour, but he found it lodge between the floor and counter. Wrapping his hand around it he gave it a gentle tug. When it didn't budge he increase his pull trying his best not to break the points of the crown. "How did it fit under here?" he asked no one. With one good tug the crown popped out of place.

Back on his feet he examine for any damage. Satisfied to found nothing he walked back to the stove and grabbed the sheet of paper. "Let see what went wrong," said the demon. After a few times of scanning it the prince found the mistake.

"Ragnarok, when I asked if I needed pepper you didn't mention that I needed chilly peppers."

"Really?" asked Ragnarok. Crona pointed to the ingredient. "Oh shit, you're right." Smacking his forehead he muttered, "I thought you knew that."

"Wasn't that why I asked you to double check me?"

"Whatever. Does it say how long the transformation last?"

"It says it last for about four hours."

"Four hours," he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "I can't let anyone see me like this." Grabbing Crona by the head he said, "Do something about this."

"Like what?"

"Isn't there a potion that reverses the effects?"

"Probably," said the prince with a shrug, "but I don't know if there is one or if we have the stuff to make one."

With a frustrated scream the demon retreated into hiding. Crona rolled his eyes at his weapon dramatic exits. "It isn't that bad," he muttered not wanting Ragnarok to hear the chuckle. Without his partner to act as a guinea pig he decided to wrap this lesson up for a day. It wasn't that he was afraid of killing himself or doing any real damage. Medusa had made sure that he will only use the higher risk potion when he mastered the simpler ones. The problem was he really didn't want to force it down. Most potions would cause anybody taste buds to gag. Ragnarok somehow was able to over look the taste which usually landed him in spots like he is in right now.

While he was cleaning up he thought up ways he can spend the rest of the day. His lessons usually lasted from after breakfast to well into the afternoon. To him it was the usually routine, but since spells were one of the last thing he did in the day and Greg- the instructor- was busy keeping watch over the guards drills. A few hours were now free for the taking.

Visiting Maka was the first idea that came to mind. _She probably gets tired of me if I visit too often._ Other than that he can only thing of three things to do. Explore the castle ground, study up on something, or isolated himself in his room. The first sounded more appealing than the later two. Once he was done in the kitchen he headed for the stables.

The stables were right by the keep to the east. It was an old building, the red paint that once cover it was strip away leaving splash of red here and there. Its roof badly needed repair, but there was only a elderly man and an almost too young boy to maintain the building. Two large doors were left wide open for there. There were several horses here but most of the cavalry used a much bigger stable that was among the ruins of the city.

Walking into the stable the usually smell of wet hay and horse manure assaulted the prince's nose. The stalls weren't too bad, but few of them had fall into disrepair. Coming up to one he found the stable boy grooming a mare. Seeing the prince the boy said neutrally, "Good day my lord. Would you like to take Sly out for a ride?" Crona gave a nod. "Let me finish up here. Then I can have her saddle up."

Crona gave another nod before taking a seat on a stool. He examined the horse which he had mix feelings for. Sly was a quarter horse breed for war. The night black coat and mane lay upon a muscular built body that endured hours of training. Long, lean legs design for heavy load and speed supported it massive body. Her piercing blue eyes stared at the boy challenging him to exert control.

Those eyes were what make Crona uneasy. The mare was one of the most strong willed creature he every meet. Whoever picked her for his mount must know that he wasn't assertive for a while she was a pain in the neck. Yet he would never replaced the horse because he was fond of it. He rode her since he was six and the old girl had lost some of her stubbornness over the years. There was time when she tried to show her domination over him, but through the beating of training he put the horse back in it place. He never liked it when he did that, but he really didn't need another Ragnarok around.

Once the stable boy was finish with the grooming it took some time to put on the gear. When he finally finished the task he led the horse outside. The prince followed beside the mare not wanting to get in behind her ass. Outside the stable the boy gave the reign to him saying, "Be careful with her. She had been acting funny lately. Don't think it mean much, but..."

Reassuring him that everything would be okay Crona watched the stable boy nod and went back into the stalls. While saddling the mare Ragnarok said, "Can't you just walk? This damn donkey hates me." As if to confirmed his statement Sly shook her head at the demon voice.

"That isn't true," said Crona as he encouraged the horse to the gates. His hand petted the soft, course fur, allowing the smoothing feeling he get from it relax his nerve. "You make her skittish." The mare's eyes rolled back and gave a snort adding it opinion to the discussion.

Without words the guard opens the gates allowing the prince to go through. A silence order was made for all of them to focus upon the prince. It was highly unlikely there would be anyone about and even less that they would attack him as if any attempt would success at all. Heads will roll, however, if Medusa found out that someone was able to get so close to the prince.

Crona roam the crumbling pave street with the crunching of stone against hooves echoing through out the walls. He kept his gaze straight ahead trying to see as little as possible of rutting wood and bug infested buildings settled on both sides of the streets. The only time he got a clear view of the dead homes was when he turned a corner. Amazing how a few decides can leave steady establishments into unstable giants.

A few time he had to get his mare back on track each time it tried to take a bite out the blazes of grass pocking between the stone blocks. He paid attention to her gait feeling for anything amiss with her foot work. Her walk was fine and her trot was acceptable, but when she went into a canter her gait was off. It felt kind of sluggish. "Those oats must be catching up to you," stated Ragnarok. The mare reply with an offend snort. To the prince the culprit was probably old age.

"Death is visiting in a few years?" he asked. The mare shook it head as if to dismiss the absurd thought. Crona shrug his shoulder and continue on, privately thinking that any men or beast hate losing their youth.

For a while they just walk about in no hurry to reach their destination. If he pretended that the guard's eyes weren't there, he can believe that he was the only human being in a haunted citadel. It wasn't that hard to put himself in that position. Not for the first time he thought to himself that he wouldn't want to be caught out here in the night. He knew all the stories of ghost and goblins were nothing more than that. Human beings were creatures of the day as the creator of all things have made them. Imagination and natural dangers had made them wry of the night, portraying it as an evil being.

Experience had told him all of this was false, but being a tool for evil he understood that many can take advantage of that fear. The thought got him to pick up the pace as his thought turned darker as he continued on. Those thoughts were broken when Ragnarok said, "We're going to your garden?"

"Yes."

"You're a sissy. Why don't we go hunting like other boys?"

"I don't like hunting." He had nothing against it and will do it if must, but there are other people who can do that. Hunting animals for food he can do. Hunting for the fun of it wasn't that appalling. He was force to do that all to often. "Beside, this probably the last time I'll check on it before chill set in."

"That's great. With autumn coming Medusa well hopeful sent us to warmer climates."

"Doubt it."

"Come on. Don't be so negative. The hotter the climate the hotter the girls there is."

"Like you'll keep yourself from eating them before you can drool over them." With a chuckle he added, "Maybe the mouse look well help. Heard girls like things that are cute."

"It's not funny." Ragnarok would usually come out to give him a knock to the head, but the guards all seeing eyes prevented him in his current condition.

"I'm just saying that girls love things that are cute. I heard kittens, babies-when not theirs- and puppies are popular."

"Maybe you should get something for Maka." That shut Crona right up. "Or better yet, you can let her out of that room. She probably gave you a kiss on the cheek if you do."

A light blush shined on his face. "No she wouldn't."

"Probably not, but I'm not kidding about letting her out of the room. Haven't you notice lately that her eyes drafting to the window?"

"No," he said truthfully.

"Are you blind or too focus at looking her over." Crona blush deepen more. "All I'm saying is that she would like it if you let her more freedom. Keeping a guard at her door twenty-four seven doesn't say I'm a guest."

"I know, but I don't want her being found out."

"Than let her go about on the days Medusa isn't here or forbid her from certain parts of the keep. She may act high and mighty, but you're still in charge. Geez, what do you keep in that skull, because there isn't much in it." Ignoring the last comment, Crona thought it through. It wasn't the best solution, but it was the best available. And if he learn anything about Maka is that she isn't meant to be contain when didn't want to be.

"I'll think about."

"Hey, here's another idea. Let bring her out and gave her a ride on the jack ass while we're at," said the demon with sarcasm. The prince gave a shrug, but save the idea for later on.

Coming to a stop he said, "We're here." Standing outside a large building stood in a corner of the castle second wall. It looked like any other building around though it had a worn sign that said bakery handing from a single rusted chain. Tying Sly to a rotten post he left her there to munch on the grass. Inside he left behind all viewing eyes to ponder what he was doing in there.

* * *

><p>"Of all the spots he chose to go he goes there," said an annoyed Medusa. Of all the places in the castle that bakery was the only place where her snakes can't or refused to go. She couldn't understand why, but it had to do something that the snakes were scare of. Probably some predator, most likely a large bird, had made the building it's home. Whatever it was Crona have shown no fear of whatever it was meaning she could go check on it. That is if the guards wouldn't shoot her on sight.<p>

They could easily mistake her as an interloper and kill her on the spot. As powerfully and clever she was an unseen arrow to the heart would prove fatal to anyone. And the guards were given order to shoot any intruder who dared to trespass. Even if they knew it was her some of them would be to eager for a chance for her to give one.

Without knowing how long Crona would stay inside she made a quick check on the rest of the castle. Everyone was in place and the girl haven't done nothing more than read her books. Bored with the outcome she got up from her position, shook off a few snakes that crawl onto her, and went to her labs to make a meal. After her meal she checked up on everyone one last time, before calling it a day. Nothing more would be learned and her snakes would alert her if something does happen. So she spent the rest of the day experimenting with black blood.

* * *

><p>Mellub: Well, hope you like that. Please...<p>

Sistine: MELLUB! *run up to him* I could use some help right about now.

Mellub: What did you do?

Sistine: Honest to God I didn't mean to do it. As you ask I took the dyaminte to a isolated location where no one would care or mind. It was out in the desert and I found this old rickety building. I check the place out and thinking it was abondon I left my load there and lit it. It wasn't till after it bolw up I found out it was a sacred shrine. The people weren't to happy with what I had done.

Mellub: So... what the problem beside a bill for damages? *Without word Sistine throw Mellub out of a way of a barrage of shurikns. Taking a look at this* Please don't tell you piss someone off that use chakra.

Sistine: Shit! *Seeing a wave of sand coming at them she shot a bolt of lighting into it* Lighting verse sand. *Grin* Sand turn to glass. *A gust of wind sent them skidding back several inches*

Mellub: Unless you learned how to fight winds and want to fight a sand monster and puppy freak. Let get the hell out of here.

Sistine: Right behind you. *Dash off while three Suna ninja came into scene*

Teme: Damn OC. *gasp for air* Have no respect for others property.

Garra: Agree. As for the reader of this work. Give your reviews. Flames, good criticism, and any comments are welcome. *All three went back to hunting out of reach prey*


	7. Chapter 7

Mellub: Hola everyone. *Sistine enter the room covered in sand* Oh, there you are. Are you finish with that shrine?

Sistine: *Coughing* Yes, I finished the damn thing. I swear that I got sand in the most distrubing places. *Taking off her shoe she poured out a large amount of sand into a pile*

Mellub: Well, it not my fault you destory it in the first.

Sistine: Yeah, whatever. Now that it's done I don't have to see Mr. Stick Up His Up Ass again.

Mellub: *chuckling* I think you mean the honorable Kage. Why don't you get some beer that usually cheer you up.

Sistine: Good idea. Do you want some also?

Mellub: No, I'll take some water instead. While she getting the drinks you guys enjoy the read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Crona would have Maka out of her room the next day, but Miss Iwa had postponed it. She does agree that the girl needed exercise. However, Maka wasn't going to soil the dress she currently had. After buying more cloth, a fine grade of cotton, she and a squad of maids made half a dozen dresses in three days. Leaving the unfortunate girl to indulge the old croon and gossiping women for far too long for her taste.

When the prince came to the room the next morning he found Maka sitting down on the stool clad in a light yellow dress. Upon hearing the prince entering she lower the book she was reading and said with a polite smile, "Good morning Crona. I'll join you after I reach a good stopping point." A few minutes later she bookmarked her place and walk over to the prince and impatient demon.

"Take long enough," said the grouchy demon.

"Good morning sun shine," she replied not taking a glance at him, "wake up on the wrong side of the spine?" Keeping her eyes on Crona she asked, "So how this going to work? After breakfast I can go anywhere I like."

His eyes on the ground he muttered out, "L-let d-discuss this over b-breakfast." Agreeing to that they went to the dining hall to found their breakfast where they had dinner before. Taking their seats Crona stared at his meal thinking up a way to negotiate with the girl eating happily across from him. Without Medusa he knew he was already at a disadvantage. He had the terms of her access to the castles planed out, but he got a sinking feeling that by the end of this meal. She might as well own the place.

For a little while they sat there all content with what they're doing. "Are you going to eat that?" asked Ragnarok. Not feeling hungry Crona handed his plate to the demon. The demon took the plate his mouth wide open ready to gulp it down when he saw the stare he got from the girl. "What?"

"Nothing," she said. Wiping off a bit of grease from the corner of her mouth she gave the two a thoughtful expression. "Black blood," she whispered to herself. _That what Ragnarok is made out of or was he part of the blood?_ She had finally realized that was the reason for her discomfort about the demon. He can do something to the prince's blood that makes it into a weapon. He is the tool which his miester can fight with. _What's a miester? _

Putting the thought aside she said, "Do you hate me?"

"Who?" asked the demon before Crona could ask. Gesturing to his partner he said, "Talking to me or the spineless."

"Crona."

A little taken back by the question the prince asked, "W-why would I h-hate you?"

Shrugging she replied, "I don't know. Besides attacking you that one time had our path very crossed?"

"No," he stated plainly, "that t-the only time w-we very met and I d-didn't hold a grudge." Playing with his hands sorrow and nervousness covered his face. "D-doesn't matter. I-I d-deserve to be k-killed."

For the first time they met, at less remember that is, Maka saw the madness that everyone feared. The dark blue portion of his eye gave ground as the gray greedily took it place. His mouth twisted into an awkward closed smile. His right eyebrow started to twitch in jerking monition. A soft giggle escape his lips before he said, "So many times I had so wanted to die to end the nightmare I call life. How can anyone have the desire to live, is beyond me. All life is a living hell."

This new development of his character caused some worry, but what scared her was the look on Ragnarok's face. Baring his white teeth in a creepy smile he was now looking at Maka with killer intent so strong she wanted to hide.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself she reached across the table to grab Crona by the hand. "Crona, you shouldn't say things like that," she said in a quiet voice, hoping it would smooth him.

"Why not," he said seeming to be confused. "Where is hope in this world? Where is the light at the end of the tunnel? All I see is endless darkness where there is no escape. Why should I spend pointless hours wondering when it would be better to curl up and be silence? Not like someone going to help me. Everyone is nothing more than a bunch of bastard and bitches that would used you up until your complete worthless. Only way to prevent that is to become stronger."

"No it isn't!" she exclaimed. The prince was about to countered that when she said, "You're life doesn't have to be like that." And she meant it. How can anyone like him think like this? Is his mother truly that terrible? Before she can stop to think her next words she blurted out, "I'm willing to help you!"

Both the prince and the demon were shock by her offering of assistance. As Crona gained back control the blue of his eyes retake it lost ground and his lips set back into a neutral stance. Ragnarok lost that look and was frowning. Disappointed that he lost a chance to get the girl's soul muttered, "Great, just when things were about to get fun."

Crona stuttered out to confirm what he heard, "Y-you will?"

With a grin she said, "Yes, but don't wait for the problem become overwhelming before coming to me." After she got a nod she let go of his hand and settled back in her seat. Mentally laughing, she asked herself what she just signed up for.

For a little while the trio sat there with Maka making small talk. It was completely meaningless, but she hoped that by talking she can put Crona's mind at peace. The prince was far from peace, but was deep in thought. He waited until she paused for a breath before saying, "Y-you have f-full a-access to the castle."

"What?"

"D-during your v-visit you may go w-where you p-please. However, you can't g-go to t-he t-throne r-room and on certain d-days you will stay in your r-room."

For a moment she sat there thinking about the terms. "Can I go to the library whenever I want?"

"As long M-Miss Iwa d-doesn't catch you."

"Then I accept your terms."

Ragnarok watch the strange processor as the two exchanged a smile. Well, Maka smile while Crona attempt to. It wasn't much of a smile, but it was close to one. "Glad that you two are getting along," said he with irritation.

"Hope they are," said a rough voice from down the table. "The prince needs better company then yours." All three of them look down the table to found the instructor hobble toward them.

"G-greeting Mr. G-Greg," said Crona with a raise eyebrow. "Is s-something t-the m-matter?"

"No, I'm only here to get my new student." He answered for their puzzle faces, "I'm here for the girl name Maka. I had heard from a certain someone that she was quite the fighter." Coming over to Maka he stop before her and gave a bow. "And if I'm not mistaken. This would be the girl herself."

"That would be me," she replied. "And I take it that this certain someone was the prince." Feeling a little betray, she glance over to Crona her eyes demanding answers.

Greg provided them with ease. "Yap, the prince compliment you on your fighting style and strong will. Didn't say much, but he said you handled a scythe as well as he handles a sword. If this is true I would like you to accomplish me to the training area." Looking to the prince he said, "Sorry if I take her away, but it's my duty to over look all able combatants to keep them in top shape. Guessing on how long she been out she going need a reminder or two."

Crona gave a shrug. "I t-think t-that's for our guest to d-decide."

"I'll do it," said Maka. Getting out of her seat she grabbed the man by the arm and said, "If you lead the way I'll help you get there."

"Well that mighty kind of you, but I don't need the help."

"Don't care if you do or not," she said as they headed out the room. "We well get there faster if I help you along."

When they were about to leave the room Crona was able to make out, "Would you still do it to ruin an old dog pride?" He didn't hear Maka respond, but he got a good idea what it was.

"You nearly lost it," said the demon putting the polished plate down in front of Crona. "Didn't know if you're going to attack, but I wish you did." He got a nod. "If you're wondering if I got anything against flat chest the answer is no." Crona wasn't surprise by his partner confession. He never thought that his partner hate anyone it just he wasn't a people person. "Better get to work. Don't want to be in the iron maiden again." Nodding his head in agreement he left the plates for the maids to take care and went on with his routine.

* * *

><p>"The men won't think least of you. Stop being a prideful idiot." The instructor tried to free himself from the girl's hands, but couldn't break free from the iron grip. He was surprise she had just strength in the first place. There was no one about and he hope he can reason with the girl.<p>

"Please, you must understand."

She came to a halt and said, "I'll give you a minute to explain yourself."

"Do you see this?" he asked pointing to her wooden leg. He got a nod. "It is hard enough for a cripple like I to gain respect from the guards. Since the first day I had fight hard to earn that respect and showing weakness like this would weaken what I have. It may seem foolish to you, but many seem to over look my capabilities in my others limbs. I ask of you to let me lead the way without your generous assistance to preserve my status."

For a moment Maka stood there thinking before rolling her eyes to the ceilings. Letting go of him she said, "Fine, but if you trip I'm carrying you there."

With a bow he replied, "Thank you so for understanding. Now if you will be patient with my pace we'll be in the training rooms soon." Making their way, Maka kept a watch on the man being serious about her threat. Moment he fall she dragging him behind her demanding for directions. Though, it was uncalled for, for the man had been in his conditions for a while now and knew how to not fall flat on his face.

To her annoyance their progress was slow but not because of his leg. It was because of a few guards who reek of alcohol who clearly left their minds in the cup. Spotting Greg one of them said out loud, "Look what peg leg brought us. I haven't seen a pussy in months." The two of them ignore the three walking on by without a word. Not taking the hint the guard who spoke out grabbed her by the shoulder saying, "Come on now. Ditch the cripple and have some fun with a real man."

"No thank you," she said politely as she pulled her shoulder back.

Not getting a step away the man grabbed her by the waist saying, "Don't be like this." Leaning forward his hot breath breeze by her ear as he whispered, "Don't be shy."

Forgetting manners Maka took her elbow and ram it into the jaw of the drunk. With a loud crack, which she hopes was the sound of bone breaking, the guard stumbled back with hands going to his chin. "Damn bitch," he spatted out with some blood, "you'll pay for that." Good thing was the man was unarmed. However, his two friends frown upon the attack of their comrade.

Drawing their arms- one a long, dagger and the other a pole ax- one of them said, "Look like the little lady is a bit feisty." They walked forward their movement sluggish due to the alcohol and it wasn't for the fact she was unarmed she could easily deal with the two. Coming to the conclusion to run she turn around to found a certain cripple rushing the best he could to where they are.

Arm with a saber and pistol and with a fury that would stun many. He shouted when in range, "Get down." Dropping down to the ground Maka put her arms over her head as the fight broke out. Well… calling it a fight would have been a generous way of putting it from the drunks predictive. It barely lasted twenty seconds.

Once Maka was on the ground the instructor fire his pistol generally aiming at any of the three possible rapist. By luck did the bullet tore into the guard with the pole ax shoulder sending him stumbling back into his broken jaw friend. The one with the dagger couldn't seem to put two and two together for he greeted his foe forgetting about the saber in his hand. The instructor made quick work of the guard stepping aside from a poorly attempted thrust and slapped the flat of his sword onto his hand. The drunk to let go of the dagger with a yell of pain. To punish him, Greg quickly pulled back his blade and made a cut across his opponent cheek. It wasn't fatal, but it would sting for a few days.

He than pushed the guard into his comrades causing the three to become a trashing mass of limbs. This continued on for some time which in that time Maka got to her feet to watch the struggle. It finally ended when the one with the broken jaw jabbed the other two in the stomach allowing him to shove them off of him.

Getting into their own respect positions they panted as they tried to make things cleared through their fogged minds. The end results of their struggle were a few bruises and clothes stained with blood. Coming up to them Greg said his tone dead serious, "This is the second time you three tried to molester a woman. Not only you tried to assault our lord's guest, but you dared to do in my present." One of them tried to stutter out an excuse, but was cut off. "Silence! If I hear one more time that any you attempt to do this again. I'll will personal cut off your manhood before hanging you out to dry like the filthy toads you are. Get out of my sight and report to your commanding officer for punishment."

All three of them scrambled to their feet saying, "Yes sir." After a quick salute they dashed off ignoring the bloody trail they left behind.

He kept his eyes on them until they rounded a corner. Grumbling to himself about good for nothing Germans he turned to Maka saying, "Sorry about that my lady. Hope there was no harm done in my short absence."

"Done more harm to him then to me," she said giving him a bow, "and thanks, but weren't you a little harsh on them?"

"Oh, that wasn't harsh," he said with a grin. "I could have done must worst if I wanted. Those buffoons would have deserved it. As you heard they already did this once. They weren't too bright without a beer in the first place so I probably just let off another incident to happen." Turning around and walking off he said, "Come along now. The training room isn't far off."

The room which they enter was design as it was made for. It was a large, square room with weapons of all kind placed neatly onto racks. Several windows allowed a cool breeze in which went over the padded floor. Several tested dummies were laying about each in a different condition. A few thick, wooden targets were set up against the wall with arrows wounds and bullets holes piercing its rough skin.

"Nice place," said Maka for no real reason as she walk into the middle of the room.

"Could be better," said Greg as he hunted down for the weapons they needed. "We need a damn shooting range and their plenty of room to make one. Heck, we have enough money to train an entire army of archers if someone would let me."

"Took it you don't like close and personal combat."

With a shrug he replied, "Lost a leg to a cannon ball, but I swear I would have lost more to a blade if lady luck wasn't so pickle." Nicking his finger he pulled it back long enough to examine it before resuming his search. "So, I heard that you're a scythe miester, an interesting choice for a lady if you ask me."

For a moment Maka kept quiet to think up what a miester was. When nothing came to her she asked, "What's a meieter?"

Without pausing from his work he said, "Guess your memory still hazy. Don't know a lot about them, but I know at least the basics things. They are people who have strong souls who wield other people who can turn into weapons. Most of them are under Lord Death service and nearly all hunt down kishin and witches."

"Is Crona a miester?" she asked thinking about Ragnarok.

"Yap," he said pulling out a scythe, "he is and Ragnarok is his weapon."

"However, he doesn't hunt kishin."

"He hasn't told you what he hunts?"

"No."

"Well, it's not my secret to tell." Walking over to her he handed the scythe to Maka. "Let begin with seeing if you know how not to stab yourself."

For a moment she stood there and examined the so called scythe. "This nothing more than a piece of curve wood glued to a rod."

"You thought I was going to hand you a real weapon," said the instructor with a raised eyebrow. "I learned the painful way that one should always start with a stick." While saying this, his hand, unaware by its owner, reach for the scar on his face. When he notice it he place it at his side muttered something about damn demons. "Now show me what you got."

Compiling to his order she take a stance that felt comfortable. After taking a few swings at the air to feel the motion of her weapon she launched herself into a series of movement. Greg watched her taking in every little detail as she danced around him. To him he was watching a person who had great talent and skill but needed to hone it. Her slight hesitation before going into the next move in the form was well justified. Being out of it for a while would do that to anyone. Yet as he watch her he couldn't help but think this was nice and all, but in a real fight this would be useless.

To Maka what she was doing was as natural as to breathe though it did feel a little off to her. It could be that this was truly a weapon. A thing with no heart or soul purely made to kill. However, this didn't really matter at the time being. What did was her hair blocking her vision each time she took a swing.

After she had finish her form she said, "Is there anything I can use to pull back my hair?"

With a nod he reached into his pocket and pulled out two ribbons with a skulls attached to each one. "I was wondering when you're going to ask." In exchange for the scythe he handed over the ribbons. Once she pulled back her hair into two ponytails he said, "Feeling up to a fight?"

With a shrug she said, "It wouldn't be fair."

"If you mean this," he said tapping his wooden leg with the tip of the rod, "It would be best if you didn't underestimate me. I may lack in mobility, but make up in strength and experience." He gave back the weapon, before he went off and came back with a wooden sword. Getting into stance he toss the sword from hand to hand as he said, "Don't hold anything back. I would hate to do harm upon our lord's guest."

"A bit cocky isn't we," she said as she got into stance.

"Maybe," he said as a confident smile broke out, "but I got the right to be." Without warning he lunged out grabbing Maka by her collar and slammed his head into her. He let go of her after impact sending her stumbling backward. Before she could think straight, the man quickly, if not gracefully, covered the ground between them with the sword bearing down aiming for her torso.

Without much thought she blocked the incoming sword causing a load crack. The blow that fall forced her to dig her bare heels into the padded floor which she was thankful for. Still daze from the head butt she didn't have much time before an onslaught of slashes bear down on her.

Cripple the man may be, but all that have truly suffered over the years was his speed. The muscles in the rest of his body were well build if not as tough as it was during a campaign. So each blow he landed on the scythe pole was loud and meaningful forcing the girl to keep balance with little time to think. He knew that if he wanted to win this fight his continuous pressure until he found a hole in her defense.

After about eight minutes of this Greg couldn't but help admire how much endurance the girl had. Neither she nor he had broken a sweat and the girl showed sign of getting ready to gain the upper hand. "Come on girl," he said trying to entice her counter attack, "my granny could do better than that."

With a smug smile she said, "Hope granny doesn't mind broken teeth." This time when the sword made contact she forced the blade goes down the length of the rod as she placed it in front of her. Once the rod was a line with the instructor's throat she thrust forward hitting the man right below his head. Hard.

The sharp pain the instructor felt could only be compared to when after he realized he lost his leg. Thank to instinct he let go of his blade and warped his hand around his neck. Leaving him wide open for the much softer, but still slightly painful, bonk on the head. "Next time," she said putting the weapon down on the ground, "warn me before doing that."

As soon as he could get air flowing freely through his windpipes he said in a raspy voice, "Sorry, but most enemies don't give you time to think. I wanted to see how you think on your feet and I must say you pass with flying colors. Now, if you excuse me. Some cold wine would help smooth things out." With that said he left the room with his fingers rubbing his still throbbing throat.

Leaving Maka wondering if she should stay or not. After some time had past she just shrugged her shoulder before putting the scythe away._ Better start making sure I know my way around,_ she thought leaving the room. _Still don't have a clue where the exit to this place is. _

* * *

><p>Several hours later and many dead ends she came to a not so starling conclusion. She was completely and utterly lost. Forgetting that her scent of directions was terrible, instead of founding the exit she found herself in front of two large doors with horn gargoyles heads biting into a ring for handles in the middle of a hallway.<p>

Frustrated at herself, she quietly curse that she didn't ask for those guards help she spotted early. Tired of walking about like an idiot she plopped onto the floor trying to redraw her mental map. _If I'm here than those guards must be down the hall, take a right, and walk for thirty feet._ _Wait didn't I come from the left and then took a right. Then again I could have been walking in circles._ After several more minutes of this she gave a sigh in defeat.

"Just wonderful," she said out loud, "first time I'm allowed out and someone going to have a heart attack when they notice I'm gone." Knowing if this happen she would be place back into her room until they felt ready to let her out.

With no better option she got to her feet and was about to head out when she heard soft patting of flesh against stone. At first she was overjoyed that she was saved, but that joy soon died when she heard an unknown, but somehow terrifying familiar voice. "Damn that insufferable woman. It wasn't for the fact I need her to keep things running I would have feed her long ago to my snakes."

Maka stood there trembling in fear of the voice with no real reason for her to be. The fight or flight responds was starting to siege control of her rational thoughts as she tried desperately to calm down. _I'm being a coward over nothing. It's just a voice. _Yet as those thoughts ran through her head something deep down told her that if she didn't flee. Her life was good as gone. The inner struggle lasted long enough for the steps to grow loud enough that her fear won out.

Her eyes dashed around to found anywhere to hide while her fear just kept on growing as the bare hall gave no cover. When her eyes lay upon the door a small grain of calm plowed into the panic clearing her mind enough to comprehend her found. Keeping her hands from slamming into the wood she pushed hard onto the heavy frame. The panic started to cloud her mind again when the steps grow louder, but was able to stuff it down when a crack big enough for her to fit through appeared. Without second thoughts she squeezed through the crack while thanking God for her slim frame.

Once inside, she quickly and as quietly as she can push the door back shut leaving her in a dimly lighted room. As her eyes adjusted to the lighting she scanned the room looking for anywhere to hide. She barely registered the paintings on the walls and banners over hand, but her only hiding spot caught her sight. A small part of her that wasn't on survival mode took note that she was in the room she was forbidden from as she ran behind the marble throne.

Behind it she pressed her back against the cold stone and drawn her legs to her chest damning them for being so long. There she stayed just waiting for something to happen. Her breathing froze and her body nearly jumped when the two doors bang open. Thinking that surely someone must have heard the noise would come to investigate she kept her place and hope that they come quick.

Maka had every right to be afraid for Medusa was quite annoyed as she searched for a piece of mail holding personal information. Ignorance of the girl present she said, "Damn carrier can't do the simplest of tasks. How hard is it to leave something outside a door?" Observing every little detail the room had to offer she slowly made her way to the throne. Coming upon the throne she spotted the envelope with three eyes impress in wax lying right in plain sight.

Grabbing it she broke the seal and noisily took out the letter. A small self-satisfying smile appeared on her face after reading it a second time. Putting it in her robe she threw away the envelope for the maids to deal.

As her footsteps head away from the throne a very tense girl relaxed muscles while a small sigh of relief escape her lips. The hormones in her blood was returning to normal levels and founding that she been holding her breath breathe in deeply. Her rational mind was back in control and now reevaluating her actions. _Coward or not,_ she thought as the footsteps came to a halt, _I'm getting a look at this terror. _Making sure that only a small chunk of her head would be visible she took a glance.

In the middle of the room was a woman- guessing by her structure and voice- in a black hooded robe with the hood over her head. Standing there her head slowly look from side to side as if checking something. With calm voice she said, "No one is suppose to be here." Maka pulled her head back to its hiding place as the woman looked around the room. "Show yourself now and I'll promise your punishment will be quick and somewhat painless."

Getting no reply Medusa made her way back to the marble chair where Maka once again was holding her breath. She listened to the steps making a quick pace and when the sound vanished she hold absolutely still. A second past before a shadow appeared from above. Not daring to look up she listen for a voice full of triumph as a hand descend onto her. It never came.

Like most humans Medusa did look about behind the throne, but she never looked straight down from her perch. With a shrug she got back onto the floor and walked causally out of the room and went back to her den.

Maka kept her place until she heard the slamming of doors announcing that the demonic being was gone. Standing up from her place she went around and plain out collapse onto the throne. A fit of giggles escaped her lips for nothing could have been worst then to be found out by the woman. Now she was sitting down on the throne worried to be caught being here in the first place. _I'm just a stickler with rules._ Covering her mouth to keep from laughing she looked around the room for the first time.

"Wow, never really thought about his title until now." It really hadn't occurred to her that Crona was a real prince. Sure he had the castle and crown as proof, but she been to a few palaces. At each one of them the rich snobs would do their best to show their wealth through so many useless stuffs. Looking upon the many paintings and portraits she knew that he much have some loose change for just fine art. "Maybe you're not so bad."

The envelope caught her eye only because, beside the rug, it was the only thing on the otherwise clean floor. She didn't wanted to get up, but reasoning with herself if that woman wanted what inside. The envelope might hint to who she was.

On her feet she dragged herself over to the piece of paper and picked it up. She gave it enough attention to see that it was fine grade of paper at least telling her whoever sent it was well off. She didn't expect to found anything in it, but who it was address to seem odd. Written in neat, cursive writing was the words Crona Gorgon. _Wonder who sent Crona a letter? _

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Crona had no companions beside Ragnarok. The symbol on the wax told her that maybe it from someone of a noble family. However, she had already known that his only family member was his mother who was near enough to talk to him personally.

_Wait, why would anyone go through his mail? _No one in the castle had the nerve to do just a to think about it the person acted as if the letter was meant for her. And assuming it was a her was correct and no maids would have done this. It would leave the one person that scared everyone more than the prince could. "Great," she said putting the envelope down, "Crona's mother must be terrible." With that cheerful thought in mind she left the room hoping that enough time had past that her risk in running into the woman was zilch.

* * *

><p>Finally founding a room she knew she take a seat at her usually spot looking at the cold meal before her with a mix of irritation and happiness. Irritation for it far past noon and her meal was surely cold. Happiness for the fact that it was still there and Crona was sitting in his place scribbling on piece of paper as he flapped through a large volume.<p>

Looking up from his work he gave the first real smile she seen on his face; a small, shy grin that fit perfectly with his nature. "T-there you are, G-Greg nearly got s-skinned b-because of your d-disappearance." It didn't took Maka long to figure out who threaten the tough cripple life. She couldn't help but grin when she thought of the old crone waving a knife around at the young man.

"Sorry about that," she said as she started to eat her meal, "got lost trying to found my way around. Where is Charming?"

"Asleep." Closing the book he stopped writing to check his hand writing. "W-would you mind i-if someone was w-with you while o-outside y-your room."

Her mouth full she gave a shook of her head. Swallowing, she said, "Not at all. It is far too easy to get lost." Truth was she did mind, but she doubted she had any saying in the matter. "If it not much of a bother I'll like to go outside as soon I finish my meal."

Crona couldn't believe his luck. He wanted to go horseback riding with her, but didn't know how to ask. With her opening the subject, will sort of, he wouldn't need to face a possible rejection. Standing up and grabbing his stuff he said, "I c-can't personally do it r-right now, but once you're d-done I'll meet you o-outside." After getting a sure from her Crona quickly made his way back to his room.

About thirty minute later Maka called for one the maids to clear the table. She would rather do it herself, but the maids seem offended when their lord's guest had to take care of herself. It wasn't at all a bad thing. In fact, she sort of enjoy being lazy. Though it feel a little strange not having to do anything after taking care of herself every since she moved out from her father's place.

_Is it just me or is she being slower than usually. _Usually the maids would come in, steal the dishes, and be away in haste. Instead the maid was being painfully slow to gather the mess. Unknown to her was that this particular maid was ordered to stall the girl as long as she can. For at least for another fifteenth minutes that is.

She took her time stalling for five of those fifteenth. Coming back to found a impatient girl tapping her fingers against the table the maid politely told the girl to follow her. Killing off the rest of remaining ten minutes wasn't that hard. She knew perfectly well the shortest route to their destination, but her follower didn't know.

So taking a long detour they finally made it to the door which Maka felt they could have reached a lot sooner. She was led by the woman outside and then was told that the prince would be at the stable not too far from here. After thanking the maid for her help she made the short walk to found a rather strange sight.

Crona was holding onto the reigns of a black horse trying his best to calm it down. The horse was yanking it body away from the demon torment the poor thing by whipping a whip about. A young boy, preparing another horse to ride, stood to the side with a murk plastered onto his face.

"Stop it Ragnarok," said Crona.

"Oh come on," he said whipping the whip a little too close to his miester ear. "I'm not hurting her am I."

Annoyed by the demon treatment of the animal Maka walked up behind the two and when the whip was within reach she grabbed it. With one shift tug she pulled it out of his hand.

"Hey," shouted the surprise demon. Turning around he faced Maka his eyes squint in angry. "I was using that." He waved a fist in the air which received a snort.

"This isn't a plaything," she said sounding like a teacher rebuking a student. Ignoring Ragnarok glare she asked Crona, "What the horse for?"

"I t-thought you would l-like to take a r-ride around the c-castle grounds," he said still trying to get the mare to cool her horses.

"Um… Crona," she said as she kept the whip out of Ragnarok reach, "I don't know how to ride a horse." She wasn't kidding either. She either had her friend drive or would walk to the destination. Crona spirits dropped as he mentally called himself an idiot. He shouldn't have assumed she could ride in the first place. Seeing her friend sadden face- _Did I just called him a friend? - _she added, "But if you'll willing to drive I can ride with you."

Crona's cheeks redden at the thought of being so close to contact. "T-that well do."

"Hell no," said the demon. "It would be too crowded."

"Than you may go take a nap," said Crona his voice tainted with a bit of angry. "You'll already rally up Sly. Don't think she is willing to go anywhere until you're gone."

"Fine," said Ragnarok while bringing down a fist onto the prince's head. "Enjoy your time with the cow."

Once he had vanished Crona cracked his neck to relief the pain. With the demon gone, Sly clam down enough so she could be brought over to Maka. "I'm s-sorry for his b-behavior. I-I d-don't have much control over h-him. Maka, t-this is Sly. She a b-bit wry around s-strangers, but i-if feed an a-apple she become v-very f-friendly."

Maka gave a grin when she gazed into the mare eyes. The mare was anything but timid, but she was sure they can get along. She reached out to put pet her muzzle only to receive the flattening of ears and pulled back it head in a snort. She arched an eyebrow at the action. Without words being spoken the stable boy came over and handed her an apple. Holding it in her palm she held it out hoping the mare would be a little more reasonable.

The horse cocked it head so it can see the apple. After several seconds she whipped her head around and snatched it out of the girl hand. Maka yanked her hand back in shock which quickly turned to irritation after a loud chomp and a noise that sound like laughter from the horse. Crona was trying not to laugh as well.

Deeming the girl worthy the mare gazed at Maka waiting for her to do something. "P-pet her," said Crona, "told you t-that an apple w-win her a-affection." Of course Maka was a bit skeptical but slowly reach out her hand and did made contact with the mare muzzle. After a few stroke of the muzzle Maka mood lighten up.

"She's a smart horse."

"I d-don't know about s-smart, but sure is s-stubborn." Handing Maka the reigns he step into the stirrup and saddled the mare. Handing the reigns back she took a step on the stirrup, grabbed Crona's hand, which caused a blush from the prince, and hoist herself up behind him. Crona made sure Maka was firmly in place before he put the mare into a walk.

Within the city itself they wondered about with the intention to enjoy the sunshine. Well, Maka was enjoying the warmth while her driver hoped he doesn't get sunburn. "Isn't today just great," said the girl with a wide smile. "The sun is shining, clouds are floating lazily along, and the place... is a little too quiet." Taking in her surrounding she noticed for the first time how everything around her was falling apart. "Where is everyone," she said her voice fitting the somber atmosphere.

"Living in the city of Caen," replied Crona. "Most building here hadn't been occupied for decades."

Maka couldn't help but feel somewhat alone in the world. Sure there was Crona and the horse, but she seen some of the castle from her room. She thought that the side her window facing was just the bad side of town. Now knowing that the most of the castle been abounded made the place lifeless. When she in a city she expect the buzzing of life itself. Not this.

"How can you live here?"

He gave a shrug. "I lived here all my life. Stayed in the keep and only go out when told to. You get used to it over the years."

"Wow," she whispered, "you truly are alone." Her friend- _Is he my friend? - _didn't say anything producing an awkward silence.

If they were paying attention they would have noticed the dark cloth person standing within one of the buildings. Medusa watched the group go by the only living things that seem to exist. With a grin of knowing something that no one else knows she lifted up her cuff and lowered her arm to the floor. From the sleeve produced a serpent slithering it way in front of the horse.

The reason she was here was because she hope to render the girl incapacitated. Feeling that she was getting a little too attached to Crona a little accident might fix the problem. "Go my darling and cause some panic."

It wasn't long until the snake got in front of the mare. Hiding within the building its or more accurate saying its master plan was to scare the beast by popping out of nowhere. Than slither away as fast it can before the frighten horse tried to stomp on it. Waiting for the precise moment the snake darted straight in front of the mare.

The reaction it cause Sly was instantaneous. Spotting the serpent the moment it come out the mare tried to back up. "Come on Sly. Go forward," said her master in encouragement. Between training and natural fear the training almost won out. It lost when the serpent bare it two long, venomous fangs which was dripping with the sickly yellow-brown liquid. She recoiled back screaming as her hooves clawed the air. The serpent dashed away not daring to look back as it looked for a place to hide.

Crona gripped tighten onto the reigns as the mare back up. Having something to hang onto he was able to keep his place. Maka wasn't so lucky. With nothing in her hands she waved her arms about trying to keep balance. When she felt herself falling from her seat she warped her arms above Crona waist in a tight hug. There she clings onto the prince as he gained control of his horse.

After he settled the mare down Crona said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit shaken but everything intact." He gave a nod to her respond and continued on. Several minutes later he felt something around his waist. Looking down he felt his cheeks heat up for two long arms were around him. He glanced over his shoulder wondering if something was wrong, but received a look of simply chilling out. Taking that nothing was wrong he looked forward and waited for her arms to move away from their position. After some more time had pasted Crona decided to just accept the touch. He didn't mind it much and he even enjoyed.

Maka wanted to release him, but her arms wouldn't let go. They were firmly in place and they were staying there. When she got the concern look from Crona she gazed at him with a relax body. He didn't seem to mind at all and she on her part was somewhat enjoying it. So with a little help from Medusa their affection grow for one another a little bigger that day. They wonder the streets in peaceful quiet even when the night threatened.

* * *

><p>Mellub: Hope you enjoy the read and before I forget. Happy Thankgiving to all you out there.<p>

Sistine: Yeah *come into the room swinging a mug around* a time for Americans to gave thank for all they have and to enjoy thier favorite sin gluttony.

Mellub: Speak for yourself. You may be of English descent, but you're more American in every way imaginable.

Sistine: *fake British accent* Damn you Yank. Just because I like beer more than tea doesn't make me less of a bloody British dog.

Maka: Do you enjoy insulting everyone and anything?

Mellub: Aw, nice to see the Soul Eater gang is here and to awnser your question. Yes, she does.

Soul: Alright, you got all of us here. What this surprise you promised?

Mellub: Well, I know it a day earily to gave you this, but *turn on light in the dining room* I think you like this. *The gang stated at the Thankgiving meal in front of them* This is my way of saying thank you for being a great cast so far. Don't just stand there. Dug in.

The Gang: Thank you for the meal.

Mellub: *Smiling* Your welcome and while you guy dig in. I want reviews. So please send your flames, good criticism, and comments in general.


	8. Chapter 8

Sistine: *Walk onto a square rope off ring and garb a microphone. Clear throat* Are you ready to rumble! *A roar of the crowd anwsered back*

Mulleb: *Sitting behind a desk aslo have a microphone* Um... seven, eight I though we were doing a chariot race.

Sistine: There isn't enough time for that. Today night we have the rematch of DWMA and Medusa. In this corner weighing about one hundred and twenty pounds, had hair like cotton candy, and is one of the shiest person around. Crona Grogon.

Crona: *In one corner of the ring covering his bare chest* Why am I only wearing underwear?

Sistine: It's boxing shorts. And in this corner... wait a minute. Why should I tell you? You learn soon enough, but I can't spoil things?

Maka: Why am I in this short dress holding a sign with the number two?

Sistine: Are you deaf? This a rematch which the current number is one to zero. Though that won't be until later in this chapter. For the dress ask Mulleb.

Mulleb: *Shrug* It just seem right. Oh look at the time. Have fun duking things out while everyone else enjoy the read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Death the Kid, heir to Lord Death, prince of the city state Death City would murder the next person to cross him. Today was just one of those days which nothing seemed to go right. It didn't help that his hair since this morning was more unsymmetrical than usually because of a tuft of hair refused to stay down. Causing so much discomfort he almost tore it out if Liz didn't point out that it would had made things worst.

The little incident where Patty nearly destroyed the mansion didn't help to improve his mood either. She was by no mean an idiot, but sometime she was a scatterbrain. When she brought home a "toy" that Professor Stein made they should had taken it away from her at that moment. Instead they allow her to temper with it which the metal contraption somehow caught on fire. Burning the entire living room before being put out.

For the rest of the day he just had been plagued with small misfortune. They were common day things like tripping on nothing or a random flying object hitting your head that made it seem the world was out to get you. Class was a little upbeat for once the professor was gone. Filling in for him was Spirit who was in a pitiful state for some reason. Through quiet sobs he told them that they had the day off and can do whatever they want.

Most of the class including him and the sisters went outside hoping to get some training in. Black*Star having the same idea join them which was a big mistake. The loud mouth ego manic never knew how to give up though in his case it was more because of arrogant rather than strong will. So when Kid gave the egoist a good trashing, not by choice by the way, he somehow trick him into falling into his Black*Star's trap.

After getting earful- half an hour of it! - of how great and powerful the egoist was. He was finally released from the chains because of the generosity of Tsubaki. So he was storming right toward his father office with his eyes staring straight ahead. He wasn't sure he could control himself if someone looked him the wrong way.

His weapon partners were walking by his flanks keeping a little distance between him and them. To anyone else Kid would look like he was in a hurry. However, the sisters knew better than this. So following along quietly they watch for any signs for their normal calm headed meister was ready to snap.

At Death's door Kid bang the handle once and waited patiently as the door slowly open. Going in they barely took notice of the lethal guillotine overhead. Though Patty did wonder why they were there in the first place.

Up on the platform they gazed at the mirror until the image of Death came into focus. "Hi ya," said Death with a wave of his foam like hands, "nice to see ya all here."

"Hello Father," said Kid in his polite but want to get on with it tone.

"Good to see you to. Keeping healthy I'm sure. Hm… look like you got some hair sticking up."

"I know," he said while squashing an erg to miss with it, "but I'm not here for advised on my hair."

"So what are you here for?" asked Death tilling his oversize upper body a little.

If he wasn't raise to be polite and proper Kid would have a huge tick mark right now. He always had hated it when his father pretended to know nothing. "I'm here to receive a mission. I don't care what it is. Being assign to cleaning the stables is starting to sound good."

"Don't we get a say in this?" asked Liz not at all pleased about scooping up manure.

"Yeah," said Patty in agreement.

"No, I'm sure I have something better than that. Just give me a moment to see what missions we currently got." Disappearing from sight the three could still hear Death as he talk out loud about where that damn list is. After several minutes of this they heard a cheerful sound of triumph before he reappeared. "Here we are," he said holding a rolled up scroll. Opening it, he muttered out, "Now let see what we got." Humming a peculiar tone, the entity searched through the long scroll saying once or twice a no.

"Aw, here one," he said sounding impressive he was able to found it. "Not to far from here there been reports of a party of raiders taking souls from villages in Egypt. There about forty of them in all and had been a thorn in the Saladin side. He would appreciate it if we get rid of them for him."

"We'll take it," said the trio in union.

"That the spirit. You'll probably want to begin your search at the last raiding site. They were last sighted at the village of Ralo. Good luck and return back safely."

"Yes Lord Death," the trio said with a bow as Death's image faded out.

"This is what I need," said Kid as they left. "Some work to keep my mind off my worries."

"Yeah," said Liz, "for a moment there I thought you were going to freak out when he commented on your hair." Kid was able to push down the erg to mess with his hair while his father could see him. Without him around he processed to beat at the tuft of hair cursing it as a piece of unsymmetrical piece of trash. Sighing she said, "I take that back."

Patty stifled a laugh by humming a tone. With her mind wondering she watch her silly miester as she tried to think up a way to calm him down. "Hey," she said with a cheerful smile, "why don't we visit Soul."

The other two looked at her a moment before Kid said, "Are you sure he sane enough for visitors."

Liz shrugged. "He seemed fine last time we saw him."

Kid stopped beating his hair as he thought about it. "If nothing else I think he would like some news from the outside world." Putting his hands into his pocket he said, "Is he still in his room?"

"Unless he broke out again he so be," replied Liz as they headed toward the DWMA dungeons.

* * *

><p>In a small rectangular room an albino hair teen was laying in bed with crossed arms for a pillow. He stilled had his headband but now was wearing a white shirt, brown trousers, and sandals. Only other thing in there was a bucket used for a toilet. The light from the high, bared window streamed onto the iron door that was current locked.<p>

His hand currently turned into a blade etched another line into a wall. "That makes three months and twenty- three days." Soul had been stuck in the room for that long. Not including the few days where he broke out. Those few days were foggy. Heck the last few months had been nothing more than just another day of living in a dream like state.

"Wonder what happened to that girl?" During his isolation he had a lot of time to think. One thing he been worry- curious would probably be a better word- about this girl that was suppose to be his partner. He guessed he was lucky because since he had people around him who cared for them. Even though it feels like they keeping him captive. Thought in their defense and his well being for he was in a way complete crazy.

It wasn't till recently that he regained enough of his scent that he didn't try to kill everyone that visited him. Thinking back now he regretted his behavior even though he wasn't in control of his actions.

A knock at the door was followed by, "Excuse me Soul; this is Kid, Liz, and Patty. We are coming in." After a click of a key the trio entered the room all three of them with a friendly smile on their faces. "How are you doing today?"

With a shrug he replied, "Better than yesterday. Some things are still a mystery."

"Meaning that you still don't know where Maka is."

Soul gave nod of his head. He knew the name but he doesn't know the person. "There's still no news." The silence answered the question all to well. "Setting that asides had anything else happen I should know about."

"Beside Stein being gone there is nothing of major important to discuss." News of Stein brought a grin to the albino face. He didn't dislike the professor but the guy could creep out the devil. "As your request for freedom it had been denied."

Sighing he said, "Don't trust me?"

"Not that, it just that Father wished to secures certain things..."

"I won't get out until Maka is found," he said discouraged.

"That the sum of it."

With another sigh Soul set up and stared at the ceiling. "Well, I guessed I'll spend another day in this cell. Thanks for visiting but I like it if you leave me alone."

His friends were concern for him but they understand. "Okay Soul," said Patty, "just promise us you will get well soon."

That got the boy to flash his shark like grin. "Hell, if that get me out sooner than you'll bet that I will." Seeing their friend returned to normal brought hope to the trio. Saying their goodbyes the trio head out to Ralo.

* * *

><p>At the same time as this the prince was being assigned to the same target. "The band of thieves is out in the Egyptian deserts," said Medusa who was on the throne. Crona stood before her with his head down wishing he was somewhere else. "From my intelligences I had learn that they had been collecting human souls for a ceremony." With a laugh she added, "Seem like the fools had form a cult to excuse their actions. How pitiful. I wanted you to go in and take the souls for yourself."<p>

"I-is t-there any p-place in g-general you w-want us to search?" asked the prince

"Last known place they were spotted at was near the village of Rola. Other than that you are on your own."

"Yes Lady Medusa," he said with a bow.

Outside the throne room he felt the tingling in his back. "Told you we will be heading some place warm," said Ragnarok.

"We're heading to the Sahara Desert. Doubt there is anyone there must least girls."

Taking this to mind the demon said, "Man you're right, but it beat hanging around with the cow or doing paperwork." The prince could agree to the latter however he was somewhat upset that his partner kept on insulting Maka.

_Why __should __I __care? __Ragnarok __insulted __everyone __around __him._Shaking away the thought before it goes into territory that he couldn't deal with he come upon his bedroom door. Of late he had been avoiding the room because of the mirror. He did still sleep in it, but when he wanted to be reclusive he went somewhere else. He doesn't want to have a chat with his other self about his feelings right now.

Entering the room he walked right to the balcony. Stepping onto the ledge he crouched down and look to the ground. "You ready Ragnarok?"

The demon gave a smile of pure blood lust. "Oh hell yeah." The next few moments were painful for the demon. With a yell of malice the demon stretch out it arm as they stared to grew. His back grew slender and the spikes grown longer. His arms at first were large, fleshy masses as they gain length and width. Soon they turned into two powerful wings of flesh that was the length of the balcony. His neck grew longer while his head turned more slender until his face wouldn't allow his lips to cover his teeth.

Once the transformation was complete the demon let out an earsplitting screech as he throw open his wings. Every single soul of the castle and the city cringe at the sound for they knew, except Maka, that the black dragon had awakened. With another screech he pumped his wings getting ready for his meister to jump.

The prince stayed in his spot and waited for the right moment. When he was sure that his partner was creating enough force he leap. For a heart stopping second gravity pulled him down but soon the demon was carrying him into the heavens. "Don't go too high," shouted Crona over the winds.

"Stop your worry," replied his partner. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride." The prince always wondered why his partner enjoyed this. Personally, if he could push aside the terror of going so fast up above thousand of feet over the earth this was actually exhilarating. Just the adrenaline he felt as they pierce through the skies was enough for the madness to start shoving it way into control.

With a grin of madness he cried out, "Ready for some fun?" In reply the demon let out another screech telling the world that the dragon was out hunting.

* * *

><p>Maka heard the scream of the dragon and discarded it as Crona going out on his assignment. First time she heard it she nearly jump out of her skins. Now however she is thankful for the loud announcement of his leaving. It gave her time to do what she wanted at the library without him around. The two guards ahead of her seem ready to shit themselves, but that quickly past after they realized the scream weren't direct at them.<p>

"Sound like the demon is hungry," said one of them with an uneasy laugh.

The other one just rolled his eyes at his comrade while saying, "Here we are my lady." Standing in front of the familiar doors of the library not for the first time did Maka thought there should be a map for the keep.

"Thank you," she said with a bow, "Antonio will supervise me while I'm here." The guards eyes dashed to look at the other sending a message which she somewhat understand. "If it makes you guys happy you can wait at the door to escort me back to my room when I'm done." That got a why not shrug from one of them and the other gave a grunt of that will be okay.

Forgetting about the two guards the moment she took a step inside her thoughts immediately turned to the research she about the do. She had been told that she can found any information she needed as long as she asked the old librarian to fetch the volumes. Right now she needed to look up something on the demon god. Kishin if she remembered correctly.

_"What is a meister?"_

_Without pausing from his work he said, "Guess your memory still hazy. Don't know a lot about them, but I know at least the basics things. They are people who have strong souls who wield other people who can turn into weapons. Most of them are under Lord Death service and nearly all hunt down kishin and witches." _

_"__Is __Crona __a __meister?__" __she__asked__thinking__about__Ragnarok._

_"Yap," he said pulling out a scythe, "he is and Ragnarok is his weapon." _

_"However, he doesn't hunt kishin."_

If Crona doesn't collect kishin souls than that could only mean... no matter the logic she didn't want to accept it unless she knew more. She needed something to tell her that she was wrong.

Founding Antonio in his place he was bent over a book taking no note of anything around him. Calling from a distance, she said, "Good afternoon Antonio. Is it a good read?"

At first the man scowled at the voice without looking up, but after a few moments to recognize it. His head whipped up with a smile plastered on his face. "Aw, Miss Albarn, how are you doing on this fine day?"

Returning the smile with one of her, she replied, "So far so good. It a bit chilly out but it is expected this time of year." Coming up to the desk she lean onto the table and look at the book he had. "Still hadn't finish this one?"

"I'm getting there," he said as he closed the book. "I usually be done by now but a certain lovely lady had been pestering me more often than I'm use to." There was no ill intent in the statement. It was simple truth and he was more than delighted to found a person who was so fond of reading. "Seeing that you hadn't brought back a book I take it that you want something out of a whim?"

Giving a nod she said, "Not exactly, but is there anything on the topic of kishin."

The grin on the old man face kept it place but the smile in his eyes seem to dim. "Well," he said bending his back into shape, "I believe..." A strange look of puzzlement and irradiation come onto his face. "We should have..." Combing his hands through his hair his talking turned into a muttered as he begin to walk without warning.

Accustom to the behavior Maka followed right behind his unusual slow walk. Whenever the man was asked to find a book he acted like a dog going after a juicy bone. She had seen him do this all the time when she came here and at least once was bombarded. Seeing him in this state caused her to wonder if she finally found something that wasn't in the great wealth of knowledge.

It appeared to be the case as the librarian scanned the selves. From time to time he would take a book out of it place only to reject it with a mutter before placing it back. On this went for some time until they found themselves on the second floor heading toward the back of the room. "I think," he said to no one, "that the volume maybe in the restricted section."

"Is that a problem," asked Maka hoping he says no.

"Most of the time yes," said Antonio glancing over his back. "Some of those books are quite old or have some information that few may know about. However the um... Lady of the castle had recently put some books under lock and key which could do little harm a normal human being."

_Unless __they__'__re __a __kishin __or __a __witch_, whispered a small voice in the back of her head. "So does that mean that you allow me the book?"

"I'll allow it just this once. Don't see how reading about a few mad men can do any harm." Coming upon a sudden wall that seemed to be out of placed the old man muttered loud enough, "Now where was that door again. Oh yes." Pushing a rather small bookshelf aside a door big enough for a large child revealed itself. Pulling out a key from his pocket he said to Maka, "I'm afraid that you'll have to stay here. Only I and members of the royal family may enter." Unlocking the door he pulled it out and entered the dark room. Several minutes later he reappeared covered in dust and cobwebs with a medium size, satin red book in hand. "Here it is," he said as he handed the book over. "Everything there is known about kishins is in this volume. Sorry that I have to tell you this but since this book is not meant for your eyes. I'm going have to keep watch so no harm is done."

"You don't make the rules. You just enforce them."

"Exactly, though right now I'm bending them a little. Let found a place to sit." After some searching they found a table near a lighted chimney. Maka took the seat nearest to the heat source while Antonio went off to get a something to read while they were here.

For a moment she just sat there staring at the hard cover. Nothing was special about it but the three eyes staring right back chilled her bones. Leaving the symbol as conveniences she opened the book to find crude drawing of a humanoid thing flatten on the page. It long bangs of black hair had white patterns that formed an eye. It had three black eyes and half of it mouth was smiling while the other was frowning. The silver scales on it arms and legs look like armor, but all it wear was a red toga. It hands were shape in balls of spikes. It was standing with its arms and leg spread out as if bracing for something.

Below the picture on the yellowing paged the words printed in small, tight letters cause her eyes to open wide. _The __demon __god,_said the book,_better __known __as __the __kishin __is __a __horrid __creature __born __from __greed __and __fear. __Since __the __fall __of __Adam __madness __and __sin __had __always __threaten __man __with __it __hollows __promises. __While __sin __is __worst __of __the __two, __the __product, __madness __that __is, __can __be __far __more __damaging __to __the __living. __Sin __may __torture __the __soul, __but __when __it __lead __man __into __seeking __power __some __found __it __through __the __hunting __of __innocence __souls._

_Those who do seek power through this way would found it to be devastating. The benefits that come from devouring an innocence soul are greater than that of a kishin egg. One does gain greater strength and power. The side effects, however, leave the soul tormented until they losses their mind._

_Usually those who seek power through this way do it out of fear. So it isn't uncommon to found those who walk this evil path keep killing for the hope that the power they gain would release them from this fear. Sadly this does the exact opposite. _

_It should be noted that a kishin is a position only gained after a large amount of souls have been eaten. Nobody knows the exact number for there only been so far one kishin but a range from several hundred to a thousand. Though, through some research it had been found that several other factors must be met before one become the demon god. One of them is willing..._

"Is there anything else that I can do for you?" said the old librarian breaking Maka train of thoughts.

"No," she said looking up from the book, "This is what I needed." With a nod he sat down across from her and his nose went directly into his book. Glad that she wouldn't be interrupted again she went back to her read which she was starting to dread. As she would soon found out she was going to wish she never took a step within the castle.

* * *

><p>Out in the hot desert laid the village of Ralo. It was a small place which it fifty or so inhabitants, not including live stock, survived by using the oasis near town. Buildings made out of dried clay showed signs of weathering by constant blasting of sand. There were also cuts from metal blade and arrows points. Animal pins and small fence off plots of agricultural land were bare. Outside the village a few new gravestones told of the recently departed. The people themselves were low on spirit as they struggled to make up for the lost from the raid a week before.<p>

Kid and his partners silently swear to get back at the raiders for the village when they find them. Liz and Patty wore long white hooded capes over their normal clothing to help keep the heat and sands off. Kid was wearing his father outfit minus the mask for he was currently talking to the elder of the village.

Skin bleach from the sun and wrinkled from old age he wear loose light clothing and a sad face. "Greeting young master," said the man with a bow. "Rarely do we have visitors to our humble village must less the son of Death. As you can see we're running a bit down on luck but if there anything you need. Please don't hesitate to ask. Maybe some water for your mounts."

Each of the trio had a camel at hand which probably could use a drink. "That would be nice," said Kid, "but we're here for information on the raider that recently came through here."

His face didn't change, but there was a flash of angry in his eyes. "What do you need to know?"

"How many were there, how long did they stay, and the general direction they went is all."

With a slow nod of his head the old man replied, "Not sure anyone got any good guesses on how many there was. We were too scared to care at the time. There was probably fifty, maybe sixty-three at most. They stayed long enough to take all our hard works so don't know if telling you they headed toward the sea would help any." Than with a thoughtful look he added, "If you do found them please be careful. Only reason we lost so few is because we got advance warning."

"Thank you for your concern, but we should be able to handle ourselves." After watering their camels and refilling their canteens they headed north.

On their mounts and out in the sands away from unwanted ears Liz said, "Sixty-five? Lord Death told us there was more like forty."

"Yeah," said Patty, "and the village we stopped at before this one said there was about fifteenth?"

"I know," said Kid. "The wide differences of numbers changes things. From what we heard there must be more than one band of bandits."

"Than how we're going to tell which one is our?" asked Liz.

With a shrug Kid replied, "By killing them all I guess. Kishin or not no one is going to miss murders and thieves." The sisters nod in agreement and for a long time they didn't say a word. For a scorching day and freezing night they roamed the endless sea of dunes. By dawn the next day they stop to set up camp for some rest.

Yawning, a tired Patty said, "I'm beat." Dismounting from the camel she took the pack on her back and tossed it onto the sandy floor.

"Well," said Kid sitting on the ground with reigns in hand, "there go a day of pointless searching."

"In hindsight," said Liz as she took a drink from his canteen, "we should have known this would take a while. I mean look at all the sand. Nothing more than sand, sand, and more..." From out of nowhere an arrow cut her reigns leaving her hand a lump of leather. The same thing happen to Patty and Kid and before any of them could grab onto their mount. Arrows pierce the animals' side causing them to run in panic from the sudden burst of pain.

Dozens of harsh, demonic cries ring out from the dunes meant to scare their prey into submission. Kid calmly got to his feet and said to the sisters, "Liz. Patty."

"Right," said both of them though Liz voice was trembling a bit. Jumping into the air they disappeared in a pink flash to be replaced by twin pistols. Snatching them Kid held both upside down with his arms crossed each other. The dawn light reflex off the metal engraved death logo showing all who dared to attack him who he was.

Hearing a yell from behind he spin on his heel, which wasn't easy to do on sand, and shot down the masked marauder. Before he could hit the ground the man body dissolved to reveal the cracked red soul of a kishin. The mount, a horse, rushed by him running toward the whistling somewhere to the east. Though, the cries were now whistles coming from all direction. At the moment Kid was thanking his lucky stars that unlike most guns he didn't had to reload. So he just stood there ready for anything to try to cut him down.

"Look like we found our raiders," said Liz.

"That was too easy," stated Patty.

"I agree," said Kid, "however seeing that they are holding back I'm wondering if they decide to leave us alone."

"Doubt it," said Liz speaking from experience, "we already know they out number us and they could easily shoot us down with arrows. Don't know why their not doing it though."

"I smell blood," said a voice from the dunes."

"Yes," agreed another voice, "but I smell the blood of our bother."

"The prey got teeth. It killed our brother and now must pay with its soul."

A low chant surrounded Kid as he looked to side to side. The noise grew not from increase of volume, but from the voices getting closer. At first only a few men dressed in yellow turbans and loose clothing circle him. A small group of four walked around in a ring several feet from him and continued their chant which was started to get on his noise. Another group, twice as large as the first, circle the same distance from the first. This pattern kept on happening until four more groups joined their chant was now a roar of words that made no sense.

"Kid," said Liz who was a bit nervous now, "there more like a hundred of them." Not caring about Liz stating the obvious he stood ready.

"What do you call yourself," asked a loud, booming voice.

"Death, Death the Kid," replied Kid his voice must calmer than he really was. "May I know who the leader is of this fine pack of wolves?"

"Enali the Prophet," said a man stepping forward. For a man who is the leader of murders he seemed a bit... mild. Enali was a dark skin man who was extremely short. His scalp was clean and his face was furry. What was his face was quite bland expect for the small blob of a birthmark on his left cheek. His eyes were a pale black, which matched with the hair he had left and the bad choice of a hooded, robe he wear. "I'm Allah's messenger to the people." Spreading out his arms he said, "And this is his people." The raiders gave a cheer to that.

Kid couldn't help but grind his teeth for this excuse of a religion. Pointing his gun at the man he said, "I hope whatever god you worship put you in you're rightful place."

Enali smiled dumbly at the barrels thinking that the infidel will receive what he deserved. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to reap your soul for it had become a kishin egg."

"Oh," he said sounding like an adult catching a kid in a lie, "than your not here for this?" With a snap of his fingers a bag came landed right beside him. Opening it he showed Kid a bag full with human souls. "A feast fit for Allah no?" Closing it he gave a clap of his hand and toss the bag behind his shoulder. A horse came up to him and after he saddle it he said, "I would offered you to join us but you had killed one of our brothers." Turning his back on him he went into his followers and said, "Bring me back his soul."

The four closest to him thought it would be easy to kill him. When they cut down with their blades they found the space he was in now empty. From above Kid shouted, "You're not going anywhere." With a pull of the trigger he easily killed the four before him. Landing on his feet on the back of a mount he fired into their ranks. Not every shot killed an enemy, but blood and flesh flew where every the bullets landed.

Shock to see his men being slain with just ease Enali shouted, "Whoever killed him will gain great awards in heaven." Either from their prophet encouragement or angry of seeing their brother death they broke up their circle and tried to rush Kid. The first to get near him swiped at his legs with his blade. Jumping off the horse, he did a back flip bringing his pistols to face the assaulter. The man was down before Kid was back on his feet.

Spinning on his feet he dodged another blade and took out a few men in the process. For a few moments longer he twirled about just keeping out of reach of the deadly blades and firing at anything that moved. Stopping for a second to caught his breath he observe the couple dozens souls hovering peacefully in place. "Damn," he whispered at a near miss, "there too many of them." When he accepted this mission he expected to ambush a relatively small group of half trained bandits. Not face an entire cult of mad man head on.

"We got to get out of here Kid," said Patty.

"Yeah," agreed Liz, "let take one of those horses and hightail out of here." Nodding in agreement Kid took down another man before making a dash toward the closest dismounted horse. He was able to grab it by the reigns and take another nut job out when they heard it.

A loud, maddening shriek cut through the clatter of noise. Every living thing was paralyze in place as they tried to locate the creature that made the noise. "Don't stop fools," shouted the prophet who recovered first. "It's nothing more than one of the meister's tricks." The man followers looked at the boy and not everyone agreed that the sound could have produced the sound. One of the more devoted, or insane, raider nod in agreement and charged Kid thinking other would follow.

No one did as they heard another shriek which the man had completed ignore. Yelling once more he closed the distance between him and the infidel who had his magical guns focus on him. His last thought was that he would surely that he would be given the boy soul. Than a blur flash right in front of him and the next think he knew that his abdomen was on fire before darkest over came him.

To the raiders it was if God himself was brought down his wrath as they watch their brother body slid off his mount. When they saw his top half separated from it bottom before he dissolved they were near to panic. "Um… Kid," asked Patty, "what was that?" Whatever it was came and pluck a man right from his mount and into the air. He screamed at the top of his lungs as the feet kicked in the air. He screamed all the louder as he fall to the earth until a sicken splat ended it.

That was the last straw. Shouting, "Demon!" they ran for the hills caring little for their prophet shouting at them, "Cowards. Stand and fight." Those words might as well have been their death sentence. At an alarming speed the thing dived down cutting down all below it. A dust cloud raise as the chaos just kept on growing.

Kid did not want to be trample to death but whatever it was have shaken him to the core. Diving to the ground he covered his head and hope against all odds that he would survive the onslaught. He was one of the few that did live. Anyone who was still level headed could see that the thing was targeting only the people on horseback. Some who were already on foot either made a mad dash for the dunes or hit the sand. A few men on horseback were able to get off their mount, but most was killed before given the chance.

When the dust cleared the sight of the damage was astounding. More than three quarter of the men still alive after Kid's skirmish was now dead. A good chunk was killed straight out by the thing, but some who were still alive were living by a string after being trampled into the dust. Strangely, none of the mounts had been harm. Terrified half to death, but had not a single mark on them.

Lifting up his head, Kid scanned the area looking for any immediate threats. Right next to him was one of the raiders, but he seemed preoccupy with making himself as small as possible. He was a little deaf from all the noise so it took him a moment to notice the yelling behind him. Rolling onto his back he stared at the prophet who was miraculously still on his mount unharmed. Damn man was shaking both arms at the air breathing out the wrath of Allah on the demon's head. In one hand was a sword and in the other the bag.

"Either he's extremely brave or a complete retard," said Liz who, if she was in human form, was shaking in her boots.

Nodding in agreement he ignored the man for the moment. Searching the skies he said, "Well whatever that thing was. It's gone now." Slowly getting to his feet he dust himself off saying, "If I knew I was going to get so dirty I would have brought some spare clothing. This may need to go unsay but stay in weapon form. That thing might come back any moment."

Walking toward the prophet who yet to become hoarse he shouted to him, "Are you done yet?"

Enali shoulders tensed at his words. Turning his head he glared at Kid with pure malice in his eyes. "Devil," he said pointing the sword, "how did you summon the demon?"

"I didn't," said Kid raising his pistols his fingers tight on the triggers. "I have no idea where it came from. What I do know that your "people" are gone and you're alone. Why don't you make this easy on all of us and forfeit your soul."

"Never," the prophet screamed, "before the sun set on this day you'll be in Hell. Prepare for death de…" His words were cut short by a boot ramming him right in the kisser. Sending the little man off his mount and rolling in the sand. After he compose himself by sitting up and spitted out a few bloody teeth he yelled at the attacker, "How dare you assault a man of Allah. I'll string you by the throat and…" The words that flow out of his mouth died out when he got a good look at the boy. His face paled to a deadly white as he stuttered out, "T-t-t-the b-b-b-b-b…"

"The black blood prince," said Kid as he crossed his arm and aimed for the prince.

While the prophet was now stuttering in fear, angry built up as he looked upon what most likely his friend kidnapper.

A tall, lean boy with long, messy pink hair stood on top of a scare stiff horse. Two fleshy wings longer than any other he ever seen block his sight of the prince back. However, he could see the famed Bloody Crown that only he had. "Cool," said Patty, "that guy got wings."

"Though something tells me he isn't the angelic type," stated Liz.

From the prophet view point he was staring down death itself. The boy face showed no emotion, but his whole being just radiate sorrow as the sun radiate heat. His eyes were the worst part for those gray eyes showed a boy barely in control. The broadsword with red lips in his right hand was licking it lips while smiling malignantly. For a moment he just stared at the demon before him trying to figure out what it wants. When he traced his gaze to the bag he shouted out, "No." Pulling the bag closer to his body he said, "You shall not have this."

Jumping off the horse Crona walked up to the man and pressed the tip of his sword on the Enali's neck. "Gave me the bag and I'll let you leave," he said his voice tainted with madness.

"Never! I'll rather have my tongue torn out from the root."

His left hand gripped his right arm while he said, "You had your chance." In a flash the black sword decapitated the prophet. For a moment the headless body held the bag in a death grip, but with no signal from the brain it let go and collapsed by its head before being replaced by a floating kishin soul.

"Hurry up," said the demon, "I'm starving." With a flick of his waist he cut open the bag. When he saw the wealth it hold he place the sword over the souls. Bracing himself he watched his partner consume the entire bag of souls in one gulp.

Kid watched the scene with a mix of disgust and angry. "Are you done eating," he said after the sword was done.

Glancing around his wings Crona said, "Oh, it's you, the reaper's son." Turning around he stared at the boy and his weapons hoping that he didn't have to fight them. "If you leave now I'll let you live."

"No thanks," said Kid getting into fighting stance. "Kind of you to offer but I can't allow you to live. A friend of my, had disappeared because of you and you're soul is that of a kishin egg. Prepare to be judge."

For a moment Crona stand there looking blankly at him. Than with a giggle he said, "I'm sorry about the friend. However, what right you got to judge me. You're not even a king or lord in this case." Spreading out his wings he tilled his head toward the sky. "You know, if people weren't so judgmental maybe I wouldn't feel as if I needed to take others souls."

"Whatever," said Kid with a snort, "now die." Disappearing in a cloud of sand he reappeared right in front of Crona pistol train on his chest. Not taking notice of him with a flap of his wings he propelled himself into the air. Kid fired away his gunfire just a second slower than his target. Gliding through the air the prince easily dodged the shots as he weaved himself about. Silently the prince soar upward into the clouds and out of sight.

"You're not getting away that easily." Stretching out his hand he tried to summon up his skateboard. Instead there was a poof of smoke which a piece of paper floated out of. Completely confuse he picked up it saying, "Look like a note."

_Dear __Death __the __Kid,_

_Sorry for not telling you this early, but since there wasn't any skateboard in the sixteen century you can't use it. I can't think up of anything that you could use so for the time being you're grounded. Hope you don't need it anytime soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Mulleb_

_P.S When fighting fast, flying enemies don't stand still._

Right before he was attack Kid duck down the blade only centimeters away from his head. "This got to be a joke," screamed Kid as he tore the note apart. "Is this writer trying to kill me?"

"Look like we're going have to get creative," said Liz."

"Then we just use something that is of this century," said Kid. Rolling out of the way of another strike he jump onto the horse and started to control it with his legs. With his hands free he held out the pistols while turning the horse to scan the skies. "There you are," he said spotting Crona coming from the north. Squeezing his legs he got the horses into a gallop and charge.

Heading toward each other Kid brought up his pistols to bare and fired. The prince was able to maneuver around the first shots, but as Kid kept pace with him a few shoots started to found flesh. Now, his black blood can stop any cutting or piercing of the skin. Though, shots of his wavelength caused pain without any real damage being done.

Soaring up to the clouds again from down below Kid said, "Liz, Patty, get ready."

"Right," the two said in union.

"Soul resonance," the three said in harmony. As Kid soul started to increase in power the two pistols in hand glow a bright light and transformation into two large, iron cannons with two skulls imprinted into their sides. A set of three, black needles grow from his shoulders. Sparks of his soul jumped between the needles as the cannons charged up.

"Soul resonance at 0.2 percent," said Liz.

"Charging of cannons will be done in three, "said Patty.

"Two."

"One."

"Ready to fire."

From the air Crona took notice of the resonance. "Look like their not going down without a fight."

"So," said Ragnarok, "they can't hit us. Kill them already." With a nod the prince dive bomb Kid hoping to stop him from what he was doing. If it wasn't for the horse and quick wits he would have cut the boy in two. However, knowing what to look for now Kid could keep out of reach of the impending attacks.

"Come on Kid," said Liz. "Take the shot."

"Patient Liz, I'm waiting for him to slow down long enough to get a decent chance of hitting him."

Getting annoyed by this unusual prey Crona gave him the chance. "Ragnarok," he said while in the air, "scream resonance." With an ear piercing screech the demon yelled out his frustration and malice to the world. Going into a dive again he quickly got a dozen yards over the sands before pulling up and at a must slower speed headed toward Kid.

Seeing his opportunity at hand Kid turn to face Crona both cannons leveled at the boy. "This is for Maka. Death Cannon." With those words said two large soul cannonballs speed toward the prince.

Not at all worry about the cannon fire Crona smirk. At the last moment before impact he shouted out, "Scream Alpha." Boom went the cannons shots sending sand into the air. For a moment Kid felt quite proud of himself, but the thing that emerge from the dust cloud dash that pride away. A thing from a nightmare, a purple, thing due to the lack of better words, with jagged eyes, mouth, edges and shape like a boat bow, run him down before he had time to think.

Next thing he knew the horse was gone, his face was in the sand, and his entire body was in agony. "Kid," yelled the sisters in concern who are again pistols.

"I'm alright," he said as he lifted his head. Bad move. The muscles in his neck protested fiercely at the action. Ignoring the pain he asked, "What happen to the prince?" Looking into the cloud he tried to tell if anything was moving. He had to wait for the dust to settle before he saw the result of his attack.

To his surprise the prince was on the ground leaning on his sword for support as he panted. His clothes were ripped and bloody a bit but there wasn't any visible wounds. The prince's weapon was clearly pissed as he yelled, "Finish the guy off. Look at him. He's down on the ground begging to be killed."

Crona laugh at the demand. "But Ragnarok I can't move. His last attack did some major damage and from the look of it he can't do much either." With a sad grin he yelled to Kid, "Goodbye reaper boy it been fun, but I got to go." With the weapon muttered angrily they slowly made their way upward.

"No," grunted Kid, "I won't let you get away." As he forced himself to stand every fiber in his body painfully argued with him. Getting to his feet he managed to raise his guns to chest level, but couldn't bring it any higher. Watching the prince fly away he yelled, "Damn it!" At that moment he wanted to destroy anything that he can get his hand on. Well, his mind wanted to. His body gave out from under him leaving him once again in the sands.

Turning back to human forms, Liz and Patty kneel beside there meister checking if he be alright. "We need to get him back to Ralo," said Liz while examining Kid. "Patty, see if you can grab some of those horses. If possible get two, but we need at least one of them." With a nod of her head Patty went to grab one of the mount. "We can't catch a break can we?" she asked no one in particular.

Several minutes later Patty brought two horses bought scared out of their minds but unharmed. They careful loaded their meister on one and they got on the other. Liz drove the horse while Patty held on to the reigns for the other. This was how they arrive back at the village. Tired and beaten from both man and nature.

* * *

><p>Waiting patiently at the gates of the keep Maka was sitting in a chair, legs crossed, still reading the book about the kishin. After spending all yesterday reading it she had formulated a plan to resolve the problem at hand. Crona was becoming a kishin and the demon sword Ragnarok was only making the process faster with his madness wavelength. They needed to be dealt with and she believed she knows how to take care of it.<p>

Antonio had tried to stop her from taking the book, but she was determine to gain as much knowledge as possible before facing Crona. It also may come in handy with something she just remembered.

Even though she was ready to face the prince she wasn't so prepare for the chilly weather. She really needed to get a jacket before winter set in. So while she waited patiently she was shivering slightly from the cold. It didn't help that the sun was going down taking it heat with it. _If__he__doesn't__get__here__before__the__sun__go__down..._

Hearing the sound of feet meeting stone she looked up from her book to found Crona limping his way forward. His clothes were torn and had dried black blood here in there. He was looking at the ground so he hadn't seen that Maka was in front of him. "Crona," she said concern in her voice, "what happen?"

Before he could do anything Maka cup a hand under his chin and forced him to look into her eyes. To him they look soft and tender, but they quickly turn stern as she said, "You got hurt while collecting human souls weren't you?" He tried to make up an excuse but he was cut off. "You don't dare lie to me. Were you not hunting human souls to become a kishin?" Shaken by her tone of voice he tried to look down only to be force back up into those eyes. "Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth."

"I-I don't know h-how to d-deal with t-this," he stuttered out. Her eyes squint disapproving of the excuse. Seeing that he couldn't escape he muttered out, "Y-yes. I w-was out d-doing exactly t-that."

"As a meister I can't allow you to do that," she said her voice void of emotion. Crona at that instance was scared out of his wits for he truly didn't know how to handle the situation. He knew she was going to get upset at him for what he had done. That she would leave him and never wanted to see him again.

Bowing to the inevitable he closed his eyes and said, "I know."

Than with a smile Maka added with a gentle tone, "As a friend I can't allow you to hurt yourself by doing that." Before Crona could comprehend what she said she let go of him and gave him a hug. "I probably can't stop you, but can you please stop hunting innocence souls."

That last statement went through one ear and went out the other. For Crona was still stuck on being called a friend. "I'm y-your friend," he said not believing what he was saying.

Looking up into his face she grinned sheepishly. "Guess so."

The statement got to the part of his soul that was deprived for so long of any real affection. Tears of joy pour from his eyes as he said, "T-thank you." Carefully he return the hug and stood there enjoying the embrace. "I never had a friend before."

"Gave me a fucking break," screamed Ragnarok popping out. "You and Crona, friends?" Why would anyone be friends with this wimp?"

Annoyed by the demon ruining the moment she said, "Crona, please let go of me. I like to try something out." Doing as she asked he stood there not caring what she was about to do. He was busy sorting out his emotions. So what happened next was a hell of a shock. "Maka Chop," said Maka slamming the binding of the thick book in the demon skull.

With a satisfying crunch the demon huge form fall backward yelping out in pain. Startled out of his conflict he looked to his partner half amaze half disturb that his friend just took out the demon sword in one blow. "What the fuck was that for?" asked the demon as pulled himself up.

"For being a pain in the ass," she replied. Ignoring the demon cries of pain she asked Crona, "Would you please stop kishin souls? I know you are better than that." Crona understood what she was asking but knew he couldn't compile to her wish. However, he gave a nod which earned him another smile from the joyful girl. "Why don't we get something to eat and get Miss Iwa to check those wounds?" Nodding his head again he did forget his worries and enjoyed the time he spent with the angelic being for the night.

* * *

><p>"Antonio," hissed Medusa who was looking at her crystal ball, "next time I visit things wouldn't turn out pleasant." <em>This <em>_experiment __is __going __out __of __control._ Getting to her feet she put on her robe and headed out. If this somehow backfired on her she was going to have insurance that the problem was going to be resolve. So she slipped out into the night to prepare for the impossible.

* * *

><p>Sistine: Come on DWMA is that all you guys got. One lost and a tie. Pull yourself together.<p>

Kid: Don't get mad at us. Blame the writer who forgotten to tell me I can't use my skateboard.

Bullem: What? I made the fights as I thought they would turn out. Maka was easily defeated and you and Crona are pretty much equals.

Maka: Why was I so easily defeated? I mean...

Mulleb: No offense or anything Maka but to be perfectly honest. That trick you pulled on Crona with your anti-demon wavelength is nice and all. However, I don't care how strong your soul is. Crona could have kicked your behind all the way to Timbukto and back without a sweat. *snicker* Though I think Crona rather... *receive painful shock.

Sistine: Prevert alert!

Mulleb: Did you had to do that!

Sistine: *grin* Yes I do and if they do that it isn't none of your business.

Maka: What are you...

Sistine: Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please send us reviews! Flames, good criticism, and comments are welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Mellub: *Tap his foot while looking at a clock* A little early for the show. Sistine still in the shower, but we can start without...

Sistine: Mellub! * Came storming out with nothing on but a towel*

Mellub: What is it now? *Stared at the violet hair. Holding a chuckle* Weren't you a brunette before the shower.

Sistine: Don't, just don't and don't asked how this happen. All I know is when I got out of the shower and looked into the mirror. My hair was like this.

Mellub: Well, at less it match your eyes.

Sistine: When I get my hands on the asshole who did this...

Mellub: Before you go around declaring people guilty let figure something out. It wasn't me and the readers didn't have a clue what you look like so cross them off your hit list.

Sistine: Doubt that the Soul Eater cast was dumb enough to tried. Maybe Black*Star, but than why would the person choice my favorite color. Only person who know that is you and... *Stared blankly for a few moments* Naruto! *Dash off to do some serious harm*

Mellub: *Pull out cellphone* Well, probably should warn them about her. *Dial phone and have the hokage picked up* Hello, is this the hokage? Just want to tell you that a girl who can zap a peson will be attacking Naruto in about a minute. No, she not going to hurt anyone else as long they don't get in her way. *Shouting in the background* She got there faster than I thought. Good luck with her. *Hang up* Well, enjoy the read while I wait for something to happen.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

He can't sleep. No matter how much he twisted and turned drowsiness refused to put him down into a most likely restless sleep. After another day of what he consider miserable, which did ended nicely, Crona lay in bed in his white nightgown. His clothes were toss onto the floor and the crown was on the table. Ragnarok had long fallen asleep feeling ill which the first time anyone, even Crona, seen the demon sick.

He had been perfectly fine up until they were only several miles away from home. It wasn't unusually for either him or the demon to go without food for days. Ragnarok would be grumpy about it, but he could easily go without a month with little nutrition. So it was strange that several time the demon started to complain that his head was hurting. Thinking that he needed something to eat he pushed himself to get to the keep faster.

Several times did he nearly drop out of a sky and once he dropped eight stories almost hitting the ground. At first the prince thought he was doing it out of spite of not killing the reaper boy. The one when they nearly hit the ground convince him otherwise. Ragnarok may be a bully with a strange taste of humor, but he knew if the prince died. He goes as well.

The damage he took from the fight wasn't too bad. A little blood that was easily dried and a lot of sore muscles he be feeling for weeks. The limp he developed when he walk up to the keep was due to a fall. When they were near the castle itself the demon finally gave in. After several minutes of gliding they crash into a tree tumbling down its braches. His already battered body was able to take the fall for the most part, but when he stood he found himself dragging his right leg.

Limping his way to the keep he found Maka, who somehow found out about his assignments, ready to give him a load of emotions which he been struggling to sort out now he had time by himself. A girl that assaulted him had now become the first friend he ever had. How did he feel? Certainly he was happy, but he was also confused. Never had anyone every made an attempt to help him. He guess he can called what Lord Owen been trying to do as help. However, Maka was the only one who actually seemed to be there for him.

Causing some fear with that happiness. For someone who been neglected all his live to be turn into a demon. Fear and suspicion had become too familiar to be healthy for anyone. So here he was questioning why anyone would want to help a person like him. Driving him insane just thinking about.

With his mind like a hurricane he gave up on sleep he sat up, his sheets covering his legs, eyes wide open. Miss Iwa warn him that if didn't sleep his wounds wouldn't heal as fast. Added with his new friend concern for his will being he gave it his best shot. However, right now he needed to talk to someone he been avoiding for a while. And he really didn't want to but it had become something like a confessor over the years.

Not wanting to move from his spot he stared at the image waiting for it to awaken. What felt like hours later, which only been a couple of seconds, the image in the mirror smile back at him. "Hello Crona," it said sounding a little winded. "How long had it been since we last chat?"

"About five months," he answered rubbing of what sleep he had out of his eyes. "Lots had happen since then."

With a nod the image said, "I'll say. The girl, Maka if I remember correctly, had done a lot around here. I have never seen the guards and maids so cheerful for a long time." That was one of the things that annoyed the prince about the image. Being him, the image knew everything that had happen and pick up on things he wouldn't have notice if put under his nose.

"I haven't notice," he muttered.

Nodding, the image reached for the crown and picked it up. Turning it in its hand the image was thinking quietly to itself as he examined it. Waiting for it to say something Crona pick at his sheets caring little about the dust he dislodged. "How long had it been since Father passed away?"

He stiffened at the word father as unwanted memories flooded back into his mind. "I had lost track," he said which was half true. He hadn't kept any real records, but every year on that day he would bring a flower to the room his father died in. If possible he would have gone to his grave that was beyond the walls. His relationship with his father wasn't the best in the world, but at the age of five he still love him.

"If I remember correctly he died when you're five," said the image, "so that would be nine years ago. You hadn't changed much over the years. Still the shy boy who was always lonely, his mother cared little for her child and father too busy to spare his time. No friends beside the maids, any uncles or aunts but rowdy guards, and only companions were a horse and the demon sword."

Looking up the image gave a sly knowing grin. "Yet life wasn't all bad. There were still hopes and dreams that any little boy would have. Hope for something more than stone walls and empty halls. Dreams of seeing the oceans blue and mountains tops. Not much but enough to keep one so gentle and shy content for some time."

Chuckling now the image put the crown down and turned it back. "Isn't fate a cruel mistress? Behind dear Father's back Mother or Medusa, since the woman hold no love, trained you to become a mad man. Oh, at first there was just the training with Ragnarok and the punishments. At the time it seemed harmless for they were minor. Time outs, spankings, and missing a meal if you didn't do well enough."

Turning around to face the prince it grinned at the effect it was doing. His head was down and shoulders were trembling from not angry, but from unwanted and foreign feelings. "Is there a point to this?"

Ignoring the question for it was suppose to be one asking them it continued, "All the while you tried your best to please the only person who gave you any real attention. At least what a lonely kid thought he wanted. However as time went on the motherly love you seek was always out of reach. It became the center point of your life and thoughts. Everyone at one point did their best to show you what that woman truly was."

"The maids tried talking reason, guards said to toughen up, and Dad even spent more time with you. It is so intriguing how far a child would go to earn something. How they can be mold and crafted to be anything someone wanted them to be. Tender words one moment and then harsh reinforcement the next. The cycle continued until there was little you wouldn't do to win her affection. Even the unimaginable become possible with just the right words."

"What is your point," demanded Crona.

"One question," it said rising a finger to make it's point. "All you have to do is answer one question. No passes or excuses I want a straight and to the point answer." Feeling ready for bed he gave the image a nod, his face grim. "If Medusa every found Maka out are you willing to let her share the same fate as Father?" The trembling stop replaced by a deafening quiet. "Will? Would you?"

"I don't know how..." he said trying to repeat his all too familiar catch phase.

"No," shouted the image in frustration, "don't you dare tell me that. I know which situations you can and can't deal with. There are many in life you can't grasp. But it's not that you can't handle it this time. It's because you don't want to. Are you willing to let Father's fate be Maka as will?"

Cornered, Crona did what most animals would do in his position. He lashed out. Before he knew what he was screaming, a sharp pain pierced his hand as the sound of scattering glass echoed throughout the room. Breathing heavily he stared at the wall his mind more worry about the dozens of images staring back at him than the black blood dripping onto the table. "I can't," he breathe out, "I wouldn't be able to do anything. She has me tied around her finger too tightly. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

The image in the glass that was in his hand had a small smile and said, "That all I ask for."

Before he could reply the door to his room slam open as Greg and a squad of guards rushed in. "Surrender at once or die," shouted the instructor. All of them looked as if they were thrown out of bed. The guards were missing their armor and in haste grab anything that can be used as a weapon from a dagger to a leg of a chair. The worst of them was the instructor who was in a wrinkled pale red night gown holding a lantern in one hand and a short spear in the other.

"My lord," he asked as he surveyed the room, "what happen here? We were wakened up by your scream thinking you were under attack." Crona stood there taking in shallow breathes keeping his gaze on the broken mirror. Seeing that there wasn't a threat to the prince life, he said, "False alarm men. Go back to bed and someone go tell Miss Iwa we need medical assistance."

After a "Yes sir" and a salute they filed out of the room some of them embarrassed of their weapon of choice. Once they were gone Greg said to Crona, "As your mentor I'm ordering you to sit down and let me check your hand." Nodding, the prince sat down on the bed with his hand extended out. Coming over to him the instructor took the hand with care. He knew the prince was no stranger to pain, but he didn't want to make the injury any worst.

The black blood was now clotting, but it covered his entire hand and was still dripping onto the floor. "Shouldn't the blood be hardening by now?"

With a shrug Crona replied, "I think Raganrok is waiting for the glass to be removed." The instructor accepted the explanation only because he doesn't know much about the black blood. All he needed to know that it was deadly as the demon was vulgar.

"So how did this happen?" he asked as he pulled out a few large shards. "I know you're not quite right in the head, but attacking your own image is pushing things."

"I d-don't want to t-talk about it." He didn't need the man to worry for him, he didn't need the maids, and he really didn't want Maka in his thoughts. "Leave me alone," he said forcing himself not to stutter. "I just want to go to bed."

"Oh, no you don't," said Miss Iwa followed by two nervous maids carrying alcohol and white clothes bandages. Shoving the instructor out of the way she grabbed his wrist scowling the glass sticking out of it. "You're lucky boy. All you did was hurt your hand and bleed a little." Looking to the scatter mirror she asked, "Are you angry at the mirror or at yourself for that mirror is now worthless." Refusing to answer he stared off into space. "Fine, be like that." After taking out all the shards she dipped some alcohol onto a cloth and cleaned the wounds. "You need to rest. Not destroying property in the middle in the night. We should be able to replace the mirror in the morning."

Wrapping the hand up, she said, "Is there anything else I can do?"

"I want to be alone." The old crone and instructor exchanged looks not certain if they should stay or not. "I was having a nightmare," he said hoping to get rid of them. "During part of it I was half awake and thought the mirror was something from my dream. It's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so," said Greg standing up. "Come along now Miss Iwa." She looked ready to protest but not giving her a chance he pluck her up by the shoulder and lead her out the room. She complained about being manhandled but she didn't resist. The two maids follow suit and soon enough Crona was alone in his room.

Shaking his head he said, "I really need some sleep." Under the covers again he spent half an hour lying there before sleep claimed him. For once, in a long time, his sleep was blessed with a dream which he enjoyed. Won't say much about it but let just say it about a certain green eye girl.

* * *

><p>Captain Louis, the commander of the garrison in the fort south of the city of Caen, was sitting in his office making head and tails of the new orders he just recently received. A big boned man with a little flab his brown eyes reread the paper before him. Scratching his head through peppered hair he looked up to asked the young, soldier before him, "Are you sure this from the prince?"<p>

The soldier gave a nod of his head. "I'll admit I was a bit out of it at the time when the person came, but I'm sure it was Lady Medusa. If it came from her than it should be legit." Louis gave a nod before going back to the paper.

"I know you're only a youth with little experience, but since my second in command is out for the time being. I want your opinion on this." Clearing his voice he said clearly, "Recent reports of revolts in the nearby country had gotten out of control. By my order, strip as many men as possible from the fort garrison and send them to surpass the pheasants. By the second day you should be there to calm things down."

Putting it down, he showed the prince's seal to the soldier. "It does seem legit, but a little strange don't you think."

Nodding his head the soldier said, "I haven't heard anything about any uprising."

"You shouldn't have," he said leaning back his chair. "Only problem is I haven't heard anything either." Louis was a war dog reaching old age. In truth anyone can be in the army as long you don't expect to fight on the battlefield forever. However, his joints grow tired of long campaign and boring hours of marching. That why he got this desk job at the fort, but after working for so long. He planned to sell his title to the highest bidder and retire to a life of ease.

Though that doesn't mean he care nothing for his country. So being moved somewhere while taking a good chunk of the fort's force with him would leave the city vulnerable for attack. Of course there were the other three forts, but the point of having them was to pin the enemy down in one place long enough so the garrison from the other two can finish them off. Of course things don't always work like that, but if someone wanted access to the city. They needed to at less take out two of the three forts.

"So do we compile to the orders?" asked the soldier.

With a sigh he straightened himself up and said, "Well, if I plan to retire I better do as I'm told. Awake the men and prepare to march by sunrise."

"Yes sir," said the soldier with a salute before leaving.

Looking about his sparely furnish room he gave another sigh. There wasn't much in it, but he enjoyed the fact that he was keeping guard on the city and was well feed. Better than being half hungry and watching people lives go up in smoke. "Stay here when I get back," he said to the fort. For some odd reason he got a bad feeling something was going to go wrong soon. Whatever it was he wouldn't find out until it had pass.

* * *

><p>Walking through the dark halls holding up a candle for light Medusa quietly made her way to the library. The moon was high in the sky providing some of it ghostly light as she past by windows. She had just come back from giving orders to the three forts commanders to take a generous portion of their troops far away from their post. Of course the orders came from the prince as much as they needed to know.<p>

Before going to them, however, she made a quick visit to the local group of rebels telling them the good news. To them she was known as Anguis which to them would sound strange yet cause one mind to image. Too bad the poorly educated men didn't know that it was Latin for snake. If they did the superstitious rebels would never heed her word. Sadly for everyone they hold her in the highest praise for she was the reason they had thrive in the first place. And now in those harsh times their source of life.

The instructions she gave them were simple. Get the local people to cause enough trouble to keep the troops in place while preparing their forces to storm the city. When the preparation inside the city were ready she would gave them signal to attack if she needed them. She far rather not unleash an army onto the city for it be a major economic lost when they destroy it. However, if anything can eradicate life with ease it would be an angry mob who could do it. She doesn't expect Crona to be killed in the attack, but she does expect all the problems within the city and castle to be taken cared of.

Coming upon the library doors she gave the handle a quick tug to check if the doors were open. Most of the time the old man would stay up throughout the night checking inventory but that doesn't mean he would be there. Whenever he was out the doors were locked tighter than her den. How she doesn't know, but tonight she didn't need to worry for her luck was with her.

The door opened which brought a smug smile to her face. Inside she blow out the candle for there was no need for it. All the candles in the room were light each burning brightly in the dark corridors. "Antonio," she yelled her voice echoing. "Antonio I want to speak with you at once." Nothing came from the endless halls. A little annoyed she called out voicing her annoyance, "Antonio, come here at once."

Seeing that no one was coming she walk forward scanning the rooms for any possible dangers. Antonio shouldn't be able to threaten her life. She checked his background and found nothing that the former farmer could do to harm her, besides bombarding her with books. Reaching the table she found a book wide open, but the reader was nowhere to be found. She bent down to see if the book would provide any information. "How dull," she said as she scanned the page, "never took him as a church man." A little confused, for she doesn't know the faith, she flipped the pages. "Heard of brimstone and fire, but this is intense."

"That would be the book of Revelation," said a somber voice coming from behind her. "I wouldn't what you would call a righteous man, but every Sunday I would read a book of the Bible." Walking up to Medusa with his arms crossed behind his back he looked over her shoulder. "Tonight, however, I decided to read as much of it as possible. Making the faith stronger and all that."

Turning around she stared the man in the eyes. They were the eyes of a man accepting his death. "Where were you when I called?"

"Making my last rounds," he replied calmly. "Is there something you want my Lady? I'm about to call it a night."

Shrugging she said, "Anything on the human body?" The old man grin didn't come as he gave a nod. Turning around he made a quick pace to where ever they were going. Medusa took note of his clench hands as if preparing to defend himself.

"What is your real propose of being here," he asked not caring that he sounded rude.

"I'm here to get a book," she said faking a cheerful smile.

"I'm old not senile," he reply pushing up his glasses. "If I'm going too die rather be told the truth from my murderer."

Her smile gone she said being sarcastic, "And here I thought you were nothing more than a simple librarian." Glancing over his shoulder, he raised an eyebrow at the statement. "You're a jolly, old man who would trust anyone who can read a book. How can someone be so happy about something so small and feeble?"

With a shrug a small smile manage to creep onto his face. "Why would you even ask?" Turning his head forward he look straight ahead ignore the fuming witch. "You wouldn't understand if I was given a thousand years to explain." Chuckling he added, "For a magical being with so much more life experience you are truly lacking in areas."

"Watch that tongue before I remove it."

Turning around while he walked backward he open his mouth and stick out his tongue. "Here it is," he muttered, "take it. While warm or cold it won't be must use where I'm going." Putting it back he turned back around pleased at the witch's reaction. Her mouth was set in a slight frown as if mildly annoyed, but her eyes were kicking up a storm._I__might__as__well__have__some__fun__before__seeing__those__pearly__gates._"Can I get some last request? Seem only fair for my faithful service over the years."

"Speak your mind and we shall see," she said wishing she can just kill him now. Yet even she had trouble founding anything in this damn library so his service was still need for a little longer.

"Why are you so frightened of Maka?"

Baring her teeth she said, "The girl is no worry once so ever."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed from the way you are reacting."

"You allowed her to read a book which I banned from anyone to read. By law I have every right to execute you on the spot."

"A little extreme don't you think," he asked. "It was just a book about mad men who had long pass. What information could harm anyone here and now? Unless..." His eyes opening in shock he said out loud, "Something about the girl would allow her to use that information. This is only a educated guess, but is it possible that somehow the appearance of the young lady was your doing. Have one of your experiments gone wrong?"

"No, a little setback," she said ending the point.

But since he got nothing to lose he pushed her saying, "Setback? The prince is founding someone else who gave him compassion. For a person to become a kishin he or she must go through stages. One of the stages is to cut off all ties with humanity. That girl is making him think and the last thing you need him to do is think. Becoming a kishin seems less appealing for him now doesn't it?"

With a sigh he said scratching the back of his neck, "However, it won't be enough will it?"

"It would take a miracle," she said in monotone.

Coming to a stop the librarian started to search the self. "Don't think they can happen?"

With a thin smile she said, "Everything happen because an event caused it. Miracles are in themselves illogical. Stop taking your time. It won't stop the inevitable."

"Keep your shirt on Lady Medusa," he replied. "I know it somewhere around here." With a self conforming nod he pulled out the volume and gave it to Medusa. "There you go my last service to the Gorgon family." Opening it she scanned through the pages to make sure it was what she wanted.

Closing it she set it down to the side before she jammed her hand into Antonio's gut. "Thank you, but I'm afraid that your service is no longer needed." She was now smiling a wicked smile looking like a cat playing with a mouse before the kill.

Coughing up blood, he grab the witch hand while staring her in the face. "Do your worse my Lady," he managed to say as more blood came up. The blood splatter onto the Medusa robe, but she cared little as she watched a fire die out. "There not much you can do that war hadn't already done. I watch my wife and daughters raped, my sons murdered, and myself beaten to the inch to my life. For days on end I went hungry and thirsty as I made my way through villages burned to the ground. Everyday I prayed for death as illness and infections plagued me cursing Satan for my continuing existence. Only reason I haven't end my own life was for I was lucky enough to be employed by the late king's father and serve faithfully for the rest of my life. So please indulge an old man a little longer who already been to Hell and back."

"Pity," she said driving her hand deeper, "it's no fun broking someone who already been broken. All you'll be good for is feeding."

The dying man gave a cheerful grin. "I do not fear death nor do I fear for my soul. I am saved." With that said the man closed his eyes and his body went limp.

Pulling her hand out she let the corpse fall forward as she side step it. Shaking off the blood on her hand she said, "Insolent man." His soul hovered over the body seeming carefree of what just happen. Grabbing it she looked it over trying to decide to wake Crona now or later. Deciding for later she wiped her bloody hand on the corpse's shirt and picked up the book.

"Better alert the maids," she said out loud putting the soul in her robe. "Don't want Antonio's odors pollution the air." In the back of her mind she wished she would have at less get a little fun out of him. Break him down until he was nothing more than a lifeless shell. Though, it wouldn't have been as much fun if he wasn't broken.

She awake a maid telling her she found Antonio dead in the library. The girl she talked to was unease by the fact that there were blood stains on the witch. The one on her robes were hard to see, but she had streak of red running down her hand. Not wanting to meet the owner fate she quickly reassured that she shall get Miss Iwa and clean up the mess. After that was done she headed back to her den. She read the book for a little while before heading to bed. When tomorrow come she was going to need to lecture her child again.

* * *

><p>Walking into the library Maka was returning the book she took yesterday. She doubted that the old librarian would be mad at her, but it would be best to apologize to him. "Good morning, Antonio," she called out. "I'm bringing back the kishin book with another I just finish. Sorry that I took it, but I needed it for something." Coming upon the table all she found was an open Bible. A little worried for the librarian was usually here this late in the morning she yelled out, "Antonio, are you here?"<p>

Silence told her nothing so she set down the book thinking that the old man must be sick or something. "The books are at the front desk." Heading back the way she came she was right at the door when she heard something drop. Letting curiosity get the best of her she let her ears be her guide. The dropping sound kept on happening leading her to found Miss Iwa fussing over a stock of high books. Upon closer examination it wasn't that the stock was huge it was that she was short.

"Need help one crone?" asked Maka who was clearly amused.

"No, no," said the maid struggling to place a book onto a high self, "just surprise that so many people are able to read that all. Antonio had been teaching behind my back. Catch several of my girls coming in here expecting the old fool." Taking pity on the woman Maka took the book in her hand and put it in it rightful place. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Anyway where is Antonio? Is he out sick?"

Miss Iwa face turned somber as she bluntly stated, "I'm afraid Antonio is no longer working here."

"What? Why?" she asked wondering what could drive him away. "He loved this job. Doubt that he quit on his own free will."

"You can say that."

Taking notice of the bags under the old crone's eyes she asked, "Tired."

"It had been a busy night. Would you mind helping with those things?"

"Not at all, though, to make things easier you probably want a ladder."

"That would help." She watched the girl walk off not caring for once for her original purpose to be here. As must she had got on the now decrease librarian's back she always respected him. Of all people he didn't deserve the fate that befallen him. _Another __example __of __life __being __unfair,_ stated a voice in her mind. Even if it was true it the last thing she wanted to hear at the moment.

"Why did he leave," asked Maka as she came back pushing a ladder.

"The Lady of the castle thinks it would be best if he goes into retirement." _There __no __retirement __like __the __dirt __nap._Taking the ladder from the girl she grabbed a few books and took each step with caution. "I wouldn't worry about it to much my dear. Antonio is in a better place right now probably enjoying himself while I risk my neck over paper."

Maka did not like the excuse the old maid came up with, but she accepted it for now. After she helped Miss Iwa she went deeper into the library so she can be left alone. What got her disturb was how the excuse was stated. _He__'__s __in __a __better __place?__That __sound __like __someone __trying __to __comfort __another __of __a __recently __pass __friend.__This __Lady __of __the __castle, __which __I __am __convinced __is __a __monster, __thought __he __should __retire.__Only __thing __that __would __put __him __to __rest __would __be __death._

A crunching of glass drew her from her thoughts. Lifting up her heel she looked down at a think pair of cracked glasses. Squatting down she pick it up and flip it around in her hands. "Those belong to Antonio," she whispered. Spotting a red dot she paled a little when her mouth muttered out, "Dried blood." Standing up again she looked about her seeing red dots all over the place. There wasn't much but guessing on Miss Iwa late night experience most of it must had been clean up before it left a stain. Apparently they forgot to check the selves and books.

Rushing back to her room two feelings were pooling up to dangerous levels. The first one was sorrow for the man death. She didn't know him long, but he was a cheerful old man who always seemed to be in high spirits. The second one was blind angry. This damn Lady has more control over the affairs of this castle than she liked to know.

Crona probably won't do a thing, because he basically under the control of the bitch. The poor kid was afraid of her for whatever reason. Probably beaten and neglected him to the point where he wouldn't dare do riase a finger to stop her. Come to think of it did he ever mention her to his mother? Probably not for if he did than she might not be alive right now base on what happen to the librarian. Did that mean he kept her a secret knowing what would happen if she was found out?

"Guess it time to go." She knew she needed to leave, but a part of her didn't want to leave the prince to his mother. "I'm a meister, right. Maybe when I remember where Lord Death is he can sent help." It was hopeful thinking, but none the less she didn't want to feel like she abandoning Crona so soon. He just got a friend and she doubted that her departure would help him mentally. "Damn everything to hell," she shouted at the walls as she entered her room.

* * *

><p>Swatting at the object that was poking his head the prince pulled up the blanket hoping whatever it was would go away. "Wake up," exclaimed the demon punching his partner in the head. "Come on sleeping beauty. It nine in the morning and I'm hungry." With a groan the prince automatically throw the blanket off and set up in bed.<p>

Stretching his arms he said, "Did you have to punch me? Now I got a headache."

"Stop you're whining." Sighing the prince touch the bump on his head a little surprise to the feel of the bandages. "What happen to your hand?"

For a moment he was unsure, but than last night incident came to his groggy mind. "I cut it up when I punch the mirror."

Looking to the mirror the demon said, "But the glass isn't broken."

Glancing over to it Crona saw what his partner meant. Attach to the table was a slab of glass reflecting his image. "Guess it was replaced while we were asleep." He stared at the mirror half hoping that it would come back. It didn't for it never did show itself when Raganrok was around. _Something__doesn__'__t__seem__right._

Something that the mirror was presenting seemed off somehow. It took several minutes, which the demon didn't bother him for he knew that Crona was gone,when it came to him he said in disbelief, "Ragnarok. Is it just me or do you look smaller?"

"What are you talking about? I look like I always… What the fuck! I'm shrinking!" The different in sizes were not noticeable if you only been around the demon once or twice. Being stuck with him Crona had watched him grown over the years. The demon was still huge, but he must have lost about an inch off his height and his muscles were thinner.

Unknown to either to them indirectly it was Maka to blame. It been happening the moment he brought her into his home. Her anti-demon wavelength can fight off Ragnarok's madness wavelength. Over time her wavelength acted like an antidote that slowly purged the prince's soul clean of his sins. As a result the demon sword is losing his strength.

Grabbing his meister's head he shook it about yelling, "I don't know how, but this is your fault."

Before Crona could defend himself a knock at the door follow by a voice said, "Lady Medusa wants to see you at once."

"B-be there in an m-moment," he shouted back.

Letting go of Crona's head Ragnarok grabbed his own head yelling, "We are so dead. If Medusa found out about this..." Zooming back into the prince's body he babble out words faster than anyone could catch. Ignoring his partner panic attack, Crona changed out of his night gown and into his clothes as fast as he could.

"Calm down," said the prince as he put the crown on. "As long she doesn't see you we should be fine." Base on the trembling of his voice he didn't sound all to confidence. With a pray made his way to the throne room thinking of peaceful thoughts so he didn't fall into a panic as well.

* * *

><p>Mellub: Haven't heard anything from Sistine, so maybe someone at the village stop her.<p>

Sistine: Get back her you spineless coward. *Clap of thuder followed by the slamming of a door*

Naruto: *Grab Mellub by the shirt* Help me! You're OC is trying to kill me!

Mellub: Your fault for pranking a girl who can genterate enough electricity to power half the city of Beijing. Though before I do anything did you really dye her hair violet.

Naruto: Yes, but I do to all OC and they're usually harmless. She the first one to over react.

Mellub: Okay, just stand to the side and I take care of her.

Sistine: *Kicked the door open coming in with sparks flying off her body* There no where to go Naruto. I'm going to ... *Mellub brained Naruto leaving him on the floor while Sistine stand there stun but now clam down*

Mellub: Happy now. He got his punishment. *Blush slightly as he adverted his eyes* And why are you naked.

Sistine: I got catch in one of those fireball jutsu. *Naughty smile while she pose* Do you like what you see?

Mellub: Put some clothes on.

Sistine: Can do if you check to make sure the ninja still alive. As always please review. Flames, good criticism, and comments are welcome. Mellub want me to added that you can comment on anything about the story so far. So don't be afraid to tell us your opinion. Also, Merry Christmas, Hanukkan, happy holidays, and whatever you celebrate this time of year.


	10. Chapter 10

Mulleb: *Sitting down at the table about to have hot chocolate when he notice the readers* Oh, hey there. No, you're not early this time I just lost track of time. *Grumbling* Still need to buy a new clock, because of two certain someones. One of them being my co-host is currently out due to exile. *Being a little more cheerful* But let just enjoy the chapter for now. *Take sip of drink. Eyes grow wide and turned a little green. Spitting it out* Yuck , not again. If you're curious what going on remember last chapter where Naruto prank Sistine. Apparently she didn't think his punishment wasn't enough, so she decide to prank him. How? Every drunk chewed up tobacco? Probably not, but I heard this one guy used to spit his chewed tobacco into used beer cans or something like that. One day he forgot he used one of the can and drunk it. Let just say to this day he haven't chew tobacco. Well, picture the same thing expect with ramen. *Sighing* And the rest is history. Those two been at it every since and more than once I got in the crossfire. *Pouring drink down the sink and than head for the stairs* If I get catch up in one more of there pranks I'm going to... *slip on a toy and fall down a stairs. After a painful fall and a little of swearing he came up shouting* That is it! Those two are dead meat! Enjoy the read people. I'm going hunting. *Storm out house*

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Limping down the hallway the prince senses were on high alert. Not because there was any danger, but because his recent discovery of his weapon partner shrinking and about to confront Medusa was causing him great anxiety. His hearing was quite acute at the moment so he could hear every little noise around him. The musky smell of the keep was stronger than it should be and the metallic taste of blood coming from his lips was strong. He was breathing heavily as sweat ran down his face stinging his eyes.

The further he progress the more he fall into a panic attack until he was force to come to a stop. Sitting down with his legs cross he pressed his back onto the wall. Wiping some of the sweat off with the back of his hand he sat there long enough to regain some control of his breathing. Standing back up using the wall as a support he said, "Can't let Lady Medusa see me like this."

"Oh you think," said Ragnarok from his meister's back. "You look like you're having a heart attack. Medusa would surely know something up if you show up as a mess." The demon could understand the prince reaction, but he will be damn that they get into hot water over it. "Hey, maybe she wants nothing more than our report."

"True." The statement did calm his frayed nerves a little. Of course all Medusa wanted to know was the success of his mission. All he was doing was the usually routine so there wasn't anything to worry about. "Keep out of sight," he said as he started down the halls. "Lady Medusa doesn't need to know about your little problem."

"Let see, have that bitch see me and take the risk that she would do painful experiments to figure out what wrong. Or stay inside your body so we can avoid the pain. What do you think I'll do dumb ass?"

Glad that his partner was on the same page he was able to at least masquerade a look of calm. He was still a nervous wreak, but no one needed to know that. Expect for the few people who saw him early, but that was not an issue at the moment. Having Medusa making his life more like a living hell was and he did not need it.

He wasn't at all afraid to feel a little pain. In fact he welcomed it at times to keep him in touch with reality. However, this was only physical pain he did not fear. Already scarred mentally, he trying his best to keep together what left of his scatter mind. Wasn't much but it was far better than being a soulless vassal.

As his mind go through the possible scenarios of his meeting with his mother most of them were pretty negative. The first one was what Ragnarok mention, just going to take his daily pill before getting on with his wretched life. Second scenario was a little less appalling and kept on getting worse until he put Maka into the mix. With her there his thoughts started to get the best of him again.

Feeling his heart pumping faster the demon shouted, "Stop with whatever you're thinking and breath. Replace that fucking thought with this one. I'm freaking out for no fucking reason and need to relax. Now repeat after me." Doing as told, censoring out fucking for good, Crona repeated the words back to the demon. "Now keep on repeating it until you're heart stop pumping like a dick in a vagina." That summoned up a blush and an image he didn't need, but strangely enough it did help a little.

Being repetitive to the point of annoyance he was able to push the fears away into a corner in the back of his mind. Then he shoved it into a box, chained and locked it, and tossed it into the deepest sea he could found. He knew what he did was pointless for it will resurface with vengeance trailing behind like a tail. However, it would take some time so hopefully it would stay down long enough that he could get through with his meeting without setting off alarms.

"Are they gone?"

"For now," he said placing a hand over his heart, "they'll be back, but after we are done with business." Taking in a deep breath for good measure he said as he exhaled, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. We still need to keep Medusa out of the loop before we cleared the woods. We're here."

Standing in front of the throne room doors for some reason the gargoyles were least inviting than they should be. "Suppose to keep out evil," he stated to himself. "You guys are doing a horrible job at it." Gripping the handle he gave three hard knocks telling whoever inside he was here. For several minutes he stood there with the ring in hand hearing nothing from the other side.

Almost did one more knock to be heard when Medusa called out, "Wait a moment. I'm currently busy with something." She sounded frustrated at something. With what he didn't know, but he didn't indulged himself to think about. Too much of it of late had done more harm than good. "Come in," she said her voice now monotonic.

The doors open to reveled Medusa standing in front of a table with something in hand. Once he was closer he could see it was a fresh skull or a mutilated head. Large patches of bloody bone shine between the pale skins. White hair was sticking all about and one of it eyes was in Medusa's hand with the nerve cord still attach. It lower jaw was stripped of skin and flesh, but it upper still had its. In all it was a grueling sight.

The four guards were not accustomed to the horror sight for they never been to war nor had she done this while they were around. All of them were able to keep their breakfast, but it still nauseated them. Crona on the other hand wasn't moved at all. This was far from the worst he every seen. Though, he was a little unsettled for there were few people in the castle who had white hair in the first place. And for some reason he got the feeling that it used to be a he.

At the throne he gave a bow and said as calmly as possible, "Good m-morning Lady Medusa g-got a new s-specimen to p-play with?" Not answering him for she was more amuse by the eye at the moment he took a glance of what on the table. In the middle of it was the flesh and muscles used to belong to the head. Knifes and other sharps objects used for dissection were set to one side while a piece of cloth stain with blood was set on the other.

Picking up a small delicate knife she cut the cord severing the tie between the eye and head. "I recently decide to look into how the eye work and see if I can enhance vision. This man used to have trouble seeing and I want to know why. I plan to compare this eye to people who vision are fine or even better than average."

As she careful cut away at the muscle around the eyeball she said, "How was the mission? Didn't beat yourself to submission did you?" Recalling his slaughter of the cult and the fight with Death the Kid he told her to the best of his details how it went. "Death own son challenge you? Well, at least you're not weak while being incompetent. You should have killed him. A reaper soul would have increased your power greatly."

Saying, "Yes Lady Medusa." he watch with interest as a cleared liquid shot out of the eye. Landing right on her left sleeve she muttered to herself as wiped it off the best she can with the bloody clothe. "H-had you d-discovered anything y-yet?"

"No," she said never taking her eyes off the eye, "nothing major though I think I know one reason why this old man vision was so poor. Strangely, unlike most eyes I seen in the past this one is quiet smaller. Don't know what this mean but I'll keep it in mind."

Placing both the server eyeball and skull onto the table she sat down with her legs cross. "Crona, what are the unwritten rules of this house?"

With a nonchalant shrug, at least he hope it was, he said, "N-never bring an o-outsider in without p-permission and d-don't disobey a r-rule that you set."

With a thin smile and the whim to clap a little she said, "Bravo and do you know what happen to those who break them." No one in that room or the keep needed to be reminded what happen. Telling her anyway she replied to his answer, "Correct. Now this old gent was unfortunate for he dared to go against me." With a predatory smile she said pointing to the skull, "And the foolish librarian received the capitol punishment that is required by law."

Gags were heard as a guard tried not to puke. He failed and his stomach contain added a new color to the black carpet. Crona himself felt the same way but having nothing to puke up he kept an uncaring demeanor.

Right about now the demon would have cracked about how much more attached he was now. Instead he remained quiet because he didn't want the attention and he didn't have the heart to do it. He cared little for the man, but it didn't mean he didn't respect the idiot in his own way. To make things worst he was now trapped between a hard place and a rock. When Medusa killed someone who does the soul go to?

As if on cue the witch pulled out from under her robe a human soul. No one needed to guess who it was. "Wake up Ragnarok," she said her voice a little loud so the demon could hear her. "I got a soul for breakfast." Several minutes passed by with everyone in the room peering at the prince's back. "Come on demon sword, I know you can hear me." Several more minutes and Medusa was starting to get frustrated. "Crona, why isn't he responding?"

With a shrug he said out loud, "Ragnarok. Medusa wants you right now."

"I'm not hungry." The obvious lie made Crona want to bang his head against something. The demon could have said anything else and it would at least sound possible. Everyone knew about his unfathomable appetite. "I have been ill last night and don't feel up to eating. Just gave the soul to the wuss for safe keeping and I can have it for a snack later."

_Nice save,_ thought the prince though he didn't know it would save them or not.

By the thoughtful expression on the witch's face it might had. "Sick?" she asked as she pulled her off her hood. Her yellow eyes stared right through Crona as if seeing the demon within him. "Why haven't you report it to the maids?"

_How the hell did she know that? _thought the demon as he quickly made up a reasonable explanation. "Why the hell would I want those maids in my business? It was probably nothing more than a cold." Well, a reasonable explanation that he believe.

Putting the soul down Medusa said her voice firm, "Let me see you. I'm sure I can diagnosis whatever is afflicting you." Short of disobeying her demon could do nothing more but to compile. With a mutter he forcefully came out of the prince's back hoping to make himself seem larger than he really was. The moment the black blood formed into the body Medusa eyes were set into a glare. "Had you lost some mass?" she asked her voice turning as hard as steel.

"Of course not," he replied as he waved a hand in nonchalant manner. "I look like my charming shelf as usual."

"Vector plate," she said as if saying the weather was nice. A large black arrow formed under the prince feet which send him fly backward. His eyes wide with shook he tried to scream, but his breath was taken from him when he slammed into a pillar of black arrows. He was bent over for a moment but a hand pushed him straight to looked into the eyes of a snake. "You had been a very naught boy my dear child."

She couldn't help but feel pleased at the pained expression on his face. He knew all to well by what she meant. As for Ragnarok he was being smart by going into hiding. Medusa couldn't care less as she mentally cursed her luck. It wasn't too hard for her to figure out what happen to the demon. There was only one way he could be losing power and that is by someone having the rare anti-demon wavelength.

Seeming that the only person that could have it was the one girl she had brought into her domain for the experiment only made things worst. Oh, she wasn't mad at the fact that her plan back fire. It was always possibility that she was ready for. No, what made her mad was the fact she was the one who caused the screw up in the first place. She was going to deal with her once and for all and the prince was going to pay as well.

"Guards," she shouted, "go fetch Maka so we can have a little chat." The guards looked at each other with sorrow, but caring more for their own will being they head toward the girl's room. "Did you really think that you can hide her from me?" she asked the prince.

With an uneasy giggle he replied with a shrug, "I-I d-didn't do anything w-wrong and n-neither had M-Maka."

"So, your friend is more important than your mother." With a shake of her finger she said, "That my dear child I can not allow." As the two of them stand there Crona fear had vanish leaving him strangely calm. They were not needed for his worst fear has just become reality.

* * *

><p>Gathering the little material goods she had Maka set them out nicely on the bed. She had already decided that she was going to need only a couple of the dresses she had. So she was going to take the clothes on her back on one other. Though, as she held the silk dress up to her body she let out a soft sigh. "Hate to see this go." However, the emeralds themselves could feed and cloth a family for months on end. Just temptation should be rid of and the money could be put to better use.<p>

Putting it back on the bed she looked out the window to see how the weather was. It was a nice, sunny day with the lazy puffy clouds that tells one that it wouldn't rain today. Only thing that seem odd was the rainbow circling the sun. Ignoring the omen she went back to her bed and sat down. She was waiting for a maid to bring her a bag so she packed her things.

So when she heard someone at the door she was not hesitation to open it. "Got my bag... Hey!" One of the four guards grabbed her by the waist and heaved her over on his shoulder. "Put me down," she screamed at the top of her lungs as she hammered her fist into the man armor back. "You can't treat me like this. Help! Someone help me! I'm being abducted!"

Placing a meaty hand over her mouth, the man carrying her said, "Be quiet kid. You're coming with us if you like or not. Ow," he exclaimed for Maka shank her teeth into his hand. "Bloody bitch bite me." One of the other guards slapped her across the cheek which dislodged her teeth from his comrade's flesh.

"Put her down for a moment," said his comrade. With a nod he did and he held her in place as she trashed about. Cutting a strip of cloth from her dress he tied it around her mouth. Picking her back up the four was grateful that she now was muted. She tried to say something, but the cloth muffled her speech. Just to prove she wouldn't go without a struggle she kept on pounding her fists which the man easily ignored.

Upon entering the throne room they set here down at the door way. "My Lady we have brought the guest as you asked." Maka eyes grew large as she looked at the pillar of arrows. In her mind the word witch was loud enough that if it was vocal it would be deafening.

"Bring her forth," said the witch. Coming out from behind the pillar was the same robe figure she saw earlier expected her hood is down. Getting a good look at her Maka tried to say something, but the cloth prevented her to. "Why isn't she tied up?"

"We didn't have a rope when we got her," replied the guard who holding the girl.

"Than get one," she said harshly. "I don't want one of you slipping up and letting her get away." One of the guards left and quickly returned with rope. Tying her wrist and ankles together the guard holding her carried her forth until they were right in forth of the pillar. After forcing Maka on her knees the guard took his place with the others at the entrance.

With mild amusement she watched as the girl tried to say something. With a finger she hooked the cloth and pulled it down. "You have no right to do this to me," said Maka. "I'm Prince Crona honor guest and I demand to be let go this instance."

With an unsettling laugh the witch said, "The prince doesn't run the show around here." Glancing beside her she said, "Crona, come and greet your guest." Stepping out from behind the pillar he was staring at the ground not daring to look into Maka eyes.

"Hey," he said raising his bandage hand.

"Want happen to your hand?" asked Maka more worried for his well being than hers.

"I cut it up on glass."

"How touching," said the woman, "but it's time that you are dealt with. Crona, kill her."

"What," exclaimed Maka. "He wouldn't harm me." Looking less certain she asked Crona, "Would you?"

Placing a hand on his shoulder the woman said, "But my child would do anything for her dear mother, isn't that right Crona."

"Yes Lady Medusa," said he though he stood there as still as statue.

"Wait," said Maka as the name replayed itself in her head. "Lady Medusa." In a flash the memories of the night she fought Crona was clear as day. How she track him down, the disastrous fight, the blind flight, and lastly the voice of a witch. "You're the witch that took me and him prisoner," she said her voice fill to the brim with angry. Him is her weapon partner who name still allotted her. "You're the bitch who kept us locked up in a room until you needed us for your propose. You're the reason I'm here in the first place."

With a snake like smile she said, "Oops, look like part of the spell have been broken. Should have known that saying my name while casting it would bring back some of your memories. Is doesn't matter now for your usefulness have run out. Crona, kill and take her soul." The prince didn't move. Glancing at her child the smile faded as she said, "This is growing real old real quick. Listen and do as I say."

He didn't twitch a muscle even when the demon sword appeared in his hand. His mind was on full lock down as the action he was asked to do overwhelm him. If it was anyone else he would do it within a heartbeat, but this wasn't anyone else. This was Maka and he had no wish to kill her. Heck, the madness that was on trying to take control couldn't make him do it.

Not without a little persuasion that is. Years earlier Crona would at times go weeks without doing what Medusa wanted. However, she would eventually get him to do what she wants. She always gets what she wants. With a stern voice she said, "If you refuse to slay the girl than you will face the consequences." All he could manage was a nod of his head. "So be it. Guards take the prince to the iron maiden and take the girl to her room. Make sure neither of them are fed or watered for the next twenty-four hours."

* * *

><p>The iron maiden was an old tool of torture that had been used throughout Europe for centuries. It was a simple device in itself, but needed some skills to make it useful for torture. The coffin, usually a big and well build piece of beauty that had the image of a maiden painted on it lid, would have iron spikes that was placed just right for someone to slowly bled to death, but never kill the person right out by hitting anything vital. To make sure the person who being tormented doesn't get out the lid is locked until the person died of lack of blood.<p>

As one can imagine having blood that can harden on impact would make this a little hard to do. To make up for this Medusa design this particular maiden's spikes to be shorter than average. They were long enough so they can pierce and dig into the skin which at first would be nothing more than a mild annoyance. When hours past and one turn squeamish those spikes can became quite painful and deadly if he move just an inch.

Another different to the design was that there weren't any spikes near his eyes. There was one time where the witch consider removing his vision for it was probably the only place where the black blood is at it weakest. All it would take a stray arrow or a lucky bullet to go through his eye and kill him. If not immediately than the infection that it could bring would.

She thought that he could hunt down his targets by sound, but after some time she decided it was best he didn't. What were the odds that he would be hit in the eyes? Slim at best and it would be much easier to train and turn into a kishin if he can see. So she removed the spikes from that region so his sight was preserve.

An added bonus, for the witch, was that the darkness and closeness had a psychological affect. Hours on end in being in just a dark, tight place would take a toll on anyone mind. It sure did affected the demon for he couldn't come out and take out his frustration on Crona. There wasn't enough room for the both of them and he was too busy making sure his meister doesn't bleed to death.

So there he stood the prince stuck in the intolerable place hungry and thirsty after spending twenty-four hours in the thing. From the outside a voice said, "Alright, time to come out my lord." At first all he could see was a blinding light that burned. Placing his torn up arms in front of his face the prince came out of the coffin his muscles stiff and numb making his movement a little jerky.

A hand on his shoulder led him a chair where he involuntary took a seat. "Stay there and I'll get you something to drink." He nodded at the voice though the last thing he wanted to do was sit. As his eyes adjust to the lighting he could see the room he was in. Medusa called it the reevaluating room while everyone else call it the snake's play pin. Spread out across a long, narrow room, light up by dozens of candles and a fireplace, was an assortment of tool used to cause pain. From burning skin with hot iron rods to stretching a person out until their joint popped out of their socket. The witch had it all.

Coming back through a door at the end of the room was a guard holding a cup of wine. "Here," he said handing it to the prince, "drink slowly." Crona wanted to down the drink to moisten his dry mouth, but past experience had him take small sips. "After you done you'll go to the throne room." He gave the guard a nod to tell him he heard him. Without a word he finished the drink and stiffly walked to the throne room.

On his way there the demon came out and pounded away at his meister head. "Didn't I tell you that girl would be trouble?" shouted Ragnarok. "We should have killed her the day she showed up, but no. You wanted to be a hero the good guy. Haven't you figured out yet that we're going to Hell no matter what we do?" The prince just kept his head down letting the demon vent out his angry. The demon didn't let up his pounding until they reach their destination.

As usually Medusa was sitting on the throne who also had Maka bonded and gagged at her feet. The state Crona was in caused her eyes to open wide from shock. Her hatred for the witch was deepening by the second. When he was only a few centimeters from the girl Medusa said, "Kill her."

Ragnarok turned into his weapon form and was ready to take another soul. Yet he stayed in the prince handed unmoved. Like yesterday Crona wouldn't do as he was told. Seeing that he won't do it Medusa said, "Take him back."

On this went for five days which Crona came back standing in front of the girl not moving a muscle. His stomach protested the starvation, his mouth became as dry as a desert, and his mind wish he would give in. But he silently refused looking as if he would commit suicide by self-starvation. Yet as each day go by the madness would gain a little more ground. If he wouldn't do it by choice than his weak mind would let the madness do it. However, someone else had other plans.

It was the sixth day of being in the iron maiden and the prince had left his body to go to his mindscape. Sitting on the sand of the waterless beach he stared at the blurred circle around him. The sun was either half asleep or half awake for it was drooling, eyes half open. Shells were scatter around some were broken while other were not. He was a child in this world and right now the child was having a hard time keeping himself in control. There wasn't any water, but there was the black tar out in the distance wanting to do nothing more than to consume him. It took every ounce of will power he had to hold it back.

"Crona," said a familiar voice. Looking up he saw a mirage of himself standing across from him. "Why are you sitting here doing nothing?"

A frown crossed his face as he said, "Don't you see the tar? If I don't keep it away it will take control of me and if it does..." Looking down, he bite his lips as tears tried to fall. Taking a seat right beside him it looked off in the distance.

"You know, you don't have to listen to Medusa." A raise eyebrow asked it how that could be. "She isn't the only person whom you can turn to now and the girl actually cares for you. If you were to, I don't know, kill Medusa than the problem is solve right."

"What?" exclaimed Crona for the idea was foreign to him.

"Think about it. No one would shed a tear if she dies. Hell, everyone in the castle would celebrate as if it was Christmas Day." Turning it head to stare into the prince's eyes it said, "Make a choice. Either Medusa goes or Maka does." Getting to its feet it step outside the circle looking at it with contempt. "She is already half way in. Why not bring her all the way."

"Time to go my lord," said a voice shaking him out of his mindscape. Regaining focus in his eyes he took a step outside the coffin his resolve strong within him.

When the guard tried to give him some wine he said, "No, I'll go at once." The guard stared at the prince unsure of the look in his eyes. If he didn't know any better it seemed to be determination, but how could that be? Getting behind the prince he kept watched for any signs the prince would fall over from thirst, hungry, or exhaustion.

It was unnecessary for he walked forward with a spring in his step. When the demon came out to give him a beating Crona rebuked him. "Not right now Ragnarok. Maybe later, but right now I need to do something." Thinking that he had given up the demon went back to his place to wait for the inevitable.

As he near his destination his courage started to quickly flee him. Seconds thoughts reared their ugly heads eroding his determination until the voice of the image shouted, "Either Maka die or Medusa does and you rather have Medusa dead than the girl." If he was in a better state of mind the image knew that the prince wouldn't think about killing the witch. That is why he waited until starvation and pain weaken his mind so he was susceptible to any command given to him. With a nod he managed to keep his resolve though it took continuous perspiring from the voice to with hold it.

In the room he calmly walked up the carpet and hold a steady stared on Medusa. Though, when he realized the act he about to commit the training that been beaten into him tried to take control. As the sword formed in his hands and Medusa said the words everything just become surreal. This was the best way he could descriptive the madness. Things just become like a dream while some values of real life stayed in place.

"No!" exclaimed the image as Crona raises the blade. "Aim for Lady Medusa! Aim for the witch!"

* * *

><p>The past week for Maka was mild compared to Crona treatment, but she was still starved and given little to drink. She also was bonded at all time so by now the flesh on her wrists and ankles were being rubbed raw. She guessed it was a small blessing that she was kept in her room where she can lay on the bed. Though it hard to count her blessings when her life is in the hands of a boy who is insane.<p>

So far he plain out refuse to do anything, but he also won't stop his mother from punishing him. It was only a matter of time before he caved in. She knew he did when he walked into the room that day. Deciding to leave the world with a smile she put on a sickly sweet one and turned her head to say to Medusa, "See you in hell."

Ignoring the comment the witch said to Crona as he came forward, "She will die this day. If you have any mercy for her than it should be by your hands rather than mine." He didn't reply as the demon sword formed in his hand. It didn't surprise her for he had that glaze looked whenever the madness first make it appearance. With a tight small, smile she said, "Finish her." With a smile the girl faced down death as the sword raise in the air.

The next thing that happened caught everyone off guard. The demon swordsman missed the girl by a mile and swipe the blade at the witch's neck aiming to beheaded her in one move. Being quicker than the boy Medusa leaped backward landing on top of the marble throne. It took her only a second to register that her neck was wet with something. Placing a hand over the shallow cut she said in slight disbelief, "You wounded me."

"Even though I convince you lost your fucking mind," said the demon as his meister went after the witch. "Kill the witch," he said with a bloodthirsty smile.

Giving her little time to recover he push on forcing her off the throne and around the room. As the two played the game of cat and mouse the guards cheered for the prince on. As much they feared him they knew if the witch goes than their lives would improve. "Send her to hell my lord," shouted one of the guards as he ran over to Maka. Taking out his sword he cut the ropes and help her to her feet. "Let move out of the way," he said as he pulled her out of the way of the evasive witch.

As they watch Medusa go this way and that they didn't realize she wasn't even trying. The madness had made the prince murderous, but he couldn't kill what he can't hit. If she wanted to she could easily bring her child down with a snap of her finger. However, seeing that he seem so eager to be a disobedience brat she was going to put both him and the girl back in their place.

Landing on top of the blade she stared down into the prince's eyes feeling smug at how he lost control of himself. Leaping upward she forced the blade into the floor while she grabbed onto one the room window edge. Pulling herself up, she stood there with her arms crossed her mouth in a smug smile as she said, "So this is how you repay your own mother. Before I was going to be merciful, but now because of this act of defiance all must pay for your crime."

The warning would have been more threatening if she didn't duck as a vase soared over her head. "Next time you're here you'll be greeted by a cold steel," shouted the guard who threw it. Grumbling about that man being first to go she jumped out and landed on her broomstick. After she had flown away they finally took into note the state of Crona's mind.

They had seen him in madness before and there was only one thing they could do when he like this. As he pulled the blade out of the floor the guards literally pick up and throw Maka out of the room. Who face planted in the wall. Before she can rage at the idiots, one of them scream, "Run." They dashed out the door and scatter as if the kishin himself were after them. All the while shouting, "The demon is on the loose!"

Shaking off the daze she got to her knees and turned to face Crona. Her mouth open to form words, but they vanish when she saw his eyes. They weren't focused on anything, but she knew he was staring at her. "Crona," she choked out.

He was now facing the doors one arm gripping the other in a death grip. A giggle escaped the crooked smile painted on his face. "What wrong with the girl?" he asked the air. "She seemed scared of something." He slowly walked toward her, but his long stride already covered half the distance. Coming to a sudden halt he called out, "Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes," she replied her voice steady. "I'm afraid to die and afraid of taking you on weaponless, but I will not back down."

Frowning, the prince looked down at his sword to asked, "Tough words from a girl. What should we do with her?"

Ragnarok couldn't help but laugh as he said, "Finally! About time we eat the cow's soul!"

Smiling again he said, "Oh, I can do." His head snapped back as he said, "Scream resonance." The demon let out his haunting shriek causing Maka to cover her ears, but she hold her ground. "Scream alpha." She rolled out of the purple nightmare way which destroyed the wall behind her. Hey, she brave, not suicidal.

Taking a peek through the massive hole she heard the demon exclaimed, "Better keep moving mouse or the cat will get yea." Jumping through the wall to dodge the laughing blade she did what she should had done earlier. Run!

She wasn't the only one who was scrambling for cover. Everyone had heard the warning and was relaying the message to the next person without stopping. Several times she almost ran into someone who was looking behind his or her shoulder. Yet, not one who crossed her path needed to worry for the prince was homed onto the girl.

Say girl was trying to shake off her pursuer with little luck. "Crona," she shouted as she skidded to a stop to make a corner. "Snap out of it. This isn't you."

"Don't listen to her," said the demon as the prince for a split second hesitated. "She is trying to get in your head. Play with your thoughts like all girls do." He didn't know if what he said had any effect on his meister, but he was doing what he wanted.

The two run down the many corridors until, if he was sane, the prince didn't know where they were. As they entered deeper into the unknown their footsteps left imprints in the dust and disturb rodent droppings. Both the prey and predator was growing tried from the chase. So did Ragnarok who at first enjoyed the game of cat and mouse though his short attention span had long ago made this into an hustle. "Hurry up and finish her!"

Letting loose another of the purple nightmares the insane prince thought he got her. Maka heard the think coming her way and truthfully just wanted to give up. Her legs are screaming in pain, she was short of breathe, and the surprising amount of fluid she had was running out. Which in turned was giving her a throbbing headache and had her dress sticking to every inch of skin. _I c__an't stop now. Just need to make it around the corner. _And than what? She doesn't know, but she can figure that out later.

She cut it real close. The thing was right on her tail end when she barely made the corner. When it made contact to the wall it exploded. Dust went flying accumulated in the air until it become impossible to see anything. Putting her hand over her mouth to silence her coughing she placed the other hand on the wall. Hoping it would lead her away from the danger she didn't get two feet before she felt nothing under it. Looking into the empty space she was surprise to found a stairway heading downward.

A soft pain emitted from her cheek as the demon blade glaze it. "Found her," shouted Ragnarok in triumph.

"Where?" said the prince as he swings at the now empty space which instead of flesh the blade sunk into hard rock. "Here?"

"No, you idiot! She just ran down the stairs."

"Stairs?" he asked as he pulled the blade out. "Wasn't there a wall here?"

"Just follow the girl before she get away," said Ragnarok as his meister descended down the stairs.

Farther down the staircase Maka was taking three steps at a time as she went. Her mind took small notice of the strange bulbs of light, but the echoing of footsteps behind her was more urgent at the moment. Base on the sound he wasn't moving that fast. Somehow that made her more nervous than if he just ran her down. When she came upon the iron door she nearly panic as she said, "Please be open."

She said a quick thank you to whatever god reign in heaven and dash into the room. Slamming it shut she locked it and for good measures pushed one of the heavy tables in front of it. Thinking she was safe she sat down to catch her breath. Being a smart aleck she yelled out, "Try and get me now." A strong blow shook the door sending vibrations into the table.

Jumping to her feet the word "Shit" defiled her lips as she saw the dent in the door. Soon enough more formed as the prince hammered away at the door. Not so confident on how long it could hold Maka search the place for an exit. The lab gave nothing up except something she was sure was black blood in syringes that she might use as a last resort. One room was the sleeping quarter where she took too strips of black cloth from hooded robes while another was a bathroom. The last one she didn't dare to enter for hundreds of uninviting hisses came from it when she grab the door knob.

Coming back to a table she picked up one of the syringe having second doubts what she about to do. Hearing a loud bang behind her she turned around to found that Crona had managed to partly open the door. The gap he created wasn't big enough for a head to fit through. Though, an eye could peer through to see his prey. "There no where to run," he said guessing from that she was still in there. "Why not surrender your soul now and I'll promise to make it quick and painless."

Turing her attention back to the syringe she said to herself, "Either get my soul eaten by a kishin or use the black blood and risk possibility of going insane. There isn't much of a choice is there." Pulling up her sleeves she aimed the needle for the vein in the joint between her arms. In one swift moment she jab it home and pushed down. As soon as it was empty she quickly tied a strip of black cloth around the puncture wound and proceed to do the same thing to her other arm.

It didn't take long for after the second shot of blood for it to travel through her body. Her heart was already accelerated from all the running she done. With it pumping faster than usually the invasive blood filled every vein and artery which in turned accelerated the process with madness was taking hold of her.

At first it was dull like a headache, but quickly become a migraine as madness over took her. Covering her face with her hand as a scream clawed it way out of her throat. She fall to her knees as a new sensation came to mind. It felt as if reality had been squash like a bug and been replace by something better. Something that made what part of her fall into the insanity felt invincible. That nothing was impossible to her.

The screaming died out into unreasonable giggles. Taking her hand from her face her eyes were wide as dish plates and a creepy grin took up half her face. Getting to her feet she turned around in time to see the door and table fly in different direction. Each took out dozens of breakers and test tubes littering the ground with broken shards as it contents bathed it surroundings. One of the shards cut Maka's side, but the black blood quickly harden and the pain was barely noticeable.

Staring down the prince she let out a giggle and said, "What took you so long?"

"Um... is it just me or does she seem different," asked Crona.

"Who cares?" asked the demon.

Nodding in agreement the prince walked onto the broken glass his torn up boots having a hard time protecting his feet. "Want me," she said extended out her arm into the airs. "I gave you one free chance to hit me."

"Okay," said Ragnarok who was a weird out. "Bye cow."

Aiming for the ribs between the ribs the prince brought the sword to it mark for it to be stop died in it tracks. His eyes wide from shock as he saw the black liquid that ooze onto the sword he said, "That's black blood."

"Yap," said the girl as she reached for a pan over head. "And this is a pan in your face." In one smooth motion, she grabbed the handle and brought it squarely on his forehead. Stumbling back, one of his hands went to the goose's egg size bump forming when she took a second swing across his cheek. He blocked the blow with his free arm but he was still knocked onto the floor. On all four he tried to get up only to have Maka jump onto his back. "Yahoo," she holler, "get alone little doggy." Than she paddled the prince on the hind end with the pan.

"Stop it," yelled Crona, "that hurt."

"Than move your skinny ass," she said as she waved the pan in the air.

A white glove hand belonging to the demon grabbed the crazy girl by the throat and hoisted her up as he formed. Maka had here hands around the demon wrist due to instinct, but the smile told a different story. "What the hell is wrong with you?" asked the demon. She replied by biting his hand. It didn't hurt him, but it did get his temper arose. "Damn you bitch," he shouted as he threw her across the room.

Crashing into one of the lab tables, glass slashed her back as she came down. Some weak acid eat away at the dress leaving holes to show the irritated skin. However, she felt none of it as she jumped back onto her feet. Grabbing another pan she sauntered over to the prince who was also back on his feet and armed with the sword. "Come on now," she taunted. "I thought you wanted my soul." Getting in stance, the prince grinned at the girl before going at her. "That more like it," she said as she reengage.

* * *

><p>In the dark, murky sea of madness Maka was floating about as she figure out her whereabouts. She was conscience to what her body was doing and couldn't tell if she was more amazed or embarrassed of what it was doing. <em>Well, at least I can say I know what madness is like. Wait a minute. <em>To here right she could see a blue soul shining like a beacon among the darkness. Swimming, it more like floating, over to it she warped her fingers around and was surprise by what she found. _This is my soul. _

That little thought lead to another. _If my soul is here doesn't that mean Crona's soul is also here? _Putting it back where she found it she kicked her feet to propel herself off toward what she thought is the way to the prince's soul. After only god know how long she come upon a pink soul shining dimly barely noticeable where it was. _Wonder what would happen if I... _

Grabbing it there was flash of light and when it settled she was in his mind. Hovering high over the sands she gazed about looking for where he could be. "It like a dry beach," she said to herself.

Off in the distance Crona was running around in his circle fanatically as his image tried its best to calm him down. "Get control of yourself," it said reaching to grab his shoulder. "You're not making things any better by acting like a headless chicken."

"But what else can I do," he exclaimed his words speeding out as fast as lighting. He wasn't slowing down either. "I lost control of my body, Ragnarok encouraging it to kill Maka, Maka inject black blood into herself, and now she a nutcase like me." Coming to a stop he sat down placing his head between his knees saying, "It's my fault. All I every do is hurt other people."

"Crona, that isn't..."

"Shut up," he yelled into his legs. "This is as much of your fault as it is my. Go away. I don't every want to see you again."

"But," it started when a new voice to this world interrupt.

"Crona," said a girl voice. "Crona where are you?"

"Got to go," it said as it dissolve into sand.

Ignoring the world around him Crona sat there letting the girl have to stumble over a sandy hill before founding him. She was young around the age of four. She was wearing a red dress with white diamonds along the end of her skirt. When she saw the boy she called out, "There you are."

She got to the circle when he said, "Stay back. This is my personal space. No one is allowed in it but me."

"Not even a friend?" she asked with a frown.

"What are you talking about? The only friend I have is..." Looking up to say he was flabbergasted to found Maka there was a bit of an understatement. "Maka, how did you get here?"

"I'm not sure," she answered truthfully. "Though, what I want to know why you need this circle."

"It my own space," he said all of a sudden feeling bashful as he looked away from her. "No one is allowed in it."

"Doesn't it get lonely?"

He gave a slight nod. Coming into the circle Maka's hand reach out to Crona who shook his head. "It doesn't work any more now that your here."

Glancing over to the circle she said, "But it only a line. Watch." Before he could tell her to stop she kicked at the line removing the only coping mechanism he had. When she was finish she dusted off her dress and said, "See, all gone." All Crona could do was stared as something click within in him.

* * *

><p>Back in the real world insane Crona and crazy Maka were still at it. The lab looked as if a tornado blow right through it. Glass of every size and color were all over, chemicals were oozing some of them leaving scorns marks, tables destroy, and cooking utilities, mostly pots cut in two, followed the two combatants. One of the several stoves had caved in and somehow Maka had ignited another with some chemicals. Which she used to light the pot she current had on fire.<p>

The fighters weren't in better shape. Crona had endured many painful attacks which usually involve something bashing into him or he being bash into something else. He also had teethmarks here and there and one, when both are sane, would rather forget. There were also some burns and cuts, but Maka got the worst out of those. They decorative her body and even though most were minor haven't been for the black blood she would have been out cold long ago.

Maka had a pot in each hand one of them is in a flame. She took a wild swing with the flaming one which was block by the sword. There was an opening to his left flank where she swung the other pot. It caught him on his shoulder causing him to falter slightly, but he hold. Before she assaulted him again he sliced the flaming pot in two and forced her to fall back.

Dodging the blade with ease Maka took a side step while slamming the remaining pot on top of the sword point. She stared right into Crona's eyes her green mocking his gray. Than there was a change came over his gray. The blue was fighting hard to take back it stronghold while the gray pushed back with the same aggressiveness. Taking a step back she watched as his eyes glazed over as he looked up at the ceiling.

"What the heck?" asked the demons sword. "Why did you stop all of the sudden? We were getting the best of her." Than her felt it as he said, "I don't feel so good just now." Not willingly, Ragnarok zoom right back into his meister's body. For several moments the prince stood there his mouth ajar, his sword hand still close as if holding something, and his body rigid.

"Hey, we're not done yet," said Maka as she spread her arms and leg out. "Hit me. You know you want to." With a piercing scream Crona fall to his knees and spikes came shooting out of him. "Ah," she yelled as she jumped back to avoid being impaled. "Cool, how is your skin so eclectic and how you doing that?"

Blood rejection. It happens when Crona and Ragnarok souls are out of sync. The black blood spaz out causing spikes of blood to push away from the body. Since there nowhere to go it usually a painful experience for the prince until the blood claimed down.

In the madness Maka was aware of what happening and knew she needed get back into control as soon as possible. Only problem is how was she going to do that? _Come on think of something. _

"Need me to bale you out as usually," asked a familiar male voice. "Typical. Here grab my hand." A hand appeared in front of her and she took hold of it. With one swift tug she was pulled free from the sticky, black fluid. Before she came to she looked about to see who help her but there wasn't anyone there.

"Who are you?"

"Man, you still don't remember me," replied the voice acting offended. "Oh well, let just say I'm the memory of a good partner. Now go take care of the prince charming."

Coming back into control of her body the first thing that crossed her mind was the intense pain. Ignoring it she walked forward her arms like noodles at her side and her hands empty. Seeing Maka coming his way he said, "Stay away." Yet, she doggedly kept her path the spikes missing each time they went out. A little louder this time, "Stay away!" One of the spikes glazed her neck, but it didn't stop her.

Once she was near him she fall on top of him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "It's okay," she whispered her voice gentle and kind. "I'm here now. You don't have to be alone anymore." A light blue light emitted from both of them. It cleansed her of the black blood, while bringing Crona out of the madness.

"How can you forgive me for what I put you through?" he asked as tears started to form.

"Because I know you did your best to protect me even when you didn't have to. If given a choice none of this would happen. And more importantly you're my friend. That what we do, forgive one another when we do something wrong."

The black blood within him had settled down and he now had his head on the girl shoulder crying into it. "I don't deserve your kindness much less your friendship."

"Don't say that," she said sternly, but kept her motherly tone. "Now why don't we get out of here and treat those wounds." All he could do was nod his head so with each other arm around the other shoulder they climb up the stairs. They found a maid who was hiding to help them to their rooms before she went to tell the rest of the keep that the crisis had pass.

* * *

><p>At least they thought the real crisis was over. Ten miles away from the city a small village with about a dozen buildings was carrying on with their daily lives. Most of the peasants were out harvesting the crops hoping to beat the first snowfall of the year. The few who weren't doing their fair share was in a large barn which the community used to store their supplies.<p>

They were cluster around a table looking over maps of the city of Caen, the three forts, and the prince's citadel. It was marked with X's and O's which represent the position of rebels force's when the come time.

The leader of both the group and rebellion was a tall, slender man. His greasy, black hair was cut short though most of it was under the green triangular hat. Had a narrow face with a long, strong nose that with his black eyes made him look like a hawk. A green shirt covered his top while short, green tights got his bottom. Brown pointy shoes were on his feet worn down from many hunts. His weapon of choice was a longbow swung over his shoulder while his quiver was full with barb broad heads.

"If the info we got is correct," he said his voice deep as a well. "We should be able to storm the forts with little resistance if we catch them by surprise. I know the garrison had been greatly reduce, but those are train and experience soldiers. If we don't take them quickly they will be able to organize a defense. Due to superior numbers in time we could take them, but if they manage to slip out a warning to the city militia. Things could get messy."

Pointing a finger to a map he said, "During the cover of night we should be able to sneak small number of men across the field. However, they're going need a place to stay out of sight until the time come. We already got several positioned in mind, but does anyone have any suggestion where to put the remaining men?"

"Why not take some uniforms from the garrison troops," asked a feminine voice from out of nowhere. "On break they usually go to the tavern in town to get a drink. A few coins and a split throat would weaken their forces by one more while putting your man in the inside."

Turning to face the voice he said, "Well, that a good idea, but war planning should be left to..." When he saw the robed woman he quickly went into a bow saying, "Lady Medusa, forgive me of my insult. I did not know it was you." The others in the room bow at the name as she came forward. "May I have the pleasure to know why you're here?"

"A situation at my home had made it difficult to stay," she said making it clear that she won't discuss the subject any further. "How are the plans going?" Shoving past him she looked over the maps her eyes made a quick evaluation of it. "Not bad, Robin, for a half wit."

The now proclaimed Robin said as he straightened his back, "It a bit hard to make something good with nothing more than hunters. They can easily trace and kill a beast, but they're not tacticians."

With a shrug of her shoulders she replied, "Than they shouldn't have a problem killing man for they are hardly deadlier. How are the preparations going?"

"Well," he said unsure what to say, "in about a couple of weeks all the siege equipment should be built and than a few more days to get everything in place."

"Than I recommend you help move things along. I'll take over the planning from now on."

"Yes Lady Medusa," he said as he herded the small group out of the room.

"Oh and before you go I want you to relay a message to the other leaders."

Coming to a stop he turned his head a little too big of a smile on his face. "I'll do anything for you my Lady."

Glancing over her shoulder the man got a quick glance of the woman true nature in her eyes. With a hiss she said, "Tell them that when everything is into play. Not one man, woman, or child is to survive to see the next dawn."

With a lick of his lips at all the souls there will be he said with another bow, "Yes Lady Medusa. Not a single soul will." With that said the witch was left to do her planning. Left to do the thing she loved to do more than experimenting, cause pain and suffering.

* * *

><p>Mulleb: *Kicking open a door he dragged in Naruto and Sistine both trashing about though Sistine also had sparks flying off of her. All three of them were covered in paint front head to toe* I don't gave a damn! And the village is grateful for dragging you two out. Your pranks might not be deadly Sistine, but they can be really painful at times. *Dropping them* I want this prank war to end right now.<p>

Sistine: *Putting on a big, childish grin and closing her eyes* But we were just starting to have fun. *Looking to Naruto* That last one was great. How you manage to figure out where I be?

Naruto: *Scratching back of head* Wasn't that hard. You seem to pick some universe more than others. Got lucky I guess.

Sistine: Lucky my ass knucklehead.

Naruto: *Laughing* Well, your last one...

Mulleb: You guys can talk about your good times while you clean up the village. *Shook head* I can only guess how Naruto manage to start a paint gun war in the village. Worst part is I'm going to have to pay for any damages.

Sistine and Naruto: Well, we better get going. *Dash out the door before Mulleb could asked them for money*

Mulleb: *Sigh* At least she found a friend. Hope you like the read and please forgave me if anything didn't make sense. During the holidays I was a bit lazy, but I do think it readable. As always please review. Flames, good criticism, and any passing comment is welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

On top of a hill overseeing Caen, a tall, lean figure sat by a fire near some woods. The ground was damp due to melted snow that had been falling under the grinning moon. Rubbing together his hand he blew into them before grabbing a stick. Right beside him was a bag of marshmallows which he pluck one out and put it on the end of the stick. Placing the treat over the fire he said to his readers, "It's ashamed when a writer has to make his own flames to make s'mores. Oh well, anyone want one?" The upper half of his face was covered by a white masked one of the eye holes had red glass in it while the other had blue. He was wearing a black, coat with the hood up and blue jeans with snow boots.

Trotting through the snow a violet, eyes brunette came to the fire looking quite irk. She was shorter than average and a little stocky, but had all the right curves in the right places. Her bosom was of good side, but was hidden under a loose white blouse and a red, fur coat. Baggy jeans covered over the top of her snow boots. Her hair curled in at it ends covered one of her ears while the other was pulled back to reveal a diamond earring. "Why are we in the story," she asked. "I don't mind a little cold, but I rather not get involve with what about to go down."

The white masked writer smile at his partner and said, "I am Mulleb spell backward is Bellum which is Latin for war. Since I'm the Angel of War I must oversee every battle possible."

With a laugh she said, "That a load of baloney. You hate seeing the sight of blood much less see people dying. You're not even in the military in real life nor planning to join it."

Rolling his eyes he said, "True, but since I'm conducting this battle I might as will watch." Hearing a wild war cry in the distant he added, "Can you please take care of that."

Turning to face the threat Sistine built up an electric charge in the palm of her right hand. As the charge form into a blue static sphere a dirty man armed with a knife yelling at the top of his lungs rushed out of the woods. Rolling her eyes, she pointed her hand at him and with a cracking sound a small bolt of lightning lunch into the air striking him right above the heart. The man came to a halt turning as rigid as stone as he felled backward. "Hm, not the heart attack I was looking for," she muttered to herself as she walked over to the body. She checked for a pulse before saying, "Where should I put him?"

"Over there," said Mulleb pointing to the woods, "last free be the militia is getting." Sistine arched an eyebrow. "I was attacked twice already. Next idiot who stumble this way is going to roll downhill without getting injured, but is forgetting all about us."

"That isn't good writing," she teased.

With a shrug he said, "I'm not suppose to be here so I'm not going to do a thing to help anyone."

"Seem fair. Now hand me that sweet delight."

Handing her the freshly made s'more he said, "I also took the liberty to bring binoculars. I know they have telescopes about this time, but these will make things so much easier."

"Oh," she said with a small grin, "can I go hunting after this? There must be a ton of game out here."

With a shrug he said, "Sure, why not? But wait for the battle to be done first. As for the readers, enjoy the story."

* * *

><p>Trudging through ankle deep snow a group of half a dozen ragged prisoners chained together by rope followed behind two horsemen. Two more flanked their sides while two others kept watch from their rear. One of them in the rear probed them onward by using the butt of his pistol. "Come on you miserable mutts," he said while bashing one of them who had stopped which cause all of them to stop. "Longer you prolong this the longer we all suffer this cold. Now move it."<p>

Glancing at the soldier the prisoner said, "Sir, we have been walking for three days straight with little rest. Some sleep never killed anyone."

Bashing the back of his head again he said, "The cold will and I won't let rebels off that easily." The man nodded a friendly smile on his face while rubbing the bump on his head, but his thoughts were much darker. Moving again one of the soldiers commented, "The fort isn't too far." Sure enough over the bend of the horizon there stood one of the three forts of Caen.

A structure made to withhold assaults for months, years if need be, the square stone fort dominated the clearing where it stood. Hundreds of yards of cleared area from it four sides so no one could sneak up undetected. From its high, thick, sloping walls the defenders could rain down death while the attackers have to rush through cannon, bolts, arrows, and gunfire. Upon reaching the gates made out of thick oak reinforce by metal bars one would either have to scale the walls or blasted their way in. During times of war those walls could garrison more than eight thousands men. A sizable force that could repel the most determined armies from the treasure the guardians keep.

Of course, this was during times of war. When there is peace only a quarter of what it can hold, about two thousands men, were stationed here. This was partly because at best of times soldiers were a necessary pest and unlike most armies during this period. A good portion if not a majority of the Brittany troops were volunteers. This is due to the Blue Blood Genocide.

Remembered how the nobles were dumb enough to stand along against the rebels armies. As they foolish did they also dragged their own troops with them. This happened because of federalism. Federalism is best described in simplest terms as the bigger guy giving the smaller guys something in return for something else. In this case it would be a king and his vassals. The king would give his lords and ladies land in return for loyalty and military support. In turn they gave land to their knights and soldiers and so on until it come to the bottom of the pyramid with the peasants who tilled the land in exchange for protection.

In theory when the king or queen call the support of his or her vassals they should came to his or her call. However, in real life a vassal could withhold his forces if he or she gave reasonable reason. Though, greed and spite was as good a reason as any in some eyes if not verbally said. During early years of the genocide it became quickly known that the king was killed. Few nobles support the prince or more accurately his mother so it wasn't hard for her to declare a state of emergency and have no one come.

Leaving them to their fate she turned to the people for her army. Not everyone supported the rebels and some of them hold a grudge for during war the innocent are more likely to be harm then the guilty. So providing them the arms and knowledge to fight all she needed was a general when the time was right. After Owen arrived and dealt blow after blow against the rebel armies the need for soldiers decrease. Which in turn when the men returned home they would buy up land they once work on and teach their knowledge of combat to their fellow neighbors, leading to the decline of federalism.

History lesson aside the current prisoner were coming upon the fort which currently holding only five hundred and seventy-one men. A skeleton crew thinking that the other two forts were in better conditions. Unknown to them that Anguis aka Medusa had been messing with the forts' communication the last couple of weeks. Leaving them wide open for what was about to happen.

As they walked up to the gate a soldier from above shouted, "What is your propose here?"

"More rebels scum," shouted one of the horsemen as he came to a stop "They had been terrorizing a village for some time. I'm requesting entrance so I can put them behind bars."

"Request granted," shouted back the soldier as the gates open with a groan. "Take them to the back." Once the gates were open they moved inward, the rebels, most who are peasants, were astonished by the fort magnitude. On the outside they seem to be in dread, but in the inside they were festering from nervousness and excitement.

Inside the fort it contained only the things it needed. Barracks, long, wide buildings, line the east side of the walls with the armory tuck in a corner. Several mess halls, as long if only narrower, line the other end with a few small houses for commanding officers. In the middle was where the command center, stables, and a wooden flag pole bearing the nation colors flew. Tuck into a corner at the south end of the wall was a door that led to the dungeons. Most of the time it was use for storage of food and water, but of lately they contain many of the rebels that had been catcher.

This is where they are heading. As they cross the muddy grounds one of the rebels glanced to his sides surveying the defenses. Soldiers on sentry duty stared into the night looking for any movement that shouldn't be there. A couple of soldiers were standing at the three gates, but other than that everyone one else must had been asleep or in town. A light from the command center was the only light shining. It was discouraged to make fires for it mess up a person night vision.

At the door there stood a single guard who was heavily armed. With a smile he said, "Nice night out isn't it."

"If you don't mind the snow and wind I guess," replied the horseman. "Here are some more prisoners to take down."

Taking out his keys from his pocket he said, "I'll take them from here."

Four of the five left, heading to the stables before hitting the hay. The lead horseman gave them a quick glance before leaning down to whisper, "Everything is in place. Tell them to give me fifteenth minutes to gather our men together."

With a nod he smiled to the rebels who return it with their own. "They will receive the message." The horseman shook his head regretting he agreed to get involved in this conspiracy. As he made a quick pace to the stables, the soldier said, "Play along a little bit longer. At least until we take out the five buffoons downstairs." Glad that they gave a halfhearted cruse he unlocked the door and down they went the stone steps.

Single file they descended the air moist to the point of breathing in water. Their way was lighted by torches line one side of the wall. As they got closer to the base the musky smell of biomass caused a few of them wrinkled their nose. At the base an arch doorway let them into a wide room. In the room were dozens of rebels locked within cells. All of them look worse for wear, but they seem more anxious than depress.

In the middle of the room was a soldier sitting in a chair snoring loudly. To his right and left hallways lead to more cell where his comrades were snoring louder than he was. With a roll of his eyes the rebel's escort said, "This going to be easier than I thought." Drawing his sword he cut the rebels bonds saying, "Quick, go to the cells and grab some arms. I'll stand guard while you free the others. Remember, start with the last two holding areas."

Doing as he told them they dash over to their imprison forces grabbing knifes and load pistols which had been smuggled in. With the stealth of skilled thieves the six men quickly silenced the soldier by splitting his throat. One of them covered his mouth just to make sure he doesn't make any noise while another grab his keys.

As already agreed on they waited on releasing their eager allies who started to fetch whatever weapon they hidden. Several minutes later after three more split throat apparently the soldier in the far right containment area was conscious. Even though he was more than confident that nothing would go wrong during the night he stayed up just to make sure. Upon hearing the sudden quiet of his noisy sleeping comrades, he got up from his position and went to found four rebels finishing up with searching the corpse.

With a scowl he drew his blade to take his foe by surprise. Before they realize they weren't alone the soldier plunge his sword in one of their back. Quickly pulling it out he evaded a knife going for his jugular and cut clean through the offend attacker wrist. The rebel yelled in pain before fainting from shock. The other two looked nervously at their assaulter their hesitation being their demise. With a one two he cut both of them down leaving them behind in pool of blood to warn the fort.

When he found the not yet known traitor at the doorway he cried out, "Orlando, prisoners have escape."

Orlando turned to face his former comrade his brown eyes in mocking terror as a hand ran through his dark brown hair for his helmet was on the floor. "Are you sure they are prisoners?" Glancing to the soldier bloody blade he cursed the fools who got themselves kill. He was really hoping he could at less avoid killing anyone in the fort.

"Yes," he shouted as he neared the traitor. Not noticing that he already had his blade out or the prisoners were armed he continue, "We must search the area at once and report this to the commander."

Before he was close enough to be cut down by a sword a black hair, hawk face man blasted the soldier's brain out with a pistol. "Now that is dealt with," said the rather ill-temper man. "Can someone get me out of here?"

"As soon as the rest of the inmates are free Mr. Robin," replied the traitor as he pickpocket the dead soldier for keys.

After all of them were free they gather within the central room all of them freighting from pure excitement. In front of the crowd was Robin who was wearing ragged gray clothes and face was cover in grime. With a small smile he said to Orlando, "That went rather well expect for the end. So how many of us are there to take this monstrosity?"

"Well, all together there are three hundred and thirty-two men currently in the fort. The remaining two hundred and forty-nine had for various reason staying in the city tonight. Out of the three hundred here about a fourth of them are our men. Taking into account that there about hundred and twenty-five of um..." He paused for a moment not sure what to called the disorderly bunch of rebels.

"Go on lieutenant," said Robin with a wave of his hand. "I know your opinions on my fellow men aren't high."

"To put it as simple as one can be unless we do this quickly we don't stand much of a chance in a fair fight."

"Fair," exclaim Robin with a laugh. "Who said anything about being fair?" he asked his fellow rebels. They added their agreement with laughter disturbing the traitor a little. "Don't worry my lad. Let our men put to rest the men on the walls while yours silent the one in the barracks."

"You mean murder," he whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said as he placed his helmet back on. "Eight of the fifteenth minutes had passed. Give them seven more before you do your thing."

Seven minutes later a handful of men sneak out keeping low and in the shadows. With Robin as their leader they made their way to the armory. After taking out two more soldiers they raided the place for bows and arrows. "Aw," said Robin as he grabbed his longbow and quiver. "Let see have long it take the swine to figure out they're being kill."

Back outside in the snow each man took up position where they can take shots without being seen. Starting with the men position at the gates they didn't had enough time to realize their dead must least scream. Their own soldiers were nearby so as they slowly picked off the others one by one. Two of the soldiers would quickly drag away the body while two decoys took their place.

Once the easy part was done the more challenge task came next. Robin wanted to balance killing enough men with keeping the others from knowing they were being targeted. This is when the skills of an expert with a longbow came in handy. Combine speed with dead on accuracy the marksman had man falling like flies.

He started with one side of the wall his mind working as fast as his hands to pick the right target. In board day light doing this without being seen is near impossible, but with the cover of night he could do the impossible. As each arrow found it mark the ranks on the wall thin and it did take several minutes for someone to realize they were under attack.

At first they duck behind the low wall and peer over it from their position thinking the marksman was outside the wall. As one brave soul check on one of his fallen comrade he realized that a shoot to the back could only mean one thing. Before Robin could bring down the man was able to warn someone else who quickly relay the message.

Soon enough the long range units turn to search for the killer while their footmen counterpart rush down to upper hand the shooter. There were six ramps, two for each gate. When the firsts of the soldiers reach the bottom they were merciless slaughter by the handful of traitors previously hiding with the archers.

The soldiers may have superior numbers but due to the fact that only a few can get to the traitors in the first place. They were hold back long enough for an arrow to slam into the prison doors. From the other side Orlando heard the thud and with a shout, "Forward." He and the small army of rebels flooded out none of them taking the caution to be quiet.

Surely enough within the barracks the lighter sleepers waken up muttering about what was that awful racket. One man, who was sleeping in his uniform, awaken up to the sight of a former comrade murdering a man by thrusting a dagger into his heart while he slept. Keeping his eye squinted he reached for a loaded pistol under his pillow. He watched as he counted two murders kill one more man across from him before coming for him.

When one of them was within arm length he wiped out the pistol yelling, "Traitors!" If his yell didn't startle anyone awake then the sound of a firearm did. The bullet scattered the man jaw if not killing him right out caused him to pass out. Second man covered his eyes to keep the gun powered from blinding him. Allowing the soldier to roll out of bed and grab the sword from under it. On his feet he swung the sword with ease glazing the traitor's torso only because the traitor took a step back.

Feeling the pain and warm liquid flow out of him the traitor reached for his sword and tried to fall back. Forgetting about the bed behind him he tripped over it falling onto the dead soldier whose arms seemed to warp itself around him. Panicking, he feebly parried the blade that smash it way into his chest.

Pulling it out the soldier turned to face a group of traitors running between the beds who were soon meet with support gunfire. The several shoots that hit home kill one immediately while wounding two other. They dropped to the ground and topple a few beds to provide some form of cover.

Glancing over his shoulder the soldier grinned at the few men reloading their musket. "Aren't you glad you listen to me?"

"You can rub your paranoid in our face later," said a soldier looking out a window. "There's armed prisoners out in the yard."

Among the anarchy outside the soldiers on the walls were having a difficult time with the situation. The remaining archers, musketeers, and crossbows men were, at a heroic rate, shooting down rebels. But there was just too many of them. They were catch complete unaware so even as they shot down many of the rebels they run out of ammo too quickly. Under normal circumstance they could make a quick trip to the armory to resupply. However, it was under the rebels control and with no way to get to it. They fall back on their sidearm which was either a knife or sword.

The officers were aroused from their sleep to found rebels quite literally knocking down their doors. With nothing more than a sword to fall back on they made a stand that lasted more or less a minute or two. They were swarmed and even though their soldiers put up a resilient fight. They fall to the swarm as well.

The last man to be killed hasn't lasted because he put up a good fight. The recently appoint commander was in the command center which for some reason was overlooked. Maybe it was because the rebels were looking to for a straight forward objective and the soldiers were the first thing they saw. Whatever the reason may be the commander was in his own room wide awake going over paperwork for the day.

It both amazed and frustrated him on how much paperwork it took to run a fort. They do nothing but stand around all day yet there was a small mountain of papers in front of him. If this is what it take to handle a measly fort. Think what poor sap have to do this for an army! Forget swords and cannons. Let found a way to suffocate and paper cut our enemies to death.

With a sigh of relief he signed his name and said, "Done. Finally, I can go to bed and…" Crashing through the window an arrow tore the piece of paper out of his hand. "What in the devil's name," he roared as he looked out to see who was responsible. It took his eyes a few minutes to adjust to the darkness he exhale in shock which was loud enough to draw attention.

Several of rebels rushed the window shooting their pistols at him. Thankfully the firearms weren't accurate so the shots either hit the house or flew right by him. Falling back into the house he grabbed his sword, which was lying by the desk, and waited for them to come to after him. The rebels pursed followed one of them crashing through the window while the two others break down the door. The first one caught up to him in the hallways only to be cut down.

His swordsmanship wasn't that great, but in a straight fight with open room the sword trump the knife hand down. The rebel lost his hand, than an arm and had a cut in his neck right down to the spine. Leaving the corpse in the pooling blood he race toward the back entrance hoping to escape to warn the other forts.

His life ended when he made a wrong turn. He rounded it to found the others two rebels which one of them he ran into. They tumble to the floor and as he tried to get some leverage to us the sword. The guy underneath him jammed the knife into his stomach. His eyes open wide as the blade sunk into flesh. As the blood pour out of the wound he was kick off and was stab repeatedly. The first wound was fatal to begin with but after the sixth stabbed the energy put into it turned from pointless to outright ridiculous.

Several minutes later as it became cleared that the fort's garrison was dead everyone still alive gather outside in front of the flag pole. Robin stood next to it with a smile on his face as the flag of the nation was took down and replaced with their own. It had a green background with a brown shoe proudly standing out. Pumping his fist into the air he shouted, "The fort is ours!" They cheered for the triumph for this was the closes they every gotten, or any nation, to the actual city itself. "Now open the gates and let our brothers in."

People were almost trampled as they rushed to the gates. It take them a little time to figure out the mechanism of the thing, but the three gates open up welcoming the fort new owners in. Robin himself walked up to a gate and pulled out a trumpet found in the armory. Blowing into the instrument the sound reached out into the darkness seeking for anyone to hear its note.

From the end of the clearings where the woods begins a lone robe figure on top of a chestnut mare slowly made her way toward the fort. After she made several yards an army, about twelve thousand strong, of peasants came into view. Armed with mostly bows, scythes, and pick forks with a sword here and there not even a third of the rebel's strength was presented. In a disorderly way they marched into the fort grinning as they saw the bodies of their oppressors on the ground.

Meeting Robin at the flagpole Anguis said, "Everything went according to plans?"

"Yes Anguis," he said with satisfaction. The grin on his face seemed to be glued into place. "It couldn't have gone better my Lady. There were a few causalities, but that was expected."

Surveying the inefficient of her army from the back of her horse she quietly said to herself that they weren't soldiers. They can't move or do things as efficiently in a group. "The souls are being collected?"

"That was my first order," he said as he licked his lips.

"Didn't forget to scavenge the armory?"

"There are plenty of muskets, swords, and other deadly toys to go around. Of course there isn't enough for everyone, but we do with what we have."

"That's the rocket," she asked as she watched two men on top of the wall fiddled with something.

"It's ready to signal and bring the other forts' cavalry to their death. Though, if this snow keeps up they won't be a problem."

"Still, I would like if we can draw them into the open. I don't want to rely on the weather too much." The rocket sounded it departure with a shrill shriek. Many in the army stop to watch as it burst into a flower of red before fainting away. "Time for act two," she said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>As it was intended the rocket did draw the attention of the two other forts. During times of sieges the forts would use many ways to communicate. One of them was rockets. If the two forts commanders remembered their signals, and they did, the single red rocket should mean send help immediately. After that rocket there should had been more of them in different sequence and colors to tell them what was wrong. When none came they gather their cavalry together and send them out to scout out the problem.<p>

As they left the safety of the fort walls the call of a goose could be heard. If they take notice of it they would have realize that it was a strange time of day for geese to migrating south. As the same call repeated throughout the woods hunters prepared themselves to ambush the enemy.

They were armed with nothing more than bows and muskets, but there was many against the couple hundreds sent out. They also intended to make every shoot count. Each group of cavalry cantered into their trap. The man who was set to give the signal by a sharp whistle. Not everyone heard it, but when the first shots of gunfire went off. They follow with their own.

Unlike the attack on the forts this was pure slaughter. To even call it a skirmish would be an insult to the word. Those men were lightly armored troops no better than the standard infantry unit. But then again they were up against hunters with little real why in defending themselves. On a normal day they should had a chance to run.

Unfortunate for them the snow had been piling up by the hour bringing the snow line to several inches below the knee. Add the fact it was light puffy snow what was difficult for a person to walk in made it dangerous for the horse to gallop. So in a desperate attention to break free of the ambush they scatter and flee.

Now every shot didn't make it home into flesh. As much people like to joke it's kind of hard to hit a half ton animal in this type of weather. It wasn't a blizzard, but the snow was coming down hard and the wind is blowing enough to matter. Good thing there was a lot of them and were decent shots for they wouldn't have turn the snow crimson if they weren't.

It took them about ten minutes to finish their task. Anguis was right. As long you're smarter than the man a human wasn't much harder to kill. Best part is that there weren't any dead among their forces. There were several incidents when one of them got wounded by a fluke on the cavalry part. However, when they are needed they were all ready to bring down their wrath on any fool who stand in their way.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Anguis had received the report on their success. With a dark chuckle she said, "If I didn't know any better I would say this is all too easy." Using the command center as their base of operations she and Robin were sitting in front of a growing fire. The room they were in was quite dull for all it consisted of was the two wooden chairs they were using, a table, and some trophies on the walls. The fireplace was just started up several minutes ago, but with a little help from Medusa it would soon be a blazing.<p>

"Go tell the others to begin the assaulted on the remaining forts. Those two must fall if we want no inference." With a wave of her hand she dismissed the courier.

With a cup of cheap wine in his hand Robin said after the courier have left, "Are you sure that is needed? Or is your bruise ego demanding it?"

Anguis shrugged off the notion though she couldn't keep from glaring. He was one of the few people out there if he crossed her she would do him no harm. Not because she cared for the man, but he was just too valuable to harm. The feeling was mutual.

The history of the two is if nothing else interesting. Years before she met King Jekyll she stumbled upon a small village in southern France. She was just passing by needing get through the mountains pass. When a bandit led a group of villagers in an assaulted thinking she was a rich merchant. With ease she routed the villager, but the bandit armed with a longbow and barbed arrows nearly killed her.

At first she thought the man was the reincarnation of the Robin Hood. She should know three centuries back she had more than one run in with the meister and his merry men. Yet it turned out to be nothing more than a copycat with a twist. Robin Arceneau, a man who origins belong to the city of Paris where he used to be a gunsmith. Until the day he murdered a man because he own him cash.

He, for whatever reasons, ate the guy soul and ever since was a fugitive. He first hided out in Brittany, but was soon force to leave due to his craving. From there he made it to London where he made enough money to travel to Wales. Not knowing anything about the region he soon found out that the kingdom was dirt poor. With nowhere to go he was force for several years to stay there working odd ball jobs to get on by.

It was also where he learned to shoot the longbow. Even though the English were the one known for the use of the weapon it was the Walsh who first mastered it. He made friend with a person who hunted for a living. When he was starving one day the friend asked him why he didn't hunt. Replying he had no skills in hunting the friend gave him a longbow and trained him in the arts of tracking and killing.

From the start Robin showed a natural talent with the weapon and soon enough he could out shoot anyone in all of Wales. Thinking he could use the new found talent for something better he returned to England to show off his skills. When a recruiter for the army took notice how the man stole every win in contests he asked him to join the military.

Thinking that he would have many souls to feed secretly he agreed. Though he soon found the life of a soldier as it was. Boring with touch hardness he could do without. As quickly he got into the army he was running from it after killing a high ranker officer, a nobleman, in a fight and ate his soul. So he found himself in France once again with the only choice was to become a bandit.

But he wouldn't be some ordinary bandit. He would become like the famous Robin Hood fighting for the poor while stealing from the rich. Why? Because everything that happen in his life was the nobles' faults. If the taxes weren't so high he wouldn't have killed the man in the first place. He wouldn't be on the run. If that noble brat back in England wasn't being an asshole he wouldn't be back in this damn country.

Leading us to when Robin met Medusa. He wasn't sure why she let him live in the first place. She had always said that he seemed like a capable man who she could put to good use. Though, he wondered if the witch knew something that he didn't. Whatever the case she hired him to be her right hand man. At first he did a few simple jobs which he did gleefully for he didn't need to worry about not eating souls.

But as her true intentions begin to unroll he was send to stir up the people of Brittany. He readied them for a day when the aristocrats would stand separate so they could strike down the oppressors. He became the rebel's leader when the king died and with the help of Medusa the rebels rode on to victory. Until the witch once again turned the tables for her own propose and left the rebels to struggle for survival.

As the two sat there gazing at the other they knew if the time would come the other would betray each other in a heartbeat. The witch because she cared nothing, but her own proposes. The archer because he knew she would leave him for died any moment she pleased.

"We can't leave them there," she finally said.

"We shouldn't be attacking them at night." Taking a sip of wine he said, "There will be more deaths if we strike now."

"So what do you care?" With a shrug he admitted he didn't. "As long we got enough troops to take the city it doesn't make a different."

With another shrug he said, "Guess you are right. As long nobody knows of the fall of the forts than it doesn't really matter."

"Now you're getting," she said as she closed her eyes. "With the forts under our control and the city blind nothing can stop us."

* * *

><p>What she said was probably true, but no matter how well plans are. There just some things in life that you can't control. One of them was trotting through the snow long after the bloody assaults on the two remain forts was over, victory went to the rebels by the way, was a soldier upon a horse. By now the moon was sinking back down to the horizon it eyelids drooping. The snow had lighten up to the point where it was no more than a steady, light fall of small snowflakes.<p>

Common sense would have told anyone to stay put to whatever settlement they can found for the night. However, whatever sense this man had was left behind in the bottom of a cup. Having a little too much to drink he was heading toward the fort where Medusa was. Unaware that he was walking right into death's claws. Lucky for him that the hunters early had went back to the fort. For a blind man given a musket could shot him for he was singing loudly.

Singing a cheerful tone that went something like this, "Oh, a maiden walk up to me offering a key. I asked the maiden what it for and she replied it was a key to a secret door. If I was to find the door a prize greater than gold await for me." To sum it up it about two people hooking it up. As he sang the stanzas he paused a moment to say to the steed, "Come on Jeffery sing with me." In respond the horse let out a snort. "You're no fun," he yelled with just playfulness.

Ignoring its master drunken state it kept on walking. With a fearful cry the steed came to a stop and started backing up. "Stupid horse, the fort is this way." He kept encouraging it forward, but it took several minutes to gain back control. "What the mattered," he asked as the horse went into a slow walk. Scanning the area he said, "There nothing here, but… my God!"

A few yards to his left was an outline of a man at the base of the tree. Climbing down from his mount he kept a tight grip on the reigns as he near the still form. "Are you alright," he called. The figure kept it place and when he was closed enough he placed a hand on its shoulder. The body was ice cold and stiff which wasn't a good sign. Placing his middle and index fingers at the base of his neck to found a pulse he instead found a hole. A bit confuse he used his fingers to turn the head to view it in the moonlight.

"My God," he muttered as he stared at the bullet wound. The projectile had lodged itself right in the spine at the base of the head. He wasn't sure if that was or is the kill shot but if the guy was left out here to die than the cold would have finished the job. An afterthought made him search the body. There were several more bullet wounds and the sign of an arrow punctures.

Standing back up he took several steps back saying, "What happen to you?" He stumbled on something causing him to fall into the snow on his back. Glancing up to see what trip him he found the snow around him to be red, a bloody red. Glancing to his right he couldn't have gotten up faster to his likings. A man half buried in crimson snow was staring blankly at the starry night.

Getting on top of his mount he scanned the area looking for anyone else. All over dozens of bodies belong to man and beast were buried in the snow. They all were wearing uniforms of the prince's army. "Slaughtered," he whispered the drunk before gone due to shock and adrenaline. Turning his horse he recklessly galloped toward the nearest fort. He must report this at once.

Reaching the clearing he came to a sudden halt which nearly caused the horse to flip over. Staring at the sight before him he said, "No. It can't be." A camp made out of tents and quickly constructed shelters lay below the fort walls. Fires light up the area allowing him to see people walking within, but what got him upset was the flag that was set all over the camp. Getting off his horse he tied it to a sturdy branch before stealthily crossing across the clearing.

In broad day light he would certainly stick out like a sore thumb. Even this moonlight would be enough to get him killed. His clothing colors weren't helping either, but he had learned over the years that people tend to overlook things if they don't suspect it. He also couldn't see anybody patrolling the walls or camp so as long as he does this slowed and steady he shouldn't be detected.

When he got to the camp he wasn't sure what to do next. In hindsight the alcohol was still having an effect clouding his judgment. However, he needed to gain information starting with when the rebels plan to attack the city. For it must be their target.

Crouching into a tent's shadow he peered into the disorderly rows trying to figure out the best route to the gates. If he was lucky they would be open and he could... Wait, isn't that Orlando?

Stepping into the light he casually stroll up to the man next to a fire and said, "Greeting Orlando, fancy meeting you here."

Turning to face the speaker the traitor smiled as he said, "Charles, I didn't know you help with taking the fort."

_I didn't you fucking traitor. _"Yap," he said his voice betraying a small bit of anger. "Help some guys take out the men in the barracks. Hey, have you hear anything about our next move of attack? I haven't heard anything, yet."

"Last I heard Anguis ordered us to anchor down for the next day or so." With a wave of his hand gesturing to the rebels he said, "Our allies need to build up their confidence. All of them are a bit shaken from the news from the other two forts. There wasn't many men garrisoning them but they fought like demons. One of them took about fifteenth hundred while the other a little less than that. Apparently, they thought they were going to cause most of the bloodshed. Afraid they're in for a rude awakening, but as long Anguis keep their morale up the city is good as ours."

"Thanks for the info," he said as he started to head out of there. "I'll be going on my way now."

"So what got you to join?"

"What?" he said afraid to answered.

"Mulligan join for the wealth kept in the castle. I join so my family would be spare in the coming onslaught. What about you?"

"The gold," he responded which Orlando believed.

"Well, the gold might be nice, but with so many peasants around doubt you get much for your troubles. You should probably stick to looting the city."

"Guess you're right," he said quickly as he hastened out of there. He kept a fast pace through the camp and when he was out. He sprinted, the term being use loosely because of the snow, back to his horse not caring if he was spotted. Right now he needed to alert the city militia as soon as possible. Personally, he couldn't care less what happen to the prince. But Caen was his home and was where his family and neighbors live. If Orlando words could be trusted- damn the foolish traitor for did he truly think his relatives would be separate from others- the city was going to be put to the sword.

Reaching the horse his hands clumsily tried to untied it from the tree. Not having time for this he pulled out his sword and hack off a small piece. After he tied the two piece of leather together he climb up onto his horse and raced back to the city. He knew galloping at full speed like this in deep snow would most likely break his neck. Yet his worries for the city outweigh concerns of injuring himself.

Back at the camp Orlando was chatting with a few other soldiers who were sitting around a fire. They were all talking about what they would do after this. Seeing that they're going to need to leave the country they each speculated where he would end up. "Wondered where Charles would like to go, probably Ireland for the beer."

"Charles?" asked one of the other soldiers.

"Yeah, you know. He's the blond hair man who could out drink a German."

"But Charles was in the city."

"No he wasn't I saw him ten minutes ago. Left in a hurry as if..." As it dawned on him of his costly mistake he said loudly as he jumped up, "Oh crap. I just inform an enemy about everything."

"Don't just stand there," shouted one if the soldiers. "Alert the hunters."

Several minutes later a couple dozen men armed with bow and arrows rush out of the gates heading in the general direction of the city. Heading the same way Charles was force to go at slower rate. He nearly broke his neck and the beast legs once already. "Damn this snow," he muttered. "Why won't it stop falling?"

An arrow shriek by his ear landing with a thump into tree bark. Turning his head around, he could make out the outline of some men. With no choice he drove his heel into the horse ribs sending it into a gallop once again. Not scared of a little snow the hunters went after him shooting away with good accuracy. Only thing is that they weren't used to riding and shooting. In fact, their horsemanship was mediocre.

So they shot away as they would on foot causing the arrows to fly in many unintended directions. It doesn't mean that the arrows were any less deadly. They still managed to scratch the horse with a few minor wounds and an arrow buried itself into the soldier right shoulder. The thing hurt like hell, but it didn't slow him down. Only way that would happen if the horse fallen right from under him or he was shoot out of the saddle.

Flinching slightly as another arrow passed his ear he let out a curse as he felt the steed slowing down. "Come on damn beast," he said as his heels jab into it ribs. "Keep going. We're almost there." The steed let out a noise that sounded like pain. Picking up the pace to an all-out sprint he lean forward and pushed his legs against it sides.

His eyes sting as the cold breeze hit it, but his they were open when he saw what he wanted. "Rebels," he screamed at the top of his lungs. To him his voice was faint but to everyone else it was loud enough to wake the dead.

Bursting from the tree line, he sprinted toward the sleeping city with the hunters righted on his tail. On the edge of town a group of militia was cursing the weather for being so damn cold. "Rebels!" The word so many feared caused them to twirl around to see where the warning came from. In front of them was a solder on a bleeding horse with a bunch of rebels chasing him down.

They were armed with nothing more than muskets and short swords, but their officer wasn't going to run when his city was being invaded. With the sixteen men he quickly got them into a line with four men in four rows all kneeling down expect the officer. "Face guns forward," he bellowed as the group closed in. The men brought their gun to face the oncoming forces. "Hold fire." That was a little hard to do when half ton animals was barreling down on them.

Some of them were a little skittish for they never expected to do nothing more than break up a few drunk brawls. However, a third of those men including the officer were in the army and at less once faced a real cavalry charge. It was a frightening ordeal that any man could face so facing a scattered forces like this was nothing compared to the real thing. Those men nerves of steel kept the other from routing.

A few arrows flew by them which caused the already skittish men start to panic, but the officer would not let them do anything. Not until the rebels were closed enough to open fire on. He told himself that he probably should let the soldier get cleared of fire, but if he doesn't he just have to be lucky.

Sure enough the soldier barely made it. Coming upon the militia the horse gallop full speed and jump over them. Landing on ice slick, muddy streets the horse slid a little before coming to a stop. At that moment the rebel's cavalry had come in to range. "Open fire," he shouted though more than a few men fired after the horse glide over them.

Disappearing behind a cloud of smoke the militia didn't wait to be ordered to reload. The bullets they fired didn't do much damage. One dropped a horse from under his rider who got up with a shallow scratch on his leg. The rebels were a bit shock to be shot at, but they quickly return the favor their arrows shooting faster than the militia muskets. Before they could release another volley onto the enemy they already lost several men.

Though, this time, their shots were a little more accuracy cut a few of the rebels down. The exchanged continue on until the militia's reinforcement arrived. The small group of men lost half of it forces due to death or injury, but as the cavalry, real cavalry, rushed by them they kept up their volleys.

The rebels forces had lost only four men, but seeing that a militia cavalry force armed with swords were coming their way. They turned around and gallop off. A few of the stragglers were killed, but they managed to get away with light casualties.

Seeing that they had chased them off some of the militia gave a small cheer. The veterans knew better than the others, but they let them have the small victory. They were going to need good morale when the enemy armies come.

The officer of the infantry left his men to tend to the wounded as he made his way to the soldier. Now off his horse a woman who heard the fight from inside her house was tugging at the arrow. The soldier quietly endured the pain though he couldn't keep the corner of his lip from twitching. Looking to the steed he saw that it had an arrow sticking out of it ass. "How bad is it?"

"What?" he grunted. "The wound or the rebels?"

"The rebels."

"I can't tell you their number, but there are a lot of them. Thousands of men were in one of the fort. Haven't been to the other two, but I got confirm information that they had fallen as well."

"In other word we're in trouble."

Holding back a curse he bit his lower lip as the arrow came out. "Yeah," he managed, "big time. Someone must tell the prince at once."

"Can I borrow your horse?"

"Can you ride?" he asked not sure if he could trust the man.

"As well as any former spear men can."

"A part time soldier," he muttered as his armor and shirt came off. Shivering in the cold he said, "Better than one of the militia. Just make sure that a Charles Franks get mention for bravery."

As the officer pulled out the arrow in the horse's ass he said, "Can do."

* * *

><p>Subconsciously yawning Maka slowly lifted herself out of bed. Another restless night had gone by and it wasn't because of the dull aches she had. For the last two weeks her body had been recovering from the abused it had endured. For two weeks she either slept or was feed in bed. By now she was getting sick and tired of this bed.<p>

Testing out her body she stretch each limb feeling the stiff muscles gave it painful glee. Pulling the covers off, she shivered as she swing her legs over the bed edge. "Where the jacket," she asked herself. When trapped in a room as long as she had one developed the habit to talk to oneself.

Glancing over to the chair the brown, fur coat lay across it back. Walking to it she wished that Miss Iwa had also made her a new set of shoes. The floor was freezing cold. Though, it was probably much to assume she was a clobber. A job for a gent she would have said.

Pulling the jacket over her nightgown she let out a sigh as warmth to her torso and arm returned. Be nice if she could do the same for her legs, but her muscles had to do that. Swiping a little hair from her eyes she scanned the room for her ribbons. As her eyes passed the window they quickly return to make sure she was seeing things right. With a small smile she waltzed right up to the window and look outside at the winter wonderland.

"It's snowed last night," she said sounding every bit like a small child. Of what she can remember she live in a desert where snowflakes was impossible. She also remember that she enjoyed the sight of it. Like makeup the snowfall had made all the unseemly part of the world to be cover up.

As the sun raise the gray cloudless sky seemed to merge with the ground for the horizon that served as a border was nonexistent. The castle grounds were blanketed in fresh snow which few feet had treaded on. Houses already weak from aging supported the heavy weight of snow. Outside the walls for a mile the ground was endless white ending at trees iced white.

Rushing to the wardrobe she quickly picked out and put on a dark green dress with white lacing. Once she was dressed and tied back her hair she left the room and dash toward the kitchen. As she made her way there she recalled the events of the havoc two weeks.

After everyone learn what have happen to the witch all caution and fear been thrown to the wind. As much they feared the prince they all knew that the real demon to look out for was his mother. With her gone the needed to worry for one life was no more. For several days the whole castle put aside their duties and celebrated the event. As the cooks prepare a feast the gents and the few ladies intermingle. A few guards who used to be musicians played cheerful and lively tune which the other danced to. The guards took turn dancing with the maids who enjoyed themselves immensely. Even Miss Iwa loosened up a bit and dance with the old stableman for a time.

Of course, Maka and Crona were excluded from the excitement. Due to their injuries they weren't going to do much for a little while. Though, they weren't upset about being left out. Crona was adjusting his mind trying to put it at peace after what his friend had done. Maka didn't feel like celebrating. The witch was gone, but wasn't dead. Until she was, she wasn't going to get overly excited about it.

To everyone delight they had discovered an unforeseen side effect of the anti-demon wavelength. It was a few days after the incident when a maid was tending to the prince. Because of the black blood he didn't need to worry about getting an infection. Thought the many bashing he received have left him every sore making it difficult for him to move without feeling pain. So the maid was feeding and watering the prince when Ragnarok finally made his appearance.

"I'm starving," he proclaimed to her as he popped out. "Get me some food."

Usually this would send anyone in a sprint to do what he asked. Instead the maid smiled at the demon and said, "Aw, how cute." Crona adjusted his head to see what the maid saw and he had to bite his tongue to hold in a giggle.

"Cute," said Ragnarok as he waved his stick size arms in the air. "Do I look cute to you?"

Patting his head, she said, "There, there. After I'm done with his Highness I'll get you something." The giggle escaped the amuse prince's lips which earn him a weak punch to the head. It was weak but his neck groaned in pain.

"What's so funny?"

"Look in the mirror," said Crona.

Looking forward the demon started in disbelief what it showed. There wasn't a massive beast that had rippling muscles. Instead there was a small thing with a big head out of proportion with its body. His glove hands were now shape like balls with lines dividing his fingers. Grabbing his meister by the cheeks the demon stared into the prince's eyes and shouted, "What did the bitch do to me?"

It going to took some time for the demon to come to terms with the new reality, but he should be able to manage it. Crona on the other hand might have a harder time. With Medusa gone he regenerated to the state when he was a helpless child. Being complete depended on others telling him what to do his attachment to Maka become more important. Until he learned how to become more independent his alliance to her was set in stone.

For some reason he healed faster than the girl probably a side effect of the black blood. If that was the case that would mean she should have healed faster which she didn't. Meaning somehow the black blood was expel from her body.

Maka was grateful for that though she sort of wished she still had it. As soon as he could Crona visited her profoundly apologizing for all the trouble he put her through. She kept on saying it wasn't his fault, but he kept on saying it if not directly. When she found out about Ragnarok she couldn't help but grin. He was in his own way cute and it frustrated him to no end.

So spending her two weeks like this one could understand why she wanted to get out of that room so badly. She needed something to do that involved physical labor. Even if that mean she have to drag Crona into the snow and force him to play with her.

As for the now known dungeons it take several days until a group of guards investigated. What was left of it that is. The lab which took up most of it was trashed. They did found the unharmed generator that powered the strange bulbs of light. They weren't afraid of it for they knew what magic was. Given time they probably could had figure out how it worked, but they keep cautious around it for it was made by the witch.

Though in the end they decide it would be best to seal off the dungeons. In one room they found hundreds of snakes clustered around a crystal ball. The reptiles meet the guards with angry hisses which they take it a sign for them to leave. Before any could get out they slammed the door shut and run out of there. For the time being it was blocked off by a hastily made door. As soon as possible they would get mason to rebuild the section the wall.

Probably should mention what happen to Antonio's soul. During the search of the dungeons the guards found his soul in a bedroom. It was lazily floating over a bed stand most likely being saved for after Maka execution. Early on they found the remains of the old man body and buried him outside the keep his grave mark with a stone cross. Digging up the coffin they returned the soul to its rightful owner; may the old librarian rest in peace.

Entering the dining hall she found Crona with Greg and Miss Iwa sitting across from him. The prince was writing on a sheet of paper while the other two supervise him. Mini-Ragnarok was stuffing his face as usually. If possible he was eating more now than when was bigger. Coming up to them she saw several envelopes set to the prince right while her meal was to his left. Taking the seat beside him she said, "Morning everyone. What's Crona doing?"

"Writing to the lords and ladies of the land," said Miss Iwa. "We're making sure he doesn't write something offensive down by mistake." Looking at the letter she added, "He really shouldn't be the one doing it, but we don't have a secretary. We got plenty of people who can read, but few of them can write well."

"And he finally got the hand of how to choose his words." Pointing behind him, the instructor smiled a little as he said, "That small pile of papers would testify for him."

"Done," said Crona as he folded the paper. "Is t-there anything else you l-like me to do?"

Taking the piece of paper from him Greg said, "That is all, my lord. You got the rest of the morning for yourself." Putting the paper into an envelope he gathered the rest of the letters and counted them to make sure there was enough. "Come along now Miss Iwa," said Greg as he headed toward the door. "Let leave the two in peace."

The old crone gave a nod, but glared at Maka for a moment before following the institutor out. Once she was gone Maka asked, "What wrong with her? Never mind. I really don't care." After she was done engulfing her food she asked, "Do you have any spare shoes and socks I can borrow?"

"Got a c-couple in my r-room," he replied pocking the table with the pen.

"Can you get them for me? Oh, while you at it you should also put on a jacket."

"Why?" he asked as he got up.

"We're going outside." Stretching her arms behind her back she gave a sigh as knots started to loosen. "We spend too much time in this castle. Some sunlight while playing in the snow would do us good."

"No way," said the demon. Throwing his plate aside he put his ball like hands on Crona's shoulder pushing on them to look just a little bigger. "It's fucking cold out there." Maka rolled her eyes at the demon as a playful smile grace her face. With a wave of her hand she shoo Crona off which he took a little too literally. As he walk away to fetch for the requested items Ragnarok pulled at his hair trying to get him to stop. "Why you doing what she said?" he screamed as they left the room.

"Poor Ragnarok," she said with a shake of her head. "Things are hard being the little guy." Sometime pass before the two returned. The demon had settled down though he had his arms crossed his chest while staring at nothing to his right. In Crona's hands were the things she asked for; a pair of boots and wool socks.

Putting them on she enjoyed the warmth of the socks and the boots weren't too bad. They were a little big, but they weren't going fly off her feet. Looking up at her friend she took a quick glance at his clothing. As always he had his crown on top of his head, but instead of the blue shirt that was trash he got on a dark gray. Over the shirt was a brownish red fur coat that was open. He replaced his black trouser with brown, but like his crown he kept his boots.

Getting out of the chair she walked around a little to get the feel of the shoes before rushing up to Crona and grabbing him by the wrist. "Come on," she said excitedly as the boy blushed at the contact.

Outside the gate of the keep Maka was going as fast as she could across the snow admiring the view as she goes. The timid boy followed in her footsteps ignoring the cold as he enjoyed watching the girl. "Stupid snow," muttered the demon as he watch, "stupid cow, stupid life, stupid everything." As he steam in self pity a snowball catch him dead center on the x. Shaking off the snow he turned around to face the assaulter.

Already have a second snowball in hand Maka throw it which pelted the boy right in the chest. Alarm he let out a small squeak, but as he heard his friend laugh he look up at her confused. "Don't just stand there," she said as she reached down to make another snowball. "Snowball fight."

He became more confuse, but his partner understands what she meant. "Make a snowball you idiot." Hearing the comment the girl made sure that her snowball slammed right into the demon's face again. "Stop that," he shouted at her. "You make a snowball," he said to Crona.

Completely lost the boy did as the demon asked. He quickly made a snowy projectile which he handed to Ragnarok. Somehow grabbing it he took aimed and nailed Maka in the shoulder. Crona cringed thinking that she would be upset, but he was catch off guard as she said with laughter, "Damn it Ragnarok. How can a sword have good aim?"

"Lot of practices scrambling Crona's brain," replied the demon. "Hey, did I tell you to stop making snowballs." On this went for a little while Crona making the ammunition for the demon who battled it out with Maka. The girl tried to get the boy to join along, but he wasn't to trill with throwing anything at her.

"Ceasefire," said Maka once she got tired of being pelted. Putting her hands up she fell onto her back implanted her image in the snow. Ragnarok tried to take advantage of this, but Crona pluck the snowball away before he could throw it. The demon grumble a little about ruining his fun, but the boy was more interested in what the girl was doing. With no apparent reason she started to wave her arms and legs rapidly. Several minutes later she careful got back on her feet and turn around to see her work. "A snow angel," she explained as he looked at the impression. "Now you make one."

"I d-don't know how."

"It's easy." Moving to a new position she flop back down saying, "All you do is lie down on your back and spread out your arms and legs as fast as you can." Sitting up she said him, "Your turn."

"Wait, I'm..." the demon didn't finish for Crona fall backward. Between the choice of retreating into his meister's body and getting a face full of snow he went into the body. On his back Crona proceeded to do the simple instructions. Once he was done he got to his feet and looked at his creation.

Looking over his shoulder Maka giggled a little. "Probably should have left that inside." The crown had fallen from its place the points piercing the angel's head.

At that moment the gate swing open groaning as it shove the snow out of it way. Coming inside was a guard and a man on a horse. The guard pointed over to them which the man for a moment gaze at them before walking over. As he neared he said, "Excuse me young lady and gentleman. Do you know where I can found the master of the castle?"

Bending down to grab the crown Crona placed it back on his head as he said, "T-that w-would be me."

With a raise of an eyebrow the man questioned, "You're the black blood prince?"

"Yes," said Maka protectively. "Yes he is. What do you want?"

Taken off guard by the girl manner he said, "I meant nothing of it. Just wasn't expected him to be like..." Gesturing to him with a hand he snapped a finger as he thought up of the right words. "He's the terror of Brittany. Just wasn't expecting the notorious prince to be so... feminine ."

"Do you h-have a r-reason t-to be here?" asked Crona wondering what would bring someone from the city to seek him out.

"I'll explain inside out of the cold."

Sometime later sitting in the dining hall, Crona was slouched in his chair his eyes close as his fingers rubbed his temples. Maka was sitting beside him in complete silent blinking several times as she processed the information. Behind them was Greg who being the most experience veteran they had listened to the situation. Sitting across from them was the man drinking some hot tea. After a sip he asked, "Do you need me to repeat anything?"

"No," said Crona as he straighten his back, "I g-got it all."

"Damn it," said Greg as he rubbed his peg leg against his real one. "We're in a tight predicament. Are you sure they will attack tonight?"

"Probably sooner than that now we know about them, but mobilizing so many men in this snow will take time." Taking another sip of the tea the man took the moment to put the right words in his next statement. "I only been a simple infantry grunt, but base on the information we got there enough of them to raze the city. We do need to take into the account of desertion. Some of them might wise up and forsake their cause. I wouldn't count on it to make much of a different.

"What we need to do now is get the local militia behind fortification. Being one myself I know they can put up a fight as long they're fighting from a good position. Seeing that the castle is the only place left we need to men its walls. It would take a few hours, but we should have enough time. Though, I rather not leave my family behind in the city."

That was the point he wanted to get across. Of course the militia would rather fought behind walls, but they wouldn't leave their family behind to be murder. He was asking what he thought was a merciless prince to open his gates for the tens of thousands of people.

In many ways the prince doesn't understand the world, but even he could grasp the situation. Lord Owen wouldn't be able to get a sizable force from Normandy, last place he been heard from, in time even without the snow. There were too few guards to hold off just a force. Yes, he had taken account of he, himself, was a large advantage. Yet, what was one boy with power just as his can do against thousands. Sure he took many of them down, but eventually he would fall. Not adding the question how he was going to house and feed thousands of people. The best course of action was to take his guards and see if they could fight their way out.

But unlike his mother who would probably leave all of them for dead he felt responsible for all this. "Is t-the city surrounded?" asked he hoping he could do something.

"As you know my lord," he paused for a second to wet his throat. "Excuse me for that. Now as I was saying a true siege can tie down an army, but there are always holes for smaller group to have a chance to get through. If we were dealing with a regular army they might allow civilians to leave. If not than we might be able to sneak them out or just wait the siege out. However, since we're dealing with an unpredictable foe that seemed ready to kill everyone in sight. They will have patrols out realizing there might be people who will try to run."

Sitting up he gave a sigh and started to rub his temples again. What is he suppose to do? Poor Crona, a prince he may be he lacked what most good leader should have. He doesn't have the confident in his own decision or the will to carry them out.

Greg noticed this as a boy not a prince glance over to him for advice. _Great, _thought the instructor, _we may have gotten rid of the snake, but we got rid of the snake that ran everything around here. _Sure it wouldn't be hard to pick up where the witch left up, but... _What worst, a cocky leader who dumbly carry out his decisions, good or bad, or one that who stall because he afraid to make one? _Child kings or queens have raise to the challenge when needed. Crona on the other hand is just not ready to lead his country. It could turn out catastrophic if put in charge.

Of course, they first needed to survive the oncoming attack for there to be a country to lead. As Crona looked for help from his oldest ally his newest came to his rescue. "It will be best if we can save as many people as possible," said Maka as she stared into space. Tapping a finger onto the table she asked, "How many people can the castle hold?"

With a shrug Crona replied, "Ideally w-we can h-hold up to f-fifteen thousand people. Since t-there is only a thousand a-armed forces with a few o-other resident we c-could bring them all in."

"Given enough time that we don't have," stated Greg. "I don't want to sound cold blooded, but we should only take in about half of the population. We'll bring in families who have members in the militia. We'll try to bring in as many children and women as possible be assure of that. However, the ill, elderly, the lame, and less fortunate are going to have to fend for themselves."

"Those we can't bring in the walls might escape the slaughtered if they find sanction within the local cathedral," added the militia man. "Those within God's house would probably be safer off than us."

As the plan unfold the three looked to the prince all of them wondering what he was thinking. His head was down staring at the table as he came to his final decision. Feeling something slide into his hand and gave a comforting squeeze he looked over to the girl. As he looked into her eyes he gave a nod.

"Oh goody," said Ragnarok as he popped out, "we're going to play hero?" It was more of a statement than a question.

With a startled "What the…" the man fall backward crushing hard. Rubbing the back of his head he stood up pulling the seat up with him. He shook his head and blinked several time before saying, "What is that thing?"

"Ragnarok," said the annoyed demon as he crossed his arms, "and you shouldn't talk to the guy who going to save your family ass."

"Really?" he said not quite believing it.

With a slight nod of his head Crona said, "How f-fast can we g-get everyone in place?"

"We got several hours if thing turn for the worse."

"Then there is no time to lose," said Maka as she stood up slamming the palm of her hands into the table. "Greg, send orders to any men who can ride to accompany the gent into the city. They will help get everyone within the walls as quickly as possible. Make it known that we can't bring everyone in and those left behind will be sent to the cathedral. Also make it clear that only the essentials can be bring with them." The four of the males stared at the girl a little off taken by her commanding nature. "Well, you know your orders. Carry them out."

"Yes ma'am," said the man and Greg.

Taking their leave Maka sat back down, sighing. "Will there be enough militia?"

"We don't need them," muttered the demon. "We can handle it on our own."

"It's depends," said Crona as he stared at the table. With his finger he traced the grain within the table as he spoke in a calculated manner. "Best estimate the population of Caen is about a hundred thousand. That's a lot of people, but you need to add in all the factors. About half the town populations are females already discarding a good portion of the city. Then you must factor in those who aren't fit to fight. That would be the elderly, the sick, the lame, the drunk, and many more. In all with the best estimate I can give we might more or less field about twenty-five thousand at best. Not including the possibility of shortage of weapons and time at worst we can field about twenty-one thousand."

"Don't forget about the guards and any soldiers who weren't at forts," said Ragnarok as he followed Crona's finger.

"True... that would bring it up to more than twenty-two thousand. If it was a professional army it plausibly we could hold. One- fourth of the militia used to be soldiers and even if the others are lacking in training and experience. They're fighting to protect their home."

Facing Maka he blushed a little at the awe look he got from her. "Is s-something wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said as she realized she was staring. Turning her head slightly she said, "What can you tell of the rebels?"

With a shrug he replied, "N-not much. T-they appear somewhat organized and m-most l-likely have siege weapons. Cannons and ladders s-should be expected if t-they took t-he forts. A l-larger force t-than our though they will a-attack like a mob. Unless t-they have a d-decent leader we should be able to hold, I t-think."

"That didn't sound reassuring."

"Truthfully," he said as he played with his fingers, "t-things could g-go very wrong."

"What he is trying to say," said Ragnarok as he thumped his meister's head. "Is that our militia morale is low while the rebels aren't. When people learn that the forts had fallen into their hands their going to freak out. If we can't keep those sissies from running our goose is cook."

With a nod Crona said, "He's right. It won't h-help t-them to think I'm a demon. What we n-need is something t-to keep their spirits up."

Sitting there in silence the three tried to think up of something. Maka let her mind wonder from one subject to another. _Lord Death. If he knew about us he would be able to do something. 56-21-790. _Frowning she went through those number again. _38-74- 015. _Getting to her feet she said, "Where your room?"

Wondering what his room had to do with anything he said, "I'll s-show where it is."

"Going to have some pleasure before the battle," teased the demon as they walked down the halls. With a sicken crunch a thick book slammed into his skull. Lying on Crona's head in agony the demon wailed, "Where do you put that thing?"

Reading the book she just used to shatter the demon's skull she said, "24- 67- 713."

Glancing over to the girl he said, "What?"

Upon entering the room Maka made a beeline for the mirror. Leaning on the table she stared at her image as different combinations of number ran through her head. Standing behind her were two perplexed boys. "Um... need help with a-anything?" asked Crona.

With a sudden blast of insight she said out loud, "If you every want to gave the reaper a call dial 42-42-564." Exhaling onto the glass she wrote the numbers in the fogged up mirror in large letters. When she was done, a blue light rippled from the center of a mirror before it illuminated a bright yellow. When it faded away standing in the middle of a dark room with a light focus on him was none other than Lord Death.

"That's Lord Death," asked the demon swordsman pair though Ragnarok voice was filled with ridicule.

"Lord Death," said Maka, a wave of relief wash over her. "You do not know how glad I am to see you. I need to report..."

"Hi ya," said Lord Death with a raise of a ridiculously, giant hand. "Sorry to inform ya, but I am taking the day off. If you like to leave a message please leave it after the beep. Oh, and you like to see me in person come to Death City in the Sahara desert east of Egypt." Than with a beep the image disappear to be replaced with a skull spinning around in circle.

Falling over in pure disbelief they slowly got back on their feet blankly staring at the spinning skull. "Shouldn't Lord Death always be on call?" asked Crona as he used the bed to pull himself up.

Using the table for support Maka said, "Heard of the dark ages?"

"There goes that brilliant plan," chided the demon. "Besides, what can he do being in the desert?"

"He's Lord Death. I can't remember, but I figure if he the lord of death he should have some way of getting around quickly."

"W-would that include other people?" asked Crona starting to follow her logic.

"That was my guess." Punching her fist into the table she said, "Damn it. I now remember where my home is and I can't get there even if I could get out of here."

"You can't," said Crona as he stood up straight, "but I can."

"By flying," she said, shaking her head while crossing her hands in an x. "No way. It's too dangerous just for a guess."

Crona stopped when she rejected the idea, but this is when a partner like Ragnarok came in handy. "It's the only real advantage we might be able to use," he stated nonchalantly. "Gave us a day or so to fly to the Death City and bring what reinforcement we can."

"But..."

"Not only that it would be a good way to get Crona on Lord Death's good side." Glancing at the still rotating skull he said, "If he looks as charitable as he sounds than the return of a missing meister would take my meister off his list."

Maka looked ready to keep up her protest, but Crona place a hand on her shoulder and said, "I know the r-risk. However, I owe t-those people an a-apology for what I done. P-please let me do t-this." Chuckling he added, "Probably is f-for the best. Doubt t-they want me h-here in the first place."

She knew she could keep him here. She knew that if he goes he was most likely die. Yet the look in his eyes tell her it would mean a lot if she allow him to go. With a sigh she said, "Alright. Just make sure you come back alive."

A small smile, one of his real ones, creep it way onto his face. "Haven't b-been able to k-kill myself up to now. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Do you know where Death City is?"

"I think I seen it once," he said his expression thoughtful. "Out in t-the middle of t-the desert on one of m-my... assignments. It was k-kind of hard to miss." Heading to the balcony he got out onto and stared at the city. "Maka, I'll c-come b-back alive, b-but you'll h-have to be here when I get back."

Smiling she said, "I'll be here. That's a promise."

With a nod he turned his attention to the skies. "Ready Ragnarok?"

"Of course I'm ready," said the demon. "I was waiting for you two to get over with your mushy stuff." Instead of going right onto the ledge he stood there and waited for the demon to transform. He wasn't sure how much his new mass would affect his other forms. Evidently the transformation went by quickly. "Let get going."

Peering over his shoulder he looked at the two wings. The wingspans were still long, but they had shortened. They just went beyond his buttock. They were also slenderer making him worry they wouldn't be strong enough to get him off the ground. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Shut up and enjoy the ride." Flipping his wings slowly, the distance between him and the earth slowly grow. "Man, is it just me or did you gain some weight?"

"It just you," commented Crona as they headed south. "Be careful this time. In this type of weather we may not stay up long."

"Quit you're worrying we'll be fine."

Back in his room Maka watched him until he faded away. "I promise you Crona," she said as she left the room. "Like a good friend I'll be here when you return."

* * *

><p>Chaos was the single best word that would describe the state of the city. Being awaken from their beds by several hundred cries of harbingers the citizens ran about trying to get everything in order. Those in the militia or were soldiers grabbed their arms and either reported to the castle to ready the fortification or stayed behind to help with the evacuation. Any women who could went around gather the necessities and assembled the children. Women pageant were the first to head to the castle.<p>

The elderly, sick, lame, very young and those who aren't going were all herded to the Gothic cathedral in the middle of the city. The cathedral was a massive stone structure easily the tallest building with it spiraling towers. Rectangular in shape it had thin towers at each corner and a bell tower over it faint, red doors with the cross as it crown. Many stain windows of all shape and size covered it walls. It can house a good chunk of the population and can be set up for a good defense. However, due to time and spiritually reason it would be left alone hopefully to be spared by the rebels.

The father of the church, who was cooperating well with the unexpected number of people asking for refugee, seem convinced that the Lord would protect them from harm. Just to be safe men and women alike were given arms. The doors were barricaded with pews and the weakest of people were hidden in the bell tower. The father thought that blood wouldn't be shed on holy grounds, but he lead a pray session praying for safety in the oncoming attack.  
>Out in the streets thousands with the guidance of the militia were headed toward the castle. As they march toward those walls many felt a dread of entering the lair of the demon. Though, when they thought about it if given a choice between life and death and the demon was willing to give his protection. They would pick life.<p>

At the rate they are going they might be able to get everyone in by the end of a day. That is if the rebels didn't attack head of schedule. Watching this from the outer wall of the castle, Maka watched as scared men, women, and children huddle through the gates. Beside her was the institutor, stroking his beard as he evaluated everything around him.

"That's a lot of people being displace," commented Maka. She saw a woman slip in the snow almost stomp on if it wasn't the generosity of a man.

"That's war for you," said the instructor with a long sigh. "At least they won't be butchered without a fight. Seen too many defenseless people killed in my time." Scanning the area around him he said with a little mirth, "Defenseless wouldn't be the first word to come to mind thinking of this place."

The defenses of the castles were underway though it was being done on the other two walls. Those two were crawling with men bringing froth gunpowder and cannonballs to the cannons. Men were warming up for the fight with a few practice shots and stabs. The wall they were on was occupied only by them. Reason being is that they send out scouts an hour ago and they had just return.

Their news was bittersweet. The forest was packed with rebel's patrols killing anyone who tried to get out. A richer family tried to make a run for only to be slaughtered without mercy. They had also learned that the enemy army with their best guess equaled something near fifty thousand. At the moment the army was broken up into three pieces the smallest to the south while the other two bigger ones were pretty much even in the east and west. It also seem like they were going to stick with their original plan for there wasn't any moment they could found. Bad move on their part, but a good thing for them.

With that many enemy troops to face Greg knew he couldn't hold the first wall. He didn't expect to cover every square inch of the second one, but he would make sure that at any time his troops could support one another. It also allowed him to have some reserves when they are needed.

"A great day to die isn't it," he said as he looked to the horizon.

"The weather doesn't fit the coming battle," she replied.

"It rarely does." Glancing over to her he scratched his head feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Do you plan on fighting?"

Facing him she said with a sad smile, "What else would I be doing?"

"I know you're a meister and all, but..."

"I'm still a female."

With a nod he said, "More than that I rather not get blame if you get hurt or killed."

"Then too bad for you," she said with a smirk. "You need anyone who doesn't stab themselves in the foot."

"But you hunted down kishin, haven't been on a battlefield, and to top it off you don't have your weapon partner."

"So? We had been training with a normal scythe for occasion like this."

"So you can defend yourself, yes, but not for a real battle." With a sigh he said, "You're going to join unless I tie you down." He got a nod. "Well than go and grab your weapon. I guess I can put you into the reserves."

"The reserves?" she asked a frown plastered on.

"Consider the fact that you won't be tied up and be happy about. Now hurry up. Every second we waste is less time we have to prepare ourselves. And don't run on the walls," he shouted as Maka sprinted toward the keep.

He was glad that the guards had already cleared the snow off. It was going to difficult enough moving around when the blood and slippery guts spill. Looking up to where the horizon should be he smiled a little. She was right. Today maybe a little gloomy, but the weather should be more violent and energetic than this.

* * *

><p>Night was falling. The sun was half way down the horizon before Anguis send out word to march. The air around the forts held the anxiety of the rebels it held. Many were bracing and reassuring their conscience about what they were about to do. Caen, the vile city that housed the evils of Brittany, must be burned to the ground. All within must die to get rid of their shackles once and for all.<p>

On her horse, the witch watched her army formed their ranks of some sort. The muskets were over there, spears over there, and so on. Her little portion of the army was going to make contact with the city first. Crona assumption was correct to believe that they had cannons and ladders.

The cannons were about eighteen ponders and manned with real artillerymen. They were mercenaries she had hire several months back who knew nothing of what they were suppose to do. All they knew up until now that they were to be position outside the city out of view of seeing eyes. They accepted the commission because she was paying them well for a simple task. Now that they do know their objected even if they wanted out they were in too deep. She made it well known that any of them tried to jump ship she will have them kill right on the spot.

As the finally pieces of her plans fall into place she smile to herself on the inside while keeping an unwavering calm on the exterior. Right beside her was Robin testing the string of his bow. "Is everyone ready," she asked.

"Not everyone," said Robin as he counted the arrows in his quiver. "But we are ready to process. The slacker just have to catch up."

"Good. Sound the advance."

"Yes my Lady." Pulling a trumpet from his waist he blew into producing a loud, obnoxious sound. The same sound came from the "officers" within the ranks carrying it down the line. Columns of rebels marched forward none of them keeping pace with another. Some within their own regiments were falling behind their comrades.

With a roll of her eyes she set her pace at a walk which Robin can follow. "I wonder how anyone can lose to the like of those," she said gesturing to her "army".

"Numbers, ambushes, smarts, and defects from early on help," replied the archery.

"How long would it take for the armies to converge," she asked to pass the time.

"A couple of hours gave or take. Having nothing more than infantry we should be able to burn half of the city by the time the others arrive." Scratching at an itch he glanced behind his back. Behind them were the hunters the elites of this rag tag army. They were given the task to hack down anyone the front lines miss or whittle down more troubling foes when engaged. "They may have the cannons, but we could do without them."

She gave a nod though she did it just to be polite. This surprise attack might turn into an assault on the castle. The fools who chase down the lone rider weren't all too sure they killed him. He might have managed to get away alive. They knew that they wounded him or the horse for he left a trail of blood. It could be that he dead in the saddle. For their sakes he better be dead for if he wasn't she will put those fools in the front lines to die.

It was a risky move to keep to her plans. She knew if the man survive or at least live long enough to tell of his founding. Things will be twice as hard as before for they would have some time to set up a defense. Yet, if she attacked during daylight they could lose their advantage of surprise and face the possibility of a street war. Fighting for every block inch by inch might ruin her army to the point whatever remain would just call it quit.

So she settled on waiting. If they knew of her attack she can always bombarded the castle at night to soften them up. Then at dawn light they would assume their attack. If not than her little surprise would be devastating. Either way the rebels were going to kill anyone they can get their hands on. She even doubted that if they do know they could have somehow in a single day move everyone in the city into the castles walls.

A couple hour later, a little sooner for some of the faster regiments, her army came onto the city. It seemed so peaceful and quiet with no one around. They'll fix that. The first buildings they came onto they raided it immediately. Not being all too quiet about it they storm house wreaking anything they could found. Some of the more valuable items that they could carry were taken for the greater good. When they found that the house was empty of life they made some torch and set the place on fire.

This went on a little longer until the rebels started to realize something. All of the buildings had shown signs of people recently inhabiting it. It also had shown that those people left in a hurry. Of course, the raiding didn't stop for when something like this happen on the scale of thousands. Even a strong willful leader can't stop it. However, some of the rebels did stop long enough to report this strange incident.

Anguis and Robin watched the burning keeping will back from the action. When she heard the reports she gave a sigh. "Look like they knew we were coming." Looking to the castle she could see torches lighting the walls. "Continue on with your work. Keep searching the city for anyone left behind. They couldn't have moved an entire city into the walls."

So the looting and arson continue to grow and when the remaining two parts of the army join. Anything that could be burn was set a light. Intense heat clashed with the cold air producing a wind that fanned the fire. The fire grew and grew consuming every bit of the city it could reach. Ashes, steam, and smoke intermix causing a black, hazy fog. Due to the cold the fog didn't go all that high, but it was blown over to the castle.

There, the defenders watched the crimes with heated angry, cold fear, and a sense of knowing. These castle walls must hold for there was nowhere to run.

Within the cathedral the people watch what they could see with fright. The young children there were crying which their mothers or someone else was doing their best to calm them down. Temperature began to rise forcing them to strip so they didn't roast. The father was up on his pedestal assuring them that God was with them. Though the father himself couldn't help but feel like a rat stuck in a trap.

Through the night they listen to the crackling of fire, the breaking of wood, the savage cries of rebels, and their own soft breathing. Many times have shadows passed over the colored windows and more than they could count they heard someone trying to force the doors open. When this happen none of them breath, but those who were armed ready their weapon. Sometime during the night a new noise was added to the orchestra of destruction; the distant roaring of cannons belching out their own fire.

All but the youngest or dumbest of them knew what the new sound meant. They had turned their attention away from the city and were focusing on the castle. That was probably the only thing keeping alive now. Sooner or later the rebels will return their attention to the cathedral. When that happened there was no hope.

There they waited listening to the hell outside. As the night grew old the fire started to die out due to lack of fuel. There were no more savage cries or menacing shadows. The banging at the door stop and their nerves started to settled down. The only noise left was the cannons that were starting to lessen as they run low of ammunition.

Night ended when sunlight filter through the glass. So far they had survived which they were thankful for. However, as the cannons finally were silence many there pray for the defenders success. The battle for Caen had begun.

* * *

><p>Staring into the rising sun Greg questioned the Creator choice in giving the sun and the moon a face. What was the point of it? Shaking his head from just meaningless thoughts he scanned over what was left of the first wall. He coagulated himself, again, for falling back to their current position.<p>

"Good thing we weren't on that isn't it," commented Maka who was standing right beside him. He didn't know when during the long night she sneaked up here. At first he scolded the girl for coming up onto the wall, but her company was needed and welcome. Honestly though, he found it a little weird for the only person on the wall of the opposite sex to have a scythe strap to her back. In her hands was a musket she got from one of the few dead they had during the night. Guess he never thought he be fighting along a female must less a girl.

Of the first wall, there wasn't much left to look at. Lot of rubble within the huge gaps, but what was still standing was near the gates or where the walls meet. Made in a time when gunpowder wasn't a factor he was surprise it took so long for them to fall. When they did many cringe at the roar of breaking stone.

Of the wall they had prepare their defense on it was almost unmarked. Seem like they were just out of range of the cannons. That and many of the cannonballs plowed into rotten wood of the ruins rather than stone. He could tell where some of the enemy fire went by the collapse buildings. The unexpected buffer zone was a gratefully accepted among the tired troops.

That doesn't mean they got away from the stressful night unharmed. The few cannonballs that found their mark on the wall affected their morale more than anything else. Throughout the night they had stand ready facing the bombardment with mix results. Some were hardly effect while others had been quivering in boots as the night went on. By dawn he had to switch out some of his forces several times from the reserves so he had men who weren't a nervous wreck.

There was causalities if not many. Several men were killed due to stone fragments caused by one of the projectile. Several others were also wounded, but the wounds were all superficial even though one guy got an ugly cut on his forearm. When it came down to the fine print his forces came out of the night with nothing more than a scrap.

"Agreed, but the worst isn't over." Glancing down the wall he hoped he set everything down right. They should have time to make a few minor adjustments, but he knew when the cannons shut up the rebels will speak for them. All down the wall there were either musketeers or archers their weapons loaded. Behind them were spear men or swordsmen ready to be pull up to the front when the time come. Between each group was a team of soldiers manning cannons. All are ready physically to defend themselves, but mentally... it will depend on each individual.

"I know," said Maka twisting a ponytail. "But the suspense is killing me. When are they going attack?" When the last cannon fall silence filling the air with an eerie quiet she got her answer. Finger at the trigger of the gun she scanned the grounds for enemy troops.

"Can you use that?" asked Greg pointing to the musket.

"All you have to do is point, aim, and fire."

"But don't know how much gunpowder you need to reload. Give me that and the bullets and gunpowder." She did if reluctantly. "Last thing we need right now is backfire." Glancing to his sides he muttered, "Where the hell is the boy?"

He wasn't talking about Crona. As much he hated the idea of him flying off to do a fool's errand he was glad that the prince did. It settled down the militias and troops a like thinking that he wasn't about. He might terrify the enemy, but he had the same effect on his own men. Another reason he was happy that the prince was gone because he seen him get into a fight. Damn witch train him well for if the prince think he was in a real fight than it must be one to the death. What was left of the guy could have fit in a small jar. Making the prince as much of a danger to them as he was to the enemy.

Running down the wall keeping well from it edge was the boy he was talking about. Maybe a year or two younger than Maka the scruffy boy slide to a stop right in front of Greg. "Reports from the all sides of the wall are well sir. The enemy hadn't engagement yet."

"Not for long," he muttered to himself. "Have you told them of my orders?"

"Fire when they're in range and for no reason are they to retreat."

"Good, now stay here. The other captains well send their messengers if need be." Hearing in the distance the sound of thousands of feet moving at once he added, "Get behind cover. Look like the bastards are making their move." Doing so without complaining the boy squat behind the wall and covered his head.

Greg rubbed his wooden leg against his real one as the first of the rebels climb through the gaps in the walls. At first there was a few who were helping with some ladders. After the ladders were carry over the rubble is when someone released the flood gates. Thousands of rebels made their way in and support the ladders. Acting as cannon fodder they bunch around the group carrying the ladders toward the walls.

"Cannons," he yelled in a strong, steady voice, "commence firing when ready." The order was pass down the line each and every team hearing it. The cannons were already loaded so the first rounds of shot they got out quickly. Lighting the fuse the team stood back and covered their ears. Jerking back the cannon belched out smoke and fires sending the heavy metal sphere into the flood.

With the rebels bunch up in the streets below it was hard to miss. Of course there were the buildings, but that beside the point. Some of the cannonballs took out one or two men other however were glazing shots. A glazing shot is when the cannonball hit the ground at just the right angle to bounce. Acting like a bowling ball it plowed into enemy ranks leaving a bloody streak of torn apart bodies.

Unlike the trained men who Anguis hired the defender's artillerymen knew how to utilize the cannons, but didn't have the same speed of professionals when reloading. By the time they reload them the ladders were already halfway toward the wall. This was the range of arrows and bullets.

All down the wall the order "Fire at will." brought the bows and muskets to face the enemy. Firing away arrows shrieks and bullets shrill cries with the booming of cannons deaden them. The acidic smoke burned at their eyes, but the welcome screams of agony kept their thoughts on one thing. Archers were faster than the musketeers but they kept up the fire power whittling away at enemy before they could reach them.

The thumping of wood against stone told that it was time to tag in the infantry. Quickly, but not at all smoothly, the long range units fall behind their better armed close combats comrades. Though, a few didn't go without unloading their weapon by aiming down the ladders. Making their last prays, reassurance, and bracing of mind they met the first of the enemy with steeled hearts.

At first they easily hold back the first few hundred or so men. All of them were cut down before they could do any harm. And then it happened. That single man who survived long enough for the others to support him.

In mean of skills the two sides were more or less evenly match. The defenders do have some real soldiers, but there weren't enough of them to make a different. So the brutal fighting relay on which side break first and brutal the fighting did become.

There were no rules when it came to melee but to survive. Hacking, stabbing, kicking, punching, and much more were used to assist with killing. Screams and cries of pain become the biggest note to pierce the sky. Warm blood started to run in streams on the wall falling over it edges like crimson waterfalls. Here in the heat of battle chaos reign with an iron grip while order took a seat.

There wasn't really anywhere at one point where the pressure of the assault was the greatest. Though, to Maka she felt as if the entire rebel army had decided to fall on top of them. Swinging the curve, iron blade to her right it sliced through flesh causing the assaulter to fall over from shock and blood lost. A minor pain told her to block a sickle that nearly cut her back wide opening.

For a moment or two she wrestled the man the wood of her scythe was the only thing keeping her alive. Something caught the guy off balance which she used to bring the blunt end of the pole into his face. That caused him to stumble away toward the end of the wall. He came right to a stop with the edge of his heels over the far drop. The man shook his head and took a step forward. Slipping on the blood he falls down landing hard on his face. His lower body was over the wall and his upper was slipping. Desperately he clawed the smooth stone, but he went over screaming until the ground shut him up.

Paying little attention to the man fate she turned around to be knocked down to the ground. She tried to get up but was kicked in the stomach. A man armed with a rusty sword was about to impale her when a sword spouted from his chest. Kicking the man off it a blood soaked Greg bend over and heave Maka onto her feet. "Having fun yet," he said with a rueful grin with a gravelly voice.

"Define fun and duck," she said shouting out the last part. Bending down, he watched as Maka blade swipe at something. A scream and a spray of blood hit his back told him she just saved his life.

"Thanks," he said getting back up.

"Thank me when we get out of this alive."

Turning around to face his next opponent he said, "I'll keep that in mind."

Twenty minutes of hell went by before the enemy slackened off. Those who still had muskets and bows and were alive came forward and shot away at the fleeing enemy. With a hearty cheer the defenders mocked the rebels.

Greg, who was taking in deep breathes, shouted at them, "Shut up you fools. They're running but not leaving the field." A few of them had but most of the rebels had fallen back toward the first wall and were hiding behind buildings. "Guess they're gathering up troops for the second push."

Standing behind him was a bloody Maka who looked at him in disbelief. "Another push? We barely hold off the first one."

"Don't worry," he said with a chuckle. "If I know anything after unsuccessful attack men need a little encouragement before trying again." It was an hour before they made another attempt on the walls. The shaken by ready defenders endure another beating though this time they had to pull men from the reserves. This was due to the fact the enemy deploy a new tactic.

About fifteenth minutes in of waiting for the rebels to make their next move a team of artillery was shot down by a hail of arrows. A minute later this happen again and someone pointed out there were rebels within the buildings. Somehow some of the hunters had sneak into the buildings closest to the wall and started targeting anyone they thought was important.

Frustrated by the turn of events Greg ordered to shoot out the bastards which were a waste of time and ammo. The hunters weren't experience fighters, but knew when to hit and run. Peppering them with arrows they weaken their morale more than their forces. So when the next attack came they made it through by the skin of their teeth.

"Hold firm men," Greg called out his voice hoarse from yelling. "They're receiving as bad if not worst trashing as we are." Wry eyes simply glance over to the institutor before looking over to the enemy. With a sigh he looked over to the enemy. He couldn't understand how they can simple take on heavy causalities and roll right back if nothing had happening.

If he had been told that the rebels were ready to call it quits he would have called the person crazy, but it was true. Professional soldiers may have guts of steel, but even they knew when to throw in the towel. It seemed the enemy was firmly rooted in place and it would be best to put the castle under siege. However, even a lowly peasant could see at this time of year it would be foolish. Disease and starvation would run rampage among an army. This is the reason they pushed so hard. If one last push wouldn't do the trick, which their leader inspired them to do, then they're leaving. They still did their damage to the city which no other nation can boost about.

So onward they went once more throwing everything they got at those walls. Muskets and arrows fly from each side while the infantry battled it out. The cannons roars, men shouting and screaming, and muskets bangs deafen them to the point nothing could be heard. Smoke blinded ones sight causing more than one death. But most of the wall had hold. Most.

Sitting down, Maka watched as the endless sea of rebels swift their attention from their position to the east. She took in several deep breaths to calm down. During one of the "quiet" phase of the battle she realized something. She had killed, murdered was probably the better word, people. Not kishin, beings of madness and evil, but people who were doing this believing they were bringing down a great evil. It sickened her while also saddening her. She was sick of all this death and was sad because they didn't understand who the real culprit of their angry and fear was.

Lending on the musket, the instructor also watched the change of interest. "Where are they going," he asked no one in particular.

Out of nowhere a messenger, a different boy since the first one was killed by a bullet, yelled, "The eastern defense is falling apart."

Jumping to her feet Maka said, "What of the reserves?"

"They're moving as fast as they can, but the hole is growing by the minute."

"Damn it," shouted both the girl and instructor as they rushed to the east. Because of his pegged leg Greg couldn't keep up, but as he went he shouted, "Men on me." Some of the troops peeled off from their position to follow him. Maka on the other hand wasn't thinking about rallying men to her. All she was worried about was fixing the disaster unfolding.

As she rush by retreating troops they turned to stop her, but she pay them no heed. "Come on you cowards!" Turning to the voice they found the peg legged man rushing by them. "You're not going to let a girl and a cripple win the battle?" The men stared at the two and as they saw others running by them to keep up with the two. The group gave a shrugged and followed the every growing counterattack.

Finally, making some headway the hoard of rebels was climbing the ladders as fast as they could. When the line finally broke they easily took out the few who remain behind and they were pushing away the men who were trying to contain them. With victory in sight they pushed on their attack with renew vigor.

So image their surprise when a girl cover in blood armed with a scythe started hacking away at them as if they were grass. Coming out of their stun state they realize that there was only one of her and many of them. Too bad that the peg leg man and a group of half craze militia crashed into their right flank. At that same moment a soldier on the north side of the wall had rallied around others and slammed into their left.

The rebels fought hard, but the defenders fought harder. They hold them in place long enough for fresh troops to arrive. Allowing the reinforcement to finish the job the exhausted men fall back. It is than that Maka notice that the air around them was a little too warm. Taking a look toward the ruins she gasped as she watched the flames devour the wood. Somehow during the course of battle something, a spark from gunfire most likely, set the buildings on fire. It must have started with a few isolate buildings and because of the battle no one took notice of it until it was too late.

The rebels sure took notice and combine the sudden fire with the massive causalities a rout was fresh for the picking. All they needed was something out of the blue to carry the day. "YAHOO," yelled a voice, impossibility louder than the battle. A blue blur ripped through the sea of rebels leaving behind bodies in its wake. Following the blue blur was a boy wielding twin pistols with a small army of strangely armor men. They drove their way through as if the rebels were mere cattle.

Those who had the time to notice couldn't understand where the new forces came from. It would have been impossible to get any sizable force here in time. Then a beautiful sound stole victory from defeat ugly talons. Only then did two people there understood where they came from. They would have cheer for the sound, but it caused everyone to stop in their tracks. Ironic, not too long ago they would shrink away from it. Now, even if it caused ears to bleed it was the sweetest sound the defender every heard. The Prince of Brittany had come to save the day.

* * *

><p>Crona flight to Death City for the most part was uneventful. During the beginning of it he was shoot at by rebel's forces thinking him as a real demon. A thin scab across his shoulder blade was the worst injury he got. Ragnarok's wings hadn't weaken so they kept to a fast pace. So they flew as fast they could toward the city. It was at the end of the long flight when things got rough.<p>

The demon may not had been weaken, but the prince's weight does cause him to tire faster. "Are we there yet?" asked the demon as they flew over the sandy dunes. "How hard is it to found a city in the middle of the desert?" Crona shrugged his shoulders for he doesn't know. The first time they found Death City was by accident. He remembered the general location just not the exact coordinates.

"We'll be there soon," he reassured him.

"Better be. I'm boiling up here." Just over the horizon the school on top of a tall hill was the first thing they saw. "Finally," shouted the demon. Flapping his wings a little more rapidly they neared the city getting a good look at it. "Yap, that's it." Then his wings stiffen. "Oh crud."

Glancing over his shoulders the prince asked, "What wrong?"

"My wings are cramping up."

"Can you glide," Crona asked his voice had a faint trace of distress in it.

"Yeah, but were losing altitude fast." The two were hoping to stay high enough so to anyone on the ground they look like birds until they were directly overhead the school. That wasn't going to happen now. Farmers out in the fields pointed out the strange object wondering what it could be. The troops on the wall converge on a spot where they were going to crush into!

"We're not going to clear it," shouted Crona as he pulled up his legs. They did clear the wall, but not without taking out several of the soldiers by knocking them over. "Sorry," he called back only to be answer by arrows and bolts. Turning his attention in front of him they rammed into several drying lines hanging from the building. Pulling a pair of trouser off his head he had a few moments to notice the people running in the streets screaming and pointing at them.

"Move out of the way assholes," shouted Ragnarok. They were half a dozen feet from the ground and the demon wanted to make this landing as painless as possible. Not wanting to get hit the pedestrians move themselves out of the way. However, a shop full of jewelry wasn't going anywhere. The shopkeeper of the stand waved his arms hoping they were diverged their course. Seeing that they wouldn't or couldn't make a new flight plan the shopkeeper leaped out of the way as the prince collided.

A bang and collapsing of a building Crona was on the ground with his arms and legs wrapped around planks of wood. His crown went flying off and had somehow got several jewel necklaces around his neck. Before they crushed the demon had pulled back into his meister's body lessening the damage a little. Disoriented he picked himself up careful not to cause anything else to fall on him. "Been awhile since we landed like that," he said as he took off the jewelry.

"My shop," yelled the shopkeeper who was holding his crown. "How are you going to pay for the damage?"

Reaching down to take some gold coins out of his pocket something in the corner of his eyes catch his attention. It was a golden ring with mongooses chasing each other tails. Picking it up, he placed on his ring finger and asked, "How much does this cost?"

Before the shopkeeper could angrily yell at the boy someone shouted, "Get him." Both of them turned to see a rather large group of soldiers in similar uniforms like Brittany troops expect their clothing were white with black skulls on their sleeves.

Taking a handful of coins out of his pocket he shoved it into the shopkeeper hand while taking back his crown. "That should pay for the ring and damage," he spitted out, barely understandable, before he dashed off toward the school. The shopkeeper gaze at the gold coins in his hands before he watched the group of soldier ran down the street.

As Crona ran as fast as his long legs could carry him Ragnarok come out and started beating his fists against his head. "Why are you running? We can easily take those guys on."

"I know that," he said as a vague image of someone familiar passed his sights. "But I doubt Lord Death would be too willingly to help if we kill his men."

Unknowing to the prince he just run right on by Kid and the Thomson sisters as they made their way to school. Stopping briefly to make sense of what they just saw Kid asked to clarify. "Did either of you see the demon swordsman run on by while being pounded by a small thing." Both of them give a nod.

"I think they're heading straight to the school," said Patty.

Several seconds later, realization dawned on them and in union they exclaimed, "He heading to the school!"

Without being told the sisters transform into their weapon form. Snatching the pistols from midair Kid dashed off saying, "Is he suicidal? He must know that he heading straight to Father."

"Whatever he is planning," said Liz as her image appeared, "we can't allowing him do any harm to the other students."

So now being chase by the city troops and Kid, Crona was having a panic attack as he neared the school. "Pick up the pace," said his partner as he pulled at his hair. "Look likes Death's son is out for revenge."

Putting on you-got-to-be-kidding- me face, he said, "Can't we just explain to him we want his help?" A volley of bullets answered his question. Climbing the steps he apologized as he bumped into students. Many there got a word or two out before Kid and a large group of soldiers stormed by forcing them to move out of the way.

Right on top the platform was Black*Star and his weapon partner who were strolling into the school. "Aw, isn't today just great," said Black*Star in his usually loud voice. Tsubaki politely nodded her head though it was a nice day outside so she couldn't disagree with him. "Today feel like one of those days to show what a big star I am."

"Of course Black*Star," she said as she took notice of something behind them.

In a blink of an eye a tall person run right in to them knocking them to the ground. Not stopping the person said, "Sorry."

"Hey, watch where you're going," shouted the assassin before being trample on by Kid and the soldiers.

Getting to her feet Tsubaki went over to her partner and asked, "Are you all right."

Jumping to his feet Black*Star shouted, "Get back here you cowards."

Dashing off to pound the crud out of them he heard Tsubaki said, "Black*Star wait." Seeing that he wasn't going to stop she took off after him.

Stepping out of the way of the odd group of people, the students watched as Kid took potshots, the soldiers trample anything in their path, the assassin cuss away, and the quiet, but strong girl all following behind the strange looking boy, or at less they thought it was a boy. Hoping to lose his pursuers Crona took a turn seeing a door wide opening dive inside and pressed up against the wall. Listening to the stampede run on by him he sighed as the noise grew fainter.

"Can we help you?"

Startled, Crona went a couple of inch into the air. Turning to the voice he saw that a teacher in a weird outfit standing in front of a class. All of them were staring at him. Gulping he look over his back to see that sometime during the chase Ragnarok had disappeared.

"If you're the ambassador you're in the wrong room," stated the man- was that a screw in his head? - in a monotone. Looking at the man Crona shook his head in relief.

"N-no, but I-I must s-see Lord D-Death at once."

He wished the teacher and the class stop looking at him, judging him. It was making him nervous. "Class, while I'm gone I want you to take a good look at the loin digestive tract." There was a nodding of heads and a few grossed out sounds.

Coming up to him the teacher said, "What your name?"

"C-Crona Gorgon, sir."

With a nod of his head the teacher said, "Right this way." Several minutes later, thankfully no mob trying to kill him, Crona found himself in front of a large door. On the door there was a skull with a handle in it month. "He's inside waiting." Putting a hand on the boy shoulder he said in a low voice, "The only reason I let you here is because you came so peaceful. Once inside your life well depend on what you came here to do. Do you get that, Prince Crona?" Cringing slightly the prince nodded his head. "Enjoy your visit," said he in a friendly tone as he walked away.

Staring at the teacher for a few moments Crona looked at the door handle and gave a shrug. Gripping it he knocked twice before the door opened. Pushing it open, he glanced inside to take a quick look around. All there was a path with guillotines. Thinking that Lord Death had an interesting taste he didn't notice that Kid found him until a bullet hit the door.

"Stay out of there," shouted Kid. The prince quickly dash in and slam the door behind him.

Kid banged at the door as he walked down the path. Thinking little of what was overhead he came to a strange room. Ground bare of vegetation was covered in wooden crosses. The ceiling was painted a sky blue with moving clouds and in the center of the room was a platform. On top of that platform was a mirror and a tall, clocked figure with a cartoonish, skull mask.

"Good morning," said what he guess was Lord Death. "How can I be of service of royalty today?" Staying on the edge of the stairs Crona opened his mouth and closed it. The entity waved a hand toward himself saying, "Don't be shy. I won't bite."

On the platform the prince felt extremely uncomfortable under the entity gaze. "You k-know who I am," he asked just to make things clear.

"Prince Crona, heir to Brittany, better known as the black blood prince," answered Death with a cheerful tone. "Do tell me why you are here? It would be nice if you came here to surrender, but what would compile you to do so."

With a sigh Crona said, "I'm h-here for your h-help." Tilling his head the entity waited for him to say more. Feeling pressured to do so a torrent of words flow from his mouth. "Please, if you don't help me there a real possibility that all of Caen and it people will be destroy. Rebels armies had conquer the forts and as we speak attacking the city or castle. I know you probably can do little, but please, countless lives will be murdered, my realm will collapse into chaos, Maka could be..." He had no idea why he said her name for what importance was a single girl to the grim reaper.

But whatever the name meant to Death he straightened up like a pole and his eyes smiling. "Oh, I sure I can arrange something." Shrugging while putting his hands in the air he stated, "But without permission from the rightful ruler I might accidentally cause a war by invading his territory." Reaching into his cloak he pulled out a yellowed piece of roll up paper. "If he signed this treaty than I would able to lean a hand."

Screwing manners Crona plucked the treaty out of the reaper hands and scanned it. "Most of it is formality," stated Lord Death. "Bottom line is that Brittany and Death City become allies, pay an eight of it treasury to the school,"-coughing into his hands- "for the enrollment of one heir, and finally agreed to supported us with military power, both army and navy, when needed."

The prince heard what he said, but he couldn't care less about the terms. Heck, he was willing to give up his crown if need be. "Got a pen," he asked. Plucking the pen Death offered he wrote down his signature.

Handing it back to Lord Death, the reaper looked over it and with a nod of his head he placed it back in his robe. "Normally I would need a seal to confirm the agreement, but due to circumstances I accept as it is. Gave me half an hour to gather some troops and I'll send them right off to battle."

Crona could have asked how he planned to do that, but seeing that he was going to give his assistance he kept his mouth shut. Lord Death turned to the mirror and started talking to it. When he was done he tried to start conversion with the prince with little success.

Half an hour later the three, Ragnarok got bored and was playing with his meister's hair, stood there waiting for the large mass of humans beings racing toward the platform. Leading the pack was Kid and a red head man. One was ready to kill while the other... came charging with the fury of a protected parent. Protected parent won the race.

Grabbing Crona by the scuff of his shirt he started shaking him shouting, "You know where my sweet little girl is?"

Confuse he asked, "D-Do you m-mean Maka?"

"Tell me where she is you spiteful..."

Being cut short by a Reaper Chop the red head man was on the ground bleeding as he moan in pain. "That isn't how we treat our friends Spirit," said Lord Death in a matter of fact way.

"Friends," question Kid still holding the twin pistols. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that is the kishin Prince Crona."

"Not anymore," said Death sounding quite cheerful about it. "He's now our ally in need. Are the men I requested here?"

Pushing into the front of the crowd the teacher with the screw from early said, "All of them who could be gather and some of the more qualified meister."

"Good," said Lord Death as he lean forward and pointed out a finger. "Let see there should be about a few thousands of my best men." Standing in front of him were soldiers in particular uniforms. They had the white and black outfit, but their helmets had a skull masked over their face. Their dented armor had two scythes crossing another and had shoulder pads with spikes.

Looking over the strangely dressed troops Crona asked, "A few thousands? Not much but I guess they will do. Though how are we going to get them to Caen in time."

"That's easy," said Lord Death as he stood aside. "Just walk through the mirror." Thinking he was crazy Crona take a look to please him. Amazingly, the mirror was showing a ruin room within the castle. He could just see the top of the walls with it defenders. He could also see the rebels swarming on by paying little heed to the room.

"Get out of my way," shouted an assassin as he passed by the crowd by running on top of the guillotines. In his hand was a small, straight blade gleaming brightly in the light. Leaping off the last guillotine he plowed into the mirror doing nothing more than caused ripples. Landing in Caen he turned around and shouted, "If you guys don't hurry up I won't leave anyone for you guys." Dashing outside the boy gave a "Yahoo" turning into a blur as he ran off.

Following his lead Kid gave a shrug and run into Brittany shouting to Death's army, "Let go men." With a loud cheer the soldiers stampeded through the mirror leaving behind Lord Death, Crona, Ragnarok, Spirit, and the teacher behind.

"Well," said the teacher adjusting his glasses. "Let get going." Spirit turned into his weapon from, a scythe, and before they went through an albino hair kid came dashing through out of nowhere. "Soul," shouted the teacher, "get back here." The teacher gone off after the albino that left the three alone again.

With a shrug Crona said to Ragnarok, "Ready."

Turning into a skinny, long blade the demon said, "Hurry up or there won't be nothing left for us to do."

For a moment Crona examine his partner thinner form before saying to Death, "W-want to join in?"

"Sorry," he said holding up a hand, "can't but my son will represent me in my absent."

With a "Thank you." the prince stepped through the mirror to add his aid to the battle. The first thing he noticed was how hot it was. Alarm by this he ran out of the burning building to a scene that caused his blood to boil. He knew when he came back there would be a battle, but to him it seem like trespassers had invaded his home.

Now, Crona wasn't someone who is easily angered. Irradiated at his partner sometimes, but he would docilely accept the abuse of others. However, blood and gore covering the streets while the ruins in a flame was too much. In silent angry he walked into the street ignoring the bloodshed around him. The madness in him told him to slaughter the trespassers, show no mercy. Yet he silently walk the whole world overlooked him.

A person ran into him falling on his buttock. Shaking his head the hawk faced man armed with a longbow looked up to yell. His voice stopped as he looked over the prince. Choking out the words he said half in unimaginable belief half in terror, "You're the black blood prince."

Lifting up the laughing demon sword Crona present the lips to the man. Through a quiet understanding Ragnarok take in a deep breath and scream. Screaming out his blood lust the sound seemed to have stop time. As it traveled across the battlefield people stop, frozen, in place their hands over their ears. Those high on ladders let go of it pegs sending them to their deaths. Ears bleed and people moan trying their best to block out the sound. For a good minute the demon scream it soul out until force to take a breath.

The man in front of him started blankly at the prince, blood leaking out of his ears. Sword point on the man throat Crona said in a low, but carrying voice, "Get out of my home." Than swinging his sword in the general direction of the nearest gate he shouted out in fury, "Now!" Deaf ears did the word landed on, for the man temporally can't hear.

Weapons clinking for their owners dropped them told him that someone heard. It started out as a trickle as a few rebels fled. More and more of them begin to run and soon enough the entire rebel army was in a rout. Anyone who was too slow or tried to stop it was trample to death. Those who run into Death's troops were killed. The prince stood in a pocket of space where the rebels were staying their distance from him. Giving the man enough time to come to his senses and hightail out of there.

Ten minutes later Crona was all alone staring at the walls as the joyful defenders scream in glee. Pouring from the gates were the people of Caen and the militia alike to greet their heroes. It was kind of comical when they set eyes on the prince for he wasn't at all what they had pictured. Enjoying the lime light Black*Star was boosting his greatness as the tall, dark black hair girl waited patiently at his side. Kid and the sisters greeted their fans with good hearts though Kid started going on about someone outfit not matching or something. Death's forces smiled from the praise for it was rare when people were happy to see soldiers.

Crona, however, had one thing on his mind. Maneuvering through the crowd he called out, "Maka, Maka, I'm over here."

Appearing right behind him she tapped him on the shoulder saying, "Glad to see you in one piece."

Spinning around he gazed at her upset to see blood covering her. He tried to get closer, but a hand shot out grabbing him by the collar. "Leave my meister alone you demon," said the albino boy.

Crona freak out by the sudden out lash, but once again Maka saved him. Pulling a book out of thin air she said, "Maka Chop." Bringing it spine on top of the boy's head he went down releasing his hold on the prince. Rushing behind her like a scared kid Crona peered over her shoulder as the boy got to his feet.

"Hey, I'm your weapon partner remember."

Staring at him Maka place a hand under her chin as she looked the boy over. With a snap of a fingers she said, "Saul right." Getting nothing but a hanged head she said, "That isn't right. Maybe it's Samuel. Seth? Is it Sole?" Getting a feeling that last word wasn't the right soul he shook his head. As the girl guessed his name the others DWMA students and teachers converge on her to start the awkward reunion.

* * *

><p>"Game, set, and match," said Mulleb putting down the binoculars. "Well, there was war at it best or its worst depending on military or ethics viewpoints. Then again it might just be terrible all the way around." Turning to Sistine he said, "Have you spotted Medusa? I can't keep track of her while I'm in here."<p>

Holding a sniper rifle and laying on the ground she had it home in on something. "Yep, I got her and Robin in my sights. They're three-quarter of a mile away heading south. I might be able to hit here, but that isn't guarantee."

"Don't kill her," he exclaimed, "I still need her alive and where did that gun come from?"

Getting up and wiping off some snow she said, "Got it while you were busy watching the battle. As for Medusa I rather have real snake skin anyway." With a smile she said, "Hey, the chapter over. It time to go hunting. Need the exercise after all the s'mores we ate."

"I ate three," he commented, "you had ten."

"So, you still need it. Come on, you can carry my kills."

"Fine," he said getting up, "just let me put out the fire. As for the readers I hope you enjoy the read. As always please review. Flames, good criticism, and comments are welcome. Also have a good day."


	12. Chapter 12

Mulleb: *Yawn* Two chapters in one day. Hm... I probably shouldn't be working on two things at once.

Sistine: Probably, than again you shouldn't be staying up past eleven and twelve to do anything on the computer.

Mulleb: What, some of the stories and art I look at are so good it hard to put down.

Medusa: *Walking in the door* Does either of you mind if I intrude.

Mulleb and Sistine: What are you doing here!

Medusa: I take that as a no.

Mulleb: No offense Medusa but being the person who would love to see you gutted out like a fish with a rusted spoon. Can you please get out of here?

Medusa: But all I want to do is sit back and watch the show.

Sistine: *Leaning in to whisper* We can't let her walk around freely.

Mulleb: *Shrugging* But if she mean no harm... You can stay, but the moment you move out of line. Sistine will make sure you regret it.

Medusa: *Waving a hand nonchalantly* Whatever you say. Let the readers enjoy the story.

Sistine and Mulleb: Hey, that our line!

Mulleb: Oh, also you're finally going to meet Owen and Bellum and no. In no way is Bellum like me. One reason I called him that is because I'm not good at coming up with names. Like to recycle them and all that. Well, enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter twelve<p>

Marching into the burnt corpse of Caen the small army of cavalry slowly made their way. Compose of mostly heavy cavalry they were arranged in columns each marching as one unit. The men looked upon the city with sorrow for much of it had been destroyed. Tired and worn out all they wanted now was to found some good news among the destruction.

Force marched in miles of winter weather- first being mild and grew worse as they near the capitol - they had covered the distance from the interior of Normandy to here in less than a week. Many of the horses' shoes were worn down while they freeze from their own sweat. The men weren't in better shape and if they were to face any decent size force they would be hard push.

Not like they expected a fight in the first place. They knew that by the time they arrive that the battle would be long over. Only reason they came this far was to strengthen of what garrison there was left. Even if the city's defense didn't take too much damage it weaken state was a tempting targets for other countries, mainly France.

In three short days, news, rumors was more like it, reach the ears of the General Marshall of Brittany, Owen. Words spread like a wildfire and when it finally reached him in Normandy he wasn't sure what to make of it. For all sort of things happen to the city and its population, tales coming from the mouths of sailors, farmers, merchants, and anyone who could speak. Of what they say he wasn't too ecstatic about.

One thing all the rumors agreed on that the city was destroyed. Due to burning and looting only the old cathedral was left standing, unmarked. From there the tales took so many turns that drawing it on a map would have been impossible.

The forts had fallen to rebels no it was the France in a surprise attack. Wait it was an army of kishin who did the deed. Whoever it was they had left their mark for all he cared at the moment.

What happen to the population? The prince barred them out leaving them for dead as he coward in his walls. Some people think that the prince made an attempt to fight his way through only to be killed. He probably ran away, leaving his castle for the people to seek refuse. Then there was a preposterous rumor saying he took on the entire rebel army by himself.

Of those rumors he discarded as nothing more than trash. He knew Crona personally and some of the things said about him he wouldn't do unless the wreaked witch told him to. Though, he got a gut feeling she was involved somehow.

For the rumors he searched for were fewer and harder to find, but he was able to put together what most likely happen. He isn't dismissing the other possibilities, he just believed, and hoped, this is what actually happened. Yes, the forts and city had fallen, but the population was safe. It sounded like most of the city militia was able to get inside the walls in time. A good chunk of the population went with them while the rest was able to hide out in the cathedral. They were alive, but it was going to be a rough winter. There will be starvation and the lack adequate shelter plus the many other woes that winter bring with it. Yet, they will survive for they are hardy folks.

On other things he wasn't so sure. Seem that there was a bloody battle at the castle with many dead. How many no one knows, but the deaths are high. The castle itself also was wounded. At least one of its walls was reduced to rubble due to cannons. Other than that it was anyone guessed until he sees it for himself.

The least likely of them all was that reinforcement had helped curb the tide of battle to the defender's favor. It couldn't have been possible, unless... One report said that the forces that came bear the symbol of Lord Death. Meister had also been seen in that report. Why in God's name would Death, for an old entity his spy network was somewhat better than mediocre, sent help to a kishin? What reason he did it he couldn't begin to imagine.

Well, he was marching into the city now and he'll learn of the events soon anyway. Leading the army on top of a chestnut steed Owen was a giant of a man. Hazel blue eyes scanned the ruins watching as people search for undamaged valuables. Reddish orange hair was kept under a helmet though sideburns run down his cheeks. A mustache covered his upper lip and went down to his chin. Of skin that can be seen was dotted by freckles for his skin was next thing to pale.

He wore the standard outfit of a soldier though instead of the armor he wore a brown wool coat. A sheathed long, narrow dagger was at his hip while a bronze cross hung from his neck. Only reason people kept their eyes on him was because he looked like the guy in charge.

As he looked over the scene he smiled. It wasn't big, but it was relaxing and reassuring. "We miss the bonfire," he said to the Negro beside him.

"Master," said the man riding a painted steed, "it isn't the time to be joking."

Having no sense of humor, the Negro didn't need to point that out, but the general gave a nod of his head. "That is true Bellum." An average size man, but very muscular Bellum skin tune was a dark brown. His eyes black as coal matched the color of his short hair.

Dressed for the weather of his people's homeland he wore a short sleeve, forest green shirt with tanned shorts. Bandages yellowed from age were wrapped around his arms and legs. On his feet were brown boots. Out of all of this the most noticeable thing is the thick, iron chain wrapped around his neck. One of it ends droop over his shoulder the last link had a cut in its large enough for a link to go through. By force that is.

"So," asked the general, "what can you tell me of the situation that I can't?"

For a moment faint, red lettering appeared on the chain, but if one blink they were never there. "There is no dead among the buildings," he said sounding apathy. "Fresh dirt had been turned in the cemeteries. Many are now in the afterlife if it does exist. A lot of people are now in the castle. It's going to stink when we get there."

With a chuckle the general said, "Horse manure doesn't smell all that great either my friend."

Showing his annoyance with a slight roll of his eyes he said with a displeasing frown, "Powerful souls are also at the castle. I can recognize only one of them." Turning his head so no one can see the faint smile he whispered, "Medusa is not among them."

Bursting out into laughter Owen said, "So the witch is finally gone. Would it be too much to ask that she is six feet under?"

Making their way to the castle they stop in front of its gates. Even though the walls were rubble there were soldiers on top of the gates. Patrolling between its massive gaps was militia ready to kill anyone on sight. "Hello up there," he shouted to the soldiers. "I request entrance."

"What right do you have?" asked the soldier.

"General Owen would like to see the prince at once."

"Lord Owen," said the soldier to the general dismay. As much people call him a lord he wasn't one. He'll admit he had the privilege of aristocrats and have a good sum of money. The sooner was force onto him while the later he earn through a lot of sweat and blood.

"It is him," said a militia man, "only he got the Negro with the broken chain." It was Bellum turn to feel a little irk.

"Thanks the heavens, are we glad to see you," said the soldier. "Wait there one moment while we open the gates." Owen would have pointed out that they could have gone through the walls, but because he wanted to be polite he waited for the gates to open. Once they were he led his men into where the battlefield was.

Due to winter there is no sweetly rotten smell of flesh, but the bodies was all that needed to tell that a battle took place. Like the city the ruins were burnt to the ground while blood covered the streets. He guessed it belonged to the enemy, but blood does not tell who its carrier was. One main reason people buried or burn bodies is that it remains can spread diseases. However, he doubted that laziness would be the explanation. People were still carting away bodies, both charred or not, in wagons driven by horses.

A mix of dread and sorrow filled him for he didn't know how bad it truly was. Yet, he wasn't going to jump to conclusion until he heard the reports from a reliable person. So when he went through the second gate, the wall still intact, he got a nice surprise.

Among the standing ruins were tents and hastily made huts occupied by the people of Caen. They went on with their lives as if recent events never happen. Those who could found tools did their trade while men who weren't busy went out hunting. Gossiping and doing chores women were hard on their tasks as the elders watch over the children. They were playing freely in the ruins as long they didn't enter somewhere that was too unstable.

This brightened the general's mood and the mood of his men. At the moment the castle had regain some of if lost life feeling like a real city again. This would be short live for when spring comes people would go out to rebuild their homes and businesses. Slowly as the building go up the people would leave until the air of ominous and loneliness reclaim it lost territory. For now it would cherish the life it now has.

Patting his partner on the back, Owen said, "Look like everything is doing okay." Shrugging, the Negro looked at the people having no need to say anything. "Wonder how Crona is taking it?" He got another shrug. "Well, let go see how the prince is doing since my absence."

In the third wall he gave his horse to the stableman and left his men in charge to the commander of the garrison. Going into the keep followed by Bellum he was grinning from ear to ear. "No way would the witch let all those people here." Walking about people of all social classes was trying to found their way in their temporary home.

"That is good to know," said his partner, "but I like to know where the prince is?"

"Well, he got to be somewhere around here."

After an hour of pushing through crowds and looking in the two places he most likely would be. They found him in the strangest of places for the boy. He was sitting at the end of a table surrounded by little kids being supported by wry parents. Poor Crona, he looked as if he couldn't tell if he should run and hide or wait for them to leave.

Too young to truly understand fear and still love to adventure into the unknown the kids were trying to figure the prince out. Their parents had picture him much more terrifying than he really was using him as a way to get the children to behave. In real life, however, he does not measure up to the terror he should be. So the children gather around the funny looking teen to learn more about him.

"Should we shove our way in or wait for the mob to get bored," said Owen.

"Okay kids," said a green eyes girl making her way to the grateful prince. "The prince had done enough stories telling for one day." There was a collective aw with the children. "Tomorrow he should be able to tell more." Agreeing to the compromise they disband asking their parents if they could visit the funny kid again.

As the girl lead Crona to a table of strangely armored men the general said with a grin, "Look like he been busy lately."

Glancing over to his partner Bellum said, "Master, it isn't the time to be perverted." Looking over to where the prince went he said, "I believe I had found the powerful..." Glancing to his side to found that Owen wasn't there anymore he said, "How does he do that?"

Disappearing into the crowd Owen watched as Crona took a seat in the middle of the far right table. Not wanting to be seen he stole any seat he could found blending in with the feasting men and women. When a group passed on by going in the direction he wanted he joined them until he needed to take a seat again.

As he did this he took note of the position the prince was in. Expect for the girl everyone at the table seem unease being near him. There wasn't any hostility though he couldn't make out the man with the screw in his head that well. The prince himself seem a little nervous, but he seem okay as the girl hold a one sided conversion with him.

To the girl flank was an albino boy who was trying to get her attention. The prince was flank by a black hair with three incomplete horizontal white lines boy. He guessed that that the two girls entertaining themselves right beside him were sisters.

Across from Crona was a blue hair boy pigging out on whatever was on his plate. To his left a black hair girl seemed somewhat comfortable where she was. Right of her there was a red head man who was also trying to get the green eyed girl attention though the albino was having more luck. And lastly there was the screw head by the blue hair boy who was watching the prince with a neutral expression.

For a large man he was able to move about quietly making his way to a seat behind the prince. He stayed there a few seconds making sure he wasn't notice by him. He was more intent in listening to the girl and it seemed Ragnarok was asleep. Getting to his feet he quickly moved up to the boy and wrapped an arm around his throat lifting him up. "Got ya," he said as he lightly ground his knuckles into his head. Before he could do anything else two pistols to the head, a scythe to his throat, and a short, blade in front of him kept him in place.

A little stun at the moment he kept his position as the girl said, "Let him go." By the tone of her voice she was willing to carry out the threat. This wasn't the reaction he wanted, though he did get the right respond from the prince.

With a chuckle and a small smile Crona said, "Lord Owen, when do you get here?"

Confuse, they moved the weapons away from the general's body as the girl asked, "You know this guy?"

"Yes," he said with a nod, "guess I n-never told you about him."

"How can you forget about me?" asked Owen, mocking his outrage as he released Crona from the head lock. "Thought that your favorite uncle wasn't worth mentioning to this lovely maiden?"

"Uncle?" asked the group.

"Surrogate uncle," said Crona with a blush. "He is also s-sort of my godfather."

"And as my nephew," said the general sternly, "haven't I told you before that I am not a lord and not to call me one."

"But Lor... Owen," said the prince reopening an obviously long argued discussion. "In very right you are a lord. If not I can always bestow you the title."

"Yes, a _king _can raise a man into nobility, but last I check you are not yet king." The girl looked a little shock seeing Crona being rebuke. "As heir, you are given certain responsibilities and duties. Within your limit you do have power to carry them out, but until you become of proper age anything beyond your field of responsibilities is given to the regent."

Staring at the floor the prince said, "You are right."

"Good," said the general. Even though he knew the prince would go back to calling him lord when was gone. With a smile he said, "Why don't you introduce to me your friends."

The smile may be gone, but the prince's eyes light up from the word friends. Apparently he just loved the word. "Maka is t-the only one I can call a friend f-for I only meet her companions a week ago." Gesturing to the green eye girl she sat up extending her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you," she said.

Taking the hand he bent down to lightly kiss it and said, "If you were only a little older I would try to win this hand."

Blushing, she said as she took back her hand, "Thanks, but as you said I'm a bit young for you."

"No way is a complete… ug," said the red head as the screw head reach over pulled him back down in his seat.

Sighing, Maka said, "Since I'm the one who know them I'll start with Papa, Spirit, and Professor Stein."

Tipping his helmet to the two he asked, "Nice to meet you, but it seemed your group is missing a few people."

"We're right here," said the scythe in the girl hand. As the weapons glowed the meisters let go of them. Before they hit the ground the missing four was standing beside their partners.

"Meisters," he said a little shock. Muttering, he said, "That would explain the powerful souls."

"Right here is Soul," she said gesturing to the albino who raised his hand. "The trio is Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty." The three in their own manner greeted the man, one with a bow, one with a handshake, and the last with another kiss to the hand. "Lastly is Black*Star and Tsubaki who are getting off the table." The blue head boy tried to go into a rant of how great he was, but his partner pulled him off the table and said a simple hello to the general.

Bowing deeply to them his arm on his stomach and his head almost touching the floor he said, "It is a pleasure to meet you all. As you already know I'm General Owen the General Marshall of all forces within Brittany."

As he straightened back up the Negro shove his way through a crowd toward them saying, "Master, the powerful souls… oh, you already found them."

When he near enough Owen wrapped an arm around his shoulder and dragged him right to his side. "And this is my good friend and number one advisor, Bellum."

Looking over the group uncertain what to say the Negro looked to Crona and asked, "Those people are your friends." After getting a nod he said, "As long they mean no harm to my master or his master I'll shall let them live."

Everyone stared at him not sure if what he said was a bad thing or not. "Um… thanks," spoke up the red head.

"Now that over," said Owen, "does the maiden mind if I borrow the prince for a little while. I need to catch up with the events that had happen since I was gone."

Base on her suspicious look Maka wasn't all too keen to hand the prince over to the general. "It a-alright," said Crona knowing the girl's thought, "he can be t-trusted." For a few more moment she exchange glances from Owen to him before giving a slow nod.

"Excellent," exclaimed Owen as he shoved Bellum forward. "While I talk to the prince Bellum here will keep you company."

"I will," said Bellum feeling as if he was being cast to the sharks. "Are you sure that I can't…"

"Nonsense! We all are friend now aren't we? Best we get together and learn a little of the other." Walking away from the table he called over his shoulder, "Come alone, Crona. We can talk as we walk." After a quick goodbye to the group the prince rushed after the general leaving the Negro with the others.

Watching them leave Bellum gave a shrug and took the prince's seat. "So," he said in an attempt to get rid of the awkwardness, "The weather is nice today."

Easily keeping up to the giant large strive Crona kept to the wall as they walk through the halls. The keep had seen more activity in the last week than it had for the past six years. And to him it was unnerving for how can there be so many people be about. He was used to being around other people so he doesn't locked himself in his room, but this many caused him to want to hide. Yet the more inconspicuous he tried to be the more he was notice.

Seeing this the general asked, "Is there anywhere we can talk in private? Some of the things I will ask about are confidential."

"T-there my room and t-the t-throne r-room," he stuttered out. Picking the first choice they made their way to his room and as they neared it the crowds became less dense. As they got closer the prince edged his way to the general's side his nerves settling down once they got to his room door.

Inside, Crona sat down on his bed as Owen went to the balcony to close it wooden doors. "Going to become ill if you keep this open," he said sounding every bit of a parent. The prince gave a nod and waited for him. "Take off the crown. Around others it may inspire fear, but it means nothing to an uncle." Doing as he was told he placed it right beside him.

Walking up to the boy he looked around and grabbed a chair. Turning it around so he could lean on it back as he sat, he said, "Okay, tell me what had happen. Start in the begin starting with the girl. Wait," he said before the prince said anything. "Is Ragnarok asleep?" He got another nod. "Wake the parasite up. He may help with filling in on a few details."

"Yes sir." Glancing over his shoulder the prince said, "Ragnarok, you need to wake up." There was grumble from his back, but the demon didn't appear.

"Ragnarok," yelled Owen, "get out here."

"Shut up," exclaimed the demon as he came out. "Can't a guy get some sleep in peace and … Oh," he said noticing Owen, "it you."

Smiling, Owen said, "What happen to you parasite?" Using his hand to scale the demon's former height he said, "Last I saw you, you were this big."

"Oh, shut it Captain Asshole," said Ragnarok. Not amuse by the general he glance down to his partner and said, "When did he get here?"

"Today," said Owen clearly not wanting to deal with his attitude. "All I want is a report on what happen. As soon as you tell me everything the sooner you can go back to sleep." For a moment the demon looked ready to argue, but for some reason he didn't. "Okay, let start with the tale of the girl shall we?"

Hours on end Crona gave a full, descriptive account. How he fight the girl as he headed to Paris and founding her on his doorsteps. The length of time she was kept as a guest waiting for her to recover from amnesia. Telling him how she gave the keep a new feel and how she acted as she stay. On how she found out he was a kishin and become his friend after returning from an assignment. When he got to the part about the witch being chase out Owen said with mirth, "Serve her right for what she did to you." Then he told about them fighting each other, how she somehow cleansed him of the madness. He finished up with details of the battle which was a bit sketchy in certain areas.

Through this all the general listen intensely asked a question when he didn't understood something. Sometime the demon would give his view on things which was usually helpful. When the prince came to the end of his tale Owen sat there deep in thought. Head bent down as if looking at something on the ground he said, "About this treaty you sign. What exactly did it say and don't give me word for word."

"Lord Death himself summarized it for us," said Crona as he pressed his fingers together. "Though, I did scan it several times. We are now allied with Death City able to lean support to them or vise verse. It also said that I agreed to pay an eighth of our treasury to them as payment for schooling there." Looking up he wondered if his uncle was fuming under the helmet. "I know now that I acted hastily and foolhardy, but there wasn't time to think."

"Boy," said Owen as he looked up his manner solemn, "if I was talking to you as a general and adviser I would say what you done was out of line. You have no right to be signing treaties or should you have let your feelings get the best of you. As much having a new powerful allied go we just throw our bid on something most people consider little more than a wise tale." As he said this Crona shrunk back as each word damaged his already fragile self-esteem. "An eight of our money to a city state, is that payment or tribute? I should be punishing you for this."

Bowing his head to his wrath Crona was surprise when he said, "That would be if I was your general or adviser at the moment." Looking up he found the man to be grinning. "As a concern guardian I'm delighted. I knew that I could do little for you while under the witch control which I deeply regret. However, because of Maka and the battle you shown something I thought you have lost." Pointing to his heart he said, "Your morals are still there. Of course they will be weak after all this time being suppress. Given some time and exercise they will grow and hopeful I will see a capable and caring man yet."

Getting off of his seat he went over to the prince and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Still wish that you have killed your mother." The pain look he received got him to rephrase that, "What I mean is it would be more comforting that we know she had been dealt with." Sighing, he added, "But even in madness a part of you knew what you were doing. Whatever bond you have with her I can understand why it would cause some grief and suffering."

Glaring at the demon he said, "As for you parasite maybe there still hope."

"Whatever," said Ragnarok, "can we go back to the dining hall?"

"Can we," asked Crona, earnestly, "I'm would like to talk to Maka again before the day is done."

Nodding his head the general said, "I really don't give a damn if she not of upper class. She just the person we need to help with your issues." That got the boy to gleam while the demon gave a frustrated sigh. _The right person indeed, if half of what he said about the girl was true... Just maybe their relationship will mature in something more. _Standing up he said, "When you get there please send Bellum. He probably is going to chew me out and when he gets here, oh, and one more thing."

Before Crona was out the door he turned around and said, "Yes?"

"Do you remember the numbers which the girl used to call Lord Death?"

"42-42-564," exclaimed the demon, "That were the numbers. Is there anything else you like to get out of this interrogation? No. Than we are leaving, come on Crona, there must be something to eat." With that said the two left closing the door behind them.

Taking off his helmet to move hair out of his eyes, he said, "What a mess." Setting it down on the bed he picked up the crown. Turning it in his hand he commented to himself, "This thing need to be scrub down."

After fifteen minutes Bellum came through the door saying, "Don't ever leave me in that position again."

"Was it that bad," asked the general as he set the crown on the table.

"You know my social skills are lacking." Sitting down on the bed he crossed his legs and not quite glaring he stared at his partner. "One subject they were interested in was the chain. Keep on asking if you were my owner." This was the closest the man was going to get to outright angry. He knew that they didn't know what the chain mean or his relation to Owen. It still upset him they would think that he had an owner.

"Sorry, about that," Owen said meaning it, "but I needed to know more about them and they of us. So what did you learn about them?"

"They were more focus on the girl- the prince should how tell you why- so I learn more about her which probably didn't help. Though, the girl herself got them to change subject. Want to know about the city or the people themselves?"

"Either or will do." After some time later, the Negro told him about everything he could gather, he said, "So Kid is Death's son. His name hinted it, but any fool can be call death. Stein is their most powerful meister while also wielding a death scythe." Scratching his head he asked, "Remind me if I'm wrong, but aren't death scythe Lord Death personal arms."

"They are," said the Negro, "and to boot the womanizer- the one called Spirit for I saw him flattering with many women- is the most powerful of them all. He came along because the girl is his daughter." Looking to the mirror he said, "We got deadly forces under our roof. I'm not sure if they can be left alone."

"Can't tell what a lord's men are like until you see the lord himself," asked Owen with a grin. Unlike him his partner he doesn't prejudged a man by their country or ruler. It was little to board of a spectrum, depending on the size of the realm, for him. Not saying at times he had found himself judging a man too quickly or too late. "I'm about to make contact with this Lord Death. Do you mind being at my side to get a feel for him?"

"Not at all master," he replied, "but how are we going to make contact?"

"Like this." Turning to face the mirror he exhaled onto it fogging it up. Writing the number, his finger barely left the mirror when it started to simmer.

"Sorcery," said the Negro his voice growing dark.

"Magic of some sort," stated Owen.

As the mirror simmer it started to glow a bright yellow before settling down into a view of a room. Standing in front of them was… Lord Death? Biting his tongue Owen scanned over the entity knowing this was the real thing, but thinking it was some sort of joke. His partner agreed for there was a small smirk on his face.

"Um… hi ya?" said Death for he didn't recognize the two. "Excuse me," said he as he lend into the mirror. Stretching the mirror, breaking very laws of time and physics, he got right into Owen's face. "I like meeting new people, but how did you get my number and who are you?"

"Presuming that you are Lord Death," said Owen using a hand to push the reaper back. "I'm General Owen who would like to speak to you about the treaty that my nephew signed." Seeing the confusion on the reaper mask- that was a mask, right? - he said, "Prince Crona Gorgon is my adoptive nephew. He signed a treaty without any mean to enforce it which you took advantage of. Without starting a war I can't just asked your troops to leave since I'm not their commander. Now that his mother is gone I'm- until someone more qualify is found- will be his regent."

"Oh," said Lord Death as he gazed at him. "who is the slave behind you?"

"I'm not a slave," said Bellum his face deadpan.

"He's my partner," said Owen gesturing to him, "Don't mind him. I just like him to be by my side. Besides, we are talking about the treaty."

"Yes, I understand that. What you want to talk about?"

"First off, an eight of our treasury for enrollment into your school. Not only is that ludicrous, but what right do you have to make him go. I don't care if you're Lord Death I won't just hand him over to you."

"Why?"

"Because he's an heir to a throne. As much he need more experience about the world he can't just go somewhere right now. There are things to be dealt with like the lords and ladies of this land. Messages had been sent out telling them to gather here for a meeting. What am I to tell them? Oh, we just made friends with Death City and paying them this huge sum of cash so the prince can go there. That is the reason he not here talking to you in person. Not to mention France might attack due to the look of weakness."

Seeing that Death was preparing himself a pot of tea he shouted, "Are you listening to me?"

"I'm all ears," he replied as he hung the pot over the fire.

"Well, the point is that you left me in a tight spot. My popular among the common folks is high, but with the upper classes they see me as a smart peasant thinking he is greater than they. Sure I saved their asses, but when will the servant stop wanting to serve and start wanting control. If possible I would like to renegotiate the treaties terms."

"Can't be done," said Death calmly as he poured some tea into a cup.

Irradiated Owen said, "What?"

"Normally I would agree with you," said Death as he took a sip of a tea. "However, at the time the treaty was made Crona was in a disadvantage the whole time. He was a kishin which for some reason he isn't anymore and came for our help. Begging, I should say for he was so desperate for some forces. Being an emergency and the only one around who could approve a legal treaty he agreed to the terms..."

Sighing, the general said, "An heir doesn't have the power to sign treaties unless an ambassador or the person in charge of him is with him. That a law within the realm that the first king made that can't be revoke unless good reason and a majority of the nobles vote to."

"Really, and you know this because?"

"I took some time to study the law," he said with a shrug. "It not only a law, but it also common sense. Would you give your son the free reign to your kingdom without proper guidance?"

Putting on a thoughtful expression Lord Death took a couple more sips. Than rubbing the back of his head he said, eyes smiling, "To be honest I probably would let him run most things without a second thought."

Staring at the entity, his shoulders down, Owen thought, _Is this guy for real? _

"Your son does seem resourceful and intelligent," said Bellum as if stating fact.

"Oh he is," said Lord Death, "you have met him."

"Once, only today," he admitted, "a true gentleman, never the less, when very I asked him about his hair. He started ranting about how he is a piece of unsymmetrical trash." Pressing a finger to his chin he said, "Never heard someone insult oneself in just a manner."

"He does have the issue about things being unsymmetrical," admitted Death. "Other than that he a perfectly fine kid."

"You're right. He's perfectly fine, but the prince is not."

"And how so?"

"His mother was a manipulative person who neglect, beaten, and mold him into what she calls 'the perfect servant'." Frowning he added, "A slave who would do anything for her which is still true. In fact, he would do anything for anyone. His will is meager to the point of being pathetic. Surprise he didn't give into the madness already. I'll give him this much he stronger than he look.

"Yet, he would accept the same agreement which you lay before him without the little problem we had. It is a part of his nature to give in to another will without a fight. In honor of our alliance we ask that the treaty can be revise and talk about some of the terms. My partner and I already agreed on that he should go to your school, but that must be on our grounds for our country's sake. So can we take the time to go through it?"

Death gazed at them seeming to probe their thoughts and minds. "Well," he said as he reached into his robe, "I'll check if their something I can do." Pulling out a roll up piece of paper he open it and search the whole thing. "He already gave his signature... Oh, wait a moment." Turning the treaty around so they could see it he said, "I forgot we never place a seal to conclude it. If that isn't done soon it will be null and void. Meaning if you could get here in timely order than we can talk more about it."

"Thank you Lord Death," said both of them.

"No problem," he said putting the treaty back into his robe. "Besides, I can't leave my best meisters and my personal weapon there for long. You and the prince can travel back with them on their way home."

"But couldn't you just use a mirror?" asked Owen. "That how you got your army here in the first place."

"That was an emergency," said Lord Death finishing off his tea. "It not safe to temper with time and space. Cause large rift in times and all sort of problems, also I can only send people to places. I can't bring them back unless I'm there where the mirror is. With that said my troops will be staying in Caen for a little while. They can help out with anything that you tell them to do."

"Alright than," said Owen as he gave a shallow bowed. "Until we meet again shall your life be full of good will and blessing."

"Same here," said Lord Death before his image fade away leaving only their reflections.

"Strange man," said the Negro as he sat down on the bed. "But have the best of things at heart."

"Yes," said the general as he placed his helmet back on, "it might be a pleasure dealing with him." Turning to face his partner with a raise eyebrow, "We agreed on sending him to the school?"

"Thought you already had your mind set on it," replied the Negro.

"I actually did, but you didn't have to tell him back." Turning back to the mirror he said to no one in particular, "Where is Death City anyway?"

A couple of days later the guests with the general and his partner were saddling their horses, being assisted by the maids. Everything had been taken care of. While the prince and his uncle are away the garrison, plus Death's army, would be place under Captain Greg command. Keeping the peace and help feed the population at the time being was their biggest concern. Come spring they will deal with the task of rebuilding the city. There was loud uproar from the soldiers stating they were fighters not architectures. But it didn't take a genius to follow orders and they can do that in their sleep.

Miss Iwa was informed that she would indulge the great lords and ladies while they wait for the prince return. Needless to say most of the nobles when they arrive are going to go into frenzy when they found out they're going have to wait. It doesn't matter if something more important had showed up. You don't call them for a council one moment and then stall it the next. Oh well, they're just going to have to put up with the old crone for a little while.

Everyday life can carry on without the prince and so can the Brittany's national affairs. With all that taken care of Crona and his "escort" could head to Death City with little to worry about. Composing of thirteen people it was best they rode on horseback. Crona and Maka would bring along a couple changes of clothing while also carrying their fair load of supplies. Money was split between the professor and the general thinking if they somehow lost some of it, there still was something to spend. Crona, Owen, and Bellum were on their own horses while the others borrowed from the local garrison.

After their week long period of rest they were ready to hit the road. At less, that what the general who was sitting on his mount thought as he watched three of his party argue among each other. Actually, it was more of a debate and there were five in it, but two of them were keeping silence. Coming from the hearing range one of Kid's partners, the one call Liz was coming by him to saddle her gray gelding. "What are they arguing about?"

Looking over to the debaters as she step onto her mount she said, "Soul, Spirit, and Ragnarok fighting about whom Maka should ride with." The general only learn very recently that the girl can't ride and seeing that they need to move as fast as possible they decided the girl can ride with someone. "Not much of an argument really. Maka said she wanted to ride with Crona and the other three started protesting about it. Think Soul more worry about Crona harming her while Spirit just wants her to ride with him. Don't need to tell you why Ragnarok being fussy."

With a sigh he asked, "Can you tell them to agree to disagree and let the lady have her choice?"

"Not going to support one of them?"

"Why bother? She already got onto Crona's horse." Sure enough the girl had rolled her eyes and told the prince nicely to move over. Seeing that the girl was riding anyway the demon gave up, but not without giving her a good whack on the head before disappearing into his meister back before Maka could retaliate. The other two continue on, but wanting to get away from them the prince walked his mare up to the general.

"R-ready to move out," said the prince.

With a nod of his head- mentally smiling for Crona was blushing up a storm because of the arms wrap around his belly- the general shouted, "Okay people. Everybody horses is saddled and packed?" There was a unified yes. "Get on your horse and follow me. The snow is going to slow us down at first, but as we head south the weather and terrain should be easy until we reach the mountains." As he said this the eleven horses gather around him. Bellum and the prince stayed at his side while the rest got behind him.

"Anyone needs to use the latrine or do something real quick this is your last chance. Once we leave were not coming back." Since no one spoke up he took that as a no. "Keep together as we go," he said as he headed to the gates, "this may go without saying but there are dangerous things on the road. Bandits and wild animals being the less of it." With nothing more to say they went out the castle and the remains of the city. Keeping a steady pace they were unaware that a small creature was running from a distance behind them as they headed south.

* * *

><p>Sistine: *Stand behind Medusa with a gun to her head* This time you get to live.<p>

Medusa: *Sweat drop* Was that really necessary?

Sistine: Either a gun to your head or a electric charge to her heart. Take your pick.

Mulleb: Girls, behave yourself. *Medusa thinking did he just call her a girl.* I getting a little tried of two killers ready to kill the other.

Medusa: *Glancing over shoulder* You're a killer.

Sistine: Not counting military kills I murdered six out of thirteen guys who murdered my parents before I got sick of revenge.

Medusa: How pathetic. You can't even finish what you started.

Sistine: *Finger a little tighter on the trigger* Listen you bitch. I can still blow that ugly excuse of a head clean off if I want to.

Mulleb: And before this turn bloody hope you guys enjoy the read. As always, please review. Flames, good criticism, and comments are welcome. Now excuse me... *Take cover before cat fight get ugly*


	13. Chapter 13

Mulleb: Medusa, what are you still doing here?

Medusa: Don't you enjoy my company?

Sistine: Seriously, go away! Hang out with some friends or something. Oh wait, I forget your a heartless bitch.

Medusa: For your information, I got plenty of people to hang out with. It just their busy at the moment and my choices right now are stay at my house with nothing better to do, indulge another writer, roam aimlessly, or be here. And I decided this was the lesser of the many evils.

Mulleb: Well, go off and sit to the side somewhere and keep to yourself. As for the readers. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

The journey through France was uneventful for the most part. Well, as uneventful as it can be with a group of people like these. Surprisingly, it wasn't Black*Star who caused most of the problem, but Spirit was the one who clash with the general over everything. If the man was doing it out of a cocky attitude, than he would have been able to handled it. When one have power one would found that idiots took a far too generous portion of his time.

But no, the reason for the clashes was over the damn girl and the prince. Thankful the others have come to terms with him at the moment and a few of them are actually starting to accept him as part of the group. The blasted father on the other hand view Crona as some predator ready to gobble up his little girl at any moment, which on some level he had to laugh at the thought.

The prince was once a kishin, yes, but a sexual beast who hunted down the innocent, hell no. Of course, he had to make fun of the boy once when they had camped out about how much time he had the girl to himself. He didn't say out loud, but he was hinting at it strongly and it amused him to watch the boy blush up a storm. He also managed to get the father to get red in the face with fury while the girl in question stood off to the side reading a book ignoring the whole thing.

So it befuddled him that the father was so protected about the girl when the man himself was a hypocrite. The more he traveled with the group the more he learned about them. A week of traveling with any group will help get a feel of anyone. Womanizer was the right word for the man and it wouldn't be a far stretch to call him a pervert. Don't get him wrong, he not saying he doesn't take a quick look at inappropriate things when the chance given. Every men and women at a given time could be a little perverted.

Though, there's a different between stealing a kiss and grabbing an ass which the prince have done neither. Whenever a decision remotely involved both Maka and Crona the father must have a say. He wish he could say that Spirit unrelenting challenges were the only hassle of the trip, but seem like someone up there or down below was testing his patience.

Where should he start…let begin with the people who weren't driving him crazy. One of them would be his partner who kept to himself for the most part. Never was much of a people person. Then there was Crona which he knew all about his quirks and problems, but was used to them. Maka had, thankfully, been somewhat of the sheriff of their little group so she was more of a help than hinder. The person he found mildly amusing was the girl name Patty. Got plenty of spank, but as long she was kept under watch she can be dealt with. Lastly, there was the sweet Tsubaki who kept that egomaniac under control.

Black*Star had been a major pain in the ass; the sort of person he could deal with. The professor worst quirks were his all too serious manner and his strange urge to dissect something. Wake up one night to found the man hovering over him with a knife in hand. That was the night he got banished to his own tent. Kid wasn't too bad until he noticed that his painted steed wasn't the same color on both sides. Since then he had been nagging Crona to trade Sly for his own steed for the mare was perfectly systematical. Every time Kid asked he kept getting the same no. Liz wasn't too bad, but Ragnarok was... well, Ragnarok.

Not counting those annoyances the trip as said early was pretty much uneventful. Their party was large enough to ward off most bandits and the noise and fire at night kept the wildlife away. He was worry about running into some kishin, in hindsight it was a bit ridiculous, but they haven't cross any. Though, a major concern of his was running across a group of French's soldier and they recognized either him or the prince.

Since the French weren't too friendly to Brittanens in the first place he doubted they would be happy if their top general and prince waltz right in uninvited. Crona more or less will be okay. Yes, he's does stand out, but no one knows what he look like, expect for the people in Caen. All they need to do to disguise him was hide his crown in a bag and made sure Ragnarok keep out of sight when they enter populated areas. There was an off chance that someone might have been near Caen recently, but he was highly skeptical about it.

As for him it would be a little trickery. Thing is that before coming into the prince's service four years ago. He had a lot of employers like any respectable mercenary. Whenever there was war or someone needing some hire arms he and his troops would come. He had been all over Western Europe, parts of Eastern Europe, and even been to Morocco for a half a year. Fluency in nine or ten language and many dialects, he could easily hold a conversion with two-third of Europe if needed be.

One may wonder how he came into the prince's service in the first place. It was a series of depressing events caused by an asshole. It was several months before he met Crona while he was hired out by some German lord. He rather not gave a name for the bastard had led both his army and anyone attached to it to their doom.

The once powerful Holy Roman Empire was now a day a loose confederate of Germany states ruled by petty lords. All of them had their own set of rules and currency which cause people just to refer them as the Germanies. Only when threaten did the lords every worked well together and more than once did one of them tried to bring the quarreling states under his rule. Recently one of them, a powerful man with little brains, think he could rally the others by force. Due to stupidity of youth he agreed to sign on his mad quest for a good sum of cash.

The whole thing was a disaster from the start. Whoever was in charge of the army was a complete idiot who kept on leading them from one defeat to the next. Causalities were high, food was little and the payment and looting that was promise never came. Yet, for some reason he stuck with the lord until one battle cost him his company and his career. At the Battle of the Rhine in one last ditch effort to get a needed victory they throw everything they got at the enemies lines.

When they didn't get the word that the idiot had ordered a retreat for it never reached the companies that had engage the enemy. All that was needed to be said that few of his man survive that day and there weren't enough funds for recruiting fresh troops. For several months he traveled the roads with no real place to go, with only the clothes on his back, a faithful friend at his side, and a dagger on his hip.

It was pure dumb luck that he would run into his future employer while he was out scavenging for food one day. For whatever reason, the witch was out buying some herbs when he ran into her. After giving an apology he tried to go away, but somehow she caught his interest. When she asked if he was who he was he gave a yes and right on the spot he got a new job. At the time he was grateful for getting a second chance in a military career, but as he met the boy and learn of her cruel ways he started to question if that meeting in the market was more than coincidental. So his resentment to the witch grew until he wasn't sure why he hadn't killed her yet.

Point is he is every well known and he was force to hide away under layers of clothing. He wasn't complaining, but after this whole ordeal is done. He was ready to found a nice girl and go have some fun for a little while.

To be exact, everyone was ready to get a little alone time when this whole thing is done. After traveling the forest plains and crossing rugged mountains they were not looking toward to the boat ride across the Mediterranean Sea.

Right now they were in the coastal city of Marseille. One of France's gateways to the sea it was a decent size city with people going about their business. Like any city with a large harbor it sent out fisherman for food while merchants from all over the Mediterranean brought spices and riches for trade.

At the moment the general was bargaining the price for passage to Tripoli with a captain, an average side man with sun belched skin and a breaded face, who wasn't too thrill about it. Though, as more money was being put on the table he was more incline to listen. Bellum stood beside his partner, though he too wasn't all that keen of their destination. Yet, he kept his silent for he knew it was the quickest way to get to Death City.

Somewhere off in the city the gang was staying with a merchant who had been friend with the state for a while now. Now that they were so close to the sea the cold from the north seem far off. They shed their winter clothing and were force to stay at the house. Given a choice they would only be here for a day before taking the four day journey across the sea.

It took some doing, but the captain did agree to ferry them all across, if a bit reluctantly. The horses will be staying with the merchant who was told he can sell them all but Sly, the general's and Negro's steeds. This did persuade the captain to take them on, though he rather transports the horses along than some of the passengers. Mainly the four girls he agreed to bring on board his ship.

Like any sailor he was extremely superstitious and since a woman on board would angry the seas. Having four would put her into a fury so fierce his ship might be the next in Davy Jones every growing collection. Yet, the pay was good and bad luck doesn't always sink a ship so he would do it. Besides, if need be a naked woman would calm the seas and he wouldn't mind getting a glimpse of what three of the ladies had under the clothing.

Though, they had to wait for a day for the captain wasn't planning on leaving for a few more days. After a day of going out into the city to found his crew, most of them hangover and had the smell of sex, they gather up the supplies they needed and were ready to set sail the next day. Apparently the captain worries were for nothing for the night before there was a beautiful red sky. When it was time for them to set off there was a nice gust of wind blowing in an easterly southern direction which as long it blew it will speed up their journey. With these good signs the ship disembarked sailing out toward the relatively calm seas. All the while the crew was wondering how well the landlubbers will take it when they were out of the protection of the harbor.

* * *

><p>For at less one person on the caravel he was feeding the fish with the digested contains of his stomach. Every since they hit the open waters everyone who wasn't use to the rolling motion of the ship was a bit ill. By the end of the first day most of them have overcome it but poor Crona have never been on a ship before. As the seas grew a little rougher as they go he grew sicker until his favorite spot on the sea was hanging over its starboard side.<p>

"There, there," said Maka as she patted him on the back. She along with Soul was used to this for they had travel by sea many times before. "I know you feel like you're going to kill over, but just keep drinking some water and you'll be fine." In respond he gave a grunt not able to say anything else.

Though, at less the spray of the water onto his face was more welcome than thinking about their cramp conditions. The ship they were on was quite small even if it was on the larger end of it spectrum. It was about ninety eight feet long; the auburn ship had three masts each sporting a triangular sails with a red cross standing proudly on it. Rigging and sails were a bit tattered, but nothing that would cause concern. Upon its dock the crew was hard at work making sure everything was as it should be.

Helping them was a certain assassin who grew bored already from the limited space which the captain solved. Scrubbing the docks Black*Star may be irradiated, but he got a task at hand which dulled the boredom some. The gang were scattered about the ship they did their own thing to pass the hours.

Spirit and Stein were fishing off the portside which Stein already dissected several large fish which the cook took the remains. The sister were at the aft as Patty pointed out many living and non-living spectaculars. Sometime they were a little silly while other time they were a sight to see, but she did provide some amusement for her sister. Up in the crow nest Kid was helping the spotter looked out for any abnormalities. At the bow Tsubaki was looking over the seas enjoying the moment of peace. Down below Bellum and Owen were taking a nap in the hammocks in a restful slumber.

The skies were full with the puffy clouds and the sun was shining brightly as it huff away. At the time being things were going smoothly. However, as any veteran sailor can tell you. The sea's temper can change quickly.

"Fog off the bow," shouted a sailor drawing everyone attention. Off in the distance was a dense, gray cloud bearing down on them. Staring into it from the helm, the captain couldn't see much, but out here unless they rammed into another ship they wouldn't need to worry about running into anything. However, it will become difficult to navigate through. Glancing at the large compass nailed into the wood he kept in mind they were heading south.

"Get some lanterns," he yelled. "Hang them up and keep an eye peel for anything out of the norm." Several of the crew members did as they were told and as they put them up the fog enveloped the ship. Within seconds the sun had disappeared leaving the lanterns as the only source of light.

To the gang they cared little about the fog for it was a minor nuisance. The crew, however, was a little unnerved by the turn of weather, but being capable sailors they kept their heads high and went on with their work. For what seem like hours the ship drove through the cloud keeping its course. As long the needle of the compass stay true, than they should be able to keep an almost steady direction.

First signs of trouble came in a particular way. The prince was the first to spot it for as he stared down at the water his face a little green. A piece of driftwood floated on by bearing a strange resemblance of a board. As more driftwood floated on by showing signs of being torn apart he turned his head to see where it was all coming from. "Guys," he said, his eyes wide open, "you m-might want to see this."

Following his gaze, Maka was the first to spot it and soon enough more people started to gather as the awe striking sight. A large ship of some type was sticking it nose up in the air while the rest of its hull was floating about on the water. Must have been a cargo ship for barrels and boxes of all sizes were among the wood. Anything that could float was also among the mess and the frightening thing about it. It looked as if something just came out of nowhere and smash the drowning vessel to pieces.

Most of the damage probably was underwater, but of what they can see the bow was severely damage. Holes dotted the hull while its nose was broken in two. The foremast was nowhere to be seen and it would be safe to assume the others masts were also at the bottom of the sea. Whatever did this it left quite a mess and seeing that part of the ship was still above water. This had happen recently.

Standing behind the prince and his daughter, Spirit said, "Guessing that some idiot set off a ton of gunpowder."

Stein, who was beside Spirit, said "I don't see any scorch marks." Examining the debris he activated his soul perception to look for survivors. "We shouldn't bother trying to save anyone," he said as he blinked. "The bodies and souls have long since been eaten or sunk. There is no reason for us to stay." Getting a weird vibe from behind he glanced over his shoulder to found the crew staring at him. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked out loud.

"Not exactly," said the captain as he came up to them, "but is there any chance you're a meister."

Nodding his head he replied, "Most of our group is either meisters or weapons."

"That good to hear," he said as his crew seem to loosen up a bit.

"Is there something we need to know?" asked Spirit.

"Nothing really," said the captain, "as everyone knows we sailors are notorious for being superstitious. It's just good luck to have meisters about." Feeling the stare of the gang on him he added, his voice quiet, "There also the possibility we had enter Afzal's killing grounds."

"Come again," said the gang in unity.

"It's an old tale," said the captain as he glared at his crew telling them to get back to work. Getting the message they rushed off to do whatever need to be done. "Not much of a tale either," he said as he turned his attention back to the gang. "Afzal was an Arab pirate who prey those waters long ago. Said to be one of the best of his times until his ship was wreck due to running aground during a foggy night. He love what he did so much he sold his soul to the devil so he could forever sail the seas to plunder any ship that cross his path. Came to regret the deal for him to stay on the earthly plane he must consume souls till the end of days. Forever traps on the seas searching for another soul to keep him on earth."

Not wanting to say more the captain return to helm leaving the gang to ponder his words. "That was interesting," said Liz. Everyone nodded in agreement, expect the prince for he felt another wave of nausea coming on. Emptying the last of today breakfast from his stomach all he could do was groan after he was done. Maka went back to patting the prince on the back as the others continue on with the conversion.

"Real or not Afzal wouldn't be able to take on the person who will surpass God," yelled Black*Star to the crew dismay. "Isn't that right Tusbaki," he said as he faced her with a cheesy grin. The girl gave him a nod of her head with a polite smile.

"Wouldn't get to excited," said Soul as he head for below.

"He's right," said Stein as he and Spirit went back to the starboard side of the ship. "It's probably nothing more than superstitious."

Seeing that everyone was walking off to go back to do their own thing Black*Star shouted, "Hey, where are you all going?"

As he twirl around a bucket from out of nowhere slammed into the back of his head. "Put that energy to good use," shouted one of the sailors.

In a rage the assassin turned around on his heels shouting, "You think you can assault me and get away..." Not spotting the man who thrown the bucket he grumbled a little before picking it up and got to work.

* * *

><p>Off in the distance far from the sight which a normal person can see in this fog. A large, scarlet ship floated lazily as it followed it prey. Four masts host plain white sails while at the top of the main mast a black flag with a upside down, silver crescent moon flattered in the breeze. Its hull was worn and filled with holes, but it was as sturdy as the first day it set sail. On it deserted decks where only one pair of feet had been on for so many years were ten set of cannons, five on each side.<p>

As the vessel plowed through the waves it master and sole member of the crew sat next to the helm. His skin was tanned by the sun and toughens up by years of seafaring. Black eyes gaze out of into the distance looking through the fog as if it was glass. Peppered hair filled with salt cause him to scratch his scalp, but his focus was on the ship before him. He was average size though he was one of those people who seem bigger than they really are.

Wearing a tattered gray shirt it was a wonder how he haven't become sun burn. Barely better blue trouser were hold up by a rope for a belt which also hold a pistol and a heavy curve sword. Scratching at the rough shave on his chin he said to his ship, "Seem more prey have stumble into my fog."

As always there was no reply but the blowing of wind. Getting to his feet he walked up to the bow a grin growing on his face. "How many you would say there be on her? Thirty max while the low would be just above eighteen." When he reached the end of his ship he turned on his heels and said out loud, "Alright men, there are unsuspecting fools out there ready to be dined upon. We should be able to catch them by the dawn of tomorrow." As he walked to his quarters he said with enthusiasm, "By the time we meet them I want this ship to be in top shape. Swope the desks, fix the rigging, and all that other stuff."

Before he entered his cabin he said voicing his irritation, "Don't just stand there." Clapping his hands together he added, "Chop, chop, to work now." With a groan, as if the ship was complaining about the tedious tasks at hand, it spring to life. Ropes from the rigging dropped to the deck and slither their way throughout the ship. As it started to scrub the docks and clean out the cannons the captain said with a grin, "That how a crew should work. Keep this up and I might have a treat for those who work the hardest.

With that said he entered his cabin leaving the ship to take care of herself. Hosting the sails wide open and picking up speed the ship gathered the supplies for the cannons. There shouldn't be much trouble for nothing on the sea could do her much harm to it. She had always change with the times growing bigger and stronger as more souls fall into her grasp. As night fall and she grew closer to the target the preparation would be was for the fight that about to come.

* * *

><p>Due to the fog, time was a little hard to tell, but when their surroundings turn into the natural blackness of night. The crew that was resting during the day came out for their shift relieving their tried, but thankful mates. Like the crew members that went down below the gang also head for bed most of them sleeping with the sailors. Thankfully, the captain was able to give the girls a small, but somewhat secluded area in the hold. It was marked off by walls of blankets giving at least the illusion that they had some privacy.<p>

Though, the prince was not with them. He was at the aft of the ship in a corner with his legs up to his chest and arms warped around him. His eyes peered out into the foggy skies which if it was a clear night he would be able to see many of the stars up above. Being that there was nothing to see he was content with listening to the splashing of waves against the hull.

On top of his head was a plate which Ragnarok, concealed in the darkness, ate off of it in silence. He didn't need to scare the sailors with his presence. As for Crona he hasn't eaten much for the past few days. On a diet of bread and water he finally stopped throwing up. So far this entire trap for him has been a nightmare with all the changes, yet he managed to pass each day with the help from Maka and Owen.

Hearing someone heading his way he quickly grabbed the plate from the demon's hands so that he could disappear without spilling it. Gone faster than the blink of the eye he was sitting there alone when a sailor came up to him. "Here he is," said he before going back where he came. Behind him with a little help from the lanterns light was the outline of Maka.

"Why are you still up?" she asked as sat next to him.

Shrugging he said, "I c-couldn't sleep and Ragnarok n-needed something to eat." He was glad it was dark out for it hid the bright blush. She was close to him their arms almost making contact.

"Are you alright?" she asked a little silver of concern betraying that tender voice. "Since we left the castle you had been a bit on the edge of late."

Offering a fake smile to the question, which she could not see, he said, "I'm p-perfectly fine."

Feeling something tug at his hair he handed the plate back to the demon. "No he isn't," said Ragnarok as he snatch the plate out of his meister's hand. "He's half scared to death due to your friends and this trip." Before she could say anything he added, "We were happy right where we were. That the only reason the wuss here haven't had a nervous breakdown when the keep was filled with all those people."

"Is that true?"

Nodding, Crona said as poked his fingers together, "At the castle at least t-the surrounding were familiars. Now, w-we're out h-here miles away from it…" Staring at his shoes he said, his voice quiet, "It all so n-new and so hard to d-deal with. I'm not sure if I can."

Feeling arms wrapped around his body he was pulled into a tight hug. "It will be alright once we reach shore again," she said her voice very close to his ears. "And for my friends they just need a little time to see the real you. Heck," she said as she let go of him, which he wish she hadn't. "I'm still trying to get used to them. My memories are coming back, but it seemed as if they belong to someone else."

Staring up to the sky she said, "Too bad the skies is so fogged up. If it was like last night we could gaze at stars." Turning her head to Crona, she said, "Do you know the constellations?"

A light punch to his head told the boy to take the plate from the demon. With a loud yawn he departed into his meister's back leaving the two in silence once again. "Hey," he said after a few seconds, "keep that girl out of your trouser while I'm gone." That left Crona a little confuse, but now Maka was glad for the darkness.

_Does he really think I'll take advantage of him like that? Like I need to...,_ she thought as a blush appeared on her face. As she realized where her train of thoughts were going the blush grew a little brighter. _Not that I want to do it. Even if I wanted to why would a ship with a bunch of sweaty sailors and my father be a good place to do it. _Deciding it was time to reassume the talk she asked again, "So do you know of the constellations?"

Uncoiling his arms he set the plate to his left and stretched his legs across the deck. Looking to the sky his arm extended and finger pointing upward he said, his voice quiet but steady, "Orion, Ursa major and minor, Gemini, Taurus, Lynx, ..." Each name he called out he would point in the general direction being real close to the actually location. The girl watched him as his finger pointed north, south, east, and west naming all of the constellations that can be seen in the winter months. When he finished naming the constellations he went into details of their stars that he could remember putting each in their rightful place. If the skies were clear she knew that he would nail each one position exactly.

When he was done he put his arm by his side and waited for the girl reaction. "Wow," she said thoroughly impress with his knowledge. "Papa taught me all about the stars when I was younger. Told me about the tales and legends each one held. How did you know so much about them?"

Shrugging, he said, "Lady Medusa..." He didn't need to see the disapproving stare to correct himself. "Medusa force me f-from an early age to learn t-them. They were helpful for when I fly across t-the oceans w-with no landmarks but t-the stars as my guide." Eyes still on the sky he said in a dreamy tone, "And on n-nights like those when I couldn't sleep I would stare up at t-the heavens hours on end m-memorizing that map. Every dot that shined was a w-wonder on its own and when t-the sky is clear and the moon is no w-where in sight. Uncountable s-stars blaze through t-the dark allowing me to gaze at them in t-their glory."

Looking back to the wood that serve as the earth he said, a little depress, "But right now t-they cannot guide me." Pulling himself back into fetal position he spoke into his legs. "Is it a b-bad thing t-that I think t-this is all a dream w-while also hoping it not?"

"I don't think I understand," replied the girl, a little confuse.

Chuckling a little, he said, "T-think about it. A person like me w-who was saved by..." - blushing again, he substituted the words beautiful maiden- "a great p-person like you. Everything we been t-through so far and your friends t-taking me to D-Death City, away from my old life, it's so unreal. And I hope it n-never end, but there this n-nagging feeling that any moment I'll be back where I belong. Under her t-thumb doing anything she wanted."

For a few seconds they sat there unknowing what to say to the other. For a moment Crona thought he said something wrong, but when he felt something pinching him his worry give into the quick pain. With a little yelp his head got out of it position to see where the pain came from as his hand reach for his arm. Catching it in time, the offending hand can only belong to one person. He stared at the girl wondering why she just did that.

"Did that hurt," she said, amusement lined her voice while an undercurrent of joy kept it from being offensive. He gave a nod though he still wasn't sure why she did it. "Then you're not dreaming," she said, he was guessing she was grinning. "You can't feel pain when you're in a dream, so this is reality. So how were you able to point the stars out so easily? When you were pointing them out I knew they were there, but wouldn't have guess it."

"Guess I'm so used to l-looking for t-them it become ingrained into my memory," he said glad that the girl had put to rest his worries at the time being.

"Can you teach me how to do that? It might come in handy one day." Without planning it they soon found themselves spending a good chunk of the night staring up at the foggy skies. To others it would have been ridiculous for there was nothing to see. But the two used their heads to create a map of the arrangement of the stars making the experience more enjoyable.

Best thing about it that everyone else left them in their little world. They talked and talked, most of the conversion about what they were doing, but would from time to time get sidetrack before returned to the subject. Both of them didn't know how they were able to do this for so long and neither them knew they had fallen asleep in mid-sentence. All the while from a safe distance the second mate watch the two with a little jealousy. He wished he was with his girl right now instead in this a cursed fog. When they fall into the realm of dreams he said a pray for them hoping they all have a chance to found that special someone.

* * *

><p>At what should be an hour or two before noon Soul came stumbling up the stair the grumbling of his stomach the reason he's up. Though, he wasn't in a rush to bite into stale bread and salted meat so right now he was looking for his meister. Sometime during the night he was waken up, but was still half-asleep. Dismissing the noise as someone going above deck at the time it didn't occur to him it was Maka who sneak on by.<p>

When he finally waked up a little while ago he went to the girls' area to see if she was still asleep. Learning from Liz, after being slapped across the face for accidentally seeing her topless, she told him that Maka wasn't here when she got up. Not founding her anywhere below deck he went on up to look for her. Unless she went overboard it couldn't be that difficult to find her.

It was hard not to laugh when he did found her. Seem like she was getting cozy with the prince when no one was looking. Not that he mind too much. Sure he was still take caution around Crona just in case he loses it, but so far all he done was get nervous around everyone. Right now, however, he wished he had some sort of deceive that would let him record this moment.

Crona's back was up against the board of the ship his head slouch over the sleeping from of his meister. He didn't know if the position she was in was intended or not, but it would cause her a lot of embarrassment when she got up. She was lying down on her side facing him with head in Crona's lap. Her hair was a little messy and she had the look of gleeful peace though, he couldn't see how the two could do anything without alarming everyone else.

It was more likely they had nodded off in another position, but somehow the girl had fallen into her present location. Surely the sailors much have seen them, but have left them be for the two did seem happy with the current arrangement. Knowing her better than the sailors it was probably best that the prince would wake her up. Still knowing her better she might get angry for some unknown reason and lash out at him with a Maka Chop.

Picking the one who would less likely attack him he lightly nudged the prince with his shoe and said, "Hope you had fun last night." There was a quiet groan, but the prince didn't stir. Nudging him a little harder he said, "Must have been one wild night if you're that tried." Getting more of a respond this time his eyelids slowly open and his head tilled up slightly to look at the weapon.

"Soul," he said a little out of it. "You're Soul?"

Bending down and offering a toothy grin he said, "Yap, that me. You wouldn't mind if I borrow my meister back for a little while." Nodding, Crona turned it to look to his right to see nothing there. A little confuse it took a slight movement of pressure on his lap for him to found where she was.

His entire face turned into a tomato red as he stuttered, "She w-wasn't t-there last n-night." Surpassing the urge to laugh Soul watch as the prince got over the shock. Once he did he put his hand on her shoulder shaking her a little while saying, "Maka, t-time to get up." Instead of waking up she turned around one hundred and eighty degree and pressed her face against his stomach.

Not only did this cause him to blush a new shade of red the slowly growing erection he been trying to ignore turned rock hard. It's head poking the girl through his trouser causing her to swift from discomfort. Yet, she still didn't wake for she placed both her hands right on top of it and place her head on top of her hands.

With the last of his will power broken Soul, and many of the crew who been watching the whole time, burst into fits of laughter. Between the embarrassment of his situation and the blood pressure building up in his head Crona didn't know how things could have gotten worse. "Man," shouted the demon from within his body which only the prince could hear over the laughter. "You got a girl in your lap and still you can't do it right." Not helping Ragnarok.

With all the noise around her the girl finally aroused herself wondering why people were being so noisy. Opening her eyelids the first sight she saw was a gray shirt. This didn't register to her hazy mind so she looked up to see the prince blushing fiercely. "Good morning," she said with a grin. "Why so red in the face?"

It took a little time for her mind to puzzle out the answer, but with something hard pushing into her hands and seeing that the prince was right above her. The result was quite humorous. Her face glowed as bright as Crona as she bolted up trying her best to avoid eye contact with anyone. As she turned around to apologize she caught Soul and the rest of the crew out of the corner of her eye, all of them laughing at their expanse. "It's not funny," she shouted trying to muster some malice into the words with little success.

Wiping away tears as lack of oxygen force him to settle down Soul wheeze out, "Just be... happy that Spirit... didn't see you like that." Taking in a few breathes to stop the pain in his side, he said, "So do you guys want some breakfast." Still avoiding eye contact they gave a nod. Since the sideshow was done the crew resumed their tasks though some of them still were chuckling to themselves.

Getting to their feet they followed Soul only a few steps when they heard something roaring in the distance. "What was that," asked the weapon as he peered into the fog.

Neither the girl nor the prince needed to see what was coming as they shouted, "Hit the deck!" Dropping to the ground they covered their head as the weapon watched a ball of metal slammed into the wood railing. Covering his head and torso the best he can with his arm Soul heard the cannonball roar on by while a shower of splinters pierce into his arm.

Gritting his teeth he ignored the pain as he pulled his arm back to check on Maka. On propose or by accident Crona was on top of his meister shielding her from the splinters. One particular splinter was quite large and if it wasn't for the black blood it would had kill him. _Rethink about his character later,_ he thought as he looked about the ship. _We're under attack! _

The crew was running about shouting to one another trying to figure out how much damage did the ship just took. At his position at the helm the captain was yelling out orders as they prepared for action. While some of the crew prepare for evasive maneuvers others went down below to gather some weapons. There weren't any cannons on the ship for it was too small to carry the heavy burdens. Though, there were swords and muskets down below which was being disputed to all the crew members.

Coming up the stair, piss as hell, Owen shouted, "What is going on out here?" Following closely behind him the Negro had both his hand on the handles of his pistols. Ready to shoot away once a clear target is given. Both of them walked up to the railing trying to see whatever had shot at them. "Bloody bastards," he said taking no caution for his safety.

Being right behind him, Bellum pulled him down when he heard another round of cannons going off. Good thing to for a metal ball went right through where his partner chest was. "Master," he said as he peered over the side, "you are unless until you can grab a firearm. I advise you go down below to stay out of the way."

Smiling a wicked smile the general said, "Don't worry. I'm sure I can found something." Rushing back to the stairs he left the Negro to his own devices while he searched for something he had in mind.

A little worry that he just sent his partner into building one of his "inventions" Bellum stared at the way he came before returning his attention to the sea. What he saw got him at least interested if not a little concern. A large scarlet ship with a black flag with an upside-down, sliver sickle moon flying over its main mast was sixty yards away, but he could still see the rigging of the ship moving.

Ropes upon ropes were moving, controlling the ship as if it had its own free will. However, even with his limit knowledge on naval ways he knew that every ship needed a captain. He was going to need something more than his pistols if he hoped to have any change of hitting the man. Glancing to his side he spotted one of the sailors carrying a musket.

Ripping it out of the man hands he said, "Sorry, but I need this." The sailor said something, but it fall on deaf ears. Rushing to the rigging to the main mast he jumped onto it and with one hand on the ropes and the other holding the musket. He climbed up paying little heed to what was going on the deck.

Back on their feet after Crona apologize quickly for falling on top of her, even though he probably just save her life, they stared at the ship as the distance between them grew smaller and smaller. And all the while the shots kept up at a constant fast pace which seem too bordered inhuman. Though, since they could see the ship was running itself...

"That her alright," said the captain drawing the three attention to him. His face was set in a grim expression as he occasionally glanced at the ship. "I know you can't see it right now, but if you look to the bow you would be able to see her name. الوحش القرمزي, translated to the Scarlet Beast." For a man who knew death was upon him his demeanor was very calm. "Hope you meisters how something up your sleeves," he said as he gaze at them. "Or we're good as dead."

* * *

><p>"Can't seem to found her name," said Afzal as he stood at the helm, a telescope up to his eye. With a shrug, he put it down saying, "To bad. She just how to go down without a name." Though, as long as he gets his souls he really didn't care. Of course, the ship would get her fair share as always. She hated when she was left out and made things so much difficult if she doesn't corporate.<p>

Didn't mean she wasn't working at her fullest at the moment. Loading and reloading the cannons, adjusting the sails, and stirring just right so she use the wind to her advantage. She was giving it all, for she wanted the souls as badly as he does. Been awhile since they had a smorgasbord, but that isn't surprising when some of the prey fight back.

But this ship had no mean to fight back. Sure he saw the guns and swords, but he does not intend to broad the vessel. All he needed to do was smash the thing into bite size pieces. After he dealt with the survivors everything else will fall into place. That was until he saw a section of his prey's starboard disappeared into a screen of smoke.

"Wait," he said bringing the telescope back up, "where those cannons come from?" He tried to focus onto the smoke, but something else caught his attention. Dropping it, he watched as two large, yellow balls of something slammed into his port. Moaning from the torn wood, the Scarlet Beast lurch as whatever hit her passed clean through. The sudden movement sent her captain off his feet and slammed in the wheel.

Growling, he picked up the rolling telescope and got back on his feet. This time as he looked through it he found where those things came from. Standing near the railing was a boy with two cannons sticking out of his arms. "Meisters," he said his voice dripping venom. With a sickly sweet smile he added, "Maybe this isn't a bad thing."

Turning his head to the main mast he yelled at it, "You may release the anchor on the port side when ready."

There was a splash of water that told him that his ordered been carried out. "And if you like to conserve energy and ammunition stop firing." Many of the ropes that had been loading went back up their place, many of their ends fray due to burning gunpowder. As she take time to repair her rigging Afzal watched the showed that was about to unfold.

* * *

><p>"Don't want to put pressure on you Kid, but can't you charge a little faster," asked Soul as he with everyone else on board watched the enemy cease firing. That was a little unsettling for they were pounding their ship pretty well. Don't see how getting shot twice would change the situation.<p>

"I'm going as fast I can," stated Kid. "The first two shots I can get out easily, but it going to take a couple of minutes."

Flanking his right was Maka and Crona while to his left Spirit and Stein stood ready to jump in when needed. "Why c-can't you fire each cannon separately," asked the prince.

"Because it wouldn't be symmetrical," said Liz and Patty, though the younger sister sounded amuse while the other monotonously.

"They just drop their anchor," said the captain obviously confuse by the action. "Fool must be losing his mind thinking that..." Bursting out of the water several yards away from where they stand a bronze anchor attached to chains with metal shards jabbing out of them headed straight at Kid. He managed to avoid it by jumping out of the way, but he knocked the prince and the scythe meister over due to having to move the cannons with him.

Everyone else who were neared him back off as the anchor went by. It made it half way across the ship before one of its ends smash into the deck. The chains tense up the moment it shank in. At first there was only the slight sound of crunching wood, but soon enough the anchor was being dragged through the deck. Leaving behind a large linear hole as it plunged back into the water.

Starting at the hole in shock, everyone looked between the rip and the enemy ship. "Kid," said the captain, "better do something fast or we are doom."

"I know that," said Kid as he got to his feet. "But the others are going have to deal with that problem."

"We'll work on that," said Stein as he pushed his glasses up. "Just keep up on the firepower." With a nod of his head Kid turned his attention back onto the enemy's ship. The anchor had already made its way back to the ship and was heading this way again.

"We're ready to fire," said Liz. Without hesitation he brought the cannons up and fired away hoping the others can found a way to counter the anchor.

Getting back to their feet Maka and Crona stared at the water waiting for the anchor appeared. Right beside them was Soul as unease as they were asked, "Is there any way to stop it."

"It's an anchor," said his meister. "If we try to stop it will plow right through us." Glancing over to Black*Star, who was yelling at the Scarlet Beast about facing him in person while his partner tried to calm him down, she said, "We'll need someone who can withstand the blow." Glancing to the prince added, "And the only one person I can think of can take a hit and live."

"Oh, so you need our help," said the demon getting what she meant. "Seeing that I got the choice of enduring your company and dying by drowning I don't know what worse."

"Ragnarok," said Crona as he curled his hand getting ready to grab a sword hilt. "As soon we hit land I'll treat you to anything you want."

"Deal," said the demon as he transformed into a sword, "but I'm holding you to that promise."

"Look out," shouted someone as the anchor once more zoom out of the water. This time it was heading straight to the prince who barley had enough time to present the flat of his sword. Using both hands he held the sword in place and braced himself. The collision between the two metals caused them to ring, each of the metals send recoiling back.

Off balancing the prince tried to regaining his footing, but fallen onto his ass. The anchor also clattered to the deck losing too much momentum for it to pierce the wood. It still left a dent, but now it was laying there flat against the deck, unmoving. As he got back on his feet the chains tense again dragging it load over the railing causing little damage.

This continued on for a while each time the prince just in time got into place to keep the anchor from doing any major damage. All the while the gunslinger kept on firing the massive soul balls into the scarlet ship that kept on getting closer and closer. As it near them, all the weapons transform their meisters ready for any boarding action. So was the crew as they lined the railing their guns ready to blast away.

"That won't be necessary," said Afzal when he was in shouting distance. "I'll waste my time boarding your ship and you're weapons be of little use." Confidence in his statement the captain stood at the railing of his ship gleaming with arrogant. "Now that I'm close enough my ship should be able to finish the job."

The rigging of the ship being to come undone as the ropes reach for it prey. "I'll say this though," he said gesturing to Kid who was exhausted from the contentious firing of the twin cannons. "That boy over there did some numbers on my vessel and I'm not to please about it." Foot by foot he distance close between the two ships as the sailors unleash their volleys. Rope and wood was shred, but all it did was angry the Beast as it started too coiled around the first sailors who were panicking. "Please, if you're going to struggle at less do something entertaining."

On top of the crow nest with a bead on Afzal, Bellum squeeze the trigger when an opening through the mess of rope below appeared. When a piercing scream of pain told him he hit the man he said, "Hm... I miss." Instead of hitting him in the chest he got him right in the shoulder and most likely just scattered his collar bone.

Apparently something happen for the ropes froze in place in midair or it grip on whatever it had was now solid. Hand clenching over the bullet wound Afzal said through gritted teeth, "Damn it." Testing his shoulder, he move it slightly which resulted in agonizing pain. Seeing that it was useless at the moment he fall back shouting, "Ship, finish them, but first kill the man in the crew nest."

Before it could do anything something landed on its deck. Hearing the thump he turned toward the sound to see what it was. A little puzzle at what he saw he said, "Why is a fuse sticking out of a white bag hold together by rope?" What he forgot to mention is that the fuse was lit. Within in a few seconds he found out what it was for. The bag blew up catching on fire a small area around it.

"Fire," he shouted as the greatest fear of sailors started to spread across the ship. The Beast could feel its body burning and fearing the element more than its captain does. It retracted its rope sending them to get buckets of seawater to put the fires out. Several more thumps were heard and several more explosions occurred. Filled with dread, Afzal forsake the reason he was here so he can save his ship.

On the other ship Owen had a huge grin on his face as he threw the last of his handmade bombs. "Hey, Kid," he shouted, "can you fire one more round?"

"Yes," replied Kid as he lifted the cannons up.

"Good. Think you can create two big holes at the Beast's belly?" Smiling, the meister nodded and aimed downward. Letting loose one last round he punctured the underside of the enemy ship causing water to pour into it hold. That last shots did him in so he took a few steps away from the railing before sitting down and sat there as his partners turned back into human form. "Captain! We better set sail before the Beast think of counterattacking."

Nobody argued and the gang got out of the way as the crew made the preparation to sail at full speed. Soon enough they started to pull away from the scarlet ship leaving it to die. Yet, it seemed it wasn't going down without causing them more suffering. The anchor once more was send out, but unlike the other time it stayed underwater and slammed into the aft of their ship.

Someone from down below shouted, "We're taking on water. Someone get a pump and the carpenter." The two things were gotten, but wanting to gain as much distance between them and the Beast they kept a fast pace, the water only slowly them down slightly.

* * *

><p>As Afzal watched his prey get away he shouted at the heavens, "Curse those meisters!" Glaring at the burning fires he knew that even when they were put out his ship was in no conditions for anything more than a short trip to the nearest port. As we speak the vessel was fighting the fires having the advantage in this fight, but not without loses. Ropes were burnt, one of the sails was a flame, and the black and white spots on the main deck look as if they would collapse if step on. Not adding the fact the two huge holes that was pouring in dozens of gallons of water which the ship was only keeping from getting worse. The water won't be fully removed until the holes were patched up. Holes in the side of his ship weren't a big concern at the moment, but if a storm would to hit them...<p>

He had done all he could do to help. It was going to be a headache to heal the ship so she can fight again. Starting off by getting rid of the fog, it took up too much energy to keep it going. Then he needed to found the nearest port so the damage could be repair. There also the annoyance of getting a crew of unsuspecting morons onto his ship. Until all this was done they are out of commission for a while.

With a sigh he said, "Seem like I owe you an apologize old girl. Keep yourself afloat and I will repay it fully." There was no reply, but as the ship work hard to limit the damage the captain gave a grin and bow. Leaving her to do her work he went into his cabin to stay out of the way and take care of the bullet wound.

* * *

><p>"Master," said Bellum as he got his feet back on deck. He had left the musket with a sailor in the crow nest. "Was it wise for of you to do what you did? I mean we are on a boat and if one of your... explosives had gone off..."<p>

With a grin the general said, "You worry too much."

"And you worry too little," he shot back.

Shrugging, he turned his attention to the small group that had gathered around Crona. The girl was by her partner side who were also accompanied by Kid and the sisters. He couldn't hear what they were talking about over the noise, but he could read body language and gestures. What he was reading kept the grin in place.

"What are they talking about," asked Bellum. Even though the Negro could easily make scent and calculate most situations out. When it came to socials interaction, he was stomped.

"Apparently, Crona is being praise for his part of the battle. I think there more to that with the albino, but with Kid and the sisters it the main reason. The prince is being bashful about it. Seem the girl is also adding her comments which he seemed happy about. Over all I think they are starting to accept him as one of them." Chuckling he said, "My friend, we need to school you in the arts of reading people."

"Yes master," replied the Negro, hoping that their destination isn't far away.

Sure enough when they made it out of the fog they were greeted by the setting of the sun and more importantly, seagulls. Birds mean land and land might mean the possibility of ending this sea voyage. So with this in mind the crew kept hard on their work leaving their passengers to do what they want within reason.

* * *

><p>Mulleb: Hope you enjoyed this and yes. I need it to be edited. Probably should asked my beta reader if she be willing to do this. Of course not right now, but still... even if my other story more popular I still like this one.<p>

Flying Dutchman: Can I have a say!

Medusa: *frowning* When did he get here?

Mulleb: Yeah, where did you come from?

Flying Dutchman: Just want to file a compliant that I wasn't in here. If you needed a ship and a ghost I could have done it.

Mulleb: True, but I like creating kishin and new creature in general. Give me a chance to work on developing them. And also, you didn't exist yet and Afzal isn't a ghost. Just some man with a living ship.

Flying Dutchman: But...

Sistine: *Sitting in a chair the whole time with her eyes close* Get lost ghost, unless you want you electron scattered. *Dutchman stared at her. Putting on a light show she said* Well, scram! *The ghost flew out of there* That all for tonight folks. Hope you enjoyed the story. As always, please review. Flames, good criticism, and comments are welcome.

Mulleb: Have a good day.


	14. Chapter 14

Mulleb: *Come home founding his house full of villains who were partying. Shouting.* Sistine!

Sistine: *Dash in front of him and was holding a bottle of wine.* Need something.

Mulleb: Oh, not much, just like to know who and why are these people are here.

Sistine: Medusa invited them. She holding this year annual gathering of the Society of Malevolent Beings. *Muttering* And somehow I got the role of being the maid and waitress.

Mulleb: For the love of... Why haven't you attempt to get rid of them.

Sistine: I tried, but... just do it yourself and we'll see. *Someone shout for some more wine.* Hold on a moment! I be there soon.

Mulleb: *Leaving the girl to go to his living room, he got in the middle of it and yelled.* Attention all villains! *Chattering stop to look at him.* I don't know why you choose this place as your gathering, but I must ask you to leave. This is private property and I like all you to leave right now. *In respond, the villains ready their magic, guns, laser, superpower, ect...* Oh crap. *Dodge all the attacks, but got a few minor burn marks as he run outside to found Sistine smirking and laughter behind him.*

Sistine: That is why.

Mulleb: Yeah, don't think being nice or using pure brute force is going to get them out of there.

Sistine: You think.

Mulleb: I'll go get a few things while you make sure our 'guests' get there fair share of wine.

Sistine: *Smiling smugly* Can do. *Watch Mulleb run off before saying* Well, this chapter take a while to get out due to laziness and another story, but here it is. Hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

"Death City, dead ahead," proclaimed Spirit as the city's walls came into sight. Actually, they were still several miles away from the city itself. Riding on top of camels they had purchased back in Tripoli, the group spent the rest of their, oh so "wonderful" trip crossing the Sahara desert. Everyone at the moment was wearing white hooded clocks over their normal clothing to protect themselves from the heat and sands.

On their last leg of the trip the social manners of things had settled down. After the battle with the Beast, Spirit came to check on his little girl to find her looking over her weapon's and the prince's wounds. Soul's entire right arm was covered in different sized splinters though none of them were life threatening unless the wounds became infected. As she plucked each splinter from his arm she kept on badgering Crona about the wound in his back.

Somewhat curious about what she was talking about he asked the pink-haired meister about it. With a shrug he pulled up his shirt to show a large black scab right to the lower left of his spine. Based on how large it was and the angle it went in, if it wasn't for the black blood the piece of wood would have torn apart his intestines and caused massive hemorrhaging. Either the initial wound or the extreme hemorrhaging could have easily killed him and when his daughter told him how he saved her life, which caused the prince to blush, his respect for the boy grew some.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to keep an eye on him for he was a boy after all, but he wasn't going to be an ass about it. Grateful for this turn in behavior, Owen managed a friendly joke with the man to show that they just got off the wrong foot. Accepting the sort of peace agreement, the death scythe at least somewhat liked the general. He wasn't sure if they would ever be friends, but it would be interesting to see how things play out.

As if the redhead was some type of key the remaining hold outs gave the prince their due respect if nothing else. Crona had been trying to get to know the others, but he always seemed to be at the girl's side. Though, he seemed to be growing closer to Tsubaki and to Kid the most. It wasn't saying much for it just seemed he hang out with those two a little more often than the rest of the group. Yet, it was a start.

Ironically or not, as internal strife in the group shrunk trouble from external sources started to bloom. It started after they just arrived in Tripoli, an Islamic port city that had survived over the centuries through various means. Its biggest export throughout most of it history had been slaves. White and black had been the majority of them those who had been captures in raids out on the seas and some from the inferior of Africa.

This in itself wasn't the problem for slavery during this time had been widely accepted though nobody wanted to be one. The problem was that a certain Negro had very strong feelings against the institution and sometimes he let the feelings express themselves if he was not kept in check. This was one of the reasons Bellum had wished they didn't need to come here.

During their very short time there, Owen was bargaining with a man for the finest camels they could get. A group of slaves chained together were marched on by, most likely going to the stacks to be sold off. Deep in his negotiation, he didn't see his partner reached for his sword with one hand and the other for a pistol.

In his own personal opinion, the general would never own a slave, but if someone needed one than they should buy one. So he thought it was a little foolish of the Negro to charge the ten armed guards escorting the slaves. He didn't even know he did it until a gun went off and a man went down screaming in pain. With a sigh he grabbed his own blade and rushed right in to help his friend. Several minutes later the street they were in was empty of pedestrians, the slaves were on the ground to avoid becoming minced-meat, and all ten guards were either dead or dying.

Swearing - seeing that they went through the trouble in the first place- he helped free the slaves by "borrowing" a key off of one of the guards. After the slaves had fled he went back to the merchant who was much keener in letting the camels go at a lower price. He knew that the city's garrison would soon be looking for them, so he got the gang to help out in searching for the remaining supplies they would need and was out there by nightfall before the gates were closed.

For the past week they had been traveling during the cool nights while sleeping off the fierce heat of the days. At least for the first two nights when they didn't know that a merchant, who was planning to make a good profit off those slaves, sent a small company of mercenaries after them. The mercenaries knew not of what they were up against when they attacked the meisters on the third night. They didn't get away without receiving a good beating, doing little harm to their targets.

After that the gang had been resting for two hours and then kept on traveling for next few. During the interval, someone would be on guard ready to alarm the rest of the group if they were under attack. Each time they rested the person on guard duty would switch so no one person grew to bored of staring at nothing but sand.

Sandstorms were common this time of year and any strong breeze could send tons of sands into the air. It would wear away anything it made contact with and if one was not dressed adequately, it would slowly scrape away at the skin opening up abrasions that could easily get infected. And if one couldn't find shelter as the sand keep on scraping away at the person, then their very flesh could be stripped away from their bones.

Thankfully, most of them knew of these dangers for most of the group did live in a desert for a good chunk of their life. Though, it was more important to make sure that the water, the most precious resource out here, didn't run out. The sands and the heat had a drying effect on anyone who was not accustomed to it. Crona, Bellum, and Owen drank away the water they had greedily; needing constant reminders from everyone else to make sure they had enough water to survive the trip.

When they saw the D.W.M.A. sitting on top of its hill, they pushed themselves harder to reach it the next day. Nearing its walls now, the general couldn't help but wonder how a city of such a size thrived out here. The only thing he could think of was that at some time there was an oasis that helped promote trade and growth. With a city of such size he doubted that just one source of water kept it from drying out and withering away into a husk.

It probably helped that Lord Death had come along and invested his time into the place. It would explain why the city was named in his honor. Then again, it may be the biggest reason for the city's existence since they were here to see the reaper. "So tell me," said Owen. "Should we expect some type of resistance when we reach the city?"

Keeping her eyes on the walls, Maka said, "I don't think so. Security of the wall is pretty relaxed compared to most places- if I remember correctly. It's would be hard enough to get a good size army to cross the desert. Even if they came I'm not sure how they would take the city. There is, after all, a powerful deity who wouldn't be too happy to see it invaded."

"Point taken," he replied, already thinking up some way to counter that advantage. Not for any malicious reason, it was just a habit of his. He liked to come up with ridiculous scenarios- may it be war related or building a flying machine to hunt birds- and see if there is any way to overcome the problems he faced. _Facing a being like Death would be interesting. Only thing I can think of that can take him on would be a demon or another angel. Now where in the world can you find either one?_

Left to his thoughts, he didn't even notice the farmlands they passed, or the farmers stopping their work to say a quick hello to them. Barely, he registered the fact that they came upon the gates and had to stop to be searched. So when a hand tried to take his dagger he slapped it away shouting, "Hands to yourself sir, if you don't mind."

"Sir," said the Negro with a shake of his head as he handed his pistols for one of the soldier to examine. "You need to temporally surrender it so we can get through." Seeing that the others had gotten off their horses to be searched he give a quick apology to the man and did what he was told. Several minutes later they were in the crowded streets of the city, people rushing about to get things done before the sun set.

"Home at last," said Liz with a sigh of relief. Getting off her horse, she turned to face the general and said, "Well, it been fun, but if you don't mind. I would like to go home to get some real rest. Since some of you are already going to see Lord Death, Patty and I could take all the horses to the stables on our way home. While whoever seeing Lord Death can give him the report."

Everyone agreed to that and by the time they sorted out who is doing what, three groups was formed. Kid and the sisters took the horses and headed home while Spirit and Soul for whatever reason took off together. They commented about talking about unfinished business, but it was lost due to the noise of the crowd.

The foreigners, scythe meister, professor, assassin and his weapon partner walked toward the school. Maka wanted to accompany Crona for a little while to inform him on a few things about Death City while Stein planned on overseeing the meeting between his master and their guests. The assassin on the other hand got something else in mind. "Alright," he shouted as they climbed the stairs. "It's time to tell the world of how great I am."

Right behind him, his partner Tsubaki kept watch over the egoist. As much she cared and trusted the blue haired boy he could get out of hand sometimes. "So where are we going," she asked to confirm what she all ready know.

"On top of the school roof of course," he exclaimed. "Got to tell everyone about the great battle I was in. How I wiped out all those fierce warriors with just a swing of my trusty kusarigama." His friends and colleagues were used to his boasting. Even if they were exaggerated at times they had learned to tune the boy out. However, the prince, who was listening to Maka as he walked beside her, glanced at him a little confused, for even though there were some soldiers at the battle, a majority of the enemy's army was comprised of peasants or common folk.

Owen's and Bellum's thoughts on the other hand were not high. Even though he hadn't said it, the Negro thought the assassin was nothing more than a court jester, a royal fool. Never in his life had he meet such an egotistical man- scratch that, he had, but at least that man had some brains behind that ego.

The general's thoughts weren't exactly the same, but they were close. The assassin had proven to be a great fighter, but the exaggerations of his victories every time put a damper on his opinion on him. Then there was the fact that he kept on shouting he would surpass God. What god he spoke of he had no idea, but if this pest kept on wearing down his already thin nerves, he'll dare to ask.

Though, it would seem that that time would come sooner rather than later. Reaching the stone platform, they were greeted by students leaving school for the day. As they neared the entrance the, students would either say a hello, or roll their eyes as Black*Star kept on ranting. Halfway across the platform Bellum stopped and said with a growl, "Would you shut that damn mouth of yours?"

Half of the group came to a stop while the other three- Crona, Maka, and Stein- kept on walking. Normally a statement like this wouldn't have affected the boy, but feeling full of himself he rounded on the Negro with a mischievous grin. "Oh, am I making the little man feel smaller." Hearing this backlash his partner came to his side to see what had provoke him.

"Black*Star," said the weapon as she shook her head. "You shouldn't be insulting our guest."

"And Bellum," said Bellum's partner as he stood beside him. "It isn't polite to interrupt someone while they are talking." _Though, based on some of the faces around us, they seemed glad that you did. _However, the Negro wasn't going to back down so easily. Truthfully, he was probably on the shorter end when it came to heights. It doesn't help when you compare him to that of the giant standing beside him.

Yet, he still had several inches over the assassin and right now, he wasn't feeling too charitable. "Speaking of little men," he said stepping up to Black*Star. Looking down on the boy, he gave a small fraudulent grin as he said, "What would you do if I did have the power to shout you up?"

Grinning right back, a dangerous flash, which only the Negro could see, dashed across the assassin's eyes. "So you challenge the guy who is going to surpass God? Hate to break it to you, but you are going to lose."

"That would be an us," said the general stepping to his partner's side. "An enemy of my friend is an enemy of mine."

"Um, guys," said Tsubaki as she got between the two groups. "Don't we have better things to do than argue with one another, like meeting with a certain entity?"  
>Grabbing the girl by the shoulder, Owen grimly said, "Until your partner explains to me what weakling of a god would fall to him. I would recommend standing by his side." Softening his tone as a smile appeared, he added, "It wouldn't be fair if this fight was two to one." Seeing that both sides were not going to budge, she gave a reluctant nod of her head before standing to her partner's right.<p>

By this time everyone could sense a fight was about to break out. So they made room for the four, most of the students wondering who were the idiots taking on Black*Star. Though, one particular student and a teacher standing right in the entrance of the school were more curious than anything else. While a prince just stared at Owen with a knowing look.

"Maka," said Stein as he examined their guests. "What can you tell me about their souls?" A little while back out of a random thought the professor asked if the girl remember if she could use her soul perception. Obviously she didn't so right now he believed would be a perfect opportunity to work on it.

Without hesitation she turned on her second sight. As the world's colors faded away into black she got a clear view of two souls. The orange soul belonged to the general and overall nothing about it was impressing. It was at the moment fired up for a fight as it stared down a blue spiky soul, but that doesn't mean much. Only thing that she found interesting was a impression of a fox tattooed above its eyes.

The Negro's soul, however, just didn't seem right. It was completely wrapped up in chains that were in motion, only its eyes peering out of two narrow strips giving the illusion it knew she was spying on it. On the chains there were red writings of some type but she couldn't make scent of it. As the chains slid pass one another she would sometime see red under them while at others time a bright yellow. Whatever that meant she didn't know, but she would think on it later, after this incident blew over.  
>"Except for Bellum's soul being the strangest I ever seen they look like any other normal humans." Hearing a soft chuckle to her right she glanced to her side to see that the prince was seemingly amused. "What so funny?" she asked, which turn his chuckle into a worried frown.<p>

"Nothing really," he said with a shrug.

"The loud mouth assassin over there is about to get his ass handed to him," said the demon from his meister's back. "Don't ask, just watch" he added.

"So what are the rules of this challenge?" asked Owen who was paying little attention to anyone but the kid in front of him.

"A teacher must watches over the fight at all time," stated the assassin's partner. "Anything is allowed, but no death blows or serious injuries. Whoever is unable to continue in the end will be declared the victor."

"Is that all," exclaimed the general. "Then the good professor over there can judge us, though, can't see why your peers can't just do it. As for the not killing rule..." Grabbing the dagger's hilt, he pulled it up slightly for its steel blade to reflect off sunlight. "I kill for a living. Force of habit might make me slip."  
>Taking off the cloak, the assassin shouted, "I'm not afraid of a little steel and there is no way either of you are backing out now." Getting into stance he shouted to his partner, "Tsubaki!" With a nod, she jumped into the air and turned a bright purple. When she came back down she transformed into a kusarigama- chain scythes- which her partner caught with ease.<p>

"Hm, that's interesting," said Owen with a slight smile. "Wasn't she able to turn into a short sword last I saw her?"

"Does that really matter right now?" asked Black*Star as he pointed one of the curved blades at the general. "You and your slave are going to regret challenging a big man like me."

Clenching his teeth, the Negro said, "Master, I wouldn't mind too much if we show them what we're made of."

Nodding in agreement, the general replied, "Yes, let us show our host what this fox can do." Spreading his legs out, he squatted down and extended his arms, his hands forming a cup. "Might as well give them a show now don't we."

Sighing, the Negro nodded his head as he walked several yards in front of his partner. "Stay out of the way," he told Black*Star who did as he was told. He was curious as everyone else to what they were doing. Once in position he faced the general and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready," exclaimed Owen. Sprinting forward, when the Negro was several feet from his partner he leapt. One of his feet landed in the general's hands which the man with all his might threw the Negro upward. Up high in the sky he shined a bright red his body transforming into a pole arm. As it falls back to the earth it spun rapidly counterclockwise making it difficult to see any detail.

On the ground, standing up, Owen watched as the weapon fall until it was within reach. Thrusting out an arm, he gripped its pitch black pole halfway down. Twisting his body his other hand gripped right below the blade stopping it from spinning. His left hand let go as he came out of his spin and as his right hand slid down the pole, the blunt end of the it slammed into the stone.

Standing there tall and proud, the general smirked at the boy as everyone in a sort of awe stared at his weapon. It was a halberd, it curve steel blade shining brightly in the sunshine while a triangular spike was erected at the end of the pole. The chain that was around the Negro's neck had also carried over with the transformation. Its many links run down the shaft stopping a foot from it end. "Soul protection: release," said the weapon with little enthusiasm.

Red lettering burned brightly in the chains, everyone who knew what they were, were shock. "Witch's writing," said Stein who was more curious than shocked. Before his eyes he watched the general's soul quadruple in size. Far larger than that of the assassin who is oblivious to what just happen.

"He's out of h-his league," stated the prince, which caused the professor and scythe meister to glance at him. One of his arms was gripping the other, but it was out of habit rather than anxiety. "I c-can't see t-their souls. I'm s-speaking from experience."

"If you're done stealing the spotlight," shouted Black*Star getting into stance. "I'll show you what I'm made of."

"Ignorant and annoying," said the halberd with little passion. "I feel sorry for your friends." The chains loosened their grip on the pole expanding out a little just for it to be able to move. "Listen up, because just this once I'm feeling somewhat generous. These chains are much more than a symbol of my previous bondage. They are a part of me that is able to manipulate the magic that allows me to transform in the first place."

"And with this weapon in hand," said the general as he got into a defensive stance. Pole diagonal to his body and his left foot behind him to brace for any attack, he proclaimed, "The Cowardly Fox will teach you a lesson your never forget."

For a moment there a silence among the crowd as they tried to figure out whom this Cowardly Fox was. His head hanging, he said, a little depressed, "Really? None of you ever heard of me?" To that the assassin let out a hearty laugh which soon everyone else followed suit. Of course, Crona and Stein- Maka did giggle a little- knew better not to underestimate their opponents.

"To their credit," said the Negro, "they are living a continent away."

"But still," whine Owen as he gazed at the weapon, "I'm known to all the monarchs and greatest generals of our time. Sure, some of them aren't that great, but still."

"I don't give a damn who you think you are," shouted Black*Star. At an incredible speed, he vanished from his spot without a trace. "Because when I'm done you'll just be another little man." Pivoting on the heel of his foot he turned around in time to block one of the scythes. For a second they were staring at each eye to eye neither showing the want to back down.

Once on the ground the assassin leap back while he threw one of the blades. Its chains managed to a wrap around the pole and with a loud "Got ya." He pulled back hard to find he made a slight miscalculation. He was trying to pull the weapon out of the hands of a huge, healthy veteran soldier.

Rolling his eyes, the general stood there holding the weapon with one hand showing that he was doing this with little effort. Black*Star, however, was pulling with everything he had with no success. Than without warning the general let go of the pole which cause the assassin to stumble back. As he tried to regain balance Owen charged forward and rammed into him with his shoulder. He flew several feet before the assassin twisted in the air and landed on his feet.

During the charge the chain unwrapped itself from around the pole letting it fall to the ground. Owen had already retrieved his weapon letting the sharp end hang over his shoulder as he gazed at the boy. "That the best you got?" he said with a friendly grin. "For an assassin you sure are loud and not that bright. If this is the boy who will suppose God then Bellum my friend, we've got nothing to worry about."

Glaring at him, Black*Star said, "I was going easy on you. I didn't think you be difficult to handle." Disappearing in a blur, he shouted, "But I won't make that mistake again." The blunt end of the pole slammed into his cheek sending him back with a few loosened teeth.

Holding the scythe again in defense position the general said, "Than please, don't hold back on my wellbeing. I am certainly not."

"Unless he changes his fighting style he won't win," stated Maka as the assassin swing away at the general who easily parry each strike. "Professor Stein, had Owen ever been to the DWMA?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "No, he hasn't. Apparently he is a freelancer, a person who discovered his abilities without the help of the school. Usually, their souls aren't much stronger than the average first star meister." Switching his normal sight for the one that can see souls he examined the four as they kept at it. "Yet, his soul is that of a third star meister and its strength can be compared to that of Sid." Blinking, his sight turned back to normal. "Somehow, he and his partner had forged a strange but powerful bond. While his partner see him as a true friend and companion. The other seemed to feel an obligation to serve and protect. If they learn any Soul Resonance attacks I would be truly impressed."

At the end of the statement the general side-stepped as a scythe flew right by him. Without thought he grabbed onto the chain and felt the harmful effect immediately. His head began to thud as his bare hand was burnt as his soul wavelength collide with the weapon. Ignoring the pain he yanked the chain forward launching the assassin as his other hand let go of the halberd. Drawing his arm back when the assassin was in ranged, he slammed his fist into the kid's face.

Letting go of the chain, he watched as the boy hit the ground hard and rolled several times before coming to a stop. Bending down to grab his weapon, he said, "Don't drag this on any longer than need be. You're beat kid and I have no desire to beat you senseless."

"Yeah right," said the assassin as he slowly got to his knees. His eyes peered at the older man who noticed something strange about them.

"So you're a demon," he stated as he examine the two white stars in the boy's eyes- only one other man had that look. Grinning, he added, "No wonder I'm beating you. I hunt your kind down just for morning exercise. Though, you haven't fallen into the madness yet so I'll let you live."

For some reason the boy had fallen completely silent as he slowly made his way toward him. Quirking up an eyebrow, he said, "Cat got your tongue? Just a moment ago you were shouting about how you would put me in my place." As the assassin circled him he thought, _I didn't thought he had it in him. One moment he was louder than a buffoon, the next he was quieter than a church mouse. It is as if he is a completely different person._

"Master," shouted the halberd, "that's the girl!"

"What?" he exclaimed. Sure enough the assassin turned a light brown and crumbled away in leafs until Tsubaki was standing in his place.

"Shadow Star," she said quietly as she stared them down.

"Where the…" he said as he scanned the area. "When did he..." He wasn't able to finish that sentence.

"Black*Star Big Wave!" Before he could move the boy rammed his elbow into his back momentarily stunning him. This was all the time the assassin needed before sending his soul wavelength into his enemy. Half a sphere of blue energy and smaller balls with stars in them radiated from the boy and engulfed both of them. The general flew into the entrance of the school forcing students to move out of the way. When he landed he skidded forward leaving a trail of dust and disappeared somewhere in the school. With a cheesy smile, the boy stood up straight placing his fists above his hips. "Who is the little man now?"

For obvious reasons people tried to go in search of the general to see if he was okay, but Crona more or less blocked the entrance. Though, what got the professor and Maka confused was the fact he didn't look worried. As people tried to get by him he just simply shrugged them off and glanced over his shoulders several times. After about thirty seconds, someone called out, "Keep your trousers on! I'm still alive."

Coming out into broad daylight, the general looked as mad as hell and had a little blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. Other than that he seemed perfectly fine. Coughing up some more blood he glared at the crowd. "What's the matter?" he asked, irritated. "Never seen anyone take a hit before?"  
>They had, but they never seen someone get up from Black*Star's most powerful move. "Are you alright?" asked the prince.<p>

Turning his attention on Crona he smirked and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. My pride is wounded because I fell for that trick, but I'm fine." Without another word he pushed through the crowd towards the opening to find that the assassin was celebrating his victory a little too early. Back turned and arms thrust into the air he proclaimed to a stunned crowd how no one can stand up to him. "If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead before noticing there was a piece of steel sticking through your chest."

Freezing in place, Black*Star kept his position as he turned on around. Shock at seeing him still standing he shouted as he pointed an accusing finger. "No way! There is no way you could have survived that!"

Banging his fist onto his armored chest he replied, "It's called having protection. If I weren't wearing this I might have been down. However…" Glancing to his weapon, he said, "Probably isn't worth it, but Bellum. Would you mind finishing him off while I keep him distracted?"

The letters flared once more as the weapon said, "I'll be more than happy to." And within seconds the halberd faded out of sight. One moment it was there, the next the general let go of his grip to show nothing was there. "Witchcraft," he said with a chuckle at all the stun looks. Pulling the dagger from its place, Owen held his arm out, the weapon horizontal as if excepting to block with it. "While he is getting ready why don't we dance?"

"Look like this little man doesn't know when to quit," said Black*Star as he squatted down. "Tsubaki, ninja sword mode." The chain scythes glowed purple and quickly turned into a short, straight blade. Dashing forward with new-found speed, he charged at the giant who refused to give ground. Jumping forward he lashed out and for a moment it seemed he had missed as his target who evaded by pivoting on one of his heels.

However, he felt a slight pain on his right cheek that would testify to that. A thin ribbon of red appeared right below his right eye which he had little time to take note of. In a rapid succession his body was gaining small cuts, mostly to the legs and arms. Even though this was more annoying than anything, if this kept up he'll be brought to his knees by fatigue. Just keeping up with the boy was problematic and the heat wasn't helping.

_Come on. All I need him to do is shout something idiotic. Why is he quiet all of the sudden? _

"Hold still!"

That was all that he needed. Backpedaling, he reached out and managed to grab the assassin by the wrist of the attacking hand. Than with little effort he swung the boy into the air in a wide arch and slammed his back into the stone. A spray of crimson escaped the boy's mouth as he stared at the sky, stunned. Feeling pressure on his chest, he could see that the general had placed a foot on it. "Are you done?" asked the general, who was still holding onto the boy's wrist.

"Nope, Tsubaki, smoke bomb mode." The sword turned into a small black grenade and to the general's dismay the assassin was able to toss a short distance. Smoke bellowed out engulfing both of them.

Something -most likely a fist- smashed into the general's face, forcing him to let go. Breathing in some of the smoke he coughed a little, covering his lower face with his arm. Once the smoke cleared he saw the assassin was back on his feet with the chain-scythes in hand. Getting back into stance Owen wondered what was taking his partner so long.

And then he heard it. With a smirk he stood up straight in a relaxed position as he said, "This battle is over." Crossing his arms, the dagger pointed at Black*Star, he glance around to see if anyone could hear what he heard.

"Yeah right, I'm still standing."

Though her partner was more concerned with beating the general, Tsubaki could hear the faintest of noise. _What is that? s_he thought for the noise sounded so familiar. More and more people were starting to notice it and as they looked around to found the source of noise. The weapon tried to think up what it could possibly be. _Rattling… it sounded like metal scarping against the earth. From time to time it was as if two chains… _

Chains! "Black*Star," she shouted. "Move, now." But the warning came too late. Two chains appeared around his feet just a few inches away. Striking out like cobras, the assassin's ankles were wrap together and they climbed his legs. Before he could strike at them, two more chains from above circled his shoulders while another pair tied his arms to his sides; within seconds he was trapped within a metal cocoon.

"Sorry it took so long master," said Bellum, standing near the staircase. "But it took me some time to place them all in the right place." As all the students stared at the Negro they didn't know whether to be in awe or be disgusted. Either way you could add horrified for the entire platform was surrounded by chains. Some of them slithered on the ground, some were hanging from the school's spikes, while others had encircled a good many of the students legs and arms.

But what made it horrifying was the blood. A light crimson stained the steels links while a few had pieces of flesh was sticking here and there. And it all came out of the Negro who had his hands clasped together and was looking to the heavens as if praying. The bandages around his legs and arms were unwound showing pale brown skin with many circular scars. And punching out of the circular wounds were the chains that were all around them. There was blood coming out of the wounds, but it was oozing out so slowly he wouldn't have to worry about bleeding to death.

"Surrender," he said his voice monotonic, "you lost." Suspended several feet off the ground and hanging upside down, the assassin was struggling to break free. "That won't work," said he as he tilled his head forward as his hands unclasped. "Once you're in their grip you can't break free."

"Yeah right," shouted the assassin as he struggled some more. "No weak chains are going to..."

Before he could finish, Owen walked up to him and slammed the hilt of his dagger into the back of his head. "That is enough out of you," he said as the assassin fall silence. After making sure he was unconscious, he shouted to his partner, "You can put him down now."

Slowly, the chains uncoiled around the boy as they set him gently on the ground. It took a few minutes for them to return to their host's body, but soon enough they were gone. The Negro was on one knee breathing heavily as his wounds closed up by using the flesh that had been torn off.

As he wrapped the bandages into place, the general waited for the assassin's weapon partner to turn back into a human. "Sorry about that," he said as the girl got down to pick the boy up. "We might have gotten a little carried away there."

"It's alright," said Tsubaki as she slung one of her meister's arms around her shoulder. "He does things like this all the time. I just need to get him some medical assistance and he should be fine." Once she got him into a somewhat comfortable position, she headed toward the school. "You probably should check on your partner."  
>As soon as the two entered the school, the crowd that watched the fight decided it was time to get on with their lives and went off on their way. "You knew they could beat them, didn't you?" asked Maka as the prince, the professor, and she headed inside.<p>

"I did," he admitted sheepishly, "but I d-didn't think he w-would go so far."

"It doesn't matter now," said Stein. "I think it would be best if we don't meet Lord Death right now. We'll let Owen talk to him first. Maka might as well give the prince a tour since he will be attended soon."

"Will do, Professor Stein," said the scythe meister as she grabbed Crona by the wrist. "I'll come get my makeup work as soon as I'm done." With that said she dragged Crona through the crowd. Unaware that he was starting to fidget a little from noticing all the people around him.

As the general neared the Negro, he asked, "Everything alright?"

Finishing up with the bandages, he stood up and said, "Nothing is worse off than it should be." Without really thinking about it he stared up at the sky as if expecting someone to be there. "We should be going now," he said. "I don't think Lord Death would be happy with us for keeping him waiting."

"Good point," said the general as he turned around and headed for the school, his partner closed behind him.

* * *

><p>After a short time of navigating the halls and asking for directions, Owen found himself facing a particular, but the most powerful- goofiest- entity in the world in the fabled Death's room. And he was having a hard time with surpassing a fit of laughter that was choking his throat. Even his partner had to keep a ghost of a small smile from breaking onto his face. Of course the two knew that Lord Death was funny looking from their conversation with him from the mirror. However, seeing it in person somehow wasn't the same.<p>

Tilting his head slightly to the side, Death asked, "Is something the matter?"

That ridiculous voice did it. His laughter burst from his mouth as he bent over from the pain it caused. For a moment the entity waited for the general to regain his composer. When he didn't stop a tick mark appeared on his mask. In a flash, the reaper brought out one of his huge hands and reaper chopped the man right on top of his head. "That is quite enough," he said as a little spout of blood poured out of the head. The Negro rolled his eyes at the thought of how those two were going to get along.

Getting back to his feet and wiping away a few tears, the general said, "Pardon me Lord Death. It's just I never expected you to be... not scary."

"That's quite alright," he replied. "I have changed over the last few hundred years. My old looks would scare the children. So, can we should start over and talk like civilized people."

After clearing his throat by coughing he said, "Yes, time to get serious." Turning his attention to the Negro he said, "I'm glad you accompanied me here, but due to protocol I must ask you to leave my friend." Without a word the Negro gave a nod and turned to leave the room.

"For a free man he sure is obedient," stated Death.

"Yes," he said as he watched his partner disappear from view, "a little too obedient at times." Shaking his head, he faced the reaper and said, "But this isn't about him is it. This is about that treaty that you forced my nephew to sign."

Pulling the said treaty out of his robe the reaper said, "I never forced him to do anything but I am more than happy to settle the terms." Opening it, he said, "Let start with the alliance. Are we still good with that?"

"As much as I hate to admit it," said Owen as he scratched the back of his head. "Those meisters and men of yours..."  
>"The Death Guard," interrupted the reaper with a prideful tone.<p>

"…Might be a valuable asset one day. I'm willing to let that pass, but the biggest concern out of all this is the sum of money you requested."

"Hm... I can understand where you coming from," said Death as he looked at the letter. "Before I made the land that is today Death City its own sovereign state a man who once ruled this area tried to bully me into paying tribute. When I refused he sent his most powerful armies against my walls- which didn't exist back then."

"What happened?"

"Those armies' bones were used to pave this city's streets," stated Death in a joking manner. Though, the general wasn't laughing and all of a sudden the once goofy entity didn't seem that goofy. "Anyway, I am still going need to ask you to pay something. Not only for the intuition, boarding, and other necessities for the prince while he stay, but also for my meisters' services. We got only so many people which we can spare at one time."

Nodding his head, he said, "I can understand that. Let say we pay you about three hundred and thirty gold pieces per year. That should pay for everything along with the request of what I'm about to ask of you."

Taking out a pen and scribbling down the new terms, the reaper asked, "And what is this request of yours?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to use that mirror magic of yours to send my nephew back every so often."

Stopping for a moment, the reaper lift his head up and said, "Why would I need to do that?"

Raising an eyebrow, the general replied as if it was obvious. "He might soon become a student of your school, but he is still the rightful heir to the throne. Yet, I doubt he knows anything about the noble families who support him or the basic politics of handling a nation. I'm going to need him to come back from time to time for several months."

"I can't just have him running around you know," said Death as his gaze drilled into the general. "One of the reasons I want him here is to make sure he is somewhere where he can't cause too much harm. Don't give me that look. He will have the chance to adventure out into the world when he is more stable, but for now he should be kept under a watchful eye."

"So you plan on sheltering him like the witch has done?" asked the general who was becoming irked.

Raising a hand in defense, he said, "That not the idea at all. Beside, do you think you could keep an eye on him any better than an entire city could?"

"Probably not," he admitted, but not ready to back down, he countered, "But what about a caring girl?"

"Who, Maka?"

"Yes Maka, what other girl could I possibly be talking about?"

"I can't have one of my most potential meisters..."

"Hear me through Death," said Owen as he drawn in a breath of air. "She is probably the only person who can be trusted to be with him at all. She is the only one which the prince seems to trust greatly and the only one who can keep the madness within him at bay. If you feel guilty just giving her to me for free, don't. Whenever I need her to accompany him I'll be more than willing to pay for her and her weapon. May it be in cash, housing, or even advancement in her education I'll give it. But by God I need her at his side! She might be one of the few people who can get through to him."

"Is she that important?" asked Death, a little caught off guard at being lecture.

"In my opinion, yes," he stated as he stared right back into Lord Death's eyeholes. "And I can bet you I'm not leaving here until you agree with that point."

After a few minutes of the staring contest the reaper gave a shrug. "Doubt we need to add that little detail to the treaty, but I am willing to let you use the mirror once in a while and for emergencies. Though, the prince does need a bodyguard and Maka is probably best for the job."

With a sincere grin, he said, "That would do." For a while longer they argued the minor details of things like how long Death's troops would stay in Caen, the exact schedule of the prince moving from Death City to the Brittany, and support that their countries can give if either were attacked. In the end, Owen felt he had accomplished what he came for. When everything was said and done he was more than willing to grabbed the pen and signed his name. The terms are still going to cause some gnawing of teeth, but it was far more acceptable than the first treaty drawn up.

"Thank you for your time," said the general as he took the reaper's hand and shook it. "It has been nice sorting this out."

"Yes, well," said the reaper as his hand retreated back to his side, "I hope that our two countries alliance will be long and prosperous."

"As do I," he replied, "and I hope you don't mind if we hang around for a couple of days. We need to rest and resupply before heading back home. Of course, if you would be so kind…"

"Sorry," said Death with a tone that left no room for argument, "but no."

Shrugging, he said, "So be it. Have a good day." With nothing more to say he turned to leave but stopped to add, "And do take care of Crona. I'd rather not hear that he was killed a few months from now."

"No promises, but he will be in the same if not better condition when he returns," stated Death with smiling eyes.

"I hope so," he whispered as he walked away.

Halfway down the corridor of guillotines he said out loud, "You shouldn't have spied on us. I'm more than sure that Death knew you were there." He didn't bother to stop, but soon enough his partner slowly become visible as the chains went back into place as he walked beside him. In a sterner tone, he said, "And I thought you weren't going to use your chains again so soon. Those things tired you out." "I'm fine," he state even though he was sweating and breathing heavily. "But I must keep watch. To make sure that Death didn't to do more harm."

"Put the worries away for the man is of the honorable type. Do me no harm and I will do the same thing kind of guy."

"I'm surprised he didn't ask about us," he said as he wrapped the little bandage he took off back into place.

"Probably thinks he'll learn more over time than right now but that isn't important now. I got what I came for, even if I had to give a little. Death plans on a making a copy of the treaty before we leave. All that is needed to do now is get the nobles of our land to follow along with it." His partner gave a nod in agreement as they left Death's room.

* * *

><p>Medusa: *Hic up* Well, that wasn't exactly what I call great.<p>

Sistine: *Pour more wine into her cup.* Mulleb told me he felt this wasn't his best chapter. Took to long to write it and felt he rush it to get it over it so he can move on.

Medusa: Shouldn't be surprising. *Hic up. Stared into cup.* How many of these I had so far.

Sistine: *Glance at a clock on the wall.* About six good size serving for most people. And they should be leaving about... *A person scream in pain as a gunshot could be heard.* Now.

Medusa: *In drunk confusion.* What... *More gunfire was heard and more blood was spill. In a panic to get out alive, people rush out the doors. Medusa followed the flow without even knowing it.*

Sistine: *Went to the door and waved her hand as she watched the villains get in their vehicles.* Good bye now. Don't come back anytime soon.

Mulleb: *After almost everyone left Mulleb came in with a rifle follow by a black boy his age. To Sistine.* No one was killed I hope.

Sistine: *Grinning.* Raiden is getting great with that time-space thingy. Think the worst anyone got is a shot in the shoulder and expect for some blood stains no damage to the house. *High five the black boy which Mulleb soon follow suit.*

Raiden: I'm always willing to give a helping hand to a friend. *Take note of the readers.* So this is one of the two stories you been working on. *Shrug.* Hope it goes well. Is there anything else you need before I go home.

Mulleb: Nope. See you later. *Watch Raiden leave.* Well, as always, hope you enjoy the read. Please review and don't worry about comment on Owen and Bellum. I think I might have over step myself with them. Flames, good criticism, and comments are welcome. Have a good day.


	15. Not a chapter, but please read

Sorry people, no chapter. Just want to say to those who kept with me thank you and all that stuff. Also, this is the only way I can think of to contact Joe F. who is offering his assistance with revising these chapters which I'm more than willing to accept. But I still have no idea what his email address is. However, I do enjoy the fact that people do read my stuff so thank you again. I also like to state I do have a editor, but I'm currently waiting for her to finish up with a chapter for my other fanfic. which should be done any day now.

And the reason why my chapters for this story sound like they are written by a nine year old- don't worry, I know it's not that great- is because I suck at grammar. And since I already have a chapter being revise and another already written for a Switch- A- Roo- it usually take a week and a little more to write a chapter not including proreading - that leave me to deal with them. If Joe, or anyone who is a good editor, like to help me out than I be more than happy to accept their offer. I got an account on Deviantart under the name Angel-of-war5 or you can sent a message here on fanfiction if that is possible.

With that said, as always, have a good day.


End file.
